


Team 100

by Ecmlol



Series: team100 [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Multi, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 85
Words: 151,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecmlol/pseuds/Ecmlol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero gets manipulated by the one person whom he never expected it from. Can Jude handle the newly added pressure on their relationship, while getting everything he has ever wanted with the man holding his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have posted. Comments are welcome, but please be kind. Thank you.
> 
> The old chapters are undergoing some formatting and beta reading, but the story will remain the same. So, no need to panic if you see changes in them :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://www.thepetitionsite.com/301/198/444/save-hit-the-floor/
> 
>  
> 
> Guys we all love hit the floor please go and sign!

#### Jude's POV

There's a knock on my, no, **our** new bedroom door. I have to get used to using that adjective now. I look around **our** newly renovated bedroom. And yes, I said renovated. I had no clue that my soon to be husband had a handyman/superhero persona hidden under his basketball jersey. We had to move away from the city, because he thought it'd be a more stable environment for us and I happen to agree with him. So, we bought an open lay out, on a corner lot, in a quiet neighborhood outside of Hollywood. He hired a crew to work by his side, to get the whole thing done faster. I was very impressed, to say the least. The house itself is a modest four bedrooms place with 5 bathrooms. The entire decor was done by Lionel; neither Zero nor I knew anything about it. I'm surprised to see how homey and inviting it turned out to be. There's also a beautiful backyard, perfect for an evening wedding like this one. There is a small playground with a swing set and a slide next to the garage – where we now keep our newly acquired Porsche Cayenne, my gifted Porsche and my old crap box, as Zero always likes to call my getaway car. I'm still lost in the moment when another knock sounds.

"Come in!"

I turn to see Lionel who's wearing a gorgeous white knee-length dress.

"Don't you look glamorous? Like a blushing bride."

"Well, someone has to wear white when both grooms refuse to."

She straightens my new, custom made, dark grey suit with red accents on the shoulders, specially designed for this very occasion. "There, that's much better. Let's go! You're keeping your guests and groom waiting." She claps and bounces on the toes of her Jimmy Choo's. Her energy is always refreshing.

"Alright, alright! Lead the way."

I was the one that lost the bet, so I was muscled into being walked down the aisle, lined with red tea candles in little glass holders, with red rose petals being thrown by the most adorable, feisty, curly haired, 4 years old ever (Lionel's idea of course). That very same little girl is now proudly standing by Zero, holding his hand. I swear my soon to be husband looks like he was going to pass out under the watchful eyes of our "guests". I know him well enough to see the slightly blank look on his face. That's his _oh shit_ face, the one he used just before he kissed me, the first time, in my old apartment. I can also see him constantly smoothing down his suit to hide, from the little girl, the fact that his hands are sweaty. They were standing under an archway of red roses, next to a very discreet pastor. The bucket on the altar was a little weird though, especially since it had matches inside. _Is Zero up to something?_

 

At the end of the aisle, Lionel winks at Zero, then leans into him,

"If you hurt him, I will bury you under the sandbox."

She smiles sweetly and goes back to stand behind me. We don't even have a sandbox.

"Sandbox?"

the little girl asked, looking up curiously at the adults. Zero smiles down at her and goes back to holding her hand.

"Not anytime soon, if ever."

"Okay."

Her smile never fades. She is sweet like that, always grateful, just like Gideon. It makes me want to keep her like that forever.

Zero's face is now schooled back into the perfect mask, the arrogant one this time. He leans into me and takes my hand with his free one. His expression flickers.

"You look great, Jude."

In that moment, it was just Zero and me, in matching suits. In the past three months, he has developed a shy smile that is reserved only for a rare few to see. That's how he's looking at me, this very moment, as the pastor starts the ceremony. As he speaks of making a family and friendship blooming into more and promises of new starts and adventures, "love" is carefully left out of the speech. This was an arrangement of sorts, between two best friends, to raise a family together. No one objected when the pastor asked the classic question, which isn't surprising. Everyone here has their own reasons for us to tie the knots.

 

My vows are textbook and to the point, nothing special at all. It's a fake wedding, why make the efforts to try and turn it into more? I'm trying to not invest too much emotion into this sham. It's all for show anyway, but you wouldn't know by the matching custom suits we are wearing or the string of lights above my head lighting the ceremony along with the tea candles at my feet. I can see the matching white chairs on both side of the aisle, each with a red bow tied around it. Lionel went a little crazy with all the red everywhere. Even the cake had red roses on it. Jazzy's little white dress was not spared either. As I slide the custom design wedding band onto Zero's finger, I'm thinking that I'm the only person here, beside Lionel, who has nothing riding on this. I smile at my nervous groom as I let go of the ring.

 

It's Zero's turn to say his vows. He lets go of the hands that he was holding and takes out, what looks like, a small book from his breast pocket. He didn't tell me he was writing his own vows. I just figured he went out and partied last night.

"How do you tell your best friend that he is the ground you walk on, the sun in your sky, the stars that guide you at night? That without him, you are like a ship, stranded in a desert..."

As I listen to him pour his heart out to me, the fog I have been in, for the past two weeks, have been lifted. _Was he about to cry? Did his voice just crack?_

"...That without him, you would have no air to breath, but you could care less if you didn't have him in your life. It's not easy to try and come up with the right words to explain that you are my earth and that Jazzy and I are lost explorers looking for a new planet. You are our new home..."

He stops in mid-sentence and looks down and away from everything. He mumbles something that sounds like,

"I can't..." And walks away from the well lighted ceremony to the dark corner of the yard, away from everyone.

 

Everybody is silent and in shock by the turn of events. A second later, Lionel turns and tells the guests that it will just be a second. That's my cue to go talk to him. I walk towards his direction, where I find him sitting on the swing. He looks up and quickly wipes his face. I take a seat in the other swing.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"No, I can't find the right words to truly tell you everything I need to say."

"I thought you were doing great, I didn't know you were going to say anything special. Didn't you catch my tears?"

"Don't make anything of it." He gives me a shy smile.

"I don't like seeing you cry," he says softly.

"They are happy tears ok?"

I place a hand on his knee to try and comfort him.

"Come on, you can do this. You have to do this for Jazzy. She's counting on you."

He takes a deep breath.

"You're right."

"I'm always right."

"What would I do without you, Jude?"

I smile at him.

"Come on, let's seal this deal shall we?" I give him a quick kiss and get up. I take his hand – that's something that will never get old – and lead him back to the ceremony. He mumbles something about allergies and wipes his eyes with the back of his hand.

 

He takes his papers out of his pocket again and unfolds it.

"Where was I?"

"New home."

"Right... Our home isn't these walls we built."

He waves his hand around.

"This place can burn, but as long as I have you and Jazzy, I can be happy in a cardboard box."

That made me smile a little harder.

"I will do my best to always protect you from harm. I will be by your side in sickness and in health. Screw the prenup."

I had one drawn up despite his protests and signed it.

"If I screw up bad enough that you decide to leave me, then you can take it all! You help me make my money anyway."

I heard a sound of shock coming from Lionel.

"You made a promise to me once, in the back of a limo, to never leave me, no matter what. I now make that same promise to you. I may physically leave you, because I have to sometimes, but know that you will always have my heart."

He stops again and wipes his face with the back of his hand. He reaches up and wipes my cheek with his thumb. I didn't even know I was crying.

"There is one thing that I have always wanted to say to you, that just can't seem to pass my lips

." _Oh my God, is he about to say that he loves me?_ "In saying this, I'm giving you my man card to burn."

He actually hands me a little card that says, "Man card". It makes everyone laugh and I finally understand why the bucket was necessary. I throw the card in there and he reaches into his pocket, takes out the prenup and tosses it in with the card. I give him a look.

"Jude, don't stare." He points his finger at me as he hands me the matches. A second later, he starts again,

"You had me at hello; that first time you walked up to me after practice a year ago. At the time, I didn't know that it was a done deal the moment you walked into my life."

There's a pause as he neatly folds the paper and puts it in his breast pocket.

"May we have the ring?" the pastor asks.

Lionel hands Zero the rings. He slides it on my finger.

"Perfect!" He smiles at me.

 

"We have one more thing before these two can be announced as married." the pastor announces.

Zero looks confused and I chuckle a little at the face he is making. He isn't the only one who planned a little surprise.

"Thank you pastor." I take out a small box from my pocket and kneel down in front of Jazzy.

Once opened, it reveals a necklace with the same three knots design as our wedding band.

"Hey Kiddo, I can't forget about you. So, do you take me to be your protector and your papa?"

I place it around her neck.

She smiles and jumps up and down. "I do!" she shouts and hugs me.

I pick her up and before I can even stand up, Zero has pulled me into a crushing kiss. I can barely hear the pastor say,

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Jude and Gideon Kincade!"

Over the clapping of the four guests. His hands are gripping my face as he kisses me roughly. I have to take a staggering step back from the shock of the words because he and the pastor caught me off guard. I feel his hands leave my face and wrap around my waist, helping me with my balance.

"Whoa, there is no falling head over heels for me!" He winks and steps back.

We're both breathing hard and staring at each other. I can hear Lionel talking to herself behind me, "

A second more and I was going to tell you to go get a room." She chuckles.

"Don't worry, we will!" Zero says.

Lionel leans in and whispers in my ears, "Fake wedding, my ass!"


	2. Background

#### Four months earlier

A single mother and her daughter were watching sport center in a small apartment on the wrong side of Cleveland, Ohio. A picture of Zero popped up and the four years old went wild, bouncing up and down while pointing at the screen.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look Momma! Daddy!"

The little girl had dark brown curls and skin the color of milk tea. Jasmine Jillian Smith is the perfect mix of her French American father and her African American mother. If you could look past her skin tone, she took after her father a little more than her mother. She had his thin lips, his ears, his feet, and her face was the same shape as his. She even had the same birth mark as him, but on the opposite side. Everything else about her was a mix between her parents. The only thing that was all her own, was her attitude. She had a sweet disposition that neither of her parents had. However, she wasn't just all sugar and sweet, she definitely had spice too!

The host of the show was talking about the escort scandal. The mother rolled her eyes and quickly turned off the TV. This had been going on for the past few days. The little girl frowned and looked up to her mother.

"Come here, Baby Girl." She patted the old couch and the little girl quickly obeyed with a smile. "Remember how I always said that one day you were going to help daddy?"

Jasmine nodded her head.

"I think it's time."

  


#### Three and a half months earlier

In the same little apartment, now filled with all the moving boxes scattered around, the mother was sitting on the couch in her Ohio state t-shirt and sweat pants, folding laundry, when the phone rang. "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" started to play. She smiled and quickly picked up the phone before it woke up her sleeping daughter in the other room.

"Hey Giddy, my Zero, my hero!"

A very masculine chuckle sounded over the phone. She got up and started to roam around the apartment while she talked with him.

"Hey Girl, how's life treating you and my god daughter?"

"Giddy, fuck what's going on with us! What's going on with all the crap about you in the news? Why have you been avoiding my phone calls?"

"You know I only play a saint on TV and I don't do attachments. How else am I supposed to get laid?"

"The same way you have been getting laid before or you can just come visit your god daughter and me more often."

"You know I feel weird about that half of the times. You're like my little sister. I'm supposed to take care of you, not fuck you."

"I call bullshit, Giddy, Mr. I'm-going-to-fuck-some-short-skinny-bitch-at-a-funeral. You say that now, but it never stops you. You can't get enough of all this caramel sexiness. Hell, you even named my breasts, you asshole."

She could hear him laughing. "You know me too well."

"Now, seriously, you have two outlets for sex. Use them or I'm going to kick your ass! You hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

"I take it you haven't smartened up about Jude yet?"

"You are on about this again?"

"Yes, I'm on about this again. You're in love with him. Just tell him! Be happy!"

"Are you going to hold this against me? Come on girl!"

She figured out that Giddy was in love with his agent when she noticed how happy he was every time he talked about the man. He couldn't tell her fast enough that Jude had kissed him in a limo a month ago. Plus, who just gives away a 95,000 dollars car to anyone? She **had** to call him out on it.

"Yes, I'm going to hold this against you until you go back to that apartment and ask him out or just call him. That's all he asked for right?"

"Yes, that's what he asked for, but I can't... You know I can't do that."

"Hon... Giddy, he wants you. He's a good man. You might not find anyone else like him. Don't let your brokenness get in the way of being happy. Don't make me do something crazy!"

He laughed at her again. "I know, I know, you are the mistress of manipulations!"

"You better remember that too."

"Ok..." She could hear him sigh. "So, is my Jellybean still awake?" he changed the subject.

She was standing in front of her window now, watching the neighborhood drug dealers. This was a normal thing to her. In this neighborhood, you could see everything from hookers to crack heads to drug dealers.

"Are you going to try to get her to talk to you again?"

"Always, I got her to say 'Giddy' that one time a couple of months back."

She watched as someone gets pulled out of a car right in front of the window sill; nothing she hadn't seen before.

"Well, you keep calling too late. She's in bed. I'll tell her that Giddy called in the morning."

She looked away from the window, turned out her living room lights and headed for her room in the back.

"All right, you take care of that little girl. You hear me?"

Suddenly, there were loud shots fired close to the window.

"Dammit! What was that?'' he asked, alarmed.

"I don't know." She knew darn well what it was. Someone just got shot in front of her apartment. Thank God, she was getting out of here and heading to L.A.!

"What did I tell you about moving? I send you money every month! Use it!"

"Good night, Giddy. I'll talk to you later." She hung up on him in the middle of his rants.


	3. LA

LA  
               I can’t sleep. I roll over in my orgy size bed and look at my alarm clock. 3 a.m. and I have been trying for the pass 4 hours to sleep. My brain just won’t turn off. It kept going back to the conversation from two nights ago.

          Alishia my foster sister, the mother of my god child and sometime lovers is my closes friend I have ever had until I meet Jude almost a year ago. She is also the closes thing I have had to a relationship sense I was in Middle school. His name was Jordan Miller the boy that broke my heart along with popping my cherry. She knows me the best and has always wanted the best for me. The thing about her is she extreme when it comes to everything. She never half ass does anything. She is a great mom and even better friend to me. She’s always there to kick my ass when I need it. Plus she’s a great lay on the fly. I always know I’ll have a good time with her when I go back for visits. She’s a crazy chick but that’s my girl. She can be a little wild that is properly the reason why the father of Jazzy didn’t stick around. The thing about her is she always means well whenever she does crazy shit. The rat bastard is lucky I never meet him. I’m not one for violence’s, I’m a lover not a fighter but I would have made an exception for the douche bag.

           In my book deadbeat dads are the worse! She hasn’t had a boyfriend in 5 years. She tells me everything I would know it if she had one. I do background checks on everyone that she becomes friends with. I have to keep my girls safe. Actually she has only had two lovers dirty bag and me.

            I have been giving the conversation a lot of thought. I’m not one to give in but I’m not stupid either. I do know sound advice when I see it. I think Jude would really like her if they ever meet. I have been miserable sense winning the championship. I shouldn’t feel like this I should be on top of the fucking world! Two ring in two years! But I don’t. Something is missing no someone is missing. I roll back on to my back and take a few deep breaths to try and relax my mind. If it’s not what Alicia said that is haunting me its images of Jude driving me crazy. He’s always there in the back of my head taunting me. I can’t seem to get him out of my thought.

            For his sake he’s better off without me. I have too many issues to be with him. I can’t do that to him. I can’t come out as Bi for him. He needs someone that can hold his hands in public. It was selfish of me to not let him go meet up with that Danny guy. So what I’m an asshole and he’s mine and he just doesn’t know it yet. Hell I can’t even tell him. Man I’m a lot more of a chicken shit than I thought.

           I’m too afraid of rejection to speak my mind. If he knew everything about me he wouldn’t want me. Hell my own family didn’t want me. No one really wants me beside Alicia and Jazzy maybe. They are my family but I just need more. I don’t want Jazzy to grow up being over privileged and a snob. L.A is no place to raise a normal kid. They are a package deal if you take one you have to take both. I know I could have them and have a lover on the side if I wanted to. We have talked about it one time after we had some fun. She gets me and my needs. She doesn’t judge me at all. She’s fine with sharing a man together if it ever happened. We haven’t done it yet but I have been thinking about it. The problem is the one person that I’d want to do that with is the last person who would do it. I like to have my cake and eat to. What can I say that just me An hour later my brain has finally shut down enough to fall asleep. I finally came up with a plan that I can live with. I’m getting my man if he likes it or not.

 

3 Months  
Everyday sense the championship I have come home to an empty house. I expected Zero to give in and find him waiting for me eating cereal in his underwear. I miss those days. My life has become one large business meeting. I have thrown myself into my work because that was all I had left. Well I did have Lionel but if I spent too much time with her I would be drinking wine and complaining all day. That just wasn’t going to work. I also wasn’t ready to tell her who I was seeing or was seeing. Plus being in my father’s house is just too hard to deal with but it’s not much easier at my empty place. In my head I complained that coming home to an uninvited house guest was a pain in the ass because of the dirty dishes the feet on my cheap coffee table and the extra cloths on the floor. God I missed it all the morning sex the orgasms and waking up next to someone. Its Saturday, I’m busy looking over some contracts for Terrance when the knock comes. I’m not expecting anything or anyone.

“Just a minute.”

I push up from the couch and walk to the door. I look thought the peephole and see a women dressed in scrubs. I open the door.

”Hi. How can I help you?”

”Mr.Kincade?”

”Yeah that’s me.”

I thought to myself my father isn’t here. She smiles.

”Great I’m Carrie nice to meet you” She barges in with a large bag. She starts to set up in my living room. I stand there dumbfounded watching her.

“I’m ready whenever you are.”

”For what? ”

” Your 2 o’clock massage.”

“Ah I didn’t know anything about it”

”It’s paid for along with a generous tip. You have me for an hour.”

”Ah okay” I shrug

“Good now just strip down and lay on the table. I’ll give you a minute. May I uses your bath room.”

I point to the door. As I strip down I’m trying to wonder who could have set this up for me. It was a really nice gesture. I have never had a massage before so this will be interesting to see how this goes. I slide under the covers and call out to Carrie. A second later Carrie comes out smiling.

“Let’s get started then”

For the next hour all my knots where worked out as I tried to get out of her who set this. All she gave me was that there is more to come and whoever it is really thinks I’m special. I called Lionel thinking it must be her. She denied it and started to ask me a bunch of question about what was going on. Luckily I was on the phone and can claim I had meeting with a client in ten minutes. She unwillingly let me go but only after making lunch plans first for Monday so I can tell her all about it.


	4. Chapter 4

The day after a bouquet of mixed roses were delivered to the apartment. They were beautiful. It was 4 dozen mixed colored roses. The bouquet was deliberately arranged in some kind of ordered. The 2 red ones are in the center of the arrangement. The white ones are next then the pink, orange, and then the yellow. I remember the delivery driver telling me that roses are always so meaningful because each color means something. The driver also thinks that whoever sent them had a lot to say but is having a hard time finding the word to tell me. I thanked him and sent him on his way. There was a note that just simply says “sorry”. I called the florist and they said they were paid for in cash. I took the delivery guys advice and looked into the mean of roses so I hopped on my computer to look them up. White means marriage, spirituality, and new start. There are 14 of white roses the only thing I can think of is whoever this is really wanting a new start with me. Pink means love, gratitude, and appreciation. There are a dozen pink ones. I’m thinking someone has appreciation for me maybe like a client. Orange means passion and enthusiasm. Passion? Enthusiasm? I shake my head completely lost on this color. There’s a dozen of the orange one too. Yellow means friendship, joy, and good health. They want to be my friend maybe? There are 10 yellow ones. And 2 red ones which means love and romance. I sit back and stare at the bouquet. Something tells me there is a message in the flowers. It’s such a random amount of flowers and the types and colors all mean something. They just are screaming at me to figure them out what it is? Hummmm. I have been at this for 2 hours I really need a life! I have narrowed it down to new start, appreciation, passion friendship love and sorry. I repeat this over and over in my head. Who in my life is a mystery? Who could just say one word and expect it to mean so much. Then it dawned on me. Gideon! It all makes sense now. He’s sorry and wants a new start for the two of us. He knows me too well. So arrogant thinking I needing a massage because my job has become my life just like before I meet him. I don’t know if I should be happy or pissed. Who am I kidding I’m over the moon and can’t wait to see what else is coming. It took everything in me to not call him. No he’s going to have to work for this piece of ass.  
Monday morning I woke up to a knock at my door. I jump up throw on a pair of boxers and try to calmly answer the door.

“I’ll be right there.” I open my front door to find a short balding 40 plus year old man smiling at me and looking me up and down like he was sizing me up for something. I felt like I needed to put on some more cloths.

“Can I help you?”

”I’m here for your measurements”

”Measurements for what?”

”Your new suit for Saturday.”

”What’s going one this Saturday?”

”Your friend did not tell me. I was told a time and was given a task to make sure I make you a beautiful new suit by Friday.”

I guess I’m getting a suit. I smiled and let him in.  
The rest of the week was really quite. Lionel cancelled our lunch saying something came up at the new stadium. Which I was really happy about. Tuesday my favorite pizza was delivered for dinner from my favorite pizza spot from around the corner. All this has to be Zero. We must have ordered from there a 100 times when we were hanging out. I happily ate by myself with a smile on my face. Wednesday lunch was delivered with a note. It says be ready by 7:30 this Saturday on it and it was signed with GJB. Gideon! I knew it! My heart speed up and my face almost cracked for the huge smile on my face. Thursday morning comes and nothing happens. Then lunch comes and goes. It was not until I was leaving for the day that I noticed that my car was not parked in the same spot. What the hell? I finally find it. Someone had my car detailed, gassed up, cleaned, and an oil change on my car. I looked around for a note but couldn’t find one this time. All I found was paper covering my floor mats and plastic covering my seats. It didn’t matter Saturday was around the corner. I can wait for now.

It’s Friday and my suit was delivered to my office. I unzipped the garment bag to take a look. It was beautiful! The fabric was just out of the world soft. It was a medium grey with two black button and a black pocket square. It fit me perfectly. It was perfect for a lunch meeting but for a date?  
Its Saturday and I spent my time getting really for my date. I cleaned my house seeing the likelihood of us finding our way back here was very high. I went and got my hair cut and a shave to top it off. I checked all the supplies. Condoms check. Lube check. I placed the flowers on my side of the bed with the card in the middle. I have cereal and milk all ready to go in my kitchen. Beer is chilling in the frig. I was so ready for tonight.  
Before I knew it, it was 7:30. I was just putting on my last shoe when there was a knock at my door. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself before opening the door. Stay calm Jude and don’t sweat in your new suit. It was a chauffeur a female one at that. I smiled and followed her out into the parking lot. There is a black limo that reminded me of the one that I first kissed him in waiting for me. When I climbed in I expected for him to be in the back waiting for me but it was empty there is a bottle of wine and one glass that was laid out for me. I start to get worried but I saw an envelope in the chair with my name on it. I picked it up and opened it. There were blank papers in it and one with a note attached to it there is also a pen inside.

”Write down all your questions and you can ask me anything. Tell the hostess you’re here for a meeting”

G.J.B. For the whole ride I thought of questions. This was a first. I didn’t know how deep I should be. I didn’t want to make the mood to grim that we didn’t have a good time. So I figured I’ll start with the easy stuff like what is your full name. Before I knew it we were stopping and I have 20 questions I wanted answers for. Everything from what is your real name to what’s your birthday to where were you born to what’s your favorite holiday. I hope I didn’t step on a land mine with any of them.


	5. his place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little graphic you guys warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gets a little graphic

The car stops and I ask the driver where we are. She states that we are in Riverside at a restaurant called Mario’s Place.” It didn’t look very busy as I walked in. The hostess greeted me with a smile.

“I’m here for a meeting”

”oh yes follow me please”

As we walk I was trying to spot him before he spotted me. We come around the corner to the booths. I notice that there are white table cloths and candles on every table in the restaurant. It’s a classic looking Italian restaurant there is nothing that sticks out about it in my mind. In the far corner I see Zero no Gideon sitting by himself drinking a glass of water. I can see his eyes light up at the sight of me behind the glass. He looks gorgeous as ever. He stands and greets me with a quick hug. It shocks me but I try not to show it. I slide in across from him.

“Nice suit Jude.”

”Thank you your tailor is great.”

”He’s a good guy” I nod my head in agreement with him.

“Is this public enough for you?”

I look around and see that at least a part of this section must be closed.

”Did you pay for part of the place to be closed?”

I can see his face tense.

”Maybe."

"You are not going to give me shit about it are you?”

”Well it’s not totally closed so I won’t give you shit about it.”

The waitress comes by with a glass of water and asked if we were ready to order. I glanced at the menu and ordered the veal with the roasted fingerling potatoes and he orders the Grill Swordfish. She disappears with our order and we had a moment of awkward silence.

“How have you been?” He asked

”good but busy”

”Good good”

“Thank you for the massage."

“You’re welcome”

”And the car care and all the food and the flowers.”

He looked confused for a second and then he his eye narrowed looking at me. I want question the look.

”I didn’t send any flowers Jude and I sent you lunch once”

”You didn’t? Then someone sent me a pizza and 4 dozen of roses”

I showed him a picture of the flowers

” So I take it your seeing Danny the photographer assistant”

”Your Jealous?"

It was more a statement then a question He doesn’t say anything. I can tell he’s sulking .

“Hey I’m not seeing anyone and I haven’t spoken to Danny sense that night okay? The flower came with a message...”

He cuts me off

“What was the message?”

”Sorry was on the card and the flowers them self told me a story”

I explain to him what I had figured out from decoding the roses. He sits back. He looks like he has figured out. He laughs to himself and starts to shake his head. I thought I heard him say something like that crazy bitch.

” So what is this all about?” He smiles at me

”What I can’t ask you to dinner?”

”So this is just dinner? Who sent the flowers?” He ignored the question

”This is what you asked for isn’t it.”He points to the room

“A public date.”

“So you drove me to BFE to have dinner and now you’re avoiding my questions? I have 20 questions starting with this one”

”I’ll tell you who the flowers are from when I get confirmation from the person. Deal? “

I sighed that was reasonable I guess

”Can we get back to why we are here please?”

”Yeah sure fine”

“Like I was saying. Jude listen to me I can’t come out of the closet right now. I already don’t have friend in the locker room. Coming out as Bisexual isn’t going to win me any brownie points with my teammates. You were the one that said I needed friend in the locker room right? You have to know that’s true and I’m not making this up Jude. You think you can’t get any sponsor now with the scandal going on. Try marketing a professional bisexual basketball player. It’s not any better you have to know I have thought a lot about this Jude.”

”I can tell”

”Talk about being in PR Jail. You wouldn’t be able to fine the key after that. I can only offer you so much until I leave basketball and retired. I’ll come out of any closet you want but not right now.”

”That’s a promise?”

”Have I ever lied to you? No I haven’t. Yes that a promise Jude”

He has never lied to me before. I notice his hand on the table turned up like it was an invitation for me to reach over and take it. I reach out and places mine in his. He closes his around mine and strokes his thumbs over mine hand. I notice the glasses and bread basket where all in the way and no one would see us.

“Are we good?” He asked

“Let’s talk about the flirting."

“It’s just flirting I do it with everyone. It doesn’t mean anything Jude. It’s just a role I play when I’m in public”

”Well can you please cool it when we are out together”

”I can’t promise a complete shutdown but I will try my best ok? Just remember you’re the one I’m coming home to every night. Talking in a public place is just shit talk with a stranger Jude. That just zeros the cocky ass dude. When I’m with you I’m Gideon”

Jude thought about it for a second. Could he live with that?”

What if I’m not with you?”

”I promise I won’t be bringing anyone home with me or take any numbers.”

”We can try it and see how it goes.”

”Great!”

He sees the waitress come with our food. He takes his hand back and drinks from his glass. We eat like we use to eat in a comfortable silence for a while. After we were done he flagged the waitress over for our plates.

“Would you two like dessert?”

He looked at me and smiles

” Let’s live a little Jude”

”All right”

She comes back with a cart with all the desserts and lets up choose. A few minutes later she brings back the tiramisu and the cassata Alla silana. We say thank you in unison. She leaves us in peace.

“Ok Let’s get down to business Jude spill it what do you want to know.”

He says digging in to his dessert. I can see him eyeing mine.

”May I?”

”Ah sure”

He dips his spoon in my tiramisu to try it. He thoroughly licks the spoon and moans at the same time. I felt myself harden a little. Man I missed this man.

“So are we ready to do this thing with all the questions”

”Yeah let’s do this.”

I smile and took out my papers from the envelope.

“20 huh?”

“Yeah”

I slide the papers over. He takes them and looks them over. As he looks over the questions I steal a taste of his cake.

“That’s good”

”It would be better if I was eating it off you. “

He looks up and winks. His flirting makes me blush.

”Gideon Joseph Belfleur” I look up.

”That’s my full name.

”Ah ok”

After the third question we swapped desserts and finished them off.

”Why don’t we head out we can finish the questions in the car."

He leaves a hug tip of 200 dollars on a 113 dollar meal. He winks at her and tells her to do something nice for herself. He gave her a tone down smile and thanked her for the great service. Everything was paid in cash.  
He leads me to the parking long with a hand in the middle of my back. He has always been touchy feely but this was new. Normally it was a quick touch and it was over. This was a lingering touch. He was telling me the story of his birth as we walked to the car. His Porsche is parked in the furthest corner in the shadows. As we climb in I wonder why he parked in the shadows. A second later I find out. He pulls me into a kiss.

” I have been wanting to do that all night.”

He sits back and pulls out of the parking lot. As we drove back to LA he took the long way back giving up plenty of time to talk and answer questions. We held hands the hold time. So far I found out he was a Gemini born on Flag day. He was an only child. He was born in Florida on a rainy day. His Dad was a drunk that died in a car accident after being in jail after he left his mother. His mother was a druggy that how he went in to foster care. I noticed he passed the exit for my apartment.

”You passed my exit.”

”We are going to my place you game?”

”Absolutely”

He smiles at me. This will be the first time I have been to his place I have always wondered what it would look like. We drove one exit down and drove to a posh apartment complex with a gate. He punched in a code and we drove to a underground parking lot. There is a guard sitting in a chair by the elevator. He looks to be about 35 and African American. He smiles at Zero.

“Hey hows it going.” Zero said

“Real good you ever finish watching Spartacus” He asked.

”Yeah All I have been doing is watching Spartacus, eating and working out. I final finished last night starting to work on Bones next. We are having a marathon tonight”

”Sounds like fun besides the working out.” He pats his belly.

“Hey this is Jude my agent and my friend. Charlie can you put him on my list. You never know when I have to send the lazy bastard for another pair of shoes or something.” ”Sure thing man”

He pats my arm and heads to the elevator. We go to the 5th floor and get off and walk to the very end of the hall. He unlocks his door and we walk in. He flips on the lights on. It was a good size place for one person. There are no pictures on the walls or trophy from the pass being display anywhere. There are a few boxes scattered around. In the middle is a plush dark brown leather couch in front of a massive 52 inch tv.

”Welcome to my place. You are my first real guest. Beside the cleaning lady”

I wanted to say escorts but I guess they don’t count. I see the kitchen to my left. It looks like it has never been used. Did he cook? I doubt it. As I look around I can hear him undressing behind me. ”Want a drink?”

”No I’m good thanks”

I turn and see him walking around in his boxers and a undershirt. I give him a raised eye brow.

” I don’t like cloths to restricting.”

”I just thought you were letting me know you want sex”

”That to sometimes”

He tosses his white suit over the couch. I notice the bed room off in the corner diagonal from the kitchen. The bed looks huge behind a frosted door that was open. This place brings open concept to a hold new meaning. You can see everything from the couch. He heads toward the bathroom to my left. I can hear him start the shower. This was a first we have never showered together before. I start to stripped down as I walk towards the bathroom. He looked like something out of a playgirl. All wet, hard, and waiting for me. The sight of him made me hard.” You going to join me or are you going to watch either way I’m good” He says it as he strokes himself with a soapy hand. Everything was laid out on the top of the toilet. I grab the lube and step into the shower.

“I can help you with that."

He gets on his knees in front of me and looks up at me as he wraps his hand around me and the other one used the lube to open me. I had to put my hand on the glass door to steady myself. I close my eye just to feel everything. I moaned his name.

”Zero”

I faintly hear the opening of a condom and the words

” Call me Gideon or giddy when we are like this.”

He stands up and kisses me pushing me against the shower wall. He turns me around and pushes me against the wall. He kisses my shoulder and neck. He starts to whisper in in my ear as he pushes his way in to me slowly. “I’ve missed you so much. He bites down on my shoulder as he starts to moves. My eyes roll back in to my head. I missed this so much! We did not last long in the shower. We cleaned up and head to bed. We actually talked for a little while. It was his turn to ask me question this time about my life. I think I’m going to like this.


	6. Chapter 6

Downstairs  
I look out my window of the rental car and see the big building where my daddy lives at. My new home is over there someplace in the dark. It’s too dark for me. I don’t like the dark very much. Mama always leaves the nightlight on for me at night. I wonder if daddy will have a night light for me. We have been traveling for the past 2 days I think maybe three if you count today. I haven’t had a good night sleep in forever! I feel so gross right now. I hope daddy isn’t mad that I’m so dirty. I look down at all the stains on my green shirt. There is ketchup and dirt from when I trip over my shoe laces. My knee is scrapped too and I think I smell. I don’t like being dirty.  
Auntie Marissa drives up to the front gate then stops.

“I know your tired baby but you are also there okay. You can do this." I nod.

She wrote down everything I need to know just in case I forgot. I repeated everything back to her.

“Uncle lives on the 5th floor and Charlie the night guy.”

“Right good girl your mama would be so proud of you” I weakly smile at her.

I can do this I tell myself. Auntie gives me a big hugs and a kiss on my forehead and opens my door for me. I climb out with my Dora the explorer backpack on my shoulder and close it behind me. I slowly walk towards the gate by myself. She watches me squeeze through the gate a second later. I wave bye to her and watch her drives away. I walk around looking for help. I try calling him over and over but he isn’t picking up. I’m thisclose to crying. I wonder what he is doing right now that he can’t answer. I try not to panic remembering what mama said. You’re a big girl you can do anything. I see a car pull up to the gate. I hid on the ground in bushes so they wouldn’t see me. I jump out and follow the car to the underground parking lot. I wait for whoever it is to get out of the car and go to the elevator. I come out of the shadows and walk to towards the night guard. He looks up from book and sees me walking towards him.

“Hey can I help you? Are you lost?”

”No my uncle lives here on the 5th floor up there” I point up.

I didn’t know if he believes me. I show him a picture that was taken a four months ago.

” You are Charlie right? You talk Tv with him. He told my mama all about you. You have kids right? A little girl just like me.”

”Yeah yeah that me”

“I have been calling him but he not picking up. That’s his car over there”

I point to the Porsche. He smiles at me. He makes a call and another man dressed just like him comes out of the elevator. They exchange looks that I don’t understand and I didn’t really care. He walks me to the elevator. I run in and push the 5 before he could reach it. I stand on the other side of the elevator. Mama told me to not stand too closely to strange men that I don’t know. I’m a real good listener mama would be proud. We get off and wall to the end of the hall and knock. The hall is pretty and shine I like it. It’s nothing like back home our hall is scary with a lot of blood. I don’t want to think about that right now I don’t ever have to go back there. I don’t think Daddy will let me. He didn’t like the neighborhood. He thought it wasn’t safe. Daddy was right it wasn’t very save at all.  
We fell asleep after part two of our Q&A and the second roll in the hay. I was startled awake by a knock on the door. I slip on a pair of shorts and close the bed room door and turn on the Tv and quickly head to the door. I had a real bad feeling about this. A knock on your door in the early morning is always a game changer. I check the peephole to see Charlie. That’s weird. I open the door and slip out.

” Hey. What up man?”

He steps aside to reveal Jazzy. She is wearing dirty cloths and a little dirty back pack.

” I found her wondering around the parking lot looking for you.”

She makes a bee line to me. I pick her up. She wraps her arms around my neck

” Thank you so much for bringing her to me. Give me a second will you?”

I go back and grab my wallet and take a 100 out. I go back to the door and slip it to him in a hand shake.

”Hey Charlie keep this to yourself ok?”

”Sure thing. She sure happy to see you”

”Thanks again”

I take her back in closing the door behind use.

” Hey where’s mommy bean.” She shrugs.

She looked so tired. I have a feeling I wasn’t getting any answers out of her tonight.

“How about something to eat? Huh kido? You want some cereal? Of course you want cereal. What does mommy call us? Cereal killers because we can kill a box in a hour. Right?” She shakes her head again. I try sitting her on the counter but she wouldn’t let go.

”I’m going to need me other arm too..”

Heck with it I’ll just do the one arm mommy thing Alicia always does. I grab the cereal and take a hand full of it and she eat it straight out of my hand. I pour a half of a juice full of milk. She drank it all and rested her head on my shoulder.

“You ok?”

I put the cup in the sink and headed for the bathroom.

“We are getting you washed up and put to bed ok.

She barely shakes her head.

” You got to go potty?”

She nods her head. I sit her down on the floor. She takes off all her cloths and sits on the toilet.

“Good girl.”

I start the shower. I clean up the used condom on the floor of the shower and put the lube away before she see them and start to ask question. Her cloths smell gross like shes been wearing them for days.

”Make sure you wipe real good. Ok”

Her mom is always says that for some reason. I guess 4 years old have issues with that.

”You really?”

I look back and she has fallen asleep on the toilet.

“Poor kid”

I check the temp before I gather her up and step into the shower with her. I didn’t know how I was going to do this with her asleep. I grabbed the shampoo and take her hair out of her ponytail and wash it. I have never seen her so filthy before. I leave the conditioner in and wash the rest of her. Shes slowly starts to wake up.

”Hey can you your stay awake long enough to get you washed up kido. Her eyes get a little big. I turn to see a very naked Jude walking into the bathroom heading towards the toilet. I cover Jazzy eyes. He rubbing his eyes and stretches.

“Jude!”

It startles him and he looks around. He looks confused.

”What the ..”

”Get out!”

”I have to pee!”

”Make it quick”

”Jude’s naked”

She says in a matter a of fact tone.

”Yes he is”

Holy crap she talked to me. I smiled to myself. Jude quickly finishes up and washes his hands.  
I walk back to the bedroom and slip on a pair of shorts and find a clean towel. I’m starting to wake up a little more. Where did the little girl come from? Who is she? I make it back to the bathroom.  
I’m trying to figure how to get up from the floor and turn the water off without jarring her in my arms. She was now a dead weight in my arms. I’m now soaked and trying to get up without giving both of us a face full of water. I see Jude coming to my rescue. Before I make a crack about helping me Jude reaches up and turns off the water.

”What on earth would I do without you. He helps me up and out of the shower. He closes the toilet lid. I take a seat and he hands me the towel. He helps me dry her off. I turn her to dry her back off. He stops and stares at something on her hip.

“ Do you see that. I have seen that before.”

”I look at what he was looking at. ”

Birthmark maybe?”

We look at each without saying anything. We were thinking the same thing.

” I know your body from head to toe and I have seeing this before.”

I stand up and he pulls the waist band pass me hip.

”I know its here.”

It wasn’t on the same side as hers. He checks my other hip.

”See I knew it. Shes your daughter. ”

”That doesn’t prove anything she not mine Jude”

He looks disappointed. I follow him outs of the bathroom. He turns the tv off and sit in the dark.

” Do you really think she’s mine?”

”Why else would she be here?”

”I’m her godfather that’s why? ”

I watch as he gets up and turns on the lights on. I prayed for 9 months that she was mine. I wanted her to be mine so badly.

”Did she come with a note?”

”I don’t know I didn’t look. Her clothes and backpack are in the bathroom floor.”

I watch him retrieve the items. He goes through them start to pull things out. Phone, money, bus ticket stubs, photo, and two envelope all come out of the little bag.

“Jackpot.”

”Found a envelope with my name on it and I take it your giddy?”

“Yeah that me. Give me a second to get out of these wet shorts. He gentle tries to seat her on the couch. Even in her sleep she clings to him.

”Hey bean honey let me put you down just a second. ”

She whimpers in her sleep as he places her on the couch her feet appear from under the towel. I was studying everything about her to see if there was something else that reminded me of her “god father”. There was something about her strange toes. All of her toes are the same length. My mind goes back to when we went shoe shopping for flip flops. I poked fun at him for his paddle feet. His feet are the only funny looking thing about him. He comes back as I’m looking at her toes.

”Is something wrong with her feet?”

”She has your freaky feet”

”Hey my feet are not freaky they are just a little different. ”

He scoops her up and stretches out putting his feet on the couch. I never knew seeing a man with a little one was hot until tonight. He looks at her toes then to his feet and back a few times. He had that helpless look on his face like the one from the limo. I swear he has tears in his eyes.

”Read the note Jude… Please”

I waited a few moment so he can calm himself.

”Jude please. I need to know if I have been lied to for the pass 4 year Jude”


	7. Your are the......

I take it out of the envelope and start to read it.

”Jude what does she say..”

”Give me a second. There is another envelope in here.”

I look at the other envelope.

” What is the other envelope?” He asked.

” It’s from a lab.”

”I had a DNA test done and she wouldn’t let me open the letter she said I didn’t need it that I should just trust her. I was young and she has always had my back. Why shouldn’t I trust her?”

”She didn’t open it. She knew you were the father that why she didn’t open it.”

”Please just read the letter Jude” His voice is shaky.

I clear my voice and start to read the letter.

”Dear Giddy, it’s time to tell you the truth about Jasmine. I would have told you sooner but the time just hasn’t been right until now. Jasmine is your daughter. I know I lied and I’m sorry but I had to do it for your own good. I know you well enough to know that you would have quite school so you could have taken care of us both. I couldn’t let you do that. I don’t have much time to write you. So I have to be quick. I sent her to you so you can keep her safe for me. I’m in some trouble and I don’t want to hurt her anymore than she already is.”

“Wait she hurt she looks just fine. Did she say what kind of trouble she in? Fuck Jude”

”I know you have questions but I’m not done with the letter.”

”ok I’m sorry I just have too many question and no one is answering them”

He gives me a q to keep reading.

“ I know you will keep her safe. Did Jude like his flowers and pizza? I hope he figured it out. I left enough clues. I hope he’s as smart as you say he is. ”

Gideon starts to laugh a little.

” I knew it. That crazy bitch! There’s your answer she always says the quickest way to a man’s heart is through his...

”Stomach and Cock”

”She put that in the letter?”

”Yes”

”Not surprised anything else?”

”Just that she enclosed the DNA test too just in case you don’t believe her”

”Wait a second so she just drops her off and doesn’t even explain what happened. I can’t believe this. How can you do that to her? I can’t believe this. Who does that? What am I suppose to tell her? When she asks Where’s mommy is?”

He’s pacing the loft. I let him rant for a few minutes so he can get it out of his system.

”Do you want to see the test for your own eyes?”

”Can you hold her for me. I have been waiting for years to see what’s in that envelope. Do you mind holding her?”

”No of course not we are in this together ok. ”He smiles and gentle hands his little one over to me. I cradle her in my arms as I watch him open the letter. She was slightly heavier then she looks. I couldn’t help myself I started to sway on my feet gentle rocking her. I haven’t had much experience with little kids but this was nice. I find that the swaying is surprisingly relaxing to me. I can see why people did it when the held little ones.  
”She was so sure she didn’t even open it.”

He laughed one of those ironic laugh your see in movies. He unfolds the letter. It takes him a second to find what he was looking for.

”99.999”

He falls on to the couch like his legs gave out from under him.

”I knew it! I fucking knew it! ”

He looks at me and smile. He has tears in his eyes that where threating to fall. He wasn’t having any of that. He wiped them away with the palms of his hands

” Deep down I knew she was mine. I have always known. Have you ever had a gut feeling that was so strong you knew it had to be true. I even found reason to send her mother 500 dollars a month. It’s not much but she didn’t want it. I had to come up with something new every month. For their birthday months I’d say it’s because of that. ”

He was telling me that every month he made excuse for sending the 500 dollar. Some were really lame reasons like the start of summer or Flag Day.

”I always told myself that I did it because she had no help with her. She’s my best friend and I couldn’t let her drown. I got her a car and always sent money.”

He looks sad as he spoke

” I take it your happy about this?”

”God yes Jude you just don’t understand. I was ready to leave school and be father. I always said that if I was going to be a parent I was going to be an awesome one.”

I saw a look of pride in his face that I have never seen before as he looks down at his daughter. I know I shouldn’t ask this but I can’t help it.  
”Do you love her?”

”Jasmine of course I do she my little jellybean.”

”That’s not who I’m talking about and you know it”

”Jude really she the mother of my child. She’s best friend beside you. I took her virginity. I think I’m the only one she has ever been with. She been a part of my like forever Jude”

”Would you ever want to take her back as a lover?”

”Jude how can you ask me that. I’m with you Jude.”

”I need to know because I have already invested myself with you.”

”Do you think you can handle the truth?” He crosses his arm.

”Yes I think I can handle it.”

”I’m bi and you are the second man that I have come across that I want more than just a passing fling with. I would hope you would understand my need for a woman once in a while. I’m not saying you are not enough it not that it’s just that I don’t know how this is going to go. If the need ever comes up I would like to think that she an option if she ever comes back. I’m being as honest as I can be with you. I think she is a good option because she wants us together. Look what she did she help me wow you. She wouldn’t try and screw with us. It would just be sex with a friend. If the need ever came up. Any other women would most likely want more and I don’t want anything more with anyone else. She would understand the situation. You never know maybe it won’t ever happen? We just don’t know”

”What if she want to work things out for the sake of Jasmine?”

”What she did is unforgivable Jude she would be lucky If I ever let her see Jazzy again. Hell I might even file for full custody and ask for her rights to be taken away. I’m not taking this lightly Jude”

I don’t know how I feel about this. I ask for the truth and I think that what I was given. He seems to almost shake himself out of his crappy mood when he final stops pass and looks at us. His face softens when turns and looks at me and his child in my arms. He walks up to me and takes my face in his hand. He looks me straight in the eye and leans his forehead against mine.

“You sound like you still trust her sort of?”

I have a feeling he’s confused about his feelings for her. One minute he’s talking about maybe fucking her and then he’s talking about taking her rights. I think it’s time for him to go to bed. His thoughts are all over the place

“Old habits die hard Jude”

”You have no clue how much you mean to me.”

I can say the same thing to him but I didn’t. We stay like that for a few minutes. His hands fall from my face and move down my body to my waist. He holds me and his sleeping little to him in the middle of his living room. Our moment was broken when Jazzy moved her head a little.

“I’ll take her back. “

He gives me a quick kisses before he does it. He takes her back to the couch and looks at her feet and hands.

”She beautiful don’t you think Jude?”

”Yeah she’s is”

He gives me a goofy grin. Well that something new.

”I told you she has your feet”

He kisses her forehead and the top of her head.

”You think?”

”Yes I know that body of your too well and you have weird feet. Remember the shoe shopping trip I noticed them then”

We sit back watching his little girl sleep for a little bit. He cradled her like she was a baby and not a 4 year old. I would say she small for her age. She looks more like a 3 year old then a 4 year old. She’s thin. She has somehow grown into her baby fat despite being small.

”So are you going to read your letter”

”Oh right.”

I start to read it.

”What is she saying”

”Ok I’ll read it out loud.”

I didn’t want too but he insisted.


	8. She all you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> j

”Dear Jude I know you don’t know me but I feel like I know you already. Giddy has told me so much about you. You sound like a wonderful man. He seems so happy when he talks about you. Thank you for that. There haven’t been too many people in his life that he can trust. I’m glad he has you. I have a feeling I’m off that very short list. Please be there for our Giddy he is going to need you. I have hurt him very badly. He already has trust issues it just going to get worst. Jasmine knows who you are and you shouldn’t have any issues out of her. I have explained everything to her. If you do tell her that her mama wouldn’t be very happy with her and she has to look after daddy. Giddy is going to be super pissed at me please make him understand that I did it for his own good. Jude you have to put a good spin on this in the press. I knew giddy would fuck up one day he is just an ass like that.” I had to laugh to myself. This women is something else ” You can totally play up that he was lied to for four years. Say she was abandoned. Paint me in the worst light possible. Use social media to show the world he’s a great father. Exploit it if you have to she can handle it. Take videos. Do what you can to make him a victim. It’s hard to resist a handsome man with an adorable little girl.

”Who is she telling” I say under my breath.

 

“What did you say?”

”Oh I was just agreeing with her”

”Oh so you have a thing for Dilf Jude huh? “

I look back at the letter.

”only one.”

I say as almost in a whisper.

”Does she say anything else?”

Yeah. There’s more.”

”Go ahead I have to hear this”

”Make her a media darling. She is cute and charming just like her daddy and hard to resist just like he daddy.”

“She thinks this will get you out of media Jail”

”How? I have been a deadbeat for the past 4 years.”

”No you were lied to for 4 years. Your child was kept from you. Then abandon on your door step like a puppy. You were cheated out of seeing her every day and you have missed milestones after milestone.”

I have moved to sit on my knees beside him.

”Yeah your right I missed so much. But I was lucky I got to see her birth and she even let me cut her cord.

”You can tell it was a bittersweet moment in his life. Then he looks worried

” What if I fuck this up. Hell I don’t even have a bed for her or a room. Heck or space in my cars for a car seat? What do I know about little girls? How am I supposed to tell her? She knows me as uncle Giddy. Fuck I’m so screwed. Who is going to watcher when I have away games or when I have practice? What about during games?”

”Don’t worry about it. I’m here to help you. I won’t leave you I’m going to be right here. Okay. Look at me ok?”

He looks over at me and away from Jazzy.

”She gave you a key, she our key. Just listen to me. We can fix this.”

He nods his head. I lean in and kiss him.

”Thank you”

”It’s getting late I’ll take the couch and you two take the bed ok.

” He’s shell shock you can see it all over his face. He’s quit now and looks like a lost puppy. I wanted to hold him and make sure he knows I’m going to be there for them.

”I’m sorry our date was cut short”

”That’s ok”

He leans in and kisses me this time.

”I’ll see you in the morning?”

”I’ll be here”

He gets up and walks towards his bedroom. He stops and looks back at me. ”

Now you know.”

” Know what?”

What was biggest secret was.”

He nods to his daughter. He smiles and starts to walk again. I sit back and watch him take out one of his shirts from his draw. He rips the sleeves off. I smiled to myself he was making a night gown for her. He ripped the shoulders and slips the shirt over her head and tied the shoulders to fit her. This was a whole new side to him. Getting pictures of him being a good father was going to be easy. I can tell he has so much love for her. After the light goes out I settle in for the rest the night or was it morning?  
My head was spinning. He has a daughter was the first thing that I thought of as I laid down. The second thing was what this Alicia woman all about was. What kind of trouble is she in? What if Jasmine didn’t like me? What does this mean for the two of us? There are too many questions in my head for me to sleep.  
I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up to crying and a small hand hitting the front door. It was dawn. There is only a little light that is shining through the dark blue curtains. I turn over to see Jasmine huddle next to the front door crying. I had a strange feeling that she was sleep walking. I throw my legs over the edge of the couch and sit up. I walk over to her trying not to scare her any farther. I step in something wet. I have a feeling she had an accident. I clean it up real quick and head back over to her. I kneel down next to her and try talking to her.

” Hey you want to go clean up?”

I brush her hair from out of her face. Her crying subsides a little at my touch. I still can’t tell if she's sleep walking or not. I wasn’t sure what to do. Do I wake Gideon up and ask for help or do I handle this on my own. I pick her up and find that she wet. I hold her away from me and take her to the shower. She seems to be starting to wake up a little. She slowly blinks her eyes at me. I turn the shower on and spray her off. She starts to cry.

“Hey you had an accident I’m just cleaning you off ok.”

Her lips start to quivers. Maybe a washcloth would be better for next time. I quickly pick her up before she goes into a full blow crying. I take her into the bed room I sit her on the floor and I find the towel from the night before. I toss the shirt and wrap her in the towel. By then she was crying.

”I …I...want…want….”

Out of the corner of my eye I see Gideon sit up and he looks a little concern.

”What going on Jude?”

”She had an accident. I was just trying to get her clean up and back into bed.”

”Oh okay thanks.”

He looks over the bed to see her crying.

” Hey I’m right here. Uncle Jude just trying to clean you up.”

He moves to the edge of the bed. She’s wrapped in a towel now and has her arm stretched out towards him. Her hair is all over the place. She reminds me of the little girl from the movie Home. All curly ringlets and fluffiness all over the place.

“Morning baby girl. Don’t cry you’re ok. You’re ok.”

He keeps repeating it to her. He reaches out and scoops her up and on to the bed. I go to the draw where he keeps his shirts and take one out.

”Here?”

“Thanks. Let’s put this on ok?”

She shakes her head and her hair flops around.

”But you have to take your thumb out of your mouth first. When did you start suck this again huh?”

He points to her thumb. She shrugs again. She takes her thumb out and lifts her arms over her head. He puts the shirt on and takes the towel off and spread it out.

”Come on lets go back to sleep ok?”

I watch her crawl to him and lay down. She rolls over and pops her thumb back in her mouth and stares at me with those pretty dark brown eyes. She’s really cute when she’s not crying and is awake. I felt like she was checking me out or was she sizing me up. I stare back at her not known what to do or say. She reaches towards me like she wanted me to come closer. Gideon’s arm wraps around her pulling her closer. He cuddles her like a big teddy bear.

”Hey Jude you ok your just standing there staring at her.”

“Well she’s staring at me so I figured I just stare back.”

“Can we have this stare down later when we have had time to sleep Jude?”

”Yeah sure.”

I see her frown and do the eye narrowing thing that her father does. I shake my head. She was his little clone. It’s amazing how blind you can be when someone your trust lies to you. I have seen very little of her so far but what I have seen she remind me of him the look in her eyes, her birth mark, her feet, and her brokenness. I walk back to couch and lay down I fell asleep a lot quicker this time because I didn’t have so much on my mind this time.


	9. Question Question Questions

9  
I woke up with a pressure on my torso like something was sitting on me. Then a second later something cold touches my face. No it’s a poking feeling. I slowly open my eyes. They were meet by a pair of dark brown eye looking down at me.

“Ah hi?” I said sleepily to her.

She thoughtfully looks at me. Her lips are pushed to the side and her nose is crinkled. She looks like she trying to figure out what she was going to say to me. I gave her a second to collect her thoughts.

”What’s his real name?”

She points to the bedroom. Her speak has a slight lisp to it. All of her R’s are turned into W’s. So it was weal and not real. It’s like talking to Elmer Fudd but way cuter. It was cute but something to put on my to do list to fix.

“Gideon”

”Ok I had to make sure you’re THE Uncle Jude.” I laughed to myself.

How many Jude’s does anyone know? Uncle Jude sounded like Uncle Jew.

“Mama said that I can talk about him to people who know his real name.”

“Oh whys that?”

”I know things”

“Oh really?”

”Yes”

She smiles down at me. I hear the bed room door open.

”Jazzy? Are you bugging Uncle Jude?”

”We were just talking.”

”Oh about what?”

I sit up making space on the couch for Gideon to sit with us.

”Hey Kido. We need to talk”

”Ok.”

She crawled over to him and sits down facing him. She started to suck her thumb.

”I don’t know where to start.”

He looks at me for help.

”You know he loves you right?”

She shakes her head.

”Thanks that’s a good start Jude. You’re going to be staying with me for a really long time. Ok?”

”Mama already told me”

”Oh good. What else did she tell you?”

”I had to be good”

”Ok anything else?”

”I have to keep secrets from everyone but you and uncle.”

She point to me

”Oh ok.”

He looks to me over her head. I speak up.

”What secrets?”

”I’m hungry can I have some cereal please?”

”Yeah sure”

He gets up and makes her a bowl of cereal.

”Can I watch TV please?”

Yeah sure.”

I grab the remote control and turn it on. Gideon brings the cereal over and gives it to her.  
He nods his head towards the counter in the kitchen.

”Hey. How are you holding up?”

I am talking to him in a whisper. He looks over my shoulder to Jazzy.

”Trying to get use to the truth.”

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “

How am I suppose to tell her the true Jude?”

I reach out and place hand on his shoulders.

“Take a deep breath and say it. Maybe she knows.

”You think?”

”Maybe?”

I move my hand down his arm then to his hand to hold it. He looks like he needs some comfort. He jerks away and looks over my shoulder.

”What are you doing?”

I turn and see Jazzy looking at us with wide eyes.

”Are you seriously asking me to go back into the closet behind closed doors.”

”I don’t want to confuse her”

”What confusing about daddy has a boyfriend that wants to comfort daddy when he’s looks like he could use some?” He didn’t flinch at the word boyfriend.

”Jude please keep your voice down will you.”

”You act like I’m trying to get fucked by you in front of her.”

I say in a harsh whisper.

”It’s just a hand on another person’s hand nothing more Zero.

”You can tell by the look on his face that he looked slightly hurt by me using Zero as his name.

“I can’t do this. I can’t hide when we are behind closed doors. She’s young and I think your underestimating her. What could these secrets be about? What are you hiding now that she knows about? She knows who I am Alicia already said that. Why wouldn’t she tell her what we are or what we are to each other. Her mother has been pushing for us to be together right?”

”Daddy why are you being mean to Uncle Jude for he just wants to hold your hand. Don’t make him go in a closet there dark and he can’t see in there!”

She puts her hands on her hips like she’s mad at him. We look at her then to each other then back to the little girl that knows way more than we expected.

”See”

I point to her.

”You know?”

”Know what daddy? That if you really really like someone then you hug them and kiss them and have naked sleepovers and you hold their hand.”

She says it in a matter of a fact tone. I was waiting for the duh to come but it never does. It was my turn to look smug. I crossed my arms over my chest. He runs his hands over his face like he was frustrated. I watch as his shoulders fall a little.

“I don’t know what I’m doing when comes to her.”

”I think your ex has made this really easy for you.”

”She not my ex we have never dated”

”Well I think the mother of your child has made things easy for you. We can talk to her and find out what she knows? Come on. ”

He follows me to the couch. She has found some kiddie show with a little kid that runs around with a piece of wood to watch on TV as she finishes her cereal. We take a seat on each side of her. She looks at me and then her father then back to the TV. I jerk my head at him to start talking. We watch the show in silent until it was over. Chicken I thought to myself. We watch as she gets up places her bowl in the sink and goes to the bedroom leaving us sitting there.

”Come on. Follow her”

I told him. We get up and follow her into the bed room. She was trying to climb up the bed but she just couldn’t do it.

“Daddy help please.”

I see the huge smile on his face. I think he gets a kick out of hearing her call him daddy. He reaches down and picks her up.

” Hold on.”

He puts her on his back.

” You ready?”

”yeah”

He jumps up and superman it on to the bed. She squeals in delight.

“Again daddy!”

”Later ok?”

She smiles and nods her head

“You going to join us or what?”

I smile and walk over to the bed and take a seat.

“We don’t bite.’

She tells me. Gideon holds back his laughter. Some of us do. I say under my breather and touch my shoulder. I slide closer to them.

“So baby girl you need to tell us about these secrets.” She smiles.

”Daddy daddy daddy.”

He smiled every time she says it. He looks to me and smiled.

”How long have you know I was your daddy?”

”A really really long time. Mom me told me and she said that I couldn’t tell you. That’s why I stopped talking to you.”

”That was almost two years ago.”

”I’m good at keeping secrets daddy. Just like I have to keep the secret that you like boys and girls a secret too. Mommy said I can’t tell anyone because they will try and hurt you. Mommy says sometime you like one and something you like both. She says its normal but not everyone thinks that she say some people live in the Stone Age. Daddy what does that mean?”

I think the words of acceptance really touched his heart. You can almost see the tense release from his face and body.

“It just means that people are not with the times”

She makes a little O with her lips.  
She crawled over to me and whispered in my ear.

”Daddy’s ticklish”

”Really?”

She shakes her head.

”She has the same devilish smile just like him.

”Hey what did she say?” He looks concern.

“Better yet I’ll show you.”

”Huh?”

”Get him!”

I reach over and tick his side. He squirm at the slight touch.

”Jude I hate you I hate you” He chats.

He almost fell head first off the bed but I grab his leg and pulled him back. He looks mad. He shakes his finger at Jazzy.

”You are a little trader!”

”Daddy?!” That one word melts his pout.

“That’s my last secret that I can tell you...Maybe”

”Oh”

”What were you thinking?”

”Well this just sucks.”

She reaches over and tickles him.

”Really!”

He swats her hand. She frowns.

“This might suck for you but I feel like Lex Luthor knowing that Superman’s weakness is kryptonite.” He frowns

“Finally I know how to get you to lose your cool.”

The cool as a cucumber Zero has a weakness.”

”He rolls his eyes and crosses his arm.  
We settle in on the bed. We laugh at Jazzy trying to roughhouse it with her daddy.

”So did your mommy drop you off last night?”

”Nope” She reaches up and mess up his hair then crawls to me for safety.

“How did you get here?”

”A Long, long, long, long, bus trip. On a really big bus.”

She stretches her arm out as far as she could. He looks to me.

“All the way from Ohio?”

“He says to her. We watch her demeanor change. At the mention of Ohio she got quite.

”Yes”

”Were you by yourself?” I asked her

“No Auntie was with me” He mouths Auntie to me across the bed.

”Mommy doesn’t have a sister.”

”like Uncle Jude”

”Alicia has a Girlfriend?”

Gideon raises his eyebrow at me”

“Well I was Uncle Gideon”

”And you were doing you know who. I’m Uncle Jude because I’m doing you know who.”

”But if we weren’t you know… you would still be Uncle Jude.”

I watch her head ping pong back and forth between us. She has this cute confused looked on her face.

“She would tell me if she was into you know with.. You know”

We both sit back and think about this.  
”Hey Kido when was the last time you saw mommy?” I asked my daughter. She frowns.

“A few days ago.”

”In Ohio?” Jude asked.

She nods her head and puts her thumb in her mouth.

”What happened in Ohio Bean?” She shakes her head. She curled into herself a little and stops making eye contact with either one of us. She has tears in her eyes.

“Come here bean.”

She crawls to me with tears running down her face.

“Tell me what happen maybe I can fix it.”

I can barely handle my own feelings much less someone else at the moment but this was part of fatherhood you put your child first. I knew that much about being a father. I look over to Jude. He looks as helpless as I feel. What do I do? She cries into my chest.

“Hey. Hey. It’s ok.”

She shakes her head no.”

Jude slides closes to me and places a hand over my mine. He gives me a sad smile.

“Can I ask her one more question?”

”Hey can you answer uncle’s question?”

She nods her head yes.

” Did something bad happen to your mommy?”

She starts to cry even harder. He looks at me I can only imagine what my face must look like to him. Am I mad as hell at her? Yes but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about her. She is still family to Jazzy and I. She falls asleep crying into my chest. Jude puts his arms around us. This time I let him.

”Do you want to dig into this and fill in the blank?”

”That’s the only way we are going to figure this out. I don’t want to ask her anymore questions. She’s been traumatized by something in Ohio.

”Our answers are there.”


	10. hot hot wet wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up gets a little sexy. I didn't want to get too graphic

10  
Our first full night with Jazzy was a long one. We ordered a pizza last night for dinner. After dinner we ordered the movie Frozen. Gideon thought that would make her day and cheer her up. We regretted it after the song ‘let it go’ came on. We are both now learning it because she has started singing it every time we turn around. It didn’t get any better. I slept on the couch again. Luckily for me the couch is extremely comfortable and easy to sleep on. We called it an early night because I need to go to the office and he wanted to hit the gym in the morning. We were going to go shopping for everything we need for her afterwards at the end of our day. We needed a lot too she didn’t even have a tooth brush.  
I woke up to screaming and crying from the bedroom. I shot up and ran to the room. I flip the light on and see Jazzy struggling in alone on the bed. She was getting all twisted up in the sheets. Where was Gideon at? He comes rushing in behind me. I’m trying to get her calmed down.

”What happen?”

He helps me to unwrap .

“She had a nightmare.”

I pick her up and start to rub her back. She starts to calm down.

“Where were you?”

“I just got back from the gym.” He watches me as I walk around the room with Jazzy trying to keep her calm.

“Why are you looking at me like that for?”

”You look good with her Jude.”

He walks over to me and kisses me. It was a gentle kiss not one of our hot smoothing ones. He pulls away and takes her from my arms

“Thanks Jude I think I really should talk to the agency about getting you a raised” I laugh at him.

”What are boyfriends for?”

” There’s that word again Jude.”

I watch as he lays her back down on the bed. He gives her a kiss on the forehead. He sits there for a few minute watching her and rubbing her back. It was sweet to watch. He thinks he doesn’t know what he’s doing but just like he underestimates her I think he does the same with himself. I finally notice he was all sweaty and smelly. He starts to strip out of his gym cloths.

“I’m going to hit the shower”

He grabs a towel and walks naked out the room. He glances at the bed before he leaves the room. Was this his way of asking for sex? I look at the bed and see her sleep soundly with her thumb in her mouth. I’m surprised she didn’t wake up. I stay for a few more minute just to make sure she was good before I follow him to the bathroom. Nothing was set out waiting for me like last time. I walk through the steam to the glass doors. I see him leaning up against the shower wall. Water is dropping from his hair on to his face. He looks up at me there was no flirty look in his eyes this time. Did I read him wrong? I drop my borrowed shorts and t-shirt to the floor and step in. He straightens up and looks me straight in eyes. There are so many emotions in his eyes. I couldn’t really place all them. I definitely saw sadden and confusion there staring back at me. There was also a look of loss and fear there too.

“I don’t know how to be a dad or a boyfriend Jude so you are going to have to …”

I took step forward and pulled him against me. I wrapped my arms around him.

” We can figure this out together. Ok? Just take a deep breath alright?”

I can feel him relax in my arms as he wraps his arms around my waist. I rub my hands over his back. We stood there letting the hot water run over us until we started to get tired of standing in one place. He pulls away first and turns the water off. He looks back at me with almost a shy smile and red eyes. He must have been crying. Just like him to hide behind something to let go of some of the feeling he was holding back.. Something told me that things are going to be different.

” I swear I don’t deserve you Jude but I know I would be lost if I didn’t have you”

I lean in and softly kiss him

” You damn straight you would be lost without me. ”

He just raises his eyebrow at me and walks pass me. I playful slap him on the ass to break the mood a little more. He jumps a little and turns back and looks at me with a smug smile. Did he like that kind of thing? The look on his face and the start of a boner gave me my answer. I grab his hand and pull him to me. I make quick work to make him fully erected. As I work him by hand. He starts moans a little. I begin to suck on his shoulder and neck. Not hard enough to leave a mark but close. He gasps when I found his spot he likes. He reaches for me.

”No let me take care of you like this for once. Okay”

The one thing I can say about him is that when it comes to sex he will always let me find release first always.

”I’ll try”

He smiles and leans back against the sink. This didn’t last very long it’s like he can’t just sit back and enjoy. He grabs my face and pushes me again the wall with a bruising kiss that made my toes curl. His hands where everywhere all at once on my body. My hands where pushed away and he started too grinded against me. His mouth moves to my neck. He pins my hands to my side. I struggle to entwine our fingers. The grinding was just right. I was close. I break free of his hands and grab his ass. I wrap my leg around his thigh to push him a little closer.

”I’m close”

He sucks a little harder than starts to nibble then bits at my neck. His grinding turns into frantic thrusting. I cum a moment later then he follows shortly after. We are holding each other up. We are both panting into each other’s neck. He straightens up first.

”Thanks I needed that.”

”You are very welcome” I watch him walks away and head back to the shower. I of course follow him.  
We dry off and head back to his bed room. He hand me a pair of clean shorts and a shirt.

” You know I need to go back to my place right? ”

He almost looks panicked.

“For how long will you be gone?”

”Just long enough to grab cloths don’t worried I’ll be back.”

His smug mask was back on.

”I’m not worried”

I won’t call him out on his bullshit this time. I grab him and give him a quick kiss before heading back to the couch. I’m enjoying all the casual kissing I think it keeps him off balance. I check the clock.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

I walk out the room leaving him to get dressed and back into bed.  
I got to work and breathed a sigh of relief. It was nice to be alone without worrying about running over a little one that was shadowing you or all the emotions that where floating around the loft. I just got off a conference call when my door flies opens.

”Jude!”

Lionel rushes over and hugs me.

”Hey Lionel what wrong?”

”You never called to tell me about your date with mystery man. You went off the grid for two day. He could have been a serial killer.”

”It was only for a day Lionel and it was who I thought it was to begin with. I was safe.”

In more than one way actually. I smiled to myself.

” Someone got lucky this weekend and spend the weekend with the mystery man.”

I pull my collar up a little higher trying to hide the mark that is there. I turn around and stare at her.

“Why do you think that for?”

”That suit it very new and really expensive. Unless you got a raise you didn’t tell me about.”

I can see her inspecting my suit.

”Fine your right. I’m going home to pick cloths up and then going back.”

”Wow are you moving in together already?”

”I’m just stay to help him for a while.”

”Ok you have to tell me who this rich guy is. Oh he’s an actor isn’t or a sportscaster? No no someone closer to home. You work way too much to find a normal millionaire”

She gasps. She has that look in her eyes like she figured it out. I rush to close my door.

“It’s that new player from Ohio Zero!”

”Keep your voice down.”

”You are fucking a client! “

I am neither going to confirm it’s him or not Lionel. She rolls her eyes at me. “

You know I will never tell anyone your secret safe with me Jude you know that.”

”Fine yes its Zero”

“I knew it! Wait a second he’s Bi?”

”More like just sexual”

She flops down in a seat across from my desk.

”I didn’t know you had it in you Jude. Give me details. What’s he like in bed?”

”Let just say that he makes sure that I’m well sated.” I give her a smug smile.

”I’m sure he does.  
“Well as long as you are happy I’m happy.” I sigh.

”That doesn’t sound like a happy sigh what’s wrong?”

”Our date was interrupted?”

”How? Please tell me it wasn’t escorts?”

”No nothing like that Lionel”

”Oh good I was about to say. So are you going to tell me or make me guess?”

”He has a daughter.”

”What? Wait a second that I didn’t see coming.”

”Neither did we”

”Did the mother of his child find you two in bed? I swear I think I need popcorn for this.”

”Nothing quite that dramatic Lionel.”

”Oh okay good that would have been awkward.”

”Well it was really awkward.

” I’m still feeling uncomfortable about the hold thing.

”The first time I meet her I was butt naked and I had to pee.”

”Ouch! How on earth did that happen and how old is she?”

I can feel my face heating up from blushing.

”She is 4 and she saw me naked. In my defense I was half asleep at the time. Luckily he covered her eyes pretty quickly. He only has one bathroom and I really need to go.”  
”Sounds like someone needs to go house hunting and quick Jude.”

”I have already started to look. I have been sending him listing. Problem is he isn’t like anything I’m sending him.

”Sounds like you need to sit down and talk to him and see what he is looking for.”

“It will be interesting to see what he wants. He screams flashy whatever it is.”

”I don’t know. He is surprisingly a simple man behind closed doors. I’d have to say meat and potatoes kind of guys. A stay at home and chill out kind of guy.”

”Really he sounds like a man wanting to settle down with 2.5 kids and a wedding band. Go fig. He’s very different in the public eye. You know what? Why don’t you guys come over and have dinner with me. We can make it a day! It will be fun we can grill and go swimming and have some drinks. It would be so much fun Jude. I can’t wait to meet his little girl. What is she like?”

I grin.

” Oh that’s the look of a man that has been wrapped about someone little finger.”

”She is so cute and funny.”

”You have to have pictures.”

”Of course I do. I’ll give you a preview of what the world is going to see very soon” For the next 15 minutes we looks at the picture that where taking up most of my space on my phone. Some were just me teaching her how to take her first selfie. Others were pictures of her and Gideon doing something as simple as looking out of a window at night. There was a great one of them eating out of the same cereal bowl and watching TV. One of my favorites is the two of them taking a nap on the couch. Gideon has a small smile on his face and she is sleeping on his bare chest. His hands are protectively around her. They both look happy and safe. I wish it was always like that for them.

“oh she so adorable Jude!”

”I know right.”

”I can’t wait to meet her. You have to bring them over for a day.”

“We will see what he says.


	11. Chapter 11

11  
Soon after that Lionel left only after I told her that I’m bring her to the office one day soon. I stopped working around 4 and headed to my place for my stuff. Beside the emails back and forth I haven’t had any contact with them. I didn’t ask how things were going either. I didn’t want him to think I didn’t think he couldn’t handle it. I figured he would tell me how things went when I meet him back at the loft. As I make my way to my apartment I see my across the hall neighbor poke his head out to look around. It was odd because I barely ever see my neighbors. I put my key in and I was greeted to the cry of a four year old crying next to the bathroom door.

”What on earth is going on in here?”

She turns to me and runs straight for me. She has the strangest run I have ever seen.

“Gone..Gone... Daddy’s gone.”

You can hear a loud sigh behind the door and what sounds like growl.

”I’m not gone Jasmine Jillian.”

Oh no this was the first time he has ever used her real name. Jillian really? I’m not saying a word. Things must have gone pretty bad

“Hey let’s leave daddy alone for a few minutes ok. Want to help me pack a bag. ”

She shakes her head. I pick her up and take her into my bedroom. I gave her quick hug and a kiss and then set her down. I pull out a few suits and shirts and underwear. She seems to have calm down when I told her that she can help me pack my bag.

”See this is fun”

She smiles and shakes her head. The bathroom door opens and Gideon walks out. She runs out of the room and wraps her arms around his leg.

“Well you look like crap? What happen?” His hair isn’t done and his cloths are less than perfect.

”See I’m ok”

He shakes his head. He curses under his breath.

”Hey kido. Why don’t you go and find some shoes for me. We are going to be right here ok?

”ok”

She hugs Gideon’s leg one more time and runs off.

“Jude I don’t know how much more of this I can handle.”

“What happen?”

”She has been driving me up the walls. She won’t even let me take a dump without freaking out. Fuck I haven’t had five minutes to myself all day.”

He sits down and takes a deep breath.

“She’s 4 Gideon. She was abandon by her mother. She’s going to be clingy. You have to be patience with her. She in a new city and I’m sure she’s afraid. You of all should know what it feels like to be abandoned. Think back to when your parents gave you up. What did you feel like back then?”

” I have tried to forget about that Jude.”

”Well you need to think back when you where that little boy that no one wanted.”

Well Damn Jude I felt like crap like I was nothing.”

”Like a big fat zero right?”

”Yeah”

“Well guess how she properly feels like that right now? I’m sure Alicia has explained to her what going on but she is still only four she is only going to understand so much”

He looks guilty.

”Give her time.”

I pat him on the knee.

”I feel like an asshole now Jude”

“I beat she has no idea that’s how you feel. Let’s go see what she up to in my room.”

I grab his hand and pull him up. He doesn’t let go as we walk to my room. We find her with all my shoes lined up. She was talking to them. We couldn’t make out what she was saying to them.

”Hey you ready to go?”

I grab a pair of shoes to take with us. Gideon takes the suits and I hand the bag to Jazzy.

“Here take my clothes there is a car downstairs waiting for me. How did you get here I didn’t see any of your cars.”

”A taxis”

”Ah okay I just need to check some stuff first before we go.”

”Sure. Come on bean lets go”

I watch them as they leave my apartment.  
I have already started my media leak on instagram for the devils. I posted the picture of them by the window. With the caption that read hummmmmm. I have started a personal instagram for Zero and Facebook. So far he has a thousand followers on each. I have been posting a picture here and a picture there nothing showing her face yet. I call TMZ and leak where we are going so they can meet us there. We are going to a posh baby store to pick up a car seat and anything else that we might need for her. It didn’t take long to get a hold of someone there. They were always hungry for a good story.  
I climb into the back of the car. I tell the driver where we wanted to go. I look over to Gideon and Jazzy. She was already slumped over asleep before the car even was started. ”So did the car get delivered?

“Yes that’s a hug relief. I got rid of all of them. I’m down to one.”

”Really?”

”Yes sold them back to the dealer. I figured if we want to go on a date we can take your car. What do I need with 4 two-seater cars when I have a 4 year old that won’t even let me take a piss in peace?”

”You have a point. What about the loft?”

”Yeah I’m going to have to break the lease and find someplace bigger. I like your apartment do you think there is in any two bed room open.

”Really? My apartment?”

”Yeah Do you think I was hanging out there just for the cereal?”

He winks at me and gives me a smug smile.

”What about an investing in an actual home for the two of you. She needs a place she can run around and be a kid.”

”I’m still thinking about what I need and not what’s best for her.”

”Well where do you want to live at?”

”The subburbs.”I thought he would have to think about it.

“Okay of L.A?”

”No I don’t want to live here anymore. I don’t want her growing up with a lot of over privilege shmucks. I want her to go to a normal school with normal kids. I want her to have better then what she’s use to but I don’t want her to be spoiled you know? Her mother would kill me when she comes back and I have raised a brat!”

”Yeah I get that. Do you think she’ll ever come back.”

”Yeah.. One day.”

There is a long silence between us. “

I have been thinking that when I retire I might move I guess it depends on the house I buy and some other things that are going on with my life.”

He looks me straight in the eyes when he says it. I guess he was talking about us.

”You can always get two houses. One that is for the season and one for off season.

” That might work. I don’t want anything too big. Maybe 2 bed room.”

”You sure you want something that small it might be hard to sell. You don’t see yourself expanding your household maybe?”

”More kids? “

”Yeah I guess or settling down one day.”

I wasn’t trying to bring up the fact that I was interested in settling down and having 2.5 kids with him.

”Well I always like to hear what you think so go ahead what should we be looking for Jude?”


	12. photogos

12  
My heart started to race.

”Well I was think a 5 rooms and 5 bath house. One bedroom and bath could be a mother in-law suite.”

”Why would we need that for?”

”In case Alicia comes back. It would be like she has her own little place. This way you can keep an eye on her. You can keep full custody but she will still be able to see her on a regular bases.”

”You would be ok with that?”

”This is what’s best for your family.”

”Ok and I’m asking you again would you be ok with that? “

He sits back with a smug look on his face.

”Maybe if it was like a small guest house or it’s on the other side of the house I think I can handle it.”

”Ok that wasn’t that hard was it?”

I smiled and looked back at my phone for listing.

”Oh I want a fixer upper.”

”Ah what?”

”Something I can renovate.”

”really? Oh ok”

I make a note of everything he is wanting on my phone. I had a huge idea for this house. I have a few phone calls to make in the morning. This was going to be great!  
We made it to Rodeo drive and drop them off at the far end. I told him the walk will wear her out and she will be ready for bed sooner than later.

”Don’t forget to have dinner and take your time.”

Of course he went for it with a smile. I was glad he wasn’t dolled up like normal. Today he looks like a normal guy and not a guy that looks like he needs to be on the cover of a magazine. The messed up hair and the tired looks are a winning combination. No one has sympathy for someone that looks like they have it completely together. I rush back to rodeo drive with his new fully loaded silver Cayenne. I know it took a lot for him to get rid of all of his cars for the Dilf mobile. He might be pouting but I’m secretly happy that he has to get rid of some of his swagger.  
I had perfect timing they were coming out of a shoe store three doors from the baby store. I see a few photogs up ahead. Perfect!

”Hey Guys”

“Hey”

He raises a hand to me in greeting. Jazzy smiles at me then waves.

”Uncle!”

I stop them before they went any farther. I kneel down in front of Jazzy who is holding his hand.

”Are you ready to start to help Daddy like how mommy wants you too?”

She smiles at me and shakes her head.

”Ok you see those people? They are a going too start to shout at you and daddy. Be polite and smile and wave ok. Be as cute as you can be. Ok?”

She shakes her head. She gives me a huge smile.

“There is a store a few doors down with a lot of toys and stuff other stuff. Take daddy there. Okay?”

I look up to Gideon and smile.

” It’s ShowTime”

”This better work Jude the photogs can be brutal”

”It’s going to take time but this is step one.”

”Come on.”

She grabs his hand and walks him towards the stores farther down. I let them walk ahead of me.

”Hey Zero don’t forget the car seat.”

I call after them. Prefect timing again, a win for me. They look up and look towards us. Let the shouting begin.

“Zero”

“Zero”

”Zero”

Everything was going prefect. Cameras are flashing. And questions are being asked. I was doing a happy dance in my head until I see Jazzy frozen in front of all the cameras. This could be bad very bad. She clingy to his leg hiding her face.  
“Thanks. It feels great to win a championship two years in a row.”

”Zero whose the little lady?”

He finally looks down and notices her clinging to his legs.

”My date for the night is my daughter.”

”What's her name?” Someone shouts.

I was praying that he would kneel down to check on her.

”Jasmine”

A few start to shout her name hoping to get her attention.

“Hey you want to say hi?”

He looks down at her. I walk behind them to see what was going on. She had fear written all over her face. He finally kneels next to her and picks her up.

”Hey guys this is her first time getting her picture taken like this so can you tone it down just a little. “

A few actual apology.

” We are just going to shop a little. Maybe she’ll will be ok enough to take a picture or two little later ok?”

I watch him walk away and go in to the store. They keep yelling his name as they walk into the store. Jazzy looks up a little only showing her eyes to the cameras for a second and then waves at them. Well that was a save. I follow in after them.  
I watch as a young sales women walks up to them. He didn’t seem to be paying her any attention. He was too busy trying to calm his daughter down. He did good and stayed near the windows so they were still being seen by the photogs. He dried her eyes with his thumbs and talked to her softly.

“You’re ok. You did good.”

”loud noises.”

She shakes her head no. She holds her hands over her ears. I walk up to the sales person.

“Excuse me?”

It took two tries to get her attention.

“Oh I’m sorry can I help you”

I see them walk off to the back of the store.

”He’s going to need a car seat for her.”

I point to the direction they were going to.

”oh course”

She walks me toward the aisle with high chair and car seats.

“Anything else I can help you with.”

I can just tell she was itching to go and help him. She had the same look as the hostess at the wedding. That same hungry look. I shook my head and wanted to roll my eyes. ”So which one of these would you say is the best model I really don’t know much about these things.”

That was a lie but if this was the only way to get her to leave the idea of flirting with Gideon on the floor for a few more minutes that would make my day. She started to focus on the question after she loses sight of them walking around the store.  
On the other side of the store. We were looking at cloths and toys. Jazzy’s and Alicia’s things have arrived at my loft earlier today. We spent the day going through everything and throwing things away. Most of her cloths need to be replaced with newer and better ones. I packed them up in plastic bags wanting to donate them to goodwill. Jazzy didn’t seem like she liked that idea very much. I tried to explain that I was going to replace them with newer ones. She still didn’t like that idea either. So we went through them and picked out her favorite things. I told her that getting rid of theses cloths will help a little girl that didn’t have much. She seems ok with that. We are looking around the store to see if she likes anything here.

“How about this one Bean do you like it?”

I hold up a little pale pink dress.

“No thank you. Can we go to the red store?”

”What?”

”I like the red store with the puppy.”

She patted her eye. I had no idea what she was talking about.

”Red store.”

”Ah sure as soon as I figure out what you are talking about.”

I say the last part under my breath. We turn the corner and we head toward the wall of stuffed animal.

”How about something from over here?”

I watch her eyes light up.

“Mommy would say no.”

”Well is mommy here?”

”No”

She looks sad saying it. I feel bad after I say it.

” You can have just one ok.”

That makes her perk up some. She point to a simple brown bear with a tan muzzle and black nose.

”Please?”

I grab it off the second to top shelve and hand it to her.

”This one?”

She shakes her head and smiles.

“Thank you.”

”Sure thing Bean.”

She puckers up and kisses me.

”Muahh”

I chuckle at the sound effects.

“You think Uncles ready to go?”

She wasn’t paying any attention to me. She was too busy looking at her bear and hugging it. We make it to the cash register just before Jude can get there. I turn and see Jude walking towards me with the car seat and a few other items.

”What all this stuff Jude?”

”A car seat that will make your life so much easier because it can transforms to the next stage of car seats. When she gets bigger you can change it and not have to buy another one. This.”

He holds up a package.

”Will save the back seat from all of her spills and messed”

”ok .What’s that?”

I point to something in his other hand.

”This will keep the sun out of her face when she in the car and this is a much need nightlight.”

The sales woman holds up one more item.

“This is to hold a tablet. So it can entertain her when you are traveling.”

She smiles at me with this goofy grin.  
”I think we are ready.”

That didn’t break the stare down she was giving him. I notice Jazzy who is looking at the sales women with narrowed eyes.

”My mommy’s crazy she’ll …”

Gideon quickly covers her mouth with his hand. You can barely hear it but jazzy was going to say cut you.

”He has a girlfriend too”

He gives her that flirty smile and those dreamy eyes that he gives to ever women that flirts with him. I don’t think he has ever made thoses eye at me before. Should that worry me? I roll my eyes and walk to the counter. She walks around to the other side and starts to ring everything up.

“Ah I’m going to need the bear.”

Jazzy stares down the sales women. She shakes her head no.

”Hey I need to pay for it Bean. You want to take it home right?”

She holds the bear away from us.

”You said I can have it”

I go and retrieve another bear to scan.

”Here just scan this one”

”Good man”

”That will be 482.34 please.”

I take Jazzy so he can take his wallet out. The first thing he does is show me her bear.

”Lookie Uncle”

“I like your bear. Hey look at me. No one trying to take your bear ok he’s just trying to buys it kido.”

”He took my stuff. Things went in baggies. He’s giving them away”

I swear I’m going to have to talk to him. Why can’t he see that she need familiar thing around her not new things.

“I’m sorry about that kido”

I give her a hug.

”Hey can you help me with some of this stuff.”

I put down Jazzy.

”Hey can you handle going out there and smiling for the cameras?”

”Yes I have my bear”

To her that made complete sense. I guess she needs to be a little older to add the missing duh. I’m always waiting for it but it never seems to come. I watch her march to the door like she was a little soldier. We follow her out arms full of bags. She struggles at first to push open the door. I help her a little and out she goes.  
The camera flashes start to go off. They start to call her names. She walks right up to the first photogs. He smiles at her. She then shows the bear to him. Gideon walks over and stands by her. They start to ask him question. ”Where is her mother?” One asked. ”That’s a good question. I have been asking the same thing for the past few days” I hear her ask one what his name was. I keep answering question. Everything from am I dating someone to how old is she to how long have you known you had a daughter. I watch her go to each guy in the crowd asking their name and showing her teddy bear off. I was hearing a few say things like.

”She is so cute.”

”She’s such a charmer”. I smiled to myself.

”It’s getting late and this one needs to go to bed. Come on.”

The last selfie with the camera guy was taken and she waves bye. I’m surprised that she remembered a few of their names. We start to walk to the car that pulled up a few cars down. Jude was about to install the car seat now I just had to figure out how to put her in it. I hear the camera clicking behind me. I am ready for the day to be over. I decide to slide in the back with Jazzy. I close the door behind me.

”Home?” Jude ask me.

”Yes!”  
As we drove I was surprise that Jazzy didn’t fall asleep.

”Daddy?”

”Yeah Bean”

“Did good?”

“You did great Bean!”

”I’m very proud of you kido”

I smiled at her through the review mirror.

”You know what you were so good I’m going to take you to work if daddy says it’s ok. Would you like to meet a friend of mind and she married to my daddy. Would you like to go?”

”Please daddy?”

I see her look to her father.

”When do you want to take her with you?”

“Is tomorrow ok? That gives you time to go to the gym relax a little.”

”Have a little alone time in the bathroom.”

”I wasn’t going to say that but sure.”

”I’m sold”

”Oh we have been invited to a pool party for this weekend.”

”Who?”

”Lionel.”

”Oh gotcha. Jude what does your step mother know about us?”

”She knows only because she guessed. She’s not a stupid women and she the only person I know that pays that much attention to me.”  
The drive home was fun for everyone but Gideon. We kept Jazzy awake by playing the radio the whole trip home. She knew and sang most of the songs on the pop channel. Gideon groans because we were listening to pop and not rap like he liked to listen too.

“You are outnumbered.” I told him.

”Yeah outnumbered”

“Really kid your siding with Uncle Jude.”

”Yeap” ”

That’s my girl.

” We are at a stop light now. I reach behind me and offer a high five. She smiles and slaps my hand. Gideon just shakes his head.

“Just drive Jude.”

As we drove Jazzy shouts out

“Red Store!”

I had no clue what was going on.

”Where?”

She points out the window behind Gideon. As I drive I glance out the window .The only thing I see is Target.

“Target?”

”Red store”

”I get it now”

”What am I missing?”

”She wants to go to target to get clothes.”

”oh ok”

” Our first lesson in the language of my daughter.”

”Red store equals Target gotcha”

I made a mental note of it for later.  
We arrived at the loft a little after 10:00. Jazzy was a real trooper the whole trip. She even made it through her bath half asleep this time. Gideon places her on the couch with a pillow, blanket, and a few pillows on the floor just in case she falls off.

”Hey why is she on the couch for?”

”I want a little down time with you. I need a little adult conversation.”

”Ah so that what we are calling it now a days?”

”He grabs two beers from the refrigerator and meets me in his bedroom.

”So how was your day?”

I am checking my phone for all the progress on the internet.

“Busy. Everything is going to plan. Beside the craziness with Jazzy how was your day?”

I watch him strip down to nothing.

”Well I’m starting to think that Alicia had plans to come to L.A with Bean.”

I kick off my shoes as I check messages and websites.

”Really why do you say that for?”

”Her things showed up along with everything from their apartment but their couch.”

”That is odd do you think that something happen to her?”

”Yeah something is up for sure and I don’t like it one bit. Did you call a private investigator yet?”

”Yes I have an appointment with him tomorrow you need to be there for it.”

”Alright what time is it?”

”It’s at 12 bring the most recent picture you have of her with you” He nods.

I lay back on the bed and put my feet up. I look back at him and he looks like he’s in deep thought. I really hope that the private investigator can find something. I would really like to meet her and I know Jazzy misses her a lot. He looks back at me catching me staring at him. I look back down at my phone.

”Do you think this will help my get some of my endorsements back?”

I feel him take my socks off. I look up and see him toss them across the room.

” That what I’m hoping maybe even a few new ones too.”

He might not like them if I told him. I’m not sure if he will ever get back his Gatorade or Nike ones but there is always Cheerios and maybe kid clothing or something

”Oh really?”

I’m still on my phone. I look down to see him unbuckling my belts. I ignore it and keep working.

”Ass up Jude”

I get up to retrieve my laptop by door and my pants just fall off. I look down and step out of them. I pick them up and fold them up and place them over the chair next to the bed. I feel Gideon watching me move around room.

“Ah what are you doing now?”

”It will be so much easier if I did this on my laptop.”

”Oh ok”

I glance over to him sipping on his beer. I unbutton my shirt and place it with my pants. I settle down back on the side of the bed I figured was mine. I haven’t been in his bed long enough to know yet. I set up a mini office up with a laptop, a lap desk, and a few chargers. I feel like I’m on a roll.

”Are you almost done?”

I look up and see that he’s finished with his beer and working on mine. I lean over and pad him on the leg.

“Why don’t you call it a night you look tired and this is your chance to relax.”

”Join me in the shower?”

”I’ll take one later.”

”Have you even eaten tonight Jude?”

”No time been busy all day. My clients are high maintenance”

I wink at him. I go back to my emails. There is one from Lionel. I scan through it.

”Jackpot!”

I look up and I’m alone in the room. I shrug and went back to reply to Lionel’s email. ”Here” I look up and see Gideon standing by me with a bowl and spoon in hand.

”Eat”

I didn’t want to make a big deal about it but it was really sweet. He was trying to take care of me. I smile up at him.

“You’re trying to take care of me.”

”No one thinks well on an empty stomach. If your trying to get my endorsements back you needs to be at the top of your games Jude”

I take the bowl and start to eat.

“Did I hear you say Jackpot?”

I dive into my cereal taking the first bite of the coco puff. Man I’m actual starving.

”Yes.”

“Entertainment tonight wants to do a piece on you and Jazzy.”

”Ok, but nothing from the sponsor right?”

”Nope it’s going to take time.”

I say shoving the last spoonful in my mouth.

“Thank you.”

I breathe a sigh of relief and I sit the bowl on the nightstand.  
He’s been at for the pass half hour. I have finished 3 beers and an half an episode of Bones. Great show but was hoping to spend some quality time with him. Maybe dating my agent is a bad idea. How do I get him out of agent mode and into boyfriend mode? Maybe I just need to get rid of one of the hats he is wearing. I know which one I would chose but I don’t know if I can make the decision that needs to made. I study him like I was looking for an off switch of course I didn’t find one. He looks over to me for a spit second. He reaches over and places a hand on my calf. Was he done? Is he mad at me? Is this what a relationship was like ignoring each other? I turn off the TV and head to the shower leaving Jude sitting on the bed in his underwear. I finish brushing my teeth and turn the shower on.

”Oh well that didn’t goes as plan”

I climb in and start to wash up. I start to wash my hair when I hear the glass door slide open.

”Hey”

I turn away to hide my smile.

”Sorry about that I’m just get wrapped up in things sometime. I feel him drop a few kisses on my shoulder blade. We wash up in silence. For me it wasn’t a comfortable one. After a few minutes I ask if he was done.

” So are you done for the night? So I can show you my gratitude for all your hard work?”

”I believe that 10% on my paycheck is good enough for tonight.”

”I’m not talking as your client Jude. Here and now I’m Gideon. I left Zero on the streets with the photogs.”

” okay then I have to get up in six hours.”

He leans in and kisses me. I pull him closer for a deeper kiss. It last for about 5 seconds and he pulls away. I watch him walk out leaving me by myself. I sigh and walk out behind him. I watch him find his cloths and tooth brush. He gives me another quick kiss and head back into the bathroom.

”Good night.”

See you at the meeting”

”Yeah sure thing.”

I head back to my room to dry off and slide into bed. I leave Jazzy on the couch. I guess him going to have to sleep with me tonight or the floor. It will be nice just to have someone in my bed not kicking me for once.


	13. His fears

13  
I lay there waiting for him. He climbs in and faces the wall. I waited for him to say something to me anything at this point.

”You work too hard.”

”You are my only client that makes me work this hard”

He was right this is my fault. I reach over and lay a hand on his stomach he must have turn to lay on his back. Cuddling wasn’t anything I normally did but I had the urge to try it.

“I’m cold can you come a little closer?”

I can hear the sheets move as he turns towards me.

”your cold really?”

I drape my arm around him pulling him closer.

”Is that so hard?”

I can hear him laugh a little.

”This would be easier if you just come out and say it Gideon.”

”I did and you shot me down.”

”Well do me a favor and don’t fuck up again it would make my life so much easier”

”Are you mad at me?All I want was a little time with Jude my friend and not Jude my agent?”

”Why do you think that for? Your friend really? You can’t even say it can you?”

”Is this our first official fight?”

”If you can’t say it then we are just two friends having a disagreement and I get up and go sleep on the couch after I move Jazzy back in here.”

I stay quite not knowing what to say. No. Not being able to say what I need to say to him. This is why I don’t do relationships. It gets deep and I shut down. He just doesn’t get that.

” I will take that as your answer.”

He gets up and walks out the room. I throw on a pair of boxers. I turn and see Jazzy with her bear in one hand and rubbing her eye with the other.

“Jude did you wake her up?”

”No she was already awake and at your door” ”

meanie”

She points to me

”I swear why you always think it’s me?”

”Because it is you.”

Jude calls out from the couch”

”Daddy you need to go kiss and make out. He going to go bye bye”

I wonder if she means make up.

”Well you seem to prefer him over me if he leave you can live with him”

”No Daddy!”

She starts to cry.”

”You….. don’t want me? If….I.. leave.. mama.. won’t know where I am”

”I was joking. Fuck me”

She keeps crying not hearing a word I just said. I can hear her move away from me. My eye have adjusted enough that I reach out and grab her arm.

“Get back here and go to sleep Jasmine.”  
I lay on the couch listen to the exchange between father and daughter. It took everything in me not to run to the rescue. He has no clue how to talk to her. Now that I think about it. He doesn’t know how to have a conversation without flirting, joking or scheming. No wonder they having so many issues with each other. Poor kid.  
The morning went better than I thought it would go. I got dressed first then woke Jazzy up and dressed her. There was no fussing or crying. She didn’t even give her father a second glance. We hit BurgerKing for breakfast on the way to the stadium. She ate her french toast stick in silence with her bear sitting next to her. She didn’t talk much on the trip at all.  
“Hey you ok?”

”Do you love daddy?”

The question came out of left field. I pick her up and head to my office at a quicker pace. I didn’t want to answer the question in the hall. I step in and close the door behind us.

”Momma said daddy never says I love you to anyone.”

”Oh I’m sure he has told you and maybe your mama.”

”Nope”

”Do you know why he doesn't?”

”Because they always go bye bye.”

”Ah?”

My door flies open before I can give it another thought.

”Jude!”

”Hey”

”Security called me as soon as they saw you step into the building.”

She had a big red bag in her hand with black tissue paper in it. Devil colors. I meet her half way and give her a hug.

”So where is she? I wonder if this is what grandma feel like meeting there grandbaby’s for the first time. Your practical living together and you are helping him raise his child. I’m claiming grauntie auntie meets grandma. I am way too young to be grandma.”

I laugh at her.

”If you had it your way you would be planning our wedding.”

”You know it and your father would pay for it all and everyone would be eating gold encrusted lobsters.”

That made me smile. I turn back towards my desk and she wasn’t there.

”She was just there a second ago. Jazzy? ”

I look under my desk and find her in the very back of it.

”What are you do down there? Come on. Don’t you want to meet Lionel remember I told you about her”

”Your mommy” ”

Step but Yeah.”

”Ok.”

“She knows about me and Daddy.”

That seems to perk her up a little.

”Ok”

I pick her up and walk her across the room. She hugs my neck and hides her face in the crook of my shoulder.

”Lionel this is Jazzy. Jazzy this is Lionel.”

” Hi beautiful.”

Jazzy turns her head and smiles.

”Hi .Your pretty”

”Thank you want to come see what I got for you?”

She turns her head and hides again. Lionel gives me a questioning look.

”What wrong?”

She whispers in my ear.

”I can’t take things from strangers”

”It’s ok you can have it. You trust me right?”

She shakes her head. I put her down and she shyly walks over to her. Lionel pats the seat next to her. She places the big bag in front of her. She looks up at me for reinsurance. I nod my head. She smiles and reaches into the big red bag. The first thing she pulls out it is a small devils girl outfit.

“Thank you.”

” There’s more”

Jazzy makes a little O with her lips and then smiles. She pulls out a little devil jersey. Her face lights up. She automatically starts to pull off her clothes and puts it on. It was big enough that she didn’t need to wear anything else. It went down pass her knees. It has a number 0 on the back just like her daddy’s. She gives Lionel a big hug.

”Thank you, thank you thank.”

She starts to sing her gratitude to Lionel which makes her smile.

“There are a few more things.”

Jazzy pulls out a devil t-shirt, sock and hair ribbons. Jazzy takes her socks off and puts her devil socks on. Then she puts her devil girl uniform bottom on over the jersey. When she was done she looked happy with her new outfit.

”Thank you”

”Your very welcome.”

I walk back to my desk to let them talk.

”Now you are ready to watch the games You have to have devils gear to do that.”

She looks happy then sad.

”What wrong sweetie”

I sit back and take a sip of my coffee.

”Uncle and daddy fought.”

I almost spit out my coffee out.

”Did they now?”

”Uncle left like momma.”

Kids and their random conversations it blows my mind.

“I never said I was leaving.”

”You took all your stuff.”

”I think I just need a little space.”

”Daddy’s a fucked up.”

Lionel laugh and I dropped my coffee.

”Where did you hear that from Jasmine?”

I’m trying to save the papers on the desk.

”You and momma”

”Well don’t use that word ok it’s not nice.”

”why did you and momma say it.”

”Honey it’s a grown up word when you get as old as us you can use it.”

Lionel interjects.

"Oh” ”

Now would your mommy let you say it? “

She thinks about it.

”No she wouldn’t”  
The rest of the visit went better. I had to laugh went she told Lionel that she wanted me to be her papa. I have a feeling having the two women in my life being friends was going to be a bad idea. It was 11:30 when Gideon shows up. He was dressed to the 9s. Not a hair out of place. His suit was gorgeous. It’s a white suit with a pale green shirt and matching strip tie. He came bearing gifts.

”Always nice to see you Zero” Lionel say.

”The pleasure is all mines.”

He gave her a much tone down smile.

”Hey Bean interesting outfit. Did you say thank you?”

”She is very polite Zero.”

”Good.”

He sits a juice box in front of Jazzy.

”Thought you might be thirsty.”

She mumbles her thank you. She doesn’t even look at him. He keeps walking towards me until he’s standing right next to my chair. He leans over and places my favorite coffee on my desk. “One Grande caramel hazelnut ice coffee with whip cream and nonfat milk for my main number one guy”

He winks at me. Man he smells good.

”I would have brought you something if I knew you were going to be here Mrs. Kinkade.”

”I was just going to take Jazzy on a stadium tour unless you would like to do it and please call my Lionel.”

”Alright then.

" Who do you want to take you on the tour Bean?”

He sits on the edge of my desk. She points to Lionel and takes her hand and leads her out the door. ”

Be good”

He calls after them just as the door closes behind them.  
I sit back and look at him.

”You are early”

”I thought we could talk.”

”Oh about what?”

”All your stuff is gone and you didn’t tell me you were leaving.”

”You look like you were sleeping peacefully I didn’t want to disturb you”

”Are you still mad at me?”

”I don’t have time for this conversation. I need to talk to you about this house thing”

He pushes off my desk and walks around my office.

” I contacted property brothers and habitat for humanity. What do you think about doing a charity event and finding a home?”

”If you think it’s a great idea. Then yes I’ll do it.”

”My idea is to set a budget and whatever doesn’t get used you donate to habitat and Lionel says she will match it. The devils can use some good publicity to with Oscar being in jail.’ “Find how 2 million for a foreclosed house .” ”I don’t know much about any of this but I’ll contact the show and see what they say”

“If that’s settle can I take you to lunch after this meeting?” ”Sorry but I’m already having lunch with Lionel at 1:30”

”Oh alright how about movie and pizza or take out or I can cook?”

”You cook?”

”Yeah I cook. I’m like an onion you have to peel my layers to know me.”

”Good to know.” We stay in silences until there was a knock at the door.  
”Come in” The private detective walks in looking like something from a TV show. The only thing that was out of the norm is the laptop bag.

”Thank you for coming”

 

”We take turns shaking his hand.

“So this is a missing person case?”

”yes.” Gideon speaks up.

“Have you contacted the police?”

”No we are trying to keep this low key. We think she maybe in some kind of trouble but we don’t know what kind.” I tell him

”Ah trying to avoid bad publicity." I need all the information you can think of about her.” He takes his laptop out

”I’m ready”

”She 5’11 shoulder lenght black hair. 25 years old. She’s African American. Her name is Alishia Christina Smith. Birthday is 9/27/1989. She drives at 2010 Toyota Corolla its white with the tags Jazzy. I think she will be traveling alone. She has one kid. She lived on the east side of Cleveland. She worked in the flats as a bartender at a club named the Bounce. I can’t remember what her address was for sure I think is was grand ave. and buckeye on the three floor. Do you need to know anything else?” He hands him a picture of her and Jazzy.

”When was the last time you spoke to her?”

”I think two weeks ago. We talk about every other week or so.

“What about her family any mother or father still alive.”

”Father is dead and mother is alive living in Ga. Her name is Janet Fitch her husband is Joseph Fitch. That is the last place she would ever go. She would sleep in a car before going to them for help. Joe is an asshole. A real piece of work if you know what I mean. If you can avoid looking into them that would be great.”  
I study Gideon as the detective packs up and leaves closing the door behind him. He looks like he remembering something from the pass that isn’t pleasant. He has been acting odd ever sense he talked about Alishia parents. I get up and take a seat next to him. He doesn’t seem to notice me.

”Hey.”

”He looks startled.

”Hey yourself.”

He seems to relax and smiles at me.

”What’s wrong? This is me trying to peel the onion layers back.”

”If you want me naked I’ll go lock the door.”

”Gideon please stop making everything about sex with us. I know and you know that is great. We need to build on that. We have our friendship which is a great start. I know I can trust you to keep a secret. I also know that you trust me. But if someone asked me right now where my boyfriend’s head is at I would have no clue.”

”There are somethings you just don’t need to know about me.”

”You tell me I need to have patience with you. I need something that helps me to understand you.” He sigh.

“If I tell you about it you have to not look at me like you feel sorry for me.”

”Fine.”

He sits back and makes himself confortable.

”They were my first foster family . It’s been so long ago that I can’t remember everything, maybe I blocked some things out I don’t know?I was a all most 5 when I arrived there. I was their first foster kid. The first of many. Her mom was a Jesus freak. Church every Sunday without fail. For the first 11 years it was great. It was stable. I knew every Sunday I had someplace to go and fried chicken with the works for dinner. Every Wednesday was bible studies and grill cheese for dinner. For the first time I had a home and a schedule. Well at least parts of the week. ” He smiled weakly at that statement.

He became silent for a while like he didn’t know where to go with the conversation.  
I remember one time her dad walked in on me and with a boy and girl screwing around. I thought he was going to throw me out. He laughed and close the door. He later told me that he was impressed having a threesome at 16.”

”You are kidding?” He just smiles.

” Heck I was still a virgin at 16.”His smile at that moment was different almost a little shy yet cocky. I don’t know how he can even manage a smile like that.  
I spent the summer working along side her dad learning construction. Was I a little young? Yes but it was nice to earn some money.”

I gladly listen to him ramble about his younger years. He was so open about himself that it was shocking. He almost looked like he was enjoying himself. He slumped in his seat looking relaxed. He smiled as he talking about his foster father.

“ Her dad was the one that got me into basketball. I owe him everything. He was the greatest father to both Alishia and me. There was a few other kids but they never stayed long. I was the lucky one that they wanted to keep. I got along great with Alicia. I looked out for her she was my little sister. They even wanted to adopt me. I was the son she always wanted.”

”How did he die?”

”He was hit by a stray bullet on the 4th of July. The bullet missed me by about a foot. He was showing me how to grill.

He points to his chest showing me where the bullet hit him. I wanted to know how the big brother turn into lover. I just wasn’t sure if now was a good time to ask him.

”Can I ask a question?”

”Sure”

”How did baby sister turn into lover?”

”Ah good question. When I left for college she was only 12. I called child serves to report the abuse in the household. I found an aunt that took her in. We keep in touch and for holidays I went to her house. The distance I think had something to do with it. Older we got the more we became best friend. When she was 20 and still a virgin she took me up on the offer of losing her virginity. I didn’t want her first time to be with someone that was just trying to get in her pants. I wanted it to be special for her. Seeing my first time wasn’t.”

He got quite again

”She said she was really liking this guy and wanted to know what she was doing when they final did it.”

His voice trails off. I scoot over a little.

”The weird thing about us is we both bounce from being siblings to best friends to lovers in a blink of an eye. I’m sure people don’t know what to make of us. We can sleep in the same bed and nothing will happen and if one of us wakes up horny then the switch just flips.”

He snaps her finger.

”And that’s the story of how Bean be came to be”

”Why do you call her Bean for?” He laugh.

“ She was born close to Easter. She was so small when they swaddled her. She would curl up. She looked like a giant jellybean. I called her jellybean for a few weeks and it was just too long for someone so small.”

He shows me how big she was. She was the length from palm to almost elbow his elbow.”

I have pictures somewhere.”

Then he gets this look of I almost forgot. He takes his wallet out and pulls out a folded piece of paper out and hands it to me. I unfold it. It’s a picture of him shirtless holding a small baby to his chest. ”I love that picture. It was the first time I got to hold her.”

I smiled at him. It was a cute picture.

”She was so small.”

There is a silent that came and his whole body reset. He sat up straight and put the picture away.

  
"After his death all hell broke loose. Janet an recovering drug addict started to drink and do drugs that’s how she meet Joe. He was a druggie too. Before I knew it he moved in. I thought about running away but I couldn’t leave Alishia there by herself she was just a kid. So I tried out for basketball freshman year and made it and I play varsity all four years. I snuck Alishia into every home game and talked the coach into letting her on the bus for away games. We tried our best not to go home until they were passed out for the night. Every chance he got he would beat the crap out of me and a few time he went after her. I would always do something so he would get mad at me and take it out on me and it normally worked.”

He spoke quietly like he was trying to get this over with.

“He gave me a black eye a few times. I took foundain and covered it up so I didn’t have to lie about it at school so I wouldn’t be taken out of the house.  
He paused like he was finished. He looks at me then sat a little straighter on the couch. I sat back and place a hand on his thigh. I tried to school my faces to be neutral as possible. I have a feeling it got worst. He looked up at me and around the room.

”I have never told anyone this before. You have to promise that you won’t tell anyone or think less of me”

”I promise you know you can trust me.”

”I know that”

He takes a deep breath.

“He traded me for drugs a few times.”

”He pimped you out?”

”Sometimes that or I would run drugs for his dealer. They would used Alicia against me and said they would take her if I didn’t go.”

”How old where you?”

”I think 15 or 16 I think I went to college at 17 so yeah.”

”fuck”

”Yeah you can say that it only happen I think 4 times.”

He looks at me and narrows his eyes at me.

“Why are you looking at me like that for?”

”I don’t know”


	14. Plans,Plan and more plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love wins!
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know anything about being abused and I'm not a lawyer

14  
As I look at him I saw a completely different person. He is still the same guy but wow what a story.

” I have always thought you were amazing person but now, I guess you are seeing my shock and amazement you are a survivor.”

”Amazement? Why”

He frowns at me.

”You came from nothing and look at you now that’s crazy and impressive.”

”I worked my ass off to get here Jude. It wasn’t easily but with enough hard work anyone else could have done it.”

”I can only imagine what your life was like back then.”

”You don’t want to imagine that. Things like going to bed hungry and coming home to see your foster mom passed out on the couch with a crack pipe on the coffee table isn’t anything you want to image.”

I’m surprised that I’m able to talk to Jude about this at all. He is the first person I have ever told these stories. It actually feels good talking about it well at least to Jude.

”Thank you for telling me all of this. I have always been amazed by you from the very began but now I’m proud of you not anyone can do that you know.”

I look around not waiting to make eye contact looks because I was afraid I’d see pity the next time I look into his eyes.

”I only did what I had to.Do you see why I can’t have him digging around her mom and stepdad. She doesn’t know about the last part all she thinks is that I would run drugs for them she didn’t know about me blowing the guy or anything else that happened.”

”So what do you suggest we do if he brings them to our front door?”  
We talk about filing for full custody and making sure he gets his name on the birth certificate. So if they came they wouldn’t have a foot to stand on. Next we need to get her a passport. He also had the idea that paying them off might work too. We even had a backup plan just in case all of the legal papers didn’t get okayed on time. We made a plan that if she was here at the stadium she would run and find Lionel and stay with her until they gave up looking for her. All of our plan consist of her running and Lionel finding her and then hiding her. She was our best bet she had a private jet and can take her anywhere in the world. No one would ever suspect her of having her. Now we just needed to talk it over with her. Gideon was serious about protecting her and so am I. I tried to put his mind at easy by telling him that I will call a family lawyer to get started on everything this afternoon.  
The lady’s arrived about 30 minutes after the detective left. Jazzy walks in holding Lionel hand in one hand and a ice cream cone in the other. Lionel had Fatso Jazzy’s teddy bear in her other arms. She has ice cream all over her hands and face. She ran straight for Gideon. He backed away putting his hand on her forehead stopping her from leaving chocolate hand prints all over him.

”Daddy!”

”Bean!”

I’m looking for napkins to help with the mess but I had none. He looks to me for help.

” Sorry about that and security staff said that the detective was still here. So….I figured we try the new ice cream place around the corner. I hope you don’t mind.”

”Thanks you for looking after her for me.”

”Not a problem anytime Zero.”  
“Do this.” Gideon sticks his tongue out and rolls it around his lips. I think he was trying to show her how to lip her lips. She giggles and copies him.

“Here daddy ?”

He takes the cone and licks down the cone trying to stop the dripping.

”Lick your fingers to Bean”

”Ok this is funny. Good stuff right daddy?”

”Not bad it just needs some vanilla mixed in.”

”Just like me.” Lionel giggles I chuckled and Gideon rolled his eyes.

”Jude I’m going to meet you downstairs.”

”Yeah sure.” She turns to leave.

”Bye.”

”Bye sweetie see you on Sunday.”

”Ok”

”Sunday?”

”Pool party!”

”Ah ok”

”I guess we are going to Lionel’s” Gideon said.

”Yeah I guess. I have to go. I’m sure Lionel wouldn’t mind if you use her bathroom in her office to cleaner her up.”

”Thanks.”

I head towards the door behind him. He gets there before me. He closes it and turns towards me.

”Are you coming back to the loft tonight?”

”Yeah uncle you coming home please!” I looked down at her. I pick her up and look at her. I don’t like looking down at her.

”Sorry kido you and daddy need to get uses to being around each other. You don’t need me around all the time.

”I give her a hug and a kiss and hand her to her father.

”I really do have to go. ”

He reposition her in his arms and covers her ear with his hand and chest.

”What is it Jude what the real reason that your leaving us?”

”First you need to be able to handle her by yourself. I am neither papa or a babysitter. Second I have too much working to do for Derrick and you to be sleeping on your couch night after night. Third I have been spending too much time at your place. If you want to stay in the closet I shouldn’t be living with you. Before you say I can sleep in your bed we shouldn’t be shacking up. She shouldn’t see that. If the court dig into you and start to ask question of the people around you need to be squeeky clean and having a nonrelated male living with you and her doesn’t always look good .”

”You would never do anything to her Jude. ”

I know that but other people can draw their own conclusions and they aren’t always right.”

Everything I was saying was true but I had my own reason for leaving. I needed space to think for a while. Can I handle seeing someone with a kid no matter how much I have fallen head over heels for her and her father.

“Right now you are better off without me.”

”I will never be better off without you Jude.”

He looked away from me like he regretted saying that after he said it.

“I really do have to go.” He removes his hand from her ears.  
“You always know best. Don’t you?”

I just smile. He pulls me into a hug. I feel Jazzy hugging my side. She was talking but I couldn’t make out what she was saying. I try pulling away but he pulls me back in for a kiss. He knows and I know that this was goodbye for now. This is going to be our last kiss for a while. It was the kind that makes you remember that person until the day you died it was scorching and possessive like he was trying to marking me as his in my mind. Maybe it was his way of saying this isn’t over not by a long shoot. He pulls away leaving me standing there hard and stupid. What was my name Joe, Jack or was it Jude? Fuck who cares.  
I watched them leave my office without a word. Jazzy reaches out to me over his shoulder. She had tears in her eyes that made me regret saying good bye. The sight of them leaving made my heart ache. I felt like I was letting my family walk out the door. What was I doing? Fuck me I thought to myself. I had no idea that everything about my life could change in matter of less than a week.  
It took everything in me to not beg and plead with Jude to stay with us and Jazzy’s pleads didn’t help me to be strong about it.

”Daddy go back go back.”

She kept repeating it over and over. As I walk to Lionel’s office I stopped caring about the stickiness of Jazzy’s hands . I held her against my chest tightly. I couldn’t let any more people that I love slip through my hands. I just couldn’t handle it.  
I sat in front of Lionel picking at my burger and fries. I need comfort food but I didn’t have it in me to actually eat it. I have already talked to her about all the plans and she was fine with it all

“Jude? Earth to Jude!”

I look up at her.

“Sorry I have a lot on my mind”

”What’s going on in the handsome head of yours?”

”I think I made a mistake.”

”How so?”

”I explain to her what happened.

“Then get up and go after them.”

”I think I need time to myself to take everything in.”

”Well just don’t screw it up. He’s what you want right?”

”Yeah but I Just don’t know if he’s with me because of what I can do for him or because he truly cares.”

”if you could only see how he looks at you when you’re not looking he care trust me.”  
We make our way to Lionel’s office bathroom.

” Daddy go back we have to go back.”

My daughter is demanding me to turn around and go back to Jude’s office.

”Why? He made his choice Jasmine”

And it wasn’t us. I didn’t say it out loud but I wanted to. He is like everyone else in my life. They always leave me. Everyone always leaves. He has valid reasoning but still it shouldn’t be like this. Why couldn’t it be like the movies where three men can raise a baby and no one batted an eye. Why did this have to matter?

”Have to talk! Have to talk daddy. Fatso gone.” I have notice that she never talks in complete sentence if she’s upset or excited.

”Oh really? Can you handle uncle holding him for you? He’s going to be lonely all by himself. Don’t you think uncle can use someone? You have me and I have you but uncle has no one. Take a deep breath and use your words” She thought about it and did as she was asked.

”I don’t want uncle to be alone. So I guess he can hold him for a few days.”

This will make him call or come by to drop him off for her. Then we can talk some more and maybe I can talk him into staying.

”That’s my sweet girl. Let’s get cleaned up and go home.” I make quick work of her hands and face then head out.  
As lunch continues to draw out with Lionel my mind keeps wondering back to what Jazzy was trying to tell me earlier today. I repeated it in my head a few times. What was she trying to tell me? Was it true that he doesn’t tell people that he cares for that he loves them? I can’t imagine a child never saying it to his parents. I have even told Oscar I loved him before he left us. I keep thinking about it. As much affection he had for Alicia’s father I couldn’t see him not saying it to him when he was younger. His Parents, Alicia and Jazzy all people I’m pretty sure he loves or has loved in the past. All but one has one thing in common. All but Jazzy has left him in some shape or form. God it keeps getting more screw up by the minute. Now I’m feeling like an ass. If there is any change he cares for me he properly thinking the same thing about me. I am wanting so much from someone that is so damaged. No wonder why he is buried so deep. The real Gideon is so lose in more than one way. I wonder if he even knows himself anymore. He has been mentally, physically and sexually abused. What that must do to a person when they are that young. No wonder why he acts like he acts. He guards his feelings and emotion for a reason. It makes so much sense  
I got frustrated because he wanted attention from me when I was trying to clean up his mess. I felt like he was being needy. I am mad that he’s worried about his endorsement deals which is the less of his problems. It pisses me off that he still doesn’t take the blame for the mess that he has made. It’s everyone else fault but never his. First he blames Ahsha then he gets mad at me because he’s not the king of the devils. It’s tiring dealing with that all the time. My con list feels like a mile long.  
On the other hand his cockiness is one of the things that draws me to him. The fact that I am the only person that he is honest with makes me feel special in a way. Then there is the sex. It’s just mind blowing. I haven’t been with too many men but it’s the best I have had. Now if I can just get him to cuddle once in a while. Then it would be perfect. I really enjoy the feeling of know that he is always watching me. I may not look up and catch him doing it but I can sure feel it. Even in public he does it. He always looks for me in a crowd. There is just something about it. Then the fact that he know my Starbucks order too says a lot to me and it means a lot to me too. I can’t even tell you what he drinks when it comes to his coffee order. I guess he has his own way of telling you that he cares about you. Is that enough for me to stay or move on. I guess this is what the destine is for. So I can think without the distraction that is Zero/Gideon.  
I look up and fine myself back at my office. The walk here is a total blur for me. I’m just glad I got here safely. I open my door and head straight to my desk. I still have a long day ahead of me to get things done. First things first contacting a family lawyer for Gideon to get legal rights of Jazzy. I contacted my father’s secretary and asked if she knew a good one that Gideon can put on retainer. Going to this lawyer might be shady but I know he will get the job done. I know one thing about my father is that he know how to get results. I have done shady things for my father it was time to do some good for once.  
In lionel’s office  
Lionel is relaxing into her chair after a very uneventful lunch with Jude when she gets a knock at her door. It was Julia her secretary.

”Mrs. Kincade I have a Mr. Lucas Milner here for you from the R&P agency. He would like to quickly introduce himself to you before your next meeting.”

”Sure I have a few minute. ”

She steps a side and he takes a step forward. He tall late 20 early 30 perfectly styled hair and a perfectly fitted suit.

”It’s a to pleasure to meet the world famous and very beautiful Mrs. Lionel Kincade.”

Ah he’s smooth a little too smooth. Like he was admiring my makeup and décor a little too much. He keeps looking around and touching the furniture.

“I just wanted to drop by to say hello and introduce myself. The agency thought it was a good idea.”

”Oh why is that?”

”The agency thinks that your step son could use a little help.”

”So they think he’s in over his head?”

”Maybe”

”Are you here to take his clients?”

”It depends on Jude and what his reaction is.”

”Have you had the conversation with Jude yet?”

”No I was hoping to observe for a little while before saying anything. I’d like to get settle in LA and take a look around, get comfortable here then see how thing shape up.”

”Well let me be the first to give you an official devil’s welcome then.”

Always keep your friends close and enemies closer and if you can use them. Why not?


	15. What's going on?

15  
Jude’s office  
I’m finishing up for the day when I notice Jazzy’s teddy bear sitting on the couch with the rest of her belongs. Well shit. It doesn’t look like I’m going to get the distance that I am wanting. I sigh and thought about it. I could always have a courier to drop it off along with the progress report that I just drew up. As I printed out the report I called a courier to come and pick up everything that need to be delivered to the loft. I received a text from Gideon about an hour ago saying he wanted the password for all the social media accounts. He thought that he would take them over for me. You work too hard. You shouldn’t have to do this too. He tells me. I’m reluctant on giving him the password but If he wants to help then he should be about to. He told me that it would give everything a more personal touch to it. I guess it’s his live he can do what he wants. I just pray he doesn’t fuck it up. The last thing I need is another mess to clean up.

At the loft  
Both Jazzy and I have been waiting for Jude to show up with everything that was left in his office. It’s been over an hour sense I received a texted saying that Jazzy would get her bear back tonight. We are sitting on the couch watching cartoons when we heard the knock at the door. Jazzy jumps up beating me to the door. She opens the door and it wasn’t Jude but a strange man with a large red bag in on hand.

”Delivery for Jasmine.”

”You’re not uncle Jude.” She looks like she was going to slam the door in the poor guy’s face.

”Jazzy don’t close the door.”

I grab my wallet and hand the man a tip and take the bag.

”Thanks”

”Where’s uncle Jude Daddy? ”

I look in the bag and see a manila envelop. With a giant 0 on it. I guess this is for me. I reach in and take it out and hand the bag to Jazzy who is looking up at me looking disappointed.

”Fatso in there.”

Her face lights up as she start to dig through the bag looking for her bear. I follow her to the couch and take a seat next to her. I open the letter and start to read. Hey you have an appointment with the producers of property brothers on Wednesday at 8 at the stadium in Lionel’s office. ET wants to interview you and Jasmine at 3:30 on Thursday at the stadium. Your password for all social media is jazzydad. Be very careful what you say on them please!

”What am I a fuck up?” I say out loud to myself.

”Yeah” I look to my daughter.

She doesn’t even look away from her bear.

“That was a rhetorical question Jazzy.”

”What’s that mean?”

”It means that is a question that doesn’t need an answer to it.”

”Oh then why ask it?”

I just shake my head at her.

”Do you really think I mess everything up?”

”Is that a rhe..”

She was having trouble with the word.

”No you can answer it.”

”Mom thinks so and uncle think so.”

”Well what do you think?”

”I just know it’s a bad word because uncle told me so.”

”Why did he tell you that for?”

”I said it today”

”Oh…ok” I sit back not wanted to know what she said.

”I hear uncle say it to you last night when you were fighting and mama said it to.”

”Oh it not nice to listen when adults talk. Please stop doing that.”

”Ok daddy sorry.”  
The next morning I woke up to a text from Gideon. He was telling me to have a good day and telling me that Jazzy misses me. What about you do you miss me too. I thought to myself. I text back as I drink my coffee. It was a quick good morning back and a I miss her too. All day I kept a close eye on his social media accounts. He made a video and posted it on all of his account. It was just him sitting on the couch in a t-shirt and shorts. He looks like he didn’t get much sleep at all last night. He was talking about how much respect he has for single parents. He also stated that he always knew it was hard work but he never truly understood until he became one. After that he posted a selfie of him and jazzy brushing their teeth. It was cute. I think he is off to a good start.  
Wednesday came quick. I couldn’t help myself. I bought headphones, crayons and a coloring book to keep Jazzy quiet and busy. They arrived an hour early to my office. I should have known that they would stop by first. Jazzy runs straight to me. I’m so glad she is so short. My manhood is still safe from her forehead for a little while longer. She hits me like a tiny little freight train. Her head only reach to th just at the top of my knees. She’s dressed in a pair of blue denim overall, little red shirt, devil’s socks and a pair of old sneakers someone tried to clean. Her hair is in four little ponytails. Two in the front and two in the back. He made a good try of doing her hair. She look well put together for a 4 year old.

”up please”

I pick her up and hug her.

”Don’t you look nice today.”

She puckers her lips demanding a kiss. I kiss her forehead. She kisses my forehead. She pouts and grabs my face and kisses me with sound effect.

”Daddy’s pretty.”

”Yes he is”

I look up to see Gideon is standing in the door way. Of course he’s is in a suit. A grey one this time with purple accents.

“Are you coming in?”

Without a word he steps in and closes the door behind him.

”She missed to last night.” He tells me .”

Daddy missed to you.”

”Oh how do you know that kido?”

”He told me so” ”

I didn’t it’s not nice to lie Jazzy” ”

No! You said so in your sleep” She glares at me from Jude’s arms then pouts.

”You do moan in your sleep and sometime talk.”

”I do?”

”Yeah you do” She moans and says my name.

”Like that”

I watch as he frowns. Was he blushing? I watch him walk towards us. He kisses the back of her head then looks at me. He starts to lean in but the knock at the door stops him. He steps back and takes Jazzy with him.

”Come in”

My door opens and a man in a suit walks in.

”Hi Jude?”

”Yes I’m Jude.”

”Lucas Milner from the agency.” T

his must be the guy Lionel warned me about. I walk toward him and shake his hand.

”This is Zero and Jazzy”

”I know who they are brilliant media coverage on social media. Was that your idea Jude?”

”Jude is brilliant the best agent a guy can ask for. He’s always coming up with idea for this or that. A real stand up and take the bulls by the horns kind of guy.”

”I will make sure I tell my higher ups how happy you are with him.” I lean back again my desk.

“So what brings you to LA.”

”I was sent to see how thing are going with you and your new position. I’ll be shadowing you through meetings for the next couple of weeks.”

”Ah so like a progress report.” I see Zero out of the corner of my eye watching us. I can tell he wasn’t getting a good vibe off of him. I wasn’t either.

”Yes you can look at it that way.”

”Well we have a meet for a project in 30 minutes at Lionel’s office.”

”Good you can fill me in with the details on the way there.”

”All right then sound great.”

I turn to Zero and Jazzy who are sitting on the couch watching us. Zero looks grim to say the less. I see his eyes following him behind me and then narrow even farther. His lips were a smile but his eyes said it all. What was he seeing that I didn’t see. I took a deep breath and grab the bag of goodies for Jazzy that is on my desk.  
I kneel in front of Jazzy who is now sitting next to Zero.

”Ok Jazzy your about to go to your first business meeting can you be a big girl for me.”

She shakes her head yes.

”So no talking ok?”

”Ok”

she covers her mouth with both hands.

”You can talk until we get there.”

”Ok” I look to Zero.

”Here is a bag that will keep her busy for a while.” I hand it to him. ”

See this guy thinks of everything!”

”Can I see?” Jazzy points to the bag.

“You can when we get to Lionel’s office. But first we need to make a pit stop.”

”Do you need to use the bathroom?” Zero ask her.

”We are going to try .Ok?”

We leave the office and head toward the closes restroom. Jazzy takes my hand and I don’t notice it but she also grabs her father’s hand to. We look at the women’s then to jazzy then to the men’s room. I look to Zero and he looks to me. I look in the men’s rest room.

”It’s clear I’ll stand out here.”

”Ok” He say warily.

”These are the times I wish for a son”

I watch as they disappear into the men’s room.  
I can hear Jazzy voice echo off the walls. She makes a random noise first before she starts talking.

”What’s that?”

”urinals”

” Candy? Candy! candy! . ”

I laugh at the question. I can hear cloths being taken off. Then paper and a door closing.

“Those aren’t candies. Quite your yapping and pee please. ”

”What yeah doing?”

”Peeing something you should be doing.”

I felt slightly bad for him. Moments later I hear water and a flushing sound.

”Did you wipe?” Then water again.

”stinky daddy it smells ”

He looks to me almost pleadingly.

“Why aren’t there any family bathroom on this level for?”

He asked as he fixed her cloths.

”I have no clue.”  
The rest of the walk was quite between father and daughter. I just prayed it wasn’t the calm before the storm. I filled Lucas in on the way there. He seems to be listen and taking notes. We finally make it to Lionel’s office we are the first ones to show up.

”Lion!”

Jazzy points to Lionel behind the desk. Lionel gets up with a huge smile and walks over to Zero and Jazzy with her arms wide open.

”Grrrrrr”

They both growl at each other.

”Lion?” I ask?”

”Yes we came to the conclude that I am fierce and she will call me lion. Right?” She shakes her head yes.

She whispers something that makes Lionel laugh out loud.

” Do I even want to know what she says?” Zero asked

”Boys pee standing up”

I just shake my head and chuckle at Zero blank stare reaction . He just shakes a finger at her.

”Kids say the darnest things” Lucas says.  
As we wait for the producers to show up. I take a seat near the door watching Jazzy and Lionel interact with each other. Zero is making small talk with Lucas. Ever so often he would stop and watch Jazzy. She been extremely quiet and slightly stand offish. I watch her puts her thumb in her mouth and rest her head on Lionel’s chest. She looks happy and content but at the same time slightly distressed. She starts to pet her hair. Something I haven’t seen before. Granted I have only known her for almost a week but I have paid enough attention to know that sucking her thumb mean she’s upset. I look to Zero he look slightly concern too. Lionel seem to loving the interaction with a child. I wonder if she wants kids. ”Look what I made you?” Lionel walks over to a far corner of the office right next to the bathroom. There is a dressing screen that matches the office dark décor. She pulls it open. There is a giant pillow, a throw, a portable DVD player and a few Disney movies.

”We devils take care of each other right kido?”

She says it looking at Lucas

” Thank you Lionel I really need to find a baby sitter.”

“Well let’s see how this goes. Maybe she can hang out here when I don’t have meetings. It gets so lonely in here.”

”Please daddy”

She says around her thumb. He wags his finger at her

”If you are so quiet I forget you’re here we can try it.”

She shakes her head and covers her mouth.  
Lionel and Zero help her get comfortable by setting up the DVD player and her headphones. The last thing they do is slide the screen back in place.

”Prefect”

Lionel says. Two minutes later the producer of show up. The meet is quick. They settle on the four different houses that they will talk about on the show. Everything with the charity has been worked out and how much the budget is going to be. Shooting starts next week.  
I watch as Lionel and Lucas talk to the producer. Zero walks over to me with Jazzy asleep in his arms.

”We need to talk.”

He tell me

”Agree tonight?”

”My place?”

Lucas looks over at us. I just nod.

” Well you boys play nice I have some business to attend to.

”She kisses the back of Jazzy’s head and walk out.

“Well I think that was a success” Lucas says.

”Well I better get going this one is going to want food when she wakes up. Jude don’t forget you have to up load the rest of those pictures for me.”

”Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder”

I try to head out behind him when Lucas calls me back

”Jude?”

I turn back around with a sigh. He is leaning up against my father’s old desk.”

”Close the door.”

Zero is right outside the door looking pissed. I don’t completely close the door. I figured Zero would want to listen in. I turn back around to find him looking around the office. ”Take a seat”

I rather stand if you don’t mind.”

”suit yourself.”

I learn against the desk and stare at him.

”Can we make this quick I still have work to do.”

”What’s going on between you and Zero?”


	16. Date?

#### Jude's POV

"What?! Nothing. Why?" A slight panic overtook me. _What does he know?_

"There are rumors swirling around about the two of you."

"What kind of rumors?"

"We've heard that your relationship may be more than strictly professional."

"Oh! Well, we are friends, if that's what you mean."

"Does he know that?"

"What do you mean? Of course Zero knows that we are friends."

"So, he knows that he's just a friend and nothing more? Because, what wouldn't I give to have a man look at me the way he looks at you."

"You're gay."

"So are you."

"What? No! Besides, Zero is very straight. Come on! Did you forget the sex scandal and his daughter?"

Milner walks closer to me. "But you two work so well together. You'd make such a cute couple."

_Thanks_ I thought

"If you two aren't a couple, then why are you so intertwined in each other's life?"

"Well, he's high maintenance for one. I do what I need to make him happy and keep him that way. After all, he is my first big client."

"I can understand that, but it doesn't explain why you have such a good relationship with his daughter"

"We hang out a lot. I figured that if I can keep an eye on him, he will stay out of trouble. I just happened to be at his place the night she arrived. So I spent a few nights on the couch to help him."

"Ah! I see! No wonder why he praises you so much! Now, I insist that you let me take you out for dinner. If it's true that you are straight, then it's just dinner between two coworkers. If it's not, then it's a date."

I just stared at him, confused.

"What's the problem? Worried about what your boyfriend will say?"

Well damn, Zero is an extremely jealous man and he isn't going to like this at all. I almost expected him to walk in with an excuse as to why I couldn't go.

"Sorry, but I'm really drained and I still have so much work to do." With these words, I turned and headed towards the door, hoping that they will put an end to this awkward situation.

Unfortunately, he would not relent. "I'll pick you up at quitting time. 4:30 sounds good?"

"Why is this so important to you?"

"It doesn't matter. You don't want me to tell the office that you are not cooperating do you?"

"Fine, I'll see you at 4:30." I sighed and hurried out of the door before he could say anything else. I looked around and caught Zero and Jazzy entering the elevator down the hall. I could tell, by his rigid form, that he was not happy.

  


I made it to my office just as my phone started to ring and I immediately knew who it was going to be.

"Hey"

"Jude, what's the deal with that creep?"

"So you heard the conversation?"

"Of course I did"

"So you know I'm having dinner with him."

"The hell you are! That's sexual harassment, Jude!"

"Only if I'm gay. I'm not trying to out myself to this guy by a long shot, so I have to go."

"No you don't, Jude."

"Yes, I do! It's my job he's screwing with!"

"I'll call you back." And with that, the line suddenly went dead.

I headed to my desk, trying to not think about the situation I was in at the moment. I kept watching the clock. It'd been 20 minutes since Zero hung up on me and there were still no words from him. _Might as well do so some work._

  


I was able to finish my emails just before my phone rang. The call was from an unknown New York number. I thought about letting it go to voice-mail, but decided against it.

"Hello?"

"Jude, don't worry about tonight. I'm having a welcome dinner with Zero instead. He called, wanting to show me around. He said it's the least he can do, since I'm new to town."

"That's great! Have fun tonight." My heart was racing a mile per hour. _What has he done?_ I quickly hung up and called Zero.

He picked up at the first ring and, without ceremony, said, "You can thank me later."

"For what?"

"For not having to go to dinner with that asshole."

"That doesn't mean I want you around him!"

"Are you jealous Jude?"

_Yes!_ "No, I just don't get good vibes from him."

"Neither do I."

"So what's your plan?"

"I'll show him round and maybe take him to a club to get him drunk."

"Make it a strip joint."

"What?" I could almost see his eyebrows rise.

"Take him to a gentlemen's club."

" **You** are telling me to go to a strip club?"

"Yes, he's gay."

"That explains it."

"What?"

"Why he was looking at you like a chick looking at chocolate."

"He was?"

"God! Jude, you can be so clueless!"

"About what?" The line went quiet for a second.

"You have no clue how people see you, do you?"

"I'm just Jude. There's nothing..."

"Special?" He cut me off. "Whatever, Jude. You can keep thinking that if you want."

"Just tell me what you are trying to say. I don't have time for guessing games." I heard a sigh like he was gathering up the courage to say something.

"You are spe..." It was a whisper so I could barely hear him.

"What? I can't hear you." Jazzy was in the background singing.

"Don't be an asshole, Jude."

"I couldn't hear you, you were whispering."

"I said you are someone special."

"Oh... thanks"

There was an awkward silence. Then, "You are welcome, but I have to get going."

"Oh! Before I forget, he thinks he knows about us and what we are."

"Yeah, I know. I don't like anyone trying to intimidate and/or ask out my… boyfriend."

And my phone went dead for a second time.

  


#### Zero's POV

I was sitting in the parking garage with my a/c on full blast. My hands are sweaty from the conversation I just had with Jude. My heart was racing and I thought I was going to pass out or throw up. As a desperate attempt to calm down, I rested my head on the steering wheel. _Deep breath._ I followed my own advice and looked at Jazzy, who was sitting behind me, through the rear view mirror.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Daddy, I did good?"

"Yes Bean, you did good." She smiled at me. _Man, I needed that smile._

"Hey, you want to spend the night with Lion?"

"Yes!"

  


#### Jude's POV

At his last sentence, my jaw dropped. _Did he just say that? I think he just did!_ For the rest of the day, I had a huge smile plastered on my face. I couldn't help it! But then, I thought more about it. _Who was taking care of Jazzy while Zero was marking his territory?_


	17. The Club

#### Jude's POV

The day flew by and the night came quickly. Zero sent me a picture of what he was wearing with the caption "Do I make you horny?"

It made me laugh because he knew he did and he surely didn't need me to confirm it. However, I still texted him back,

"Please be careful of what you do and say tonight."

He texted me back, "Of course".

Then, I thought more about his caption... _Why was he trying to be sexy?_ So I texted back and asked him just that. As a reply, my phone rang.

"I hope it doesn't come to it, but if I have to use a little sexual charm to get him off your back, I will."

"Oh no, you don't!"

"You think I will take it too far?"

"Don't go. Say Jazzy is sick or something."

"Jude, you are always taking care of us. Let me, at least, do this for you."

"I can't ask you to do that for me and you know it!"

"You are not asking me to do anything."

"You have come too far for shit like this!"

"It's not the same and you know it! This is on my terms no one else's!" He spoke like a true survivor of sexual assault. _On my terms no one else's._ I was starting to understand how he sees sex. It's just a tool to him. It's not a show of affection or love, but a weapon, a means to an end and something to get release from.

"You just can't, ok? Get the idea out of your mind!"

"Fine! Can I get really friendly with a stripper though? Make him think I'm just a really horny, but completely straight guy?"

"No escorts!"

"I'm talking private dances with big tips and a lot of flirting."

"Please, just don't fuck anyone. And that means oral, anal, vaginal, finger fucking or jerking off! I mean it!"

"Fine. But if it does happen, you know it means nothing right?"

"It might not mean anything to you, but to me, it would."

He didn't say anything for awhile. However, before I could start drawing conclusions from this silence, he answered,

"Ok, I hear you loud and clear."

"I swear if I didn't... I..."

"If you didn't what?"

"Nothing. Go do whatever you're going to do, but keep it PG-13 please."

"It will be fine, Jude. I'll fix this."

"Oh, and no hitmen!"

"What?! Jude! Why would you even go there?"

It was, now, my turn to be quiet.

"Sorry, I've just been dealing with my father too much."

"Fuck! Remind me not to piss you off in the future. That is some straight mafia shit Jude!"

"Just forget I said that."

"Don't worry, I will. I like my shoes to be made of leather and not cement, thank you very much!"

"HaHa. Well, you better get going. By the way, where is Jazzy?"

"She's at Lionel's. She just picked her up."

"Ok, just checking."

"Jude, I got this. Stop worrying."

He said not to worry, but that was all I could do. It was my thing. That was why we were such a good match. He was the carefree – try live on the edge of insanity – kind of guy and I was a worrier. You know what they say about opposites and attraction! And we couldn't be more different.

 

#### Alisha's POV

I finally made it to L.A. with the help of Marissa. Luckily for me, she was retired, or I wouldn't have been able to do this. We met at my old job, not the bartender one that Giddy thought I was doing, but the one before that, at Sherwin-William Corporate office. She was a widow of a trash collector and she was always like a mother to me, watching my daughter whenever she could when I had to work. After dropping Jazzy off at her father's, she met me in Kansas to help me drive the rest of the way to L.A. I also spent a few days in a hospital, in Indiana, after I was nicked by a bullet. The incident put a strain on the pregnancy, so I was forced to bed rest for a few days. Still, I would have been here a little sooner, but shit happened. But finally, I was sitting, in a car, across the street from Giddy's loft. Marissa was in the back, asleep. I reclined back and rubbed my growing belly. "It's all good, Baby. We are here and we are going to find your big sister." My stomach was fluttering like I had tiny little butterflies dancing inside of me. I was only 16 weeks along, but I swear I looked more like 20 or 21 weeks pregnant. I started to show a lot sooner this time than with Jazzy.

 

I had been watching for an hour and I still hadn't seen anything that could tell me if anyone was home. I did see that actress Lionel Davenport come and leave though. _Was she here to see Giddy? Well, she does own the team he plays on._ I was about to give up when I saw a limo pull in. From where I was sitting, I couldn't see who was getting in, but I figured I could follow it from a distance.

 

I tailed it to a really posh hotel and saw a dark haired man in suit climb in. Keeping a little distance between the two cars, I hoped that, soon, I'd find out if this is the right car or not.

 

#### Zero's POV

I was on my way to meet Lucas in the back of a limo. He wanted me to pick him up at 7:30, since he wanted to take a shower before dinner. That was fine by me. It gave me a chance to get ready and take care of Jazzy before she left. I packed a little overnight bag for her. She had a shower and I dressed her in her night clothes. All she had to do was brush her teeth. Lionel was kind enough to take her for the night. It should be interesting to see how this will go. I wrote Lionel a message with all my contact numbers and a heads up about Jazzy's nightmares. I hoped she knew what she was getting herself into.

 

#### Alisha's POV

As I drove, I kept noticing a dark BMW following our car. I had no clue what it was about. Anyway, I was more worried about the identity of the passengers in the limo than anything else. And following them hadn't been easy! The traffic was crazy and it didn't get any better on the highway. Luckily, I always managed to stay right behind them and the car that has been following us was, now, next to the limo. Whoever was in there much be important.

 

#### Zero's POV

I was letting Lucas take in the sights of L.A. quietly. It's always a pleasure to see someone new to the coast react as you drive by famous landmarks. In the end, it took about 30 minutes to arrive at Lushon.

"I hope you like Asian inspired fare"

"Of course! Great choice!" Just then, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"I need to take this. I'm sure it's about my kid."

He gets out first. I take my phone out and it was indeed Lionel, asking about food allergies. I text her back right away, "I don't think she has any."

"Ok."

 

#### Alisha's POV

Finally, the limo stopped. The brown haired guy in the suit got out first and he paused to look around and nod toward the other side of the parking lot. I followed his gaze and saw the BMW that had been following the limo. I couldn't tell if the guy nodded back because it was getting dark and other cars were in the way. I looked back toward the limo and saw that another person was getting out. Finally, Giddy stepped out of the car and pointed at his phone. He said something to the other man and then shoved his phone back in his pocket. _Oh Giddy! What are you doing with this joker?! He's not Jude. And where is Jazzy?_ I was itching to call or text him. At the moment, I wasn't too worried about the guy in the parking lot, but I am worried about my baby, Jasmine.

 

#### Zero's POV

Inside, we got seated and ordered our drinks. To open the conversation, I opted for the classics. "I have to say, I'm happy you took me up on my offer for dinner."

"Well, I'm glad you asked"

"It was no hardship. I've been stuck in the house with a 4 year old that has to be attached to my hip 24/7. This was a chance for me to get out and breathe a little."

"How did you get her to go with a sitter?"

"She loves Lionel. There is just something that she really likes about her."

"I saw that at the office."

"It's good for her to have a woman around once in a while. I think she reminds her of her mother or something."

 

Suddenly, my phone buzzed. Lionel is face timing me.

"Sorry about this. It's my kid again," I apologized to Lucas and picked up the call. Bean's face showed up on my screen

"Hey Bean?"

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I waved at her.

"You coming back?" She looks like she had been crying.

"Yeah, Bean"

"Daddy, I'm not staying here forever?"

"No, of course not."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok..."

 

She disappeared from the screen and Lionel took her place. "Sorry about that. She had a melt down and she thought you weren't coming back."

"I was afraid of that. She went with you a little too easily."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your boys night out." With that, she hung up.

 

I put my phone back in my pocket and turned back to Lucas. "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

"I was going to ask you if you like L.A."

"It's been a great experience so far, a little bumpy, but great."

"After I heard about the scandal, I couldn't help but to think that it could've been prevented."

"How?"

"Jude should have prevented it."

"How?"

"He should have checked the women out beforehand. And that reminds me, I do have one question for you."

"Well, he didn't know about my habit at the time. And go ahead and ask."

"A wealthy and extremely good looking man like you shouldn't have to pay for sex. Why the escorts and why didn't you tell him? You two do seem extremely tight."

"I don't do relationships. As for the last part, do you tell your best friend everything?"

"Ah! I see your point."

We stared at each other for a second, but he broke the silence first. "You didn't even flinch at my compliment."

"Why would I?"

"Because most men, in a testosterone driven field, would, at least, be slightly uncomfortable. You looked neither uncomfortable nor offended."

"I don't live in the stone age. To me, a compliment is a compliment. Would you be offended if I told you that I liked your suit?"

"No, I would be surprised you noticed."

"Where I come from, you don't have nice things. Now that I can afford them, I pay close attention to clothes and other luxuries."

"Ah! I see. You aren't what I expected."

"I hope that's a good thing."

"I'm not sure."

I laughed and looked around trying to fight the urge to wink at him. I saw a gorgeous brown skinny woman looking at me across the room. I decided to wink at her instead and to give her one of my award winning smiles. However, I could still feel him looking at me. Luckily, a moment later, our food arrived.

"So, what is the reason you're here?" I asked him in an attempt to break the mood.

"To see L.A. of course."

I wanted to call him out on the bull-shit but I managed to restrain myself. As a result, we enjoyed our dinner in silence.

As we headed to our next location, a club, he suddenly asked, "Do you mind if we forgo the club and drive around? I'd like to see more of the city." So I instructed the driver to drive around for a while.

"So tell me. Are you truly happy with Jude being your agent or are you just afraid to say anything different because he's your friend? It's just the two of us. You can be honest with me. I personally think that you can be at least twice as rich with a more experienced agent. That's just my opinion." He put an emphasis on the word "experienced". This guy was slick, but not slick enough.

"So, Mr. Hot-shot-agent, what do you think you can offer me that Jude can't?"

He gave me a devilish smile and shifted in his seat, uncrossing his legs, then crossing them back again.

"First, I have more contacts then he does. Second, I have 5 more years in the business then he does. My experience alone is worth thinking about." _There he goes again with that word!_ "Third, I can get you all the women you can handle or anything else you might need discreetly. I know all the right people, even if it's drugs."

"I don't touch that stuff and I'm giving up on a sex life for a while. I have a daughter to think about now. I need to turn that part of my life around for her sake. I shudder to think that, she might find out about it one day, when she's older."

"Ah! I see. I still think you should think about it."

"Well, I think we should ditch this conversation and go someplace to have fun."

I gave the driver an address.

 

#### Alisha's POV

I was in the back of the car and Marissa was driving now. I had been checking all of Giddy's social media accounts and hadn't seen any update in the past 6 hours. No tweets, no video. no nothing! I was trying to stay calm but something was going on. Marissa kept telling me to just call Jazzy and see what happens. Finally, I picked up the courage to try the phone. It rang five times and went to voice-mail.

"Well, fuck," Marissa suddenly said.

I looked up to see why we stopped and almost couldn't believe my eyes. We are at a high-end strip club! _What on earth is going on?_

 

#### Zero's POV

We drove up to my favorite gentlemen's club. They had the sexiest girls of color in town. I knew, because I had checked them all out. I like all kinds of women and men, but I really love a lady with dark hair and skin that matches. This made me think of Alisha. She was one of the most attractive women I knew. She was curvy in all the right places, but she was also slick, sexy and a schemer. Now, as for my taste in men, that can simply be summed up in one word: Jude. He was perfect. He was tall, strong – but he didn't always seem to know it – caring, sweet, loyal and hard working. I could get a hard on by just thinking about him.

"We are here!"

Lucas looked out the window. "A gentlemen's club?"

"Yes, let's go get a drink and have some fun!"

"Ah! I'm gay..."

"Ok, you are trying to get me to switch from team Jude to team Lucas, right? Jude would come and hang out with me here. What about you? My agent shouldn't just be an agent, but also someone I can decompress with."

"Fine, lead the way."

"Good man!" I slapped him on the back and got out of the car.

 

#### Lionel's POV

We had been playing hide and seek for the past hour. I was getting tired, but the fear of losing her in the house had faded. I first thought that it was a bad idea to play this game in a mansion, but after the first time, my fears melted away. I quickly discovered that to 4 years olds, to ensure that they are well hidden, they just have to cover their own eyes. For some reason, they think that if they can't see you, then the opposite must also be true. I had to laugh at myself and faked it for awhile. I would go to a completely different room and call her name.

 

Now, it was time to call it a night. She fell asleep with her hands over her eyes under a throw pillow on the couch. I picked her up and carried her to my room. I had a chaise lounge that she could sleep on. I plugged her phone in next to it, so if she wanted to watch one of her movies or listen to her music, she could. However, I noticed a blinking light as I picked it up. _Three missed calls. Weird, why didn't Zero just call me?_ Something wasn't right about this. And the fact that the number wasn't in her phone book raised my suspicions even more. _Who would be calling her?_ Then it dawned on me. I looked up the area code and found out that it was an Ohio number. Now, fairly confidant of the identity of the mystery caller, I called it back using Jazzy's phone. On the first ring someone picked up.

"Hey Jazzy, where are you?"

"With Lionel Kincade. I take it this is Alisha."

The other end went silent.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank everyone for reading and welcome my new beta reader tvshowmaniac!


	18. Gotta Go-Go

#### Zero's POV

The champagne was flowing and the wad of 5's was slowly shrinking. There were only two girls that fitted my bill tonight: Ebony Rose and Onyx Rain. We'd only been here for half an hour when I got a text from Jude. He strongly suggested that if I didn't end the night soon, he was going to have a heart attack. But, it was just a little after 11 and the night was still young, so I texted back, "I can't hear you," with a winking smiley face. After that, I put my phone back in my pocket and directed my attention back on the girl who was raising a major problem in my pants. To remediate the situation, I quietly thought of teddy bears and tiny devil uniforms _That's better_ , adjusted myself a little and took a deep breath. Just then, I saw Lucas down his fourth scotch since we got to the club. _He's going to be in **so much** pain tomorrow!_ I thought with glee. In the end, we stayed for another ten minutes before leaving. Of course, I went out with a bang, making it rain and ordering dinner for both of the lovely ladies.

  


The limo was waiting for us at the front. Once we got in, I opened the champagne bottle that had been sitting on ice all night long. I handed Lucas a full glass and also poured myself one. Taking a fake sip, I said to him, "Don't make me drink this whole bottle by myself!" just to push him over the edge as, I could tell, he was already hammered. His eyes were completely glazed over. All evening, I had been pulling the wool over them. I was using tricks from my go-go days: drinking beer after a shoot, but only sipping it. I even knocked over one and had all the drinks empty when he went to the bathroom. I also ate something before I left so I had more food in my system to soak up some of it. To top it all, I stumbled a little out of the club just to make it more believable.

  


I told the driver to go back to the hotel so we could drop Lucas off. We were almost there when he started to talk, "Thank you for taking me out around town. It was really... fun. Just think about what... about what I said. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What does that mean?"

"I came to L.A. for two things..." I waited for him to keep going. "One, to sign you… and two, I want Jude."

"Well good luck with that."

"Oh, I always, and I mean **always** , get what I want."

We just stared at each other for a while, but he looked away and downed his flute. A moment later, we pulled up at his hotel. He got out, turned around and looked at me again.

"This is up to you. Remember, the easy way or the hard way." Then, he promptly turned back again. I watched him walk into the hotel. He tried to straighten himself before entering, but he wasn't completely successful.

  


I told the driver to take me to a good all night donut shop and a liquor store. After both stops, he dropped me off at Jude's. In the meantime, I finished the rest of the champagne and half a bottle of tequila. I was, now, officially fucked up, but at this point, I didn't really care anymore. _I hope Jude's going to give me a happy ending to this night one way or another, because Lucas is going to be a problem._

  


#### Alisha's POV

I watched as the limo pulled up to Jude's apartment. The BMW was still following it. I continued to watch Giddy as he took out his keys and opened the front door. Though, he did drop them a few times before he got in. He was also stumping around, so he must be drunk. After what he bought at the store, it wasn't really surprising. I left after I made sure he got in safe. I was creeped out by the car, but I had a date with my daughter and Lionel Kincade to keep. _I'll figure something out on the way there._

  


#### Zero's POV

Jude's apartment was pitch-black when I walked in. _What the hell man! It's only 1:45!_ I started to strip down to my underwear as soon as I walked in. Then, I headed to the shower to wash the smell of the gentlemen's club off of me. It was an in-and-out kind of thing. Finally, I wrapped a towel around my hips and headed to his bedroom. I was feeling extremely woozy, but I made it to destination just fine in the dark, only running into the dresser and the door twice each. I climbed into bed searching for Jude who was on the far side of it. He started to wake by the time I got to him and straddled his stomach.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"What's up my main number one guy?" I ground my ass on his stomach and leaned down to kiss him.

"What time is it?"

"Time for you to wake up."

He sniffed the air. "Are you drunk?"

"Hell yeah! Come here you sexy fucker."

I slid down further on his body and pulled him up by his shoulders. He obligingly sat up and placed his hands on my hips.

"You are mine. Say it with me Jude. I don't care about this or that or what he said. **You. Are. Mine. Jude.** You are still team fucking Zero right?"

I stared at him in the dark, pointing my finger at him. He started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" I felt myself pout at this. "This is serious, Jude!"

"You are so fucking drunk. It's hard to take you seriously when your words are slurring."

"I may be drunk… but I know what I want and what I'm talking about..." I kissed his neck. Almost as to prove his point, the world started to spin, but even that couldn't deter me. "He's a nut job and a boyfriend stealing thief! He wants you! But he can't have you. Tell me he can't have you? You're my lazy son of a bitch that works way too hard for me. You're so sexy and you don't even know it! Now, say it or I won't dance for you!" I poked him in the chest.

"Dance?"

"Yes, I danced as a go-go boy in college for pocket money."

"What? You can't be serious?"

I rolled my hips back and forth, my hands running down his chest. As I leaned forward a little, the light shining through the curtains revealed his face. His eyes were as big as saucers as I moved and gyrated on his lap to music that only played in my head. I stopped abruptly and asked him again, "Say it!"

"What's this about?"

"That agent guy from hell."

"Oh!"

Suddenly, the world spun around me again, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Uhmmm... We should really do this more often... Uhmmm..." I finally managed, while he was running his hands up and down my back.

  


#### Jude's POV

It was taking everything in me to not touch him elsewhere. His erection was rubbing against my stomach through his towel and Little Jude was growing more interested by the minute.

"Do what?"

"This." _Yeah, like that was any clearer._

"You, sitting on my lap?"

"Yes, that."

He started to kiss my neck again and that was probably why it took me awhile to catch on when he cried out, "Fuck me!"

"What?"

"Fuck me. Own my ass. I need to feel you, my lazy son of a bitch!" _We really need better pet names._

"I don't think that is a good idea Zero. You are really drunk."

"I thought about what you said about sex. I thought **a lot** about you and sex tonight. You were right, sex is nothing to me, but this would be everything. I don't do this with everyone. I like putting my lovers first. I'm no zero in bed. I want to tell you that I really **really** … like you." he said into my neck.

I pushed him backward to look at him. His eyes were serious, yet extremely glazed. He got up by the side of the bed and stumbled a little, pulled off his towel and stared at me for a second. He stumbled a little more backward and gestured to his body. "You know you want this!" he said, while running his hands all over himself. He, then, fell to his knees and fished through my night stand for condoms and lube. Suddenly, with a "Fuck, I have to piss!" he got up again and swayed in the direction of the bathroom with lube in hand. I immediately got up and followed him. But he held a hand up to stop me.

"No, I got this, Jude."

"Ok, be careful please." The last thing I needed was him falling and hitting his head, while being completely naked in my house at this time of the night.

  


I laid in bed, thinking about what I should do. In the background, I could hear him throwing up. _Well, at least he has a little less alcohol in his system now._ As I continued to think, more noises were, now, coming from the bathroom. He was probably dry heaving now. And... Yup! He was **most definitely** dry heaving. "Hey, are you ok?" No answer. Maybe he'd change his mind about this. _Who am I kidding? He's stubborn on the best of days._

  


_Will he hate me in the morning? Should I do this? I've never topped before. Can he even bottom? He's such control freak in bed. Plus, I'm happy bottoming. I always let him win when we battle it out a bit. It works for us... Or maybe I'm wrong?_ Suddenly, I heard him curse behind the bathroom door and it pulled my mind back. "Are you ok?" I asked. To which he responded, "Yeah, it's just been a while," when he reappeared at the door. He looked a little more like himself and was walking a bit better. Then, he proceeded to crawl up to me. He pulled away the sheet and took my member into his mouth. His head game was just like his layup game, precise and straight to the point. _But I hope he rinsed his mouth._ was my last thought before lust took over.

  


I sat back and enjoyed the oral stimulation. "Fuck!" was all I could say while I ran my hands through his hair. I didn't even need to pull his head down further as he did it on his own. After a while – too long, yet not long enough – my cock finally popped free of his mouth with a wet sound. He put the condom on me, lubed me up and he straddled me like I was a horse. He tried to line things up a few times, but it wasn't working. He was getting flustered and so was I. So, I easily pushed him on the bed. He looked up at me like he didn't know what just happened. Using his confusion, I flipped him over onto his stomach. Suddenly, he went completely rigid on me and flattened himself out into a stiff board. Something wasn't right. I touched his back and I could feel him tremble under my touch.

"Hey, we don't have to do this," I tried to reassure him.

He turned over onto his back and looked at me again with confusion, but his expression, soon, turned devilish. "I just need to see you. I want to see you."

"Ok."

I laid back on top of him, between his legs that wrapped around me a second later. I kissed him long and slow. I figured I'd work my way up to the final event. This will give him time to fall asleep on me, because I was really not comfortable with this. After finding out about the abuse, I could honestly say that I was a little scared to do this. I didn't want him to have flashbacks or anything. I moved to his neck, kissing and biting him along the way.

"Jude, fuck me! Own me! I already prepared myself with the lube."

"In time." 

"I need you to do it before I lose my nerve, Jude."

He said it loud enough for me to know he meant it. I looked up at him and he stared back at me expectantly. He seemed so much more aware than before. I was hoping he would fall asleep on me, but it didn't seem like it was going to happen. I hiked up one of his legs over my shoulder, leaving the other around my waist. I lined myself up and pushed gently. He stiffened a little in reaction.

"Relax," I whispered, before I kissed him deeply and pushed a little more, getting past the first ring of muscle. He sighed into my mouth and grabbed my ass, causing me to move a little more forward.

"All the way, Jude, just give it to me!"

That was all I needed, so I slammed into him with a quick thrust of my hips. He arched his back and cursed, "Fuck! Jude! Now, move!"

I rolled us so he was the one on top. It wasn't very easy with him being only half an inch shorter than me. "Ride me, asshole."

He gave me a challenging look in answer. He grabbed me and pulled me into a sitting position. Then, he wrapped his arms around my neck, pushing our faces together. Our eyes met and he started to ride me.

  


Sex between us has always been loud and this was no different. "Come on, Jude, you like that huh?"

In reply, I started to meet his thrust with my own and was rewarded with a "Fuck!"

It was my turn to ask him, "Do you like that?"

The pace changed again. He slowed it down and started to grind on me, while sealing his mouth over mine. I moaned into the kiss as he tightened himself even further around me. When I mumbled, "Fuck!" into his mouth, he finally pulled away from me to take a breath. However, he kept his eyes on mine the whole time.

"You like that shit don't you?" And he did it again, just to prove his point. My head tipped back and my mouth hanged open. But, it snapped back up immediately when he said, "Nope! You look at me!" and started his rigorous tempo up again.

"Fuck yes!" I yelled out.

"Tell me to who's this dick belongs to."

"To you! Shit!" I was so close I was shaking. "Close, so fucking close."

  


I reached between us and started to jerk him off. At the same time, I also flipped us so he was back under me again and started to pound into him. The bed was rocking and creaking to our rhythm. Our skins were slapping together loudly.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you are still going to feel me in the morning."

At that, his eyes started to roll into the back of his head. I don't normally do much dirty talk in bed, but I just felt like it was needed.

"Look at me so you'll know who left you with that feeling and who owns this ass."

His eyes snapped back and he stared at me with his mouth wide open. He grabbed my head and kissed me hard. I changed the angles slightly and his body started to shake.

"Fuck! Right there, Jude! Right..." he started to moan out loud again. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Jude!" he shouted my name as he came all over the both of us.

  


As he was still riding on his orgasmic high, he rubbed his cum into my chest with one of his hand and whispered in my ear, "Cum on me." How could I resist? I quickly pulled out and tossed the condom onto the floor. I placed a hand on the bed, close to his head, and started to jerk off vigorously. It only took me five pumps and I was cumming all over his chest.

"Fuck... Oh god... I love you!"

Then, I lost my balance and collapsed on top of him, with my hand trapped between us.


	19. Ditto

#### Jude's POV

Beneath me, Gideon was laying completely still with his arms wrapped around me, holding me in place. We stayed like that for what felt like an hour. I couldn't move, because I was petrified by what I had just said to him.

"Ditto."

That was the straightest thing I had ever done: a love declaration the first time I topped him. _Wait a second, did he just say, "Ditto"? He did, didn't he? Oh my god!!! Well fuck, none of it counts! He was still drunk and I was cumming when I said it._ I was so embarrassed and ashamed of myself that I hid my face in his neck. _Oh my god! He probably won't even remember this tomorrow._ I started to move away. _Maybe the floor would open up and swallow me? That would end my misery!_

"Don't leave me, Jude."

"I'm not. My arm is just falling asleep," I lied.

"I like this. We should do this more often."

"What? Me fucking you?"

"No. Cuddling. Cuddling is good. Cuddling means something to me."

_God, where's the recorder when I need one? I bet if I ask him anything right now, I would get a real answer to it._

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

My momentum was broken when, suddenly, sirens went off near my building. I could also hear someone running by my bedroom window, but I couldn't see clearly through the curtains.

"Why is it that all of my loves live in shitty neighborhoods?" The question broke me out of my curiosity.

I just stared at him. He looked half asleep when he said it. A second later, he pushed me off of him, sending me to the floor. "Move, move, move!" He shot up and ran to the bathroom. He stumbled a bit on his way there and slammed the door behind him. I got up after him and knocked.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Go away, Jude!" And he threw up again.

  


I followed the trail of clothes to the kitchen where I saw a box of donuts on the counter. I peaked inside and found my favorites: apple fritters and glazed cake donuts. I had no idea he made so many mental notes about my likes and dislikes. Then, I saw the champagne bottle and the more than half empty tequila bottle sitting next to them. _Shit, no wonder he is so fucked up!_ I smiled, then shook my head. I grabbed a glass from the drain board and filled it with cold water. I walked back and shouldered the bathroom door open. He was sitting on the toilet, in pain.

"My stomach is so fucked. Go away, Jude!"

There were some traces of puke around the sink, so I grabbed a towel from the rack and wiped them up. I placed the trash can in front of him and handed him the glass with three Advil's that I just got out of the cabinet. I watched him as he swallowed them and handed the cup back to me.

"Thanks."

As an acknowledgement, I rubbed his head for a few seconds. But when I turned around to leave, he grabbed my hand.

"Do it again please?"

I smiled and rubbed his head again. "I'll let you finish, then we can hop in the shower together."

  


Just as I got in the shower, I heard a knock at the door. _That's odd._ I grabbed a towel to wipe my chest off, wrapped it around my waist and closed the bathroom door behind me. I made my way to the front door warily.

"Who is it?" I shouted through the door.

"Police!"

I quickly opened it. Two men in uniforms greeted me.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late sir, but we received a call, from a woman, stating that a man was trying to break into your apartment. Is your wife home?"

"Wife? I don't have a wife or even a girlfriend. You must have the wrong address."

"No sir, as we arrived, we spotted a man lurking in your bushes. Sadly, he got away before we could catch him."

"Really? Thanks for telling me."

"Please make sure that all of your doors along with your windows are locked, just to be safe."

I closed the door after they left and immediately checked the windows.

  


I headed back to the bedroom and the bathroom door opened. Zero walked out and slowly sneaked towards the bed.

"Nope, go back, shower time."

"Fuck me!"

"I just did. Let's go!"

I turned him back towards the bathroom. Once inside, I dropped my towel and turned the shower head on. I guided him in and got in behind him. He braced himself on the shower wall. I reached around and grabbed the body wash along with the loofah. I thoroughly washed him from head to toe and rinsed him off. Finally, I quickly washed up and steered him out of the shower.

"Always taking care of me"

Once I walked him to the bed, he fell back and started to dry off with the towel I put around his waist. I quickly did the same. Then, I forced him under the covers with me and he immediately curled up next to me, putting an arm on my chest.

"Who was at the door?" he asked sleepily. I ran my hand over his back in long strokes.

"The police."

"What?" He suddenly seemed a little more awake.

"Go to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning. It was just some asshole in the bushes and someone called the cops."

"Weird..."

  


#### Alisha's POV

I just made it past the gates of Lionel's mansion. The place was massive! It was a two-stories with a garden in the back. _Classy._ I drove up and parked by the bushes near the front of the house. 

I got out and woke Marissa up, "We're here, Chicky."

I watched her stretch, but also backed up to let her out of the backseat.

"Hey, do I look pregnant?"

"Hon, we established a week ago that you are either fat or pregnant. If you don't want her to know, don't rub your belly. You keep doing that."

"Please keep your cool when you meet her. Ok?"

"I don't even know who she is."

"Ok."

I grabbed my bag and placed it in front of me to cover my belly. I winced when I moved my arm. "How's this?"

"It's a little dark."

"Well I'll worry about that later."

  


Before we reached the door, Lionel stepped out into the night. She was dressed in jeans and a Devil's t-shirt.

"Welcome! Come on in. Do you need help with your bags?"

"This is all we have."

"We can fix that tomorrow." She walked up and gave me a hug which I wasn't expecting. "It's so good to finally meet you face to face!"

"You too."

"Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?" As if on cue, my stomach growled.

"I'll take that as a yes. I hope you find the place ok."

  


Marissa and I both looked around as we followed her to the kitchen. It was the largest and most amazing kitchen I had seen in someone's house. We took our seats at the counter at Lionel's prompting.

"So, what can I get you?"

"Scramble eggs if you have it."

"Same here. You have a beautiful home," Marissa told her.

"It's my husband's house. I can't take any credit for it. Do you want cheese?"

"Yes, please." Marissa nodded.

"So, you're the Zero's version of me," Lionel said with a grin.

"If you are meaning super nosy friend that wants the best for the guy in her life, then yes."

"Exactly!" She winked at me.

We chatted as she cooked. After about half an hour, she showed Marissa where she was going to stay for the night. We didn't know how long we'd be staying, but I had a feeling it might be for a while. We left Marissa for her to relax and rest.

  


"Now, let's go see Jazzy. She's been asleep for the past few hours."

"Ok good, I don't want to wake her. I'd rather she thinks I'm a dream or something."

"Good idea."

She took me to a bedroom a little further down from where I would be sleeping. The room doesn't look so different from others that I saw.

"Here we are."

"Can we turn the lights on? It won't wake her."

"Ok."

Lionel hit the lights. The sight of my baby girl curled up on the chair brought tears to my eyes. I walked over and kneeled in front of her. I touched her face lightly. And suddenly, I couldn't help myself anymore. Tears were running down my face so fast. _Damn hormones._ I had to leave the room, because I was crying so hard that I knew I would wake her up.


	20. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

#### Zero's POV

I woke up feeling like I was hit by a Mac truck and wrapped up in a warm cocoon afterward. Strong arms were wrapped around me and the covers were pulled over my head. There was a gentle breathing on my neck. I could feel something poking me in the ass, so I wiggled a little and the person behind me moaned. _Someone is hard._ However, my mind wanted to take its own sweet time telling me where I was. God, my body felt weak and my head had a slight pounding to it. I started to panic when I looked down and saw that my fingers were entwined with someone else's. I prayed they belonged to Jude. I didn't know how I felt being this close to someone while I slept. I tried to move but the guy, whoever he was, was a dead weight around me. I started to panic a little more. My breathing started to quicken and I was desperately trying to get up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I felt a kiss on my shoulder blades. I knew that voice. I relaxed for a second and tried to turn over, but one of his legs was between my thighs.

"Jude, really?"

"What?"

"I can't move." He straightened out enough to let me turn around.

"Morning, Giddy."

I laid on my stomach and looked at him.

"What's that stare for?" He had the gall to look confused.

"Giddy?"

"Oh I guess you don't remember." He moved away. A part of me wanted to tell him to stay but I didn't.

"What happened last night?"

"Well, we had sex. It was your idea."

I didn't say anything and just waited for him to go on.

"We need to establish better pet names. 'Lazy son of a bitch' just doesn't work for me."

I still didn't say anything.

"We picked Judy and Giddy?"

"Judy really?"

"Yeah, my mom used to call me that." He looked sad for a second, but perked up again.

I just kept looking at him.

  


"The police stopped by." He finally changed the subject.

At that, things about last night, before I got drunk, started to surface from my memory. I got up and went to the bathroom. Man, I felt like shit. There was a weird pain in my stomach that I just couldn't place.

"That Lucas guy is really up to no good, Jude."

"You were trying to tell me something along those lines last night."

I closed the bathroom door and talked through it, "He's dead serious about wanting to be my agent and he swore he always gets what he wants."

"Well, I just don't get it."

"I don't either. Oh, he's dead set on you too. He wants you."

"It's just so weird to be such a hot commodity."

"What does that mean?" I turned the water off after I washed my hands.

"I'm just not use to feeling wanted."

"Well it's a curse now."

I walked back to the bedroom, looking for my clothes.

"Well crap Jude, whatever happened last night must have been wild. I'm feeling it in places I normally don't."

"Goal accomplished then."

"Where are my clothes?"

"All over the living room."

And just as I was leaving the room, he said, "Grab the donuts and milk while you are out there."

  


#### Jude's POV

A moment later, he came back with his clothes in one arm, milk in another and the box of donuts under his arm. He already had a donut in his mouth. I had to chuckle to myself. He looked rather cute while multitasking. He dropped the box on the bed, tossed the milk at me and sat down. Then, he opened the box for me and slid it over. From the other side of the bed, I opened up the milk and took a swig before passing it to him.

"I have been wanting one of those all of last week." Those apple fritters were God sent.

"I know." He winked at me. "Mind saving one for Jazzy?"

"Of course not."

"Are those any good?" He pointed to the one I was holding in my hand.

"Only the best in town!"

Before I could hand him another fritter to try, he leaned over and took a bite directly from the one already in my hand. He gave me a sly look as he chewed. "Fuck, that's good."

I gave him a challenging look. "Great with milk."

I lifted the jug to my lips and saw him leaning towards me as I chugged the milk. I handed him the jug, but instead of taking it, he leaned in and kissed me, licking at my mouth. He even licked up my milk-stache before I could.

"You were right, those were great with milk."

We couldn't help but grin at each other. Somehow, the atmosphere felt easy, yet oddly intimate.

  


However, the moment was broken by my phone going off. It was a text from Lionel. 

"Lionel wants to talk to me."

"Any word on Jazzy?"

"She's fine. She's eating breakfast. But, let's call the munchkin anyway."

"If you want."

I knew he wanted to see her. He mumbled something about missing his bean in his sleep. He climbed back in bed and sat right next to me, looking over my shoulders at my phone. When the familiar Skype tone started to ring, he moved even closer. Any more and we'd be cuddling. I deliberately turned the phone a bit, making it hard for him to see. A second later, Jazzy came into view.

"Momma?" At that, Zero raised an eyebrow at me and mouthed, _"Momma?"_. I shrugged in response.

"Hi, Kiddo."

"Uncle!" Jazzy replied enthusiastically.

"Hey, you are hogging it, Jude." Zero tried to squish his face into frame.

"Daddy, I can't see you"

"Your Uncle Jude is hogging the phone!"

"Uncle!"

"What?"

I held it away from my body. I heard Zero huff. Then, he climbed into my lap and leaned into my shoulder. I heard him mutter, "Damn it, Judy!" under his breath. But now, we were cuddling, so I didn't care.

"That's better." I grinned. He just shook his head as I put an arm around his waist.

"There's my girl."

"Daddy!" We could see Lionel behind her, cooking something in the back.

"Have you been a good girl?"

"I think so."

  


Lionel turned around. "Hi guys, don't you two look cute this morning all bare chests and cuddling. I take it you guys had a good night?" I almost forgot we were still naked.

"Thanks again for watching her. Jazzy, hand the phone to Lionel." I watched as the phone got passed too Lionel.

  


#### Zero's POV

"You were right, that Lucas guy is up to no good," I said, just to put Lionel in the loop.

"I figured as much. So, do we have a game plan?"

"I think we need to get something on him."

"To blackmail him with if he decides to blackmail us?" Jude asked.

  


I sat back and leaned on Jude's chest to watch the other two talk strategy. I didn't have much to say, because I couldn't think of anything. I just wanted my kid back. It surprised me how much I missed waking up and seeing her little face. Don't get me wrong, waking up in Jude arms was different, but not completely in a bad way.

"You've been quiet. Are you ok?" I felt him rub his stubbly face against mine.

"Not feeling so hot, but I'm good. When can I pick my kid up?" I addressed Lionel.

"I'll bring her to the office if that's ok."

"That'll work."

  


Jazzy came into view again. "Daddy, guess what!"

"What?!" My over enthusiastic face made Jude laugh.

"I heard Momma in my dream."


	21. Who's your Daddy?

#### Alisha's POV

The next morning, Lionel was kind enough to send Marissa back to Ohio in a first class seat. She was missing her grandchildren and wanted to go home. Lionel even sent her to the airport in a limo. She was being so sweet about all of this. I wanted to trust her, because Giddy was relaying on her to occasionally care for our daughter. _I guess she's trust worthy... I hope so._ I also asked her to arrange a meeting with Jude at Starbuck. Before leaving, I moved my car into a garage so no one could find it. Lionel told me that the guys had a private investigator looking for me. As an alternative, she gave me the usage of a driver for the day. He took me to Starbucks to meet Jude. I had an oversized light jacket in front of me and my purse. My hair was in box braids all the way down to my waist. I looked very much like Janet Jackson from Poetic Justice. Plus, I was in a green tank top and black yoga pants with a pair of black sunglasses on.

  


I walked into Starbucks and looked around. I spotted Jude pretty quickly as he was the only one in a suit. _Wow! He's sexy! Giddy is **so** right about that!_ Well, he may never had actually said it in these exact words, but the blush on his face, when I asked him about it, told me all I needed to know about Jude's looks. Oh, how I was praying this man would be bi-curious. I laughed to myself as I walked over to him. My hormones were out of control. Screw "blame it on the alcohol", it should be "blame it on the **hor-mo-nes** ". When I got up to him, he was looking down at his phone. I didn't know what to say to him. I was too nervous. So, I just stood there, staring, until he looked up.

"Euh, can I help you?"

I pulled out the seat next to him and took off my sun glasses. "Hi, Jude!"

"Do I know you?"

"Yes and no. I feel like I know you. Giddy has told me so much about you. Did you like the flowers?"

  


#### Jude's POV

I looked up to see this tall woman, with skin almost the same shade as my coffee, standing in front of me. She was naturally beautiful, something you didn't see much of around here. She had no makeup on, from what I could tell, but she still had a glow to her. When she spoke, I thought I was going to fall out of my chair. Alisha, the notorious kid sister/baby mama of Zero/Gideon was right in front of me! I got up and took her by the hand. "Not here, come with me." We walked out, hand in hand.

  


#### Alisha's POV

Once outside, he tried to take his hand away, but I held on. I figured if someone was watching, it wouldn't hurt to been seen holding his hand.

"I have to tell you something important." I said, while he was walking me to a dark Porsche. This must be **The Car**. "Nice car," I said out loud. He unlocked it and I climbed in. "I have a car waiting for me. I can't go anywhere."

"I figured it must be important for you to come out of hiding. Thank you for the flowers by the way."

"You are very welcome."

"Jazzy wasn't dreaming, was she? You were at my father's house last night."

"Yes, I was and she wasn't dreaming."

"She misses you, you know."

"I miss her booger butt too, but it has to be this way for now."

"I'm calling Lionel. We need to talk."

  


I watched him call Lionel. He told her to send the car way. We started to drive around town.

"So, what's going on?"

"Well, some creep was hired by that guy Giddy was with last night to follow him around."

"How do you know?"

"I followed them all night."

"You were the one who called the police."

"Yes."

"Fuck, he wasn't trying to get in. He was following him and looking for proof that we are together!"

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Take me to your place and I will tell you."

  


We arrived at his place in 15 minutes. I pointed out where the car was sitting as we walked to his apartment. I explained that I made an anonymous call and told the cops its license plate number plus the make, model and color. _I hope this buys us time._ His apartment was nice; I can see why Giddy liked it. I tossed my jacket on the couch and dug around, in my purse, for my camera.

"So, are you ready to make waves and go firmly in the closet?"

"How do we do that?"

I turned to face him. "Well, daddy..."

But he still didn't notice my hand rubbing my bump.

"Look down Jude." I turned sideways and lifted my shirt.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!"

"Surprise!" I said with a wince.

  


#### Jude's POV

The glow, the jacket and the purse in front of her stomach should have clued me in. It was making sense now.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but it was a little rough for a while after I got shot"

"What?!"

  


#### Alisha's POV

I showed him the large bandage on my arm. It was easy to be overlooked since it was almost the same color as my skin tone and my hair had been covering it up.

"I **so** didn't see that. How did it happen? What kind of trouble are you in?"

"It's a long story Jude. It's bad. I think I need to disappear until this one is born."

"How far along are you?"

"18 weeks."

"Wow, who's the father?"

"Not important. The less you know, the less you'll have to lie."

I watched him walk over to me. He was still staring at my bump, like he just couldn't help himself. "Wow..."

"Let's take some pictures and you can post them on the devil's website. Then, you'll go in to the office, excited about becoming a father."

"Great plan, but what am I going to say about who you are?"

"Make up something. Say I'm a one night stand or flight attendant or a girlfriend that works in the movie industry. I'll leave that up to you."

"Ok, what's first?"

"Change of clothes!" I started to strip down.

"You guys are really comfortable with getting undressed in front of anyone."

"Has my daughter been running around naked?"

"She tries."

I laughed at that. "At home, she and I are always naked or close to it. Giddy knows the drill. He usually hangs out in his underwear when he comes to visit. We are just weird like that. I just want her to be comfortable in her own skin."

"Ah, ok."

We walked to his room.

"I need some sleeper pants and a button down."

"Ok."

He found what I was asking for and handed it to me.

  


#### Jude's POV

As I watched her and listened to her, I could see why Zero was attracted to her. I was not sporting wood, but I could feel a little movement down there. She was all about solving problems and helping the people she loved and cared about. How anyone couldn't see that was hot was beyond me. Plus, she was beautiful too and, let's be honest here, that had an appeal to it.

  


#### Alisha's POV

"What's next?"

"We get cozy." This was the best part of my plan so far. I had to chuckle at his face.

" **What?** "

"It has to be believable Jude. Just think as if this was a cool planet where men can get pregnant and Giddy just told you that you guys are having a baby. What would your reaction be? And it better not be a high five!"

The idea made Jude smile. "Ok getting there."

I smiled back. "How about a picture with you behind me, shirtless, as if I told you the good news while you were getting ready for work? Or you can palm my belly and kiss me? The caption could be 'Coming soon: baby Kincade'. I have sonogram pictures with me too. You can cover the name and post that too."

"Let's play round with it and see what we can come up with."

  


So, we spent an hour taking different shots: on the bed, in the bathroom, standing, sitting, cuddling, laying down... but always with my face either hidden or out of the frame. We talked and joked around and got to know each other. It was the most fun I had had in a while. I drew a few fake tattoos on my side, just to throw Giddy off of my track a little. I was hoping Jazzy wouldn't see my pictures, because I think she'd recognize me. By the end of this, we were comfortable with each other. I was getting dressed and turned to look at him.

"Are you ok with Giddy having children?" It was my way of confirming what, I was sure, he suspected already. I didn't know if he caught on or not.

"They are a package deal."

"Do you even like kids?"

"I love Jazzy; she is something else."

"Can you tell her that? I don't want her to think that not saying you love someone is normal. Giddy is the only man in her life and he won't say it. I'm trying really hard to raise her with as little issues as possible."

He nodded.

"How are things going between you guys?"

"We are on a break."

"Ahh ha, sure you are. So, he didn't come over last night to cuddle? That condom on the floor says otherwise Hot Stuff."

"I can't believe I didn't pick it up!" He rushed about, looking for it.

"I already grabbed a tissue and picked it up. It was pretty empty, just a little moisture. It would have been gross if it was full."

I made a little throwing up act. I was imagining all the scenarios of what happened to the cum. His horrified face was hilarious. "I'm just fucking with you." I kissed him on the nose and he rolled his eyes. "So, you know which one you are going to post?"

"I did it already."

"Oh, that was quick!"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What am I not seeing when it comes to Gideon?"

I smiled at him. "If you can only hear the way he talks about you. What I'd give to have that."

"I was thinking the same thing when he told me about you. He is mad as hell, but he gets that light in his eyes when he talks about you."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. You can take me off the tables. You are the main course and his best male friend."

"Then, what are you?"

"Mother of his kids and his best female friend." I watched to see if he noticed the "s" on "kids", but he gave no reaction away. So I kept talking, "You two have the full support of Lionel, Jazzy and myself. If shit gets hard, just ask for help."

"Why are you guys all pushing for us to be together for?"

"Well, you two have things in common that most don't. You are not going to look down on him because of where he comes from. You're an agent and he's a player; you get the business. Not everyone does. That's why so many players hook up with cheerleaders and dancers."

"So, I'm his cheerleader then?"

"Yeah, but you are way more than just a cheerleader. You have opened up a closed off man. He is happier since he has met you. He's less flipped now. He told you his name and that's major. You're the first person he has told that in... Oh gosh, it must be since high school!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. If it wasn't for me, Jazzy would think his name is Zero. You guys can help each other. You make him a better person. Granted, it's a work in progress, but he's getting there. You can teach him how to be normal, how to peel some of those layers away."

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want? A family of your own? A partner? A life outside of work? Someone to come home too? Kids? A support system? With him you will have a family you will belong to, people that want you. What he lacks, you have and what he has, you lack. I think if a little bit of you guys rubs off on one and other, it will be a good thing. Plus, you get another Lionel."

"Oh God, I don't know if I can hand another one!"

I hugged him. "You can and you will love it, because we are awesome!"

"You want to stay here for a few days?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want Giddy to know I'm in L.A. yet and he has a key here. I'll just go back to Lionel's and I'll try to figure out what to do next. I think it's best if I leave town, so when people ask about me, you can say I had a layover or something."

He hesitated a little, but nodded in the end. "Ok."

"Remember you have to act like you are on cloud nine for that asshole to believe you. Ok? Here are my sonogram pictures. Cut my name off." He took them. They were dated a month earlier. 

"I'll call the car for you then."

"Ok, thank you."

  


#### Jude's POV

I was heading to work after putting Alisha in a car and sending her to Lionel's. She gave me a lot to think about. It was almost scary how much she knew about me. Gideon must have talked a lot about me to her. _I wondered why he didn't tell me about her earlier, before Jazzy came into the picture. I guess I'll have to ask him the next time I see him._


	22. The Performance of a Life Time

#### Jude's POV

I made it to my office and saw Lucas waiting for me. He had a panicked air about him, but as soon as he glanced up and saw me, his demeanor changed completely.

"Good morning, Jude. Or should I say, 'Good afternoon'?" _It's only only 10:45, jerk._

"Sorry about that. My... girlfriend made a drive by visit this morning. Fuck, I don't even know what she is." I ran my hands through my hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how I feel about it all. I'm excited, scared and hopeful. It's just too messed up to even talk about." Just then, my office phone started to ring. _Saved by the bell!_

For the next couple of hours, I took one call after another. A few of them offered me congratulations to which I nervously responded with a laugh. Lucas kept quiet throughout most of it, unsubtly looking at his phone every 5 seconds. However, I had more to worry about than Lucas' nervous behavior. I was waiting for a phone call from either Lionel or Zero. I guessed they didn't go on the Devils website too often. _Thank god for small mercies!_

  


#### Lionel's POV

Jazzy and I were walking, hand in hand, towards my office, when I saw that my secretary was, for some reason, standing in front of my door.

"Congratulations on your first grandchild! I'm sure your husband will be very excited," she exclaimed as soon as she saw me.

"What?!"

"You haven't seen the webpage? Four pictures have been posted an hour ago. She's very pretty, but not what I expected."

"No, I haven't... What are you talking about?" _Dear God, is she saying what I think she's saying?_

"I know you and Jude are close... I'm surprised he didn't tell you first."

"Told her what?" Zero's familiar voice came up behind me. 

"I'll fill him in. Thank you for the update."

She left and walked back to her desk. I ushered Jazzy, whose earphones were, luckily, still on, into my office before I turned to face Zero.

"What's going on Lionel?"

"Let's get inside. I think you might need to sit down. I know I do."

  


#### Zero's POV

Inside Lionel's office, Jazzy was dancing around, singing, what I thought was, "Neon Lights" by Demi Lovato. She took songs so literally that if she heard the lyrics say something about hitting a wall, she will hit a wall. She loved songs that told her to do something. I shook my head and picked her up.

"Daddy!" She hugged me, then kissed me.

"My Bean, be careful! I'm not feeling so hot!" I swore the sight of her with her bear just made me want to smile. _What on earth is wrong with me!_

"I missed you, Daddy."

"Then, you don't have to leave Daddy for a while ok? I got you a donut for later."

"Yeah! Donut, donut donut! Thank you!"

I smiled at her as she swirled around, but still pulled her gently back to me.

"Daddy!" I ignored her protests and placed her on my lap. The pain in my stomach and sides wasn't getting better.

"You didn't get cuddle time with me today yet." I winced a little at her squirming and kissed the top of her head.

"Cuddles!"

She curled up in my lap and tucked her head under my chin. This was our time to just be together and enjoy each other's company. She loved it because she loved getting hugs and kisses and I felt like I needed to compensate for not being round much before she came to live with me. She seemed to act less clingy if I was being clingy. I'd do anything to keep her happy. I honestly didn't know how she was going to handle it when I leave for away games. _Whom would I leave her with?_

"Hey, are you ok?" Lionel's voice broke through my inner thoughts.

"Just thinking about some things. I may have partied way too hard last night."

  


I put Jazzy's earphones back in.

"So, what's up?"

I watched Lionel type something up and her jaw dropped. "Wow, oh wow!"

"What is it?"

She turned the screen and showed me, what looked like, an underwear ad. It was a man, no wait, it was **Jude** kissing a woman, dressed in one of his button down shirt, who was holding a sign saying "Baby Kincade September 2015". I just stared at the screen with my mouth hanging open.

"Are there any more?"

She scrolled down and... Oh yeah, there were more. There was one where he was kissing her belly and where their hands made a heart. I didn't know if I should be mad or turned on. The pictures were hot.

"Who's the woman? Do you know her?" I asked Lionel.

"I don't know. I thought you might know."

"No, I would remember a woman like that. She's beautiful. He's been holding out on me. Did you know he's bi?"

"I didn't."

 _He could not be more perfect!_ I thought to myself.

  


#### Lionel's POV

As soon as I saw the pictures I recognized Alisha by the braids covering her face. If she could fool Zero, then anyone else was going to be a breeze. But then again, Jazzy might know. I'd rather not take that chance, so I scrolled down quickly to the last picture. There was still one more that was loading.

"There is one more picture," I told Zero.

"Oh?"

"It's a sonogram."

"Oh… ok"

"So, you didn't know about this?"

"Not a clue, I thought he was only into men."

"I think we should congratulate him. What do you think?"

"I'm game."

  


#### Jude's POV

It was lunch time when I took my last call. I also got an email from the maker of Jazzy's teddy bear. They were confirming the stadium's address, because they were going to send over one of every stuffed animal they made, all just for her. They said that the few stores that were selling them had been selling out for the first time in history thanks to our visit the other day. As I was writing a thank you letter back, I looked up to see Lucas checking his cell phone again. He still looked worried. I felt like I should probably to ask what was wrong, but I really didn't care. He was bastard.

"So, did you have fun last night with Zero?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, we haven't talked today. I have been busy with my 'whatever she is' all morning."

"Ah. Should I congratulate you or say sorry? The man in the pictures looks happy but the man sitting in front of me doesn't"

"It's complicated, very complicated. She works in the film industry, scouting locations for movies. She's never in one place very long, so it was just a one night stand that kept happening. I did the pictures, because I thought she was going to tell me that she was staying. Boy, was I wrong!"

"I take it she not staying?"

"She's already at the airport, leaving to only god knows where."

I ran my hand through my hair again, trying to force tears into my eyes. This was my performance of a life time. I was putting myself in the shoes of a first time dad that was told he was going to be a father of a child he will never meet. That did it. My flood gates opened and tears started to flow.

"She wouldn't even hear me out. I told her she could just send me the baby and go on about her life." I wiped my face with the back of my hand.

There was a knock at my door, so I sat back and tried to "compose" myself.

"Come in!"

  


Lionel came in with caterers and Zero trailed in after them with Jazzy in his arms. I turned back to Lucas and said, "I think it's quitting time. I have some personal business that needs to be taken care of. Enjoy the rest of the day. I won't be here for the interviews. Good luck with those."

"Going so soon?" Zero said.

I got up and hugged Lionel. She patted my back with a "What's wrong Jude?"

"She left me."

"Uncle, don't cry. You hurt? Daddy can kiss your booboo." Jazzy pointed to a small bruise on her knee that she came to LA with. I smiled. Lucas was slowly packing up his things.

"My booboo can't be kissed Jazzy." I took her from her father and hugged her.

"What's wrong, Uncle?"

"I'm sad."

"Why?"

"Remember how you felt when your mommy left you?"

She shook her head. I hated to bring up Alisha with Jazzy, but I had to make this believable.

"Well that's how I feel right now."

"Enjoy your lunch," Lucas said as he hurried out the door.

"Who set his pants on fire?" Zero asked.

  


The caterers left after setting up lunch. Zero poked his head out the door to watch everyone get on the elevator.

"Let's eat," Lionel said. She took Jazzy and put her on the couch with a plate of food.

"Congrats man." Zero closed the door and came over to hug me. "We need to talk alone," He whispered.

I looked at him after he pulled away and I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I had no clue if he was mad or not.

"Why don't you guys take a plate and go to my office to talk things out?" Lionel suggested.

"I'm starving. How about we eat really quickly, then go to Lionel's?" I tried to compromise.

"I'll pass, not hungry."

"You're still hurting?"

"Yeah."

  


I ate in silence. Afterwards, we headed out to the elevators to go to Lionel's office. As soon as we got into the elevator, I felt like I needed to start explaining.

"It's not what…" He pushed me against the wall and gave me a desperate kiss. Then, He hesitated for a second and leaned on me.

"Are you ok?"

"Jude, I'm fine, but you have been holding out on me. Why didn't you tell me about her?"


	23. It's Showtime

#### Jude's POV

"What? No, I haven't!" I exclaimed just as the elevator doors opened. We stepped out and he followed me to Lionel's office. We nodded to her secretary as we walked by and closed the door behind us.

"It's not what it looks like," I tried again. 

"That one picture was pretty hot. I didn't know if I should be jealous or join in. The three of us would have a blast!"

"Neither, but jealous sounds good to me."

"Ok... So, what's going on? Are you leaving me for her?" He almost looked sad for a moment, but his face reverted back to neutral in a matter of seconds.

"No! Never! She's just a pregnant friend that wanted to help us out." I pulled him in my arms. Alisha must had had a good reason to hide all of this from him, so I kept her identity as vague as possible.

"So, you two never…"

"No, no."

"The pictures are believable. I was this close to adding a nursery to the house."

"You would do that for me? You would be ok with raising another man's child?"

"You are not just another man Jude. And... I've done a lot of thinking lately... If I ever wanted to... you know... have more kids, adopting from foster care would be something I'd like to do." He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. It was my turn to grab him and kiss him like my life depended on it.

"What was that for?" He asked as I let him go.

"No reason. I think you should add a nursery. Call it wishful thinking, but she might want to give the baby up. I have been thinking about taking it and you seem fine with dating a man with a kid." I felt bad lying to him, because honesty was a big thing with us. Although, a part of it was true. He would need a nursery in a few months. I just couldn't come out and tell him about the real reason. 

"Oh really? Ok. I can handle that. We can raise our kids together. So, that's why you made the big announcement?"

"Yes and no, I wanted to throw Lucas off of our trail. He is having you followed." I took the opportunity to switch the subject.

"What?!"

"Yeah, one of my neighbors saw this man lurking in the bushes and called the cops. She gave them the license plate number and everything. He was picked up and is being charged with stalking."

"Really? How do you know he was following me?"

My neighbor said a strange car pulled up at the same time you did. She was walking her dog when you came over. Later, she heard something in the bushes, so..." I was pulling everything out of my ass at the moment.

"She is gorgeous."

"What?" _What is he talking about? I don't think he ever saw what any of my neighbors looks like._

"Your friend." _He's back to that?_ "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Yeah, she is beautiful. I really like her. Well, why didn't you tell me about Jazzy and Alisha?" I guessed now was as good a time as any to ask what had been plaguing my mind.

He walked away from me and sat on the couch. "I didn't want my life here to infect them. I never wanted them to be in the public eye. They were my oasis away from all of this. I didn't want anyone to know about my past. They are my past."

A horrible thought came across me. "Are you embarrassed by them?"

"No, I'm embarrassed by my personal past, not them! They are innocent. I'm… not."

I sat by him and didn't say anything. I didn't know how to make him feel better. In the end, it was him who finally broke the silence again.

"Now, tell me the story of you and your mystery woman, so I know what to say."

I sat back and told him the fake back story.

  


#### L. A. police station

Lucas was sitting in a visitation room, waiting to see someone. After a few minutes, the door on the other side opened and a guard brought in a dark haired man. He picked up the phone.

"When am I getting out of here?"

"My hands are tied. I'm pushing my luck by even visiting you. My name can't be connected to any of this. You are in here for stalking a celebrity and his agent, who happens to be my co-worker and a **Kincade** on top of it all. That's a big name here. His father owns half of the town!"

"I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you! You need to get me out of here or you are not getting any more help with this project of yours. I only did this much because I love you."

"You should have been more careful."

  


#### Zero's POV

After we finished our talk, we headed back to Jude's office where Lionel was getting Jasmine's hair done by a stylist. She was swinging her little legs in a tall chair with her bear in her lap and her earphones on.

"Wow! Look at you Bean!" I waved my hand in front of her face and took her earphones out.

"Daddy! I'm getting pretty!"

"You are always pretty, my Bean."

"She needs to look good for her first TV appearance. I have been reading all the comments online about her hair. They are brutal," Lionel told me with a grimace.

"I know, even the security guard said something to me. He gave me a card to a place, but I just kept forgetting about it."

"Don't worry, I got it covered. It's going to be your turn next Zero." The tinkle in her eyes made me wince a little.

  


It took us an hour of prepping to get ready. Meanwhile, Jude took a look at the questions beforehand and gave them his approval.

"Jude, there is nothing too personal in there right?"

"No, you should be good. It's just about how you're coping with being a single parent and things like that. How's your stomach by the way?"

"Ok, that's doable. It's starting to really hurt. We need to make this quick."

"Are you going to make it through ok?"

I just nodded in answer and glanced around. They were setting up the interview in Lionel's office. Jazzy was dancing in her little red and black dress with a little "Zero" stitched on the pocket. The interviewer, Brooke Anderson, was getting a few touch-ups on her make up before we started. Everyone on the crew seemed to be quite busy. Finally, an assistant walked over to us and asked if Jazzy could be held to the side for the second half of the interview.

"Sure, I'll…" Jude and Lionel both started to say.

I looked from one to the other and made my decision. "I've got it Lionel. You've helped a lot to put this all together. I can do this." Then, I turned my eyes back on my little girl. "Hey Bean, you're going to hang out with Uncle Jude when I tell you to go, ok?"

Jazzy was weaving herself between Lionel and Jude, but at my question, she stopped and looked up at Jude. "Ok Daddy, I'll stay with Uncle." He smiled back down at her.

"All right, now that is settled, we are ready," The assistant told us.

  


I picked up Jazzy and moved to the couch. I placed her next to me despite her protests. Jude walked over and knelt down next to us.

"Ok Kiddo, listen up!"

She nodded her head.

"Stay quiet and only answer questions that she asks you, ok?"

"Ok."

He leaned in a little closer and whispered, "Make sure you make Daddy look good, ok?"

"Ok."

"And keep smiling that wonderful smile ok?"

"Ok, Uncle."

  


#### Jude's POV

I stepped back and got off the set to watch from the sidelines with Lionel. I saw Jazzy looking around with a little frown on her face.

"What is she looking for?" I asked Lionel.

"I'm not sure."

We watched her ask Zero for something. Then, he too started to look around. Finally, it dawned on me. I turned around and spotted Fatso by the door on a chair in the corner. I went and retrieved him just as the interviewer sat down.

"Excuse me." I weaved in and out of the crew to reach Jazzy. "Hey Kiddo, I got him."

"Thank you, Uncle!" I winked at her and slunk back into the background.   


"So, are we ready now?" Brooke said with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Yeah, sorry about that. She loves that bear of hers." I watched as Zero turned his charms on her and she mellowed a bit.

"I know you aren't feeling well, so thank you for doing this. Zero, how is fatherhood treating you?"

"It's good, but tiring."

"Oh I'm sure. Have you found a nanny yet?"

"No, I'll need one soon, but I figured I can handle it until the season starts. To be honest, I'm not sure if my support system will even let me hire anyone." He laughed and gave her that flirty smile of his.

"Interesting! So, who do you consider as your support system?"

"Jude and Lionel Kincade. They have been a huge help to me."

"That's some high profile babysitters."

"Yeah, they've been great, watching her and helping me out when I needed it."

"Ok, switching the subject, I hear that you have a major project coming up."

"Yeah, I have something big coming that I'm really excited about."

"Can you give the viewers a little preview?"

"All I have to say is to stay tuned. I'm going to be working really hard in the off season."

"We are all going to be waiting on pin and needles." She shifted slightly in her chair to look at Jazzy. "Now let's move on to this gorgeous little girl. How are you?"

Jasmine looked to her father and replied at his subtle nod, "Good." She smiled at Brooke.

"So, how is it, living with the world famous Zero?"

She looked to him again and waited for his nod to say, "Good."

"Do you like L.A. so far?"

"Go ahead Bean."

"It's really clean." That got a laugh out of everyone.

"Ah, Ohio would be very different from here indeed. Now, I was told that you have a special name for Lionel Kincade. Can you tell me what is it?"

She looked to Zero and he nodded. "Lion Grrrrrrrrrrrr! She is the fiercest!" That made everyone smile.

"What about your daddy's agent?"

"Uncle Jude." Her toddler speech was front and center and as cute as always, making the crew chuckle.

"Thank you for talking with us, Jasmine."

"You're welcome." She smiled and hopped off the couch. I knelt down, off camera, with my arms stretched, waiting for her to walk over to me.

"I did good, Uncle?"

"Shhh. Yeah, you were great." I picked her up and walked over to Lionel.

  


"So, I hope you don't mind, but we had our investigators do some research to see if we could track down Alisha for you." Brooke continued on.

"Oh well, that was quick. Did you find anything?"

"Yeah, a few things."

I watched him sit back. He looked a little green. _I hope he can get through this._ I wondered what they had found out. It wasn't mentioned in the questions list they gave me. And that, worried me a little bit.

"Did you know that she quit her job as an erotic dancer and an escort, three weeks ago, because she is pregnant?"


	24. Painful Lies?

#### Jude's POV

"What?" Zero started to laugh, but he tensed up a mere second later. He grabbed his stomach and cringed, yet he still managed to force himself right up. "A dancer? An escort? You have to be kidding me! She was a bartender for a gentlemen's club. And pregnant? She's not pregnant! I just saw her a few months ago. Your sources are wrong. What a joke!"

"It's what her coworkers said."

"The women there didn't like her. They would start rumors about her, because the guys tipped her better than them."

"Apparently, she had one 'special client'."

"Bring Jazzy back here Jude." I walked her back to the interviewer. Just then, Brooke handed him a flyer.

"Isn't this her here?" She pointed to one of the three women in the ad. Sure enough, it was a picture of Alisha.

"Jazzy, what did mommy do for a job?" Even as he asked that question, I could see that Zero was starting to doubt his own beliefs.

Jazzy raised her hands and shook them like she was holding something. "Shake, shake, pour! Use to make drinks! Then, she dance!" Jazzy smiled and wiggled.

"Why didn't she say anything?" Zero hissed under his breath. "Jazzy, is mommy pregnant?" It was her turn to look confused.

My mind went back to the conversation with Alisha this morning. She told me that Jazzy knew about the baby. Well, in a way. She only explained that mommy had a gift that we couldn't open for 6 month. I whispered in Jazzy's ear, reminding her of the gift that was growing in her mommy's tummy, "Jazzy, does mommy have a gift?" I asked her. 

Her eyes widened immediately. She turned to me and whispered in my ear. "Momma said I couldn't tell Daddy that he left a gift."

"Jude, what is she saying?" Zero asked. Jazzy covered her mouth.

"She said that her mother asked her to not tell 'Daddy' that he left a baby the last time he visited."

" **She's really pregnant?!** " I had never seen him this close to losing his cool in an interview. Suddenly, he winced in pain again. However, this time, it seemed to last a little longer than the previous ones. At this point, Zero had probably forgotten that they were still on camera and in the middle of an interview.

"This is a picture of the man claiming to be the father," The ever **so** helpful Brooke cut in again.

He took the picture and I went beside him to get a better look. There were three men standing together. "Which one is he?" I asked. Before Brooke could answer, I looked over to Zero. He had gone alarmingly white and his eyes turned distant. The rest of his face was uncharacteristically slack. Jazzy also peeked at the picture and frowned immediately.

"Do you know any of these men?" Brooke asked her.

"Bad men, all of them!" She started to shake a little.

"Zero, are you alright?" I asked him. When he didn't respond, I turned to Brooke with a stern face. "I think this interview is over."

"I have more information. Zero, don't you want to know what else we found out?" _My God, this woman is like a dog with a bone! Has she no tact?!_

"They shot Momma and Hector!" Jazzy cut her off from my lap.

That seemed to shake Zero out of his trance. He looked over to her. "What did you say?"

"There was a shooting at their old apartment a few days before Jasmine arrived in California. Did you know that?" Brooke **helpfully** cut in again. Jazzy just muttered something before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"No, I didn't." Zero looked at her in shock.

"Yes, a man was shot during the altercation and succumbed to his injuries at the hospital."

Jazzy wasn't paying attention to any of us. She just kept mumbling around her thumb.

"What is she saying Jude?" Zero asked me.

"I don't know. Jazzy, what did you just say?"

"Momma doesn't like him."

"Who?" Zero showed her the picture. She pointed to the man in the middle and Brooke confirmed that he was the alleged father of Alisha's baby.

"Did he come to your apartment?"

"Yes, but Momma never let him in. Daddy's the only boy that's allowed."

The picture was handed back to Zero. He kept getting this strange look on his face every time he glanced at it. I elbowed him to shake him out of his mood. It seemed to have worked.

"Thank you Brooke, this has been very enlightening." He got up and gave her a quick hug. He turned to leave only to be stopped at the door, because he didn't wait to be disconnected from his microphone. Meanwhile, I was struggling to get Jazzy's off of her. Finally, I signaled Lionel over to deal with the crew as we slipped out.

  


Zero was at the end of the hall, punching the elevator button over and over again while cursing. I half jogged, with Jazzy in my arms, to his sides just as the elevator arrived. After we stepped in, I looked over to Zero and was shocked by the state he was in. His bent over form was pale as a sheet, his skin looked clammy and he seemed to have trouble breathing.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Are you ok?"

"I can't breathe and my heart is racing. My stomach hurts so badly..." He stood up and swayed a little. Even his eyelids fluttered close. I had to put Jazzy down and steady him.

"Hey, look at me. Look at me Zero!" His eyes snapped open and pure panic was written all over his face. I had never seen him like this before. "Just breathe ok? What's wrong? What caused this? What's up with that picture? You were ok before that."

In between his short breathing, he tried to answer, "He... was... the... the... the first... one... to... call... me... Zero..." He stopped and tried to take a deeper breath. "...Nephew of... of... of... drug dealer... knows... everything... about... me..." Just then, the elevator arrived to destination. It caused him to stumble again. As I steadied him, a horrible cry of pain escaped from his lips.


	25. Panic Zone

#### Jude's POV

Alarmed, I touched his shoulder. He was trembling and sweating. Just then, the elevator doors opened to reveal Pete and Sloane. I could only imagine what this looked like. Jazzy was crying in the corner, but I couldn't even go to comfort her. I was trying to hold Zero up.

"He's going to be ok, Kiddo."

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Jude, what's going on?" Pete asked as he entered the elevator and walked over to Zero. "Hey, are you ok, Buddy?"

Sloane approached Jazzy instead and kneeled down to her level. "Hi Honey, are you ok? I'm Sloane. What's your name?"

At the sight of Sloane, Jazzy started to cry a little harder. She crab-walked to me and wrapped her arms around my leg.

Meanwhile, Pete was trying to help me get her father out of the elevator "Can you walk, Buddy?"

"Jazzy, you're going to have to walk with us. We can't get Daddy out with you holding onto me. Go with Sloane, ok?"

"Ok." I watched her take Sloane's hand warily.

As we were getting off of the elevator, Zero kept chanting, "I'm over. It's over."

Pete looked to me. "What happened?"

"I think he's having a panic attack," Sloane saved me from answering.

  


Finally, we got to my office and sat him down on the couch. Sloane went to get a glass of water with Jazzy in her arms. She let her take a sip before kneeling in front of Zero. "Can you drink this?"

However, his hands were shaking really badly at this point. "Jude… Jude…"

I started to rub his back. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, ok?"

He could only nod his head in answer.

"How long has he been like this?" Pete asked.

"For about 10 minutes now, I think."

"Can you try and take a deep breath?" Sloane said to him.

"My… chest … hurts and my stomach... **Trash can please!!!** " Sloane rushed to get it from the side of my desk. She arrived just before he threw up. I watched as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"That's it. I'm calling 911," Pete declared to the room. "We are going get you some help." He patted Zero on his shoulder and walked away with Sloane for the call. She took the dozing Jazzy with them. Poor Kiddo cried and worried herself to exhaustion.

Zero could only groan in pain. I felt helpless in the face of his suffering. This wasn't something I could just fixe as his agent. I wanted to comfort him, to show him that I cared about him. _Fuck it! I'll just go for it. I don't care what Pete and Sloane will think._ I kneeled in front of him and took his face between my hands.

"Look at me. Pete is calling the hospital. You need to calm down ok? Breathe with me."

He seemed to understand as he put his hands over mine and placed our foreheads together. I started to whisper encouraging words to him.

"You can to this. You can do anything you put your mind to."

  


#### Sloane's POV

"They are on their way!" Pete and I opened the door to say, but the sight that greeted us was not what we expected.

"Ahhh..." was the only thing Pete managed to let out.

"I was thinking the same thing," I replied drily.

"Should we give them some privacy?" Pete asked, while continuing to stare at the scene in front of us.

"I didn't know that they were **that** close."

We walked further in the office. "Wait here." I watched Pete go over to them and kneel down next to them. "Hey Zero, are you hanging in there? I called an ambulance and help is on the way."

"He's breathing a little better, but he's still panicking," Jude answered instead.

"I've never seen this happen to him before. What set him off?"

Jude seemed very reluctant to answer, "Can we, please, talk about this later?" 

"I'm going to hold you to that." I watched as Pete got up and walked back to me again.

"It seems like Jude is calming him some," I pointed out.

"Yeah, that's good. Apparently, Jude's good at something after all."

I let that gibe go. This wasn't the time for drama. I looked down to the sleeping child in my arms. "Zero has a child?"

"I guess..."

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is."

"She reminds me of Ahsha."

  


#### Jude's POV

20 minutes later, there was a knock on my door. The EMT's were, now, in the building. Meanwhile, Lionel had arrived and was sitting on the couch with a newly awakened Jazzy who was, perched in her lap, watching us. I jumped up to open the door.

"What's going on?" The first EMT asked as his partner rolled in the gurney.

I drew his attention to Zero. "He started out with a panic attack, but, now, I'm not sure what it is. He's shaking like he's cold and he's mumbling to himself. He is also feeling a major pain in his stomach. It started this morning and seems to be getting worse as the day goes on."

We all watched as they started to take his vitals and ask him questions.

"We are going to take him in and get him checked out by a doctor." At this, Zero visibly tensed up again and he started to panic a little more.

I placed my hand on him to calm him down. "Just go, ok? I'll meet you there with Jazzy. Don't worry about her."

After he settled, we watch them wheel him out.

"Lionel, will you go with him please? I can't, but I really need someone to go."

"I'll go." I look up and see Sloane raising her hand.

Before I could object, Pete stepped in instead. "You don't have to Sloane. I'll go. He's my player and I need to know what going on with my players."

"Thank you Pete." I grabbed Jazzy and rushed out of the office.

"Where are we going, Uncle?"

"We are going to follow Daddy."

"Is Daddy ok?"

"I hope so Jazzy. I really hope so." I felt bad for her. She was still **so** young, yet she had already seen her mother getting shot at and, now, her father having a mild mental break.

  


By the time Jazzy and I got there, Pete was sitting in the waiting room. I jogged up to him with Jazzy in my arms. She had been quiet during the whole ride here. I had thought that she would have had a lot of questions, but she just stared out the car window, sucking her thumbs.

"What's happening Pete?"

"They admitted him."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"He has appendicitis. They scheduled him for surgery for tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, they had to sedate him. He got really agitated with you not being here."

"Oh! He's probably just worried about Jazzy." I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

Pete took me by the arm and pulled us into Zero's room. He was just lying there, unconscious, connected to monitors and IV drips. He almost didn't look like himself. I shrugged out of Pete's grip and walked over to the bed with Jazzy. She reached for her father.

"Can you sit here and hold his hand?"

She nodded her head. I walked over to his free hand and sat her in the chair.

"I'm going to be right over there with Pete, ok?"

  


I walked back to Pete who was standing by the bathroom door. "What's up Pete?"

"Cut the crap Jude. What's going on?"

"Nothing, he's just exhausted and sick."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it Jude! It's obvious that something is going on."

"We are just friends Pete. What do you think is going on?"

"Jude, you're a terrible liar; you know that. I promise that whatever it is, it won't matter, but as a coach, I'd like to know what's going on with my players. It will give me a little insight on what's going on in his head. He's the only player I can't get a read on."

"Well, he'll be as good as new after this. Don't worry about it." _You don't want to be in his head. I promise you._

"What if this happens again? Actually, has this ever happened to him before?" Pete was getting worked up.

"I have no clue. You will have to ask him when he wakes up."

"Hell, I don't even know who I should call. Do you know his mother's number or his father's? The guy has no family listed on his paperwork. He's the only player that doesn't have an emergency contact!"

"Fine, put me down as his contact then."

"So, there are no family members I should notify?"

"Unless you want to call a 4 years old," I tipped my head toward Jazzy, "then there is no one else."

"Thank you. So, now that we took care of that, can you tell me what's behind this 'exhaustion'?" He used air quotes. Pete Davenport just used air quotes like a 16 years old teenage girl. What a terrifying sight. 

"He's worried that his past is catching up to him." I guessed I could say this much.

"That's a bad thing?"

"Yes, a very bad thing. It isn't pretty."

"Is there something he could go to jail for? Do I need to get the team's lawyers ready?"

"No, I don't think so. He's just worried that the teenage boy that he suppressed all those years ago is now pushing his way back to the surface. I think that scares the hell out of him. That's all I can say. This is his life story and not mine to tell."

"Fair enough then..."

A knock on the door interrupted the awkward pause that we were about to fall into. I walked over and opened it to Sloane.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"He's sedated for now."

"Poor little girl. Where is her mother?"

"She put her on a bus with her friend and sent her here."

"That's just… I have no words. If he ever needs help with her, just call me, ok? He only needs to ask Jude."

"That's really sweet of you. Thank you. We are a little out of our league with her sometimes. Lionel has been a big help. The more, the merrier!"

"Really? I never pictured her to be the motherly type." Pete mumbled.

  


They left about 10 minutes after Sloane arrived, leaving Jazzy and me alone with a sedated Zero. After half an hour, when I was assured that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, we went back to his loft to get some clothes for him and some supplies for Jazzy. We also passed by my apartment, so I could change before we went back to the hospital. I put on the most casual clothes that I own: a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and some sneakers.

I had to bribe the nurses on the floor with a catered breakfast for each, so they would let Jazzy and I stay the night. I didn't want to leave Zero for a long period of time and it made sense for her to stay with me. I figured that if Zero wasn't close by, Jazzy would freak out in the middle of the night. I didn't want Lionel to have to deal with that. Alisha also didn't need the stress of not being able to help her own daughter even though they were in the same house. Plus, I didn't want to give her up to anyone and I don't think she wanted to go anywhere anyways. Not even to Lion's. I also thought that if he woke up in the middle of the night, he would want to see her. Luckily, there was a couch not too far from his bed. I put Jazzy there and used one of the pillows that a nurse gave me along with a blanket. They gave me enough for both of us to use. Poor kid had a rough day and didn't fight sleep for once. I kissed her on the forehead with a "Love you, Kiddo!" and took my post as agent/concern boyfriend next to Zero's bed. I took a deep breath and settled in for the night. _What a day!_ I closed my eyes, hoping that with a new day, better things will come.


	26. Jude and Zero Sitting in a Tree

#### Jude's POV

I woke up, in the middle of the night, stretched out on the same chair next to the bed, to a male nurse checking on Zero's IV.

"Sorry man, I didn't mean to wake you."

His badge said his name was Jake. His height was average and he had a geeky look with his R2D2 glasses and his badge reel.

"How is he?" I asked.

"I'm taking a blood sample for analysis. I'll let you know when the results come back. I also just took him off of sedation, but he's still on some pain meds. He should sleep pretty peacefully until morning."

"Thanks." I curled back up and fell asleep quickly.

  


I woke up again to Jazzy's voice.

"That's Jude!" Her tone seemed to indicate that her interlocutor should had known exactly who I was. I sat up, stretched and cracked my back.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" The voice was deeper than usual, but I could still recognize it anywhere. I turned to see that Zero was awake. He didn't look like himself. He had almost the same glazed drunk look he had had two days ago.

"Morning, you're awake." I greeted him with a smile.

"So, this cute kid here," he points to Jazzy, "says that you're my boyfriend. Am I that lucky?"

I looked from him to Jazzy. Something wasn't right.

"So, you gorgeous beast, are you mine?" he repeated his question.

"Daddy's acting funny."

"Yeah he is," I replied warily.

"What's your name?" His words were slightly slurred, but they prompted me into action.

I grabbed Jazzy. "Let's go get the doctor."

"Can I stay please? I want to talk to Daddy."

"Hey, where yea going?"

I ignored them both and quickly walked out with Jazzy on my hip. I was so worried that I almost ran over his nurse when he came over. "Careful!"

"Hey, I was just looking for you. Zero's awake and he's not acting quite right."

"What wrong?"

"He doesn't know who I am."

"Or me," Jazzy added.

"Oh, that's normal. It happens sometimes after sedation. It can take a while, but the patients usually come out of it on their own. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, I was just coming to prep him for surgery. You might want to take the kid away for a bit."

"Oh ok, it's a good time for breakfast anyway. Are you hungry Jazzy?"

She shook her head.

Nurse Jake smiled at us and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of your husband and your daddy." _I wish!_

"Oh no, no, no. He's my best friend and client," I hurried to correct him, even though part of me didn't want to.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just assumed since you... you... were spending the night..." his voice trailed off at the end.

"His daughter has nightmares and she does better when he's close by."

"Wow, you are really earning your pay check for sure, man!"

I smiled and started to walk towards the cafeteria, in search of some breakfast. On our way, I was stopped four times by the nurses on Zero's floor. They all wanted to thank me for the catered food.

  


Breakfast was quick. We only grabbed a few sandwiches before we headed back to Zero's room. I knocked to make sure that they were done with everything. The door opened to reveal Nurse Jake.

"Prefect timing! He was asking for his Sleeping Beauty!" He looked at Jazzy, assuming, like any normal person would, that Zero was referring to his daughter. It made me smile inside. "So, is Daddy's Princess ready to let him get fixed up?"

Jazzy had a mouth full of food when she shook her head.

"No? Then, I guess I'll give you guys a few minutes." He winked at me and walked out.

"Hey, you guys are back!" Zero exclaimed when he finally saw us.

"Of course we are. We couldn't let you go without a kiss and a hug from Jazzy, now could we?"

"What about you?"

I ignored his question and walked over to place Jazzy next to his bed. I took her breakfast sandwich from her, so she could lean in to kiss him and give him a one-armed hug. "See you later, Daddy."

"See yea, Kid!" I picked her up and backed away, which brought his attention back on me. "Are you sure you're mine? You are fucking gorgeous!"

The knock on the door saved me from answering his babbles. It was Lionel. "Can you get the door, Jazzy?" I asked.

"Ok." She ran toward the door and opened it. "Hi!"

"Hey, I came over to keep you guys company," Lionel said while she closed the behind her.

"So?" Zero's voice came up again. It seemed that even though they clouded his memories, the sedatives had done nothing against his stubbornness.

I rolled my eyes and leaned over to give him a quick peck on the cheek. "Yes, I'm yours."

"Then, what's your name? And you can do better than that if you are really mine."

I rolled my eyes again before leaning down and kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Aw, come on, man!" he protested again.

I kissed him one more time and said, "We will see you soon."

However, he wouldn't relent. "Come here, come here!" He grabbed my hand when I moved too slowly. "What's your name, Gorgeous? You're gonna let me go get chopped up without your name?"

I looked at Lionel talking to Jazzy in front of the door. She had a challenging look on her face that was saying, "Go ahead Jude! Do better than a peck."

"It's Jude. My name is Jude." I turned back to Zero and took the challenge. I held his face in my hands and dove in for his lips. I kissed him like it would be our last time. I poured all of my passion and worries into it. I knew that the operation wasn't a huge deal, because they caught it in time, but it was still surgery and anything could happen. "Next time I kiss you, you better remember me, asshole."

"Spunky, I like it!"

I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "You better come back to us. You hear me? Jazzy needs you. We are going to be right here waiting for you." I pulled away as the nurses came back in and crossed my arms, so he couldn't grab my hand again.

I walked away, trying to keep my cool. Both my life at work and at home was being wheeled out of the room. I watched as Jazzy waved to Zero. He waved back at her just before he went out of our sight. But I still heard him say something like, "Isn't my Sleeping Beauty gorgeous?" I just shook my head and sighed.

  


Slowly, I felt arms wrapping around me. I smiled, knowing it was Lionel. "You look like you could use a hug," she said.

"Jazzy, close the door, Kiddo..." She turned and slammed the door with a pout on her face. "...Softly." I hung my head as Lionel chuckled behind me. I rubbed her hands before breaking away from her embrace. I walked over to the couch and flopped down. Following my lead, Jazzy tumbled down next to me. I forced a smile on my face for her. I shouldn't be sulking. I had a four years old to think about. Slowly, she creeped closer to me. I looked over to Lionel to see if she saw it too. She smiled conspiratorially at me. I looked down again, only to see that Jazzy was, now, an inch closer. I sat back and just watched her. She covered her eyes and climbed onto my lap. Then, she just curled up and rested her head on my chest. I looked over to Lionel again, remembering the story about their games of hid-and-seek. It made me smile.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Jude?" Lionel's voice broke me out of my reveries. I turned toward her and leaned into the arm of the couch. I looked down at Jazzy and started to rub her back to prepare myself for the heart-to-heart.

"All of this is too much." I waved my free hand around. "First, he came over drunk. He was so different... kind of sweet and goofy in his own way."

"I bet that was different."

"Yeah, it was actually fun and nerve wracking too."

"Why nerve racking?"

"He was adventurous and I wasn't very comfortable with it."

"As in…?" She looked at me with confusion written all over her face.

"As in... you know... how we slept..." I couldn't believe I was telling her this! I looked down at Jazzy, trying to make sure that she wasn't listening. She had her phone and was trying to play a game of Candy Crush, the key word being "trying".

"Oh, ok… I get it. So, what was the problem?"

"I had never done it that way before."

"Really? I always pictured you going both ways, to be honest."

"Well thanks? I guess?"

"So, what happened?"

"We had a moment and when it ended, I told him that I loved him, just like some straight man having fun with his girlfriend for the first time! I was so embarrassed!" Just talking about it made me cover my face with my hand. Lionel chuckled at my misery. "It's not funny, Lionel!"

"No, it's not. It's just adorable. Come on, you're in love and you know it!"

"It didn't count. He doesn't even remember anything. By the way, can you believe he said, 'Ditto,' just after?"

"Awww! That's so cute!"

"Not when you want to hear the actual words."

"You don't have to rush it, Jude."

"I guess I just want to know that I'm not wasting my time or being used."

"You really **do** love him! Just admit it!"

"I neither confirm nor deny. I plead the 5th."

"First comes love, then comes marriage..."

"Lionel, come on!" I cut her off. "You know what, since we are being juvenile, I'll admit one thing."

"What's that?" She seemed to be bouncing her toes with excitement.

"I Love this little girl, right here." Jazzy didn't even look at me. She just kept playing her game. "Hey, Kiddo." I started to tickle her.

"Uncle! I'm playing! " she squealed.

"Did you hear me?"

"Noooooo!"

I kissed her forehead and said again, " I love you."

She looked up at me and smiled. "I love you too, Uncle Jude."

"So, you're my Kiddo huh? huh?" I asked as I tickled her. She giggled and shook her head playfully. "All mine!" I said in my best villain voice. I was trying everything to keep Jazzy in a good mood.

Lionel smiled as she watched us. " **Someone** is catching a baby fever! Speaking of babies, a lady we know had an appointment at the doctor's today," she told me. However, I was too busy goofing off with Jazzy to really process what she was saying. When I gave no outward reaction to her news, she added, "Earth to Jude! Remember your baby-mama?" That piqued my interest. She was right. I had caught a baby fever. I overheard someone talking about sibling class at the hospital while waiting for coffee yesterday. I would have to tell Zero about it, so we could sign Jazzy up.

"Oh, did she?"

"Yeah, she is going to be on bed-rest for the next 5 month, doctor's orders."

"So she has to stay in town now?"

"Yup, it's going to be nice having someone there with me."

"What if my father gets out?"

"That house is big enough to hide someone in it without your father noticing."

"True."

She handed me a few sonogram pictures. They seemed different from the last one, but I didn't question it. I looked up and Lionel had a smile that I couldn't quite explain. The closest thing that I could think of is a sly cartoon cat playing with a trapped mouse. Who knew what that expression was about? I had too much on my mind to analyse it more deeply. My focus, at the moment, was on trying to make these next 2h30 – 3h go by as fast as possible for Jazzy and me.


	27. Lost in the Fog

#### Jude's POV

For the following 3 hours, we watched "Alvin and the Chipmunks". After that, I stretched out for a power nap while Lionel took Jazzy to a nearby park to run off some of her nervous energy. Before they came back, I took a few minutes to update all of Zero's social media pages with hospital pictures of Jazzy watching the movie. Later, once the girls got back, we had lunch together, but we didn't talk much. We probably all had a lot on our minds. I knew I did. The wait provided me plenty of time to do some thinking. After today, I really needed a break. This whole relationship – or should I say non-relationship – with Zero/Gideon was emotionally draining. I just wanted him look me straight in the eyes and tell me how he really felt, without being under the influence of some substance. Was that too much to ask?

  


I had been watching the clock for the past half an hour, when Zero's nurse stopped by to inform us that he was, now, in recovery. Another half an hour later, he was wheeled back into his room. Jazzy looked antsy and about to pounce on him. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "You're going to have to be very careful with Daddy, ok? No laying on him or rough housing, ok?"

"Ok." She looked up at me with her big eyes. "You think he will know me?"

"I hope so."

Lionel stood up and said, "Well kids, it's been fun, but it's time for me to head out." She walked over to us and kissed our foreheads. "Tell him I said 'hi'." On that note, she walked out with a flourish that only she could pull off. Hell, even I watched her walk away for a few seconds.

  


We watched Zero sleep for another half an hour. He started to slowly wake up. At first, it was only a slight twitch of a few fingers. Then, his mouth started to open and close.

"Hey, you," I greeted him when his eyes opened.

"Water..." His voice was hoarse and barely a whisper, but it still got Jazzy's attention.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed excitedly.

In answer, he only blinked at her over the cup of water I handed him. The look on his face was pure confusion.

"Oh, no..." I whispered to myself. _It's happening again! What if this is permanent? No! Calm down, Jude! It's just the sedation. The nurse said it might take longer for some people, remember? Nothing to panic about._

He turned his eyes on me and asked, "Hey, Doc! Why are you looking at me funny?"

"Jude! He's Jude!" Jazzy shouted while pointing at me. Then, she crossed her arms and sat back on the chair with a little huff. I could tell that she was getting worried too. However, under all the stress of these few days, those sentiments were translated into anger by her young mind.

"Hey, Kiddo. Calm down, ok? He just needs to wake up a little and he'll remember us."

"I want Daddy!"

"I know, I want him back too, Kiddo."

  


As I tried to reassure us both, Zero fell back to sleep. An hour later, he started to wake up again. It worried me that he still looked completely confused.

I got up quickly. "Stay here, Jazzy. I'm going to get a nurse."

"I want go with you." She clung to my shirt sleeve.

"I will be back soon. Stay here and watch him, ok?"

"Ok..." She settled down again and glared at Zero. "Stay!" she commanded him.

I shook my head. _That kid!_

  


I just got in the hallway when a familiar voice called out behind me, "Jude!"

I turned and saw Lucas. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. It was taking everything in me to not curse at him. I knew vaguely what he was up to, but not completely. So, to preserve the illusion of friendliness, I schooled my expression to neutral as he approached.

"Hey, did you see Zero? How is he?" Mr. Two-Faced-Bastard asked me.

"Not sure yet. He just woke up, but he's still pretty out of it."

"Oh ok, I just wanted to check up on him. I saw his Facebook update. What happened?"

"Appendicitis."

"Oh, I'm so glad it wasn't anything too serious!"

"Yeah, me too, Jazzy could be an orphan right now." This made me wonder. Who would take care of Jazzy if anything were to happen to him while Alisha was in hiding? I needed to talk to him about getting a will. His hospitalisation was definitely an eye opening experience.

"He doesn't have any family?"

"No, it's just him and his daughter."

"That's not good."

"No, it isn't." I ran my hands through my hair. "This is also making me think about my unborn kid." _Might as well use this opportunity to continue the charade, right? Wow Jude, using your own lover's hospitalisation to lie. Wouldn't Oscar be proud?! That is, if he can ever be proud of you..._

"Hey, are you ok?" Lucas' question dragged me out of my daze.

"Yeah, just a long day, that's all."

"Go home. I'm sure he will be ok without you." _Right, wouldn't you like that?_

"It's not him that I'm worried about, it's his daughter. I will have to take her home with me and she is going to throw a fit if she can't see her father." Plus I really didn't want to leave him alone, but I kept that part to myself.

"Ah, I see. Sounds like you are between a rock and a hard place."

It was true, but not for the reason Lucas thought. Everything with Zero had been complicated since the beginning, but the arrival of this cocky bastard only made it worse. Suddenly, a thought came to me. "You know what? You're right. I need some time off after staying in the hospital for so long. He's only going to be here for the next couple of days. I can arrange something for Jazzy. I'll take a mini vacation to decompress and be back by Tuesday." What I didn't tell him was that I might have just come up with the perfect plan to get rid of him once and for all.

"That's good. You've had a rough couple of days."

"That's an understatement." We fell into an awkward silence, before I broke it. "Sorry, I need to get going. I was just going to inform the nurses that he was awake.

"No problem. I'll just poke my head in and drop theses off." He gestured to the flowers and chocolates that he was carrying.

"He's pretty out of it, just to give you a heads up."

He nodded and walked past me into the room. I quietly prayed that Zero fell back to sleep. Otherwise, who knows what he might say in the presence of Lucas.

  


#### Jasmine's POV

I was trying to be good and keep my eyes on Daddy. He wasn't moving or talking right now. He probably fell back to sleep. I wished my normal daddy would come back. I wanted to go home and sleep in a real bed. I heard the door open and saw the creepy man. Lion told me not to talk to him because he was a bad man trying to hurt Daddy and Uncle Jude. She also said that Uncle was going to take care of it and not to worry. I quietly watched him come into the room with chocolates and flowers. Daddy didn't even like flowers and he can't eat yet!

"Hi, Jazzy. How's your daddy doing?"

I raised my hand to say hello and shrugged.

"Oh, ok. I'll just leave these here then." He gestured to his gifts.

But I didn't pay any attention to him, because I heard a moan from Daddy's direction. I hopped up and climbed up on the bed. "Daddy! You awake?"

  


#### Zero's POV

God! I felt like I could sleep forever. I kind of just wanted to roll over and never wake up again. _No! I can't think like that. Jazzy needs me._ Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and the first person, whom I saw, was Lucas. I groaned. _What the hell is he doing here? Why can't I have some peace?_

"You know me?" a sweet little anxious voice asked.

I looked over to my daughter. _What a weird question. Why would she even ask me that?_ But, instead of sharing my confusion, I just stared at her. I couldn't get my mouth to work right. Plus, I was not in the mood to talk to anyone anyway. _Why couldn't Lucas just leave?_ I watched Jazzy plop down in a chair and cross her arms. The door opened. It was Jude. _Thank God!_ Jazzy got up and ran over to him. There was also some guy that in a white coat with him. _Wait, what?_ I looked around. Apparently, I was in a hospital! _What on earth is going on?_

  


#### Jude's POV

Zero still looked confused as to why he was there, but something was off. He wasn't the happy and dopey man that called me Sleeping Beauty. He looked more like someone who was pissed off at the world. Jazzy, in my arms, looked just as mad. At that moment, she resembled her father more than ever.

"So Mr. Zero, how are you? I'm Dr. Murray. I was the one who performed your surgery." The doctor looked down at Zero's charts while he waited for an answer. When no response came, he looked up and asked him again.

Zero only shrugged and asked, "Why am I here?"

"You were admitted yesterday for appendicitis. A surgery was performed this morning. Your confusion is normal and should clear up soon. The surgery itself was successful. You're going to need to take it easy for about a week. Then, you can go back to you regular activities."

  


#### Zero's POV

 _Ok, boring!!!_ I was feeling drowsy, so I ignored everyone, especially Lucas, and went back to sleep.

  


#### Jude's POV

I watched Zero's attitude. Something was definitely off.

Dr. Murray turned to me. "Well, here are some pamphlets for his care when he gets home in two days."

I took them and thanked him before he left the room.

Lucas also approached me. "Jude, I think I'm going to head out too."

"Ok. I'm sorry he didn't acknowledge you, but he needs his rest."

"You're right. Your star client needs to get better. He will be busy next week."

I walked towards the door with him to see him off. "Jazzy, watch Daddy, ok?"

She nodded her head and took a seat next to him. I closed the door behind me.

  


Back in the hallway, Lucas was immediately on my case. "Have you thought about where you want to go on your mini vacation?"

"Maybe to the east coast or something. I haven't made up my mind yet." _I'm going to Hawaii and that's none of your business._

"Well, whatever it is, enjoy it!"

"Thanks, I will."

"Don't worry about anything here. I can handle it." The elevator opened with a ding. I watched him walk in and the doors close behind him.

_Oh I'm sure you will try, asshole._

  


As I headed back to Zero's room, I caught two nurses whispering and giggling as they tried to peep, nonchalantly, through his door window. I was used to this by now. I just smiled and kept walking. On the inside, I was laughing to myself. _You can look all you want, but that man is mine._

  


I walked in and saw Jazzy sitting on the edge of his bed. I pulled the privacy curtain to block the window.

"Hey Kiddo, come here. Daddy needs to sleep."

She frowned, but still walked over to me. She had tears in her eyes. I picked her up and sat her in my lap.

"Are you ok, kido?"

She nodded, but a few tears escaped.

"I know. I know, Honey. I want him back too." I hugged her close. "I'm sure he will be back to normal real soon. Meanwhile, I need to talk to you about something. I'm going out of town for a little while..."

"What! Why?" Zero's sudden exclamation cut me off abruptly and made me jump.

"Daddy!" Jazzy hopped on his bed again.

"You're awake? Do you know who we are?" I asked warily.

"Why are you asking me that?"

This attitude was normal. **This** was Zero. I got up to take a better look at him. What I saw in his eyes made me smile. "You are back!" I grabbed his face and showered him with kisses.


	28. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys!

#### Jude's POV

"Jude, what's going on?" Zero asked me.

At the acknowledgement of my name, Jazzy shot up and did a little dance. I understood her enthusiasm perfectly. Needless to say, I was tempted to join her with my own dance of happiness.

"What am I missing?" Zero asked again.

I spent the next 20 minutes explaining to him what had happened in the past few days. "So, that's why we are really happy to see you awake and clear headed."

"I don't recall any of that. Shit, the last thing that I remember was the panic attack."

"Have you ever had one before?"

He got quiet suddenly and avoided my eyes.

"Have you?" I tried again, softer this time, while running my fingers over his knuckles. "Hey, are you ok?"

He drew his hand back and changed the subject, "Why are you leaving?"

"Why are you dodging my question?" I countered.

My question was only met with silence. I was just about to say more, when a knock at the door interrupted me. Before I can move away, Pete and Sloane appeared in the door way. I got up from my chair and put my hand in my pocket. _I guess our discussion will have to wait._

  


"Hey Zero, how are you doing?" Pete asked.

Sloane, however, came over to me. "How are you and Jazzy holding up?" I didn't know Sloane very well, but she seemed really nice at the moment. I felt a slight pan of guilt about our past dealings.

"Oh, I'm fine," I looked over to Jazzy, "but I think she's having a rough time." I couldn't help but also glance at Zero who was talking to Pete. He just didn't seem like himself. I wished I knew what was really up with him. His mask of confidence was slipping. He wasn't making eye contact with Pete and his answers sounded short.

Sloane touched my elbow and guided me closer to the door. "Jude, you can talk to me. I know if Pete was in that bed, I would be freaking out."

"It's not the same, Sloane. He's my best friend and client. That's all."

"Jude, Pete and I know what we saw, and it's ok. Pete and the Devil organization don't care. They are behind Zero 100%."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because of that little girl. I promise you, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Like you told Raquel, I also have a soft spot for single parents."

Jazzy looked over at me and pouted. The only reason, which I could think of, for this kind of reaction was probably that Pete was, now, in her way of talking to her father. So, I called her to me, "Come here, Jazzy. Let Daddy and his coach talk."

Her gloomy expression immediately cleared up. With a big smile, she hopped off her chair again and ran to me by the door. I picked her up and she hugged me around the neck.

"Hi, Jazzy," Sloane said with a smile.

In answer, she hid her face in my neck.

"I'm glad that your daddy is feeling better," she continued, trying to coax her into a conversation.

"What do you say, Jazzy?" I prompted.

"Thank you," she whispered with a sweet small voice.

"You're welcome, pretty girl." Sloan smiled at her antics.

  


#### Zero's POV

"Hey, you're looking better," Pete greeted me.

"Thanks Coach, I'm feeling better."

Pete pulled up a chair next to the bed and went straight to the point. "We need to talk about your panic attack."

"I'm fine, Coach." I wished that they would leave me alone about this.

"This is serious, Zero. I think you should see someone about this problem. It could affect your game."

"It won't, Coach."

"Zero... I'm sorry, but this isn't a suggestion. I'm benching you until you see a professional."

"What?! You can't do that! Jude! **Jude! JUDE!** "

  


#### Jude's POV

I whipped my head around when I heard Zero screaming for me. He was panicking again! He had his hands on the IV tube and was vehemently trying to pull it out. Pete, who was the closest to the bed, grabbed his hands to immobilize him. I immediately put Jazzy back down from my arms and rushed to their sides.

"What the hell is going on?!" I asked them both.

"He's trying to bench me! Jude! **He's going to bench me!!!** " Zero seemed to get more and more worked up, so I took his hands and asked Pete to step back.

"Look at me!"

He stopped struggling after a second, but he was still looking around wildly.

 _Time for a softer approach._ "Come on, look at me. You're ok. Calm down, ok? What do you think you're doing, huh? You just got out of surgery. You're going to rip your stitches." I could feel him shaking. I sat down on the bed, facing him, and placed his hands down to his sides. I bent down to let our foreheads meet. After all, it had worked last time. "You are ok, you hear me? I have you, ok?"

"Yeah, you always do..." he trailed off, but his breathing started to calm down.

The door opened and a nurse came in. Pete and Sloane subtly made a wall in front of us and reassured the nurse that everything was all right.

"The patient needs to rest. I know you're his coach, but you can't come in here and upset my patient."

"It's Carla, right?" I got up and walked over to her. "I promise you that everything is ok. It was just a little misunderstanding. He's fine now. Can you do me a favor and forget this little incident?" I gently ushered her out of the room. "You're obviously a Devil's fan."

"Of course I am. I watch every game." _Bingo!_

"Say Carla, do you have kids?"

"Yes, I have four."

"How about I bring you some tickets for a game for you and your family and some Devil's gear if you will do me this small favor?" I added my best puppy dog eyes just to drive the deal home. Zero wasn't the only one who knew how to use his charm to get stuff done.

She sighed, "Fine, but only if it doesn't happen again."

"Thank you so much!" And since I didn't see a wedding band her hand, I added, "I'll throw in an extra ticket for a date or your significant other."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"No, thank **you**." I gave her my best smile and walked back in his room.

  


#### Pete's POV

"You have two months to get your anxiety under control, Zero."

"Coach, I'm fine. I promise. Basketball is my life. You can't just take it away for a minor incident."

The door opened and Jude walked in. We all turned to look at him.

"Everything's under control. A few Devil's tickets and gear and we have our privacy back. She's right though, he really does need his rest." At this, he gave me a pointed look. 

"Walk us out?" I asked him and gave him my own point look.

"Yeah... sure..." Jude looked over to Zero hesitantly. The man was staring out of the window blankly. Jazzy was curled up in a chair next to the bed, watching him while sucking on her thumb. Neither of them looked happy.

  


#### Jude's POV

I closed the door behind us and, as soon as we stepped out of view from the door window, Pete jumped on me. "What's the deal with him? That's not the same Zero that I know. What's going on?"

"He's just stressed. Remember how you felt when you found out about Ahsha? Magnetize that by 1000. Imagine if Sloane dropped her off on your doorstep in the middle of the night. Having to get use to taking care of someone, who depends completely on you, is not easy. Have you ever taken care of a four year old before?"

He sighed, "No I haven't."

"It's just stress. Once he gets back in the zone, he'll be fine. And by zone, I mean the court. You can't bench him. Basketball is the only constant in his life right now. You will only add fuel to fire if you take that away from him!"

Sloane stepped closer to me. "Jude, if you love him like we think you do, you will get him help. I know all about 4 year olds and they are a handful. I couldn't imagine going from playboy to father overnight. The transition would be hard for anyone who didn't prep for it."

I chose to let the "love" comment go, we had more important things to focus on. "I have tried to talk to him about the panic attack, but he won't budge on the subject. I have a feeling that this isn't new."

"Oh?" Sloane and Pete exclaimed at the same time.

"He had a tough life and I think this started a long time ago."

"You know him best. Do you think he will be ready for the season?" Pete asked me anxiously.

"I think renovating his home will be therapeutic for him," I improvised. _Let's hope I'm right about it this._ "When my mother got stressed, she would garden. She always told me that getting your hands dirty was the best therapy and stress reliever that you can ever have."

"He knows construction?" Sloane asked.

"Yes, he learned it as a kid."

"So my player will be ready?" Pete insisted.

"Yes I believe so." _God, I hope so!_

"Ok fine, but if he's not on his A game by fall, I swear I will… Urgggh!" Sloane rubbed his back soothingly, but Pete just shook his head and walked away.

I understood his frustrations. Hell, I felt the same way. The past few days had been trying, to say the least. The idea of benching Zero might actually push him to make the right decision and get the help he needed, but I didn't want to risk stressing him further in his conditions.

"Tell him if he ever need a babysitter, Jazzy is more than welcome to hang out in my office or watch the Devil Girls' practice. He can also talk to me if he needs parenting advice. I'm here to help, ok?" Sloane's concerned eyes broke me out of my inner debate.

"Thank you." I looked down and scratched my head, suddenly unable to look her in the eyes. The kind look she was projecting was killing me. It was so motherly and caring. For a brief moment, I was envious of Ahsha for still having a mother and a father that loved her no matter what. She was becoming too much. I had been successfully keeping all of my worries and frustrations to myself, but now, I wanted to spill my guts to her, even though I knew I couldn't. "I'll make sure to pass it along."

"And Jude, if you honestly care for him, you know he needs help. I don't know him very well, but from what I have seen, something is seriously wrong with him. You know that I'm right, Jude."

I ran my hands through my hair. I knew I couldn't talk without my voice cracking. I wiped my eyes and looked away. I was this close to losing it. "You better go catch up with Pete. I'm sure he's waiting for you."

Suddenly, she did something that I had never expected. She touched my shoulder. It was like a magical switch. The tears that I was desperately trying to hold in slipped from my eyes and I hurried to wipe them away.

"Jude?"

I quickly went into manager mode. "Thank you again for the support and I will let him know about your offer. I have to go now. My client will need my reassurances, since he thinks he's being benched."

  


#### Sloane's POV

I watched Jude walk back into Zero's room. Jazzy ran up to him. I just shook my head as I walked over to Pete.

He took one look at my expression and asked, "Hey, everything ok?"

"I just realized how young Jude is."

"Yeah... I guess when he's not scheming, he's not too much of a little shit."

"I mean Oscar is his father... I pray to God that he's a better person. That little girl is going to need a rock in her life.

  


#### Jude's POV

By the time I got back into the room, Zero was asleep again. So, I sat Jazzy next to me. "Let me finish telling you about my trip."

"I want to go Uncle! Please!"

"Not this time Kiddo, but maybe we can go on a trip together in the future."

"Ok..." She pouted.

"I have some things to take care of and I'm going to ask Lionel to watch you, ok?"

"Ok." She seemed a little more enthusiastic now.

Following my instinct, I said, "I promise I'll bring you back something cool, ok?"

"Yeah! Thank you, Uncle!" A smile finally appeared on her face. I was glad to be the one who put it there. This kid deserved all the joys in the world.


	29. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holiday everyone! I just wanted to thank all of our reads for their patience and all the comments and kudos. I know this isn’t a chapter more of a spoiler of sorts. This is the playlist for the reception for the wedding.

Backstory  
Lionel who did most of the planning for the wanted the guys to pick songs that meant something to them and to each other. Lionel being Lionel also had a playlist as a backup just in case the guys didn’t do as she asked them too. She of course had a little help from Alisha .

Zero’s Playlist

Stolen dance by Milky Chance  
Latch by Disclosure  
More by usher  
Right round by Flo rida  
Alive by P.O.D  
Love you like a love song by Selena Gomez  
Give in by Lecrae  
Best day of my life By American Author  
Tonight I'm fucking you by Enrique Iglesias  
Animals by Maroon5  
Get lucky by Daft Punk  
If I lose myself by one republic  
What's your fantasy by Ludacris  
Centuries by Fall out boy  
Lick by Joi  
Love me like you do by Ellie Goulding  
Just the way you are By Bruno Mars

 

Lionel's Playlist

Take me to church by Hozier(Alisha)  
How deep is your love by Calvin Harris and Disciples  
You're beautiful by Jame Blunt (Alisha)  
Marry me by Jason Derulo  
A thousand years by Christina Perri  
Jai Ho by A.R Rahman and The Pussycat Dolls (Alisha)  
Lovesong by Adele  
Butterflyz by Alicia Keys(Alisha)  
Move like u stole it by ZZ Ward (Alisha)  
All of me by John Legend  
Love don’t die by The Fray  
Bound to you by Christina Aguilera  
Can’t hold us by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis (Alisha)  
Summertime by DJ Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince(Alisha)

Your love is my drug by Ke$ha (Alisha)

Jude's Playlist  
Down the rabbit hole by Adam Lambert  
Kryptonite by 3 doors down  
Owner of a lonely by Yes  
Human by Christina Perri  
I will survive by Enrique Iglesias  
What's love got to do with it by Tina Turner  
Blame it by Jamie Foxx  
Bullet proof by La roux


	30. The meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this took so long. I'm just trying to figure out a new beta reader. I have a new one I'm working with. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter29

Jude's View

For the rest of the day, I was able to get a lot of work done as Jazzy took little cat naps on my lap. Zero slept most of the day also. The mood in the room wasn’t right. I keep second guessing my plan. I’m starting to think leaving them was a bad idea.

The next day Lionel brought a few devil girls and a couple of players to visit the children in the hospital. She said the devil organization needed some good press, and with what has happened, she couldn’t be more right. With Terrence hurt and now Zero in the hospital and the craziness with the interview. She was right we did need some good press.

Jazzy and I meet her in the Peds wing of the hospital. As we walk pass all the rooms with sick kids and their parents I couldn’t help but to pray that Jazzy never winds up here. We keep walking and start to see sign of devil girls and players. I see the devil girl that I was looking for up ahead of me. Kyle is to my left, taking some pictures with a few of the dads. Well at least I assume they are dads We pass her looking for Lionel. We finally see Lionel talking to some of the doctors.

”Lion!”Jazzy squealed. 

"Inside voice kido”. 

”Sorry” 

Lionel looks over to us and smiles. We watch her excuses herself and walk towards us. 

“Hi Kido” 

”Hi.” 

Jazzy waves. Lionel takes her from my arms and kiss my cheek. 

”Hey you.” 

”Hey can I ask you a favor?” 

”Sure what’s up?” 

”I’m going out of town and I have some running around to do can you watch her for me.” 

”Sure”

I look over and see Kyle flirting with a hot doctor. He’s tall and handsome but he reminds me of a young Pete a little too much. 

” I need to talk to Kyle for a little bit.” 

She narrows her eyes. 

“What are you up to?”

”Oh just a plan that needs a pretty lady that not married to my father” 

”Okay have fun.”

I walk over to the group around all the devil’s girls. It took a few minutes for the crowd to dissipate. The two other girls walk away but Kyle stayed to fix her make up pulling her lipstick out of the front of her top. 

”What can I do for you Jude?” 

”I have an innocent proposition for you.” 

She stares back and looks me up and down. 

“Honey you haven’t been innocent for at least 6 years.” 

She has her hand on her hips. She was quite a bit off but I let her believe what she wanted. 

” I just need a traveling companion and someone to hang out with and have meals with.” 

”Why me?” 

"I couldn’t think of anyone else.” 

"What’s in it for me ?” 

"A Free trip to Hawaii all paid for. You would have your own room too.” 

She looks like she was thinking about it.

”How many days?”

"Three days. We leave tomorrow you game?” 

"Throw in a spa treatment a day and a good word with Lionel and you have a deal.” 

”Deal”

”Oh no sex right?” 

”I will be the perfect gentleman. I will treat you like the sister I never had. ” 

She frowns and then smiles. 

”Okay fine” 

”Great I’ll send a car for you.” 

She pulls the pen out of my pocket and writes her address on my hand. 

”I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

She walks away. Her walk is good but not as good as Lionel. If you are looking for sexy, then its appealing, but if you are not, it comes off trashy. I walk back over to Lionel. 

”I have one more favor. Can you watch her for the rest of the day . I have to go pack and take care of some other business.” 

”Sure”

I kiss Jazzy on her forehead. 

”Be good for me?” 

She shakes her head. 

”Okay” 

I fix her hair by redoing her pigtails 

”Love you my kiddo.” 

She hugs me the give me a kiss.

I head to the elevator. Off to my apartment and then to the county jail.

               On my way to my house I stopped at the store to pick up a few things. I came home with a extra tooth brush women’s deodorant pads and women’s body wash. I figured I can at least make my place looks like I had a girlfriend that sometimes stays over. I’m going to try my best to fool this guy into thinking I’m the straightest of men. I open everything and put it where I think it should be. I look around to make sure I didn’t miss anything. Luckily I don’t own any gay porn or mags so I didn’t have to worry about any of that. All my sex toy that Zero doesn’t even know I have are all locked in a safe in my closets so I should be good.

At the County Jail.

           I have been waiting for the “stalker” for the pass 20 minutes. His name is Trent Anchor I’m sitting behind a glass window with a phone to my left. He was an accountant from New York. I’m sure this isn’t what he’s use to. The door opens and a guard comes out with a small man around 35 years blonde hair and stands about 5’7. They start to walk towards me. The guard tells him something and he takes a seat in front of me. He looks frazzled and scared. His hair is all out of place and he looks like he hasn’t slept in a week. I found out this is his first offense which is good. All I have to do is drop the charges and they will let him go. I pick up the phone and point to it. He was caution about picks up the phone.

”Hello? Are you my lawyer?”

”No I’m better then one. My name is Jude Kincade.”

His eyes widen and he looks around like he didn’t know what to do. He looked like he was about to hang upon me.

”Don’t. I can help you.”

”What why?”

”Because we can help each other.”

”How?”

”I know what it's like to help someone that doesn’t appreciate you.”

”I wasn’t helping anyone this is all me.”

”You and I both know that’s not true.”

”You don’t know anything about me.”

”Oh really . So the name Lucas Milner means nothing to you because it should. I did my homework.”

His eyes get big again. He try to cover it but he doesn’t do a very good job of it.

”What kind of man let his partner sit in jail. Are they friendly here? ”

His eye widen again like a deer in headlights.

”So are you ready to talk? ”

His shoulder slumps.

”Fine”

”I can get you out of here.”

”Why would you do that for?”

”From what I know about Lucas he likes to strong arm people into doing what he wants. You didn’t want to do this did you? This wasn’t your idea your just as much of a victim as us. This is your chance to get out of here”

”So what do I have to do to get out of here.”

”Disappear for a while. A friend and I are heading to Hawaii I have a extra ticket with your name on it if you want it. All you have to do is give up anything to me to help me deflect Lucas and promise to disappear. Can you do that?”

He sits in silence for a while and I just stare at him.

”Oh did I tell you that Lucas has been hitting on me constantly. He even told my best friend he wanted me. Unfortunately he’s barking up the wrong tree.”

I smile at him.

“If you need time to think about this I can come back on Tuesday when I get back.”

I start to get up and leave. I button my suit jacket and push my chair in. Before I hang up I look at him one more time.

”Oh a little advice don’t drop the soap.”

His eyes get wild looking around.

”Fine I’ll do anything you want just get me out of here .”

”Okay just say what I want to hear.”

”I’ll give everything you want my phone you can have it. You want what his plans is you can have it. I’m done. He’s cheated on me and then want to leave me in here to rot all because he has this crazy plan.”

”All right give me a hour. Thank you”

He gives me a quick smiles. I get up and leave to drop the charges.

A hour and a half later we are walking into my apartment.

“Make yourself at home the couch pulls out into a bed.”

”Mind if I take a shower I feel really gross.”

”Sure go ahead. It’s right through that door”

I point to the bathroom door.

“There is an extra towel in there too.”

”Thanks”

I put my hand back in the pocket I keep fingering his I phone. He didn’t say if he heard anything yet. If he did he hasn’t let on to anything yet. I have the perfect excuses for the noises I just hopes he falls for it. I have done a lot of research while Zero has been sleeping lately. I looked at his facebook pages and coworkers pages. I scoured Instagram and google to find family members and old picture. I hit jackpot after googling the so called stalkers name. I wrote down everything I can find about him. This better work if it doesn’t Zero could lose everything. No we can lose everything.

Alishia's view

At lionel’s  
               Today is my first day of bed rest. My doctors appointment was in the same hospital as Giddy surgery. I was so tempted to go find my baby and see her from the distance but I didn’t. I can’t screw this up for them so I left as soon as my appointment was over. The appointment didn’t go like I planned. This pregnancy is so different. First I find out that I have a stowaway on board. Something I didn’t expect Twin! Holy fuck there are two of them. I’m dying to tell someone. So as soon as Lionel came back from her phone call I told her. She was so excited we squealed like little girls. We had a good laugh when the nurse came in because we were so loud. The only problem was I was stuck in this bed for 50% of the next four to 5 months. The doctored didn’t want to take a chance I’m already borderline hypertension and with twins on board it added to the stress of everything. Here I am laid up in a mansion in a queen size bed in LA becoming friends with THE Lionel Davenport. This is crazy! What on earth am I going to do with myself while I’m here? I sighed and looked around the room. I think I’m going to crotchet my way to twins and catch up on my M/M/F paranormal romance books. Now that I have my plan I should be good to go.

Zero's view

        I crack my eyelids to take a look around. I didn’t feel like talking to anyone or seeing anyone. I wonder why I couldn’t find Jude. All I saw was Lionel reading some book about bunny going on a trip to the laundromat. Weird choice of books but whatever. I didn’t care. I watch her act out the book with different voice. Jazzy is completely into the story. Her eye followed along with Lionels fingers. I think she was trying to teach her how to read. She would stop and she would show her how to sound out a word. This is something I need to be doing with her too. I sighed and they both looked up at me.

”Daddy!”

”Welcome back Zero.”

”Where’s Jude?”

Jazzy is climbing up on the bed next to me.

”How you feeling?”

She pokes at my face.

”I want to go home.”

I stretch my neck trying to put a little distances between her and I.

”Me too.”

”I’m starving too.”

I watch as Lionel gets up and brings me something to drink.

”Drink up”

”Thanks.”

”Where’s Jude?”

”He had some business to take care of.”

”What kind of business?”

”You will have to ask him. I’m sure he will come back tomorrow before he leaves.”

”Do you know what that is all about?”

” All I know is he needs a break. He is the hardest working agent I know it’s a round the clock job for him.”

                       I watch her sit back and cross her arms and legs. She looks like she wanted to say something that I have a feeling I’m not going to like. Jazzy is trying to climb closer to me.

“Jazzy go sit down next to Lionel.”

I point to the couch next to Lionel. I see Lionel just shake her head. I’m in a shit mood and I knew better to ask. Seeing the attitude that is coming off of Lionel was like balls of fire.

”What?”


	31. The ungrateful Baller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long I lost another Beta reader. So sorry for all the mistakes.Enjoy everyone!

Chapter30  
Zero’s view  
”I shouldn’t say anything because of Jude. He madly and stupidly in love with you for some crazy reason.”  
I cross my arms and just stare at her blankly. What is her point with this?  
”I don’t know why he attracted to you for he must have thing for asshole. It has to be the asshole appeal all wrapped in a pretty little package”  
Jazzy hops up and stand in front of Lionel with her hands on her hips.  
”Excuse me?”I said  
”Why are you being so mean. Not nice.”Jazzy tells her  
”Jasmine what did I tell you about listening to adult conversation?”  
Her head hangs down and her shoulder slump.  
”Sorry daddy.”  
”Have a seat on the couch”  
I watch her wipe her eyes. Was she crying? Lionel kneels in front of her.  
“It’s ok we are just talking.”  
”She’s fine. Just say what you want to say to me and leave please.”  
Jazzy jerks away from her. She stands back up and faces me.  
”You have all these precious gifts and you take them all for granted!”  
”What are you talking about?”  
She walks closer to my bed and lowers her voice.  
”I’m talking about Jazzy, Jude and the babies. Your head is so far up your ass you can’t see what you have. She’s a great kid and you just brushed her off like she is nothing. If I had what you have she would be told every day that I loved her and I would tell her how happy I am to have her. ”  
She looks frustrated. Why did any of this matter to her? This is my life and Jude’s and it had nothing to do with her. I watch her sigh heavily and shake her head.  
“ Don’t get me started on Jude. When was the last time you ever said thank you or told him how you feel?”  
”With all due respect you don’t know anything about me or what goes on between Jude and me.”  
”Yeah because he won’t talk about it with me. Like he’s embarrassed or something of it.”  
Was Jude embarrassed by me and my baggage?  
”Is that all?”  
”Yeah I said my piece.”  
She grabs her purse and head toward the door. I look over to Jazzy who I’m pretty sure is stil crying . Well fuck me what was that all about.  
Jude’s Apartment  
We are eating Chinese food and watching the sport center in silence. So far he has told me that Lucas’s plan was to steal Zero away from me as his agent and then out both of us. He wants the fame of being the agent of the first well known gay player in the leagues. He had these grand plans of making history with Zeroes career. I guess he thought I was a bonus because of my high profile last name in the industry. Apparently he was going to contact Perez Hilton to do it. He told me he was notorious for outing celebrities. Something everyone knew. This is a huge mess. Now how do I get Lucas out of L.A.? If I could just get Lucas to leave one crisis would be over.  
I feel my phone buzz. I pull it out of my pocket.  
“Lionel?”  
I said out loud to myself. I hand him the tv remote and get up and leave.  
”I’ll be back duty calls.”  
My keys to my car are already in my pocket along with his phone. I walk out my front door and head to my car to talk in private.  
”Hey what’s up”  
”Don’t hate me.”  
”What did you do?”  
”I told Zero off I got frustrated at how he is treating Jazzy and you.”  
”Damn it why did you have to do that for?”  
”He needed to hear it Jude.”  
”Just great!”  
I hang up on her and quickly dial Zero hospital room number. It rings a few time before someone clumsily answer it. It wasn’t the voice I expected. It was small and young and she sound like she has been crying.  
”He doesn’t want to talk to nobody.”  
”Jazzy don’t hang up.”  
”Uncle?”  
”Yeah it’s me Kido you okay.?”  
I can hear his voice in the back ground. Telling her to give him the phone.  
”Don’t give him the phone yet. I want to make sure you’re okay. Are you?”  
”Lion was mean.”  
”To you?”  
”No to daddy”  
I hear Zero again in the back ground. I hear the exchange between father and daughter. He told her to hand the phone over again.  
“Jude ?”  
”Hey is everything okay there?”  
”Jude what’s the deal with your stepmonster?”  
”I’m sorry about that I have no clue what has gotten into her.”  
”I don’t know where she gets off talking to me like that. How I treat my daughter is none of her business.”  
”Your right it isn’t ”  
There is a long pregnant pause. Before either one of us said anything else.  
”How are you feeling?”  
”Like shit.”  
”Well you get to go home in the morning.”  
”What happen to you this afternoon?”  
”I bailed out Luca’s boyfriend”  
” You did what? Why?”


	32. I don't think so!

Jude’s view

“I need to know what he heard and saw. I traded his freedom for his phone and anything else he could have recorded us on.”

“Did he get anything?”

“Yeah but it wasn’t very good. I explained it as me becoming a sport physical therapist and you just came over to be my guinea pig that’s why you were cursing a lot. I don’t know if he bought it or not. We really need to learn how to keep it down.”

“We are fucked Jude. Fuck being quite when we are fucking. It’s sex, you’re not supposed to be silent.”

I sigh.

“I’ll keep an eye on the news and see what happens.”

“Will I see you tomorrow?”

“It depends, do you need groceries?”

“Of course, why?”

“Then no. I need to go shopping for the two of you because you need to go home and rest. I’ll stock you up with milk and cereal and get some bread and some fruit for Jazzy and I’ll get you some broth and Gatorade and popsicles to eat. Liquids only ok?”

“Fine. Where are you going tomorrow and what are you going to do with stalker boy?”

“We are going to Hawaii. I have a plan and I hope it works, don’t worry yourself with it, ok? Just get yourself better ok. I have to go.”

“For someone who wants to be boyfriends, you sure are not going to win any awards.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You’re flying off to Hawaii with another man’s boyfriend and leaving me in the hospital.”

“You’re coming home tomorrow.” I would add something like: I tell Zero.

“I’ll still be here.”

“What more do you want from me! I try my best to take care of you and all you do is give me shit. Well fuck you. You want to start a fight with me, what is wrong with you?! Everything I do is for you or for us! You know what, I don’t have time for this. I’ll go to the store now so I can make sure I can see you before I leave. Will that make you fucking happy?”

“Man, do what you want. It doesn’t matter to me either way.”

“You’re so full of shit, you know that?”

“I’ve been called worst tonight.”

“Good night. Give Jazzy a hug and a kiss for me, ok.”

“Will do. Good night.”

We hang up. Sometimes he can be so such an asshole!

 

As I shopped for them, we texted off and on .I didn’t know what kind of fruit Jazzy liked and things like that. I was half way through the shopping trip when the mood changed. He went from calm to slightly upset. He was thanking me for things that have happened in the past and telling me that he’s sorry that he doesn’t say it more. I don’t know if him acting like this was any of Lionel’s doing. Maybe texting is easier for him than talking to me.

The later it gets, the less and less texts come. And then there was nothing. I was thinking that he must have fallen asleep on me. That was ok he need his rest. I just hope that Jazzy was ok.

A part of me wanted to go pick her up and leave a message. I couldn’t help it I dropped off the groceries and headed to the hospital. I left him a note and grabbed Jazzy who was watching a movie on her phone. I convinced her that it was ok to leave and I promised that she would get to sleep in a real bed tonight at my place. I was hoping that the stalker would be more open to helping when he meets her. Only the most evil person would want to hurt a child.

On our way home, I grabbed a Happy Meal for Jazzy. She was starving. I’m second guessing my trip again. Crap, what if he doesn’t feed her? Well crap. I swear this is getting messier and messier. I’m sure she will be fine. I’m hoping At least I hope so. I look in the rearview mirror and see her chopping down on her fries happily. I swapped out my car for his car for tonight when I drop off the groceries. He gave me the spare keys so I can always get into take his car when I need to pick Jazzy up or something like that.

By the time we get to my place she is a sleep and so was Stalker boy. I give her a quick bath using the bodywash I bought today. She smells like a girl for once. I put her clothes in the washer before I put her to bed in one of my undershirts and then head to the shower to clean up. I make it quick, I don’t want to wake anyone up with the shower and I didn’t want to or leave Jazzy alone for too long. I quickly dry off, and get dressed and climb into bed on the opposite side of the bed from Jazzy.

It’s been an hour of tossing and turning with little legs kicking and flopping around when my phone starts to vibrate on the night stand. I turn over and reach for my phone.

“Hello?”

“Jude tell me you have her.”

“Yeah, I left a note.”

“Fuck, I thought they took her. God, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.”

“She’s good, she’s asleep next to me. Who is they?”

“Can I talk to her?”

“When did you stop trusting me? She’s finally asleep.”

“I just don’t trust my life right now. It’s not you and you know it.”

“Who is they? Who would come and take her away besides her mother and myself?”

There is a moment of silence.

“Who are you worried about?”

“Child services.”

He says quietly like if he said it out loud that it would might bring them to his door. I can completely understand why he fears them. He was in the system for a long time and has been through a lot. I totally understand it.

“Speaking of that. You have to remember she needs to eat three meals a day and snacks you know. I’m glad I came and got her, she was starving. She ate a whole Happy Mean and that an old donut.”

He doesn’t say anything. He knows I’m right.

“Can I talk to her, please.”

I sigh heavily and pat Jazzy on her back.

“Jazzy, wake up, Daddy wants to talk to you.”

It takes a few tries before she rolls over and blinks at me. She stuck puts her finger in her mouth and moves closer to me.

“No, you can’t go back to sleep just yet.”

I hold up the phone to her ear. I can’t hear what he’s saying, I can just hear what she’s saying.

“Huh. Sleepy daddy. Good. Talk to uncle. ”

She pushes the phone at me and curls up against my side.

“See, I told you she’s good.”

“I know, I just wanted to ask her something.”

“Yeah yeah, this is your chance to get some uninterrupted sleep. Enjoy it.”

“You’re right. Don’t say it. I already know what you’re going to say.”

I laughed a little.

“What? I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Sure you weren’t Jude.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

I hang up with a smile on my face. My boyfriend knows me so well. It’s a good feeling to have when you know that the person that you love knows you.


	33. The construction of zero

32

Jude’s POV

I woke up to a knock on my door. I look around the room and I don’t see Jazzy.

“Come in.”

Stalker boy is standing in the doorway with Jazzy by his side.

“Missing someone?”

“Cereal? Uncle?”

She points to him. She is smiling with milk dripping off her chin.

“Did you say thank you Jazzy?”

“Yes she did, she’s a very polite little girl.”

“Good girl.”

She reminds me of her father standing there with a bowl of cereal in her hands and wearing one of my undershirts.

“I was going to ask if she yours but she called you uncle.”

“She’s Zero’s daughter.”

“Oh, so you babysit too?”

“I look at it as practice for my baby on the way.”

“Oh, you’re expecting?”

“Yeah, my off again on again girlfriend is. It’s complicated.”

“Ah I see. She’s cute.” He points to Jazzy.

Jazzy comes over and offers me a bite of her cereal. I accept it and smile at her. God I love this kid! Her father never offers, he just eats all my cereal.

“Yeah, she is. She’s all he has when it comes to family her mother just dropped her off and left.”

“That’s tough.”

“Yeah it is. So I have stepped up as a best friend and pitched in.”

“You’re a good friend and must be a great agent too.”

“I try to be.”

“Your modesty is rare in this industry. It’s hard to find men who don’t have ego the size of Mars.”

“I’m just trying my best. The thing that grinds my gears the most is the fact that I have one big name, well sort of a big name, and he wants to take that away. Lucas is messing with my livelihood and my best friend.”

“If it’s not true, then it shouldn’t matter, but I think it is. I honestly think you’re both bi.”

I sigh and roll my eyes. He might be close about that.

“I know what I heard that night. You guys are loud.”

I sighed.

“My reputation matters and his does too. I told you what we were doing already.”

“Why can’t you see that this is an opportunity to further his notoriety? This can open doors for him if you let him.”

“Why can’t you see that this is all about Lucas and what he wants and has nothing to do with our wants and our needs?”

“You just can’t see this as the good thing that it is, can you?”

“I’m starting to think I should have left you in jail. You are like those abused women doing thinks because -he loves me-. I feel sorry for you. You know why? Because you think he loves you and you think everything is great. I really hope your wake up call never comes.”

“I’m confused, why’s that?”

“Because for me, being in jail is in my top 3 thing I fear most. Anything worse than that usually means I’m in a morgue.”

I let that sink in and take Jazzy to clean up and get dressed. We leave him with a deep frown on his face.

I go to grab her clothes and I forgot to dry them. I toss them into the dryer real quick. I fix myself something to eat and wash her bowl with my dirty dishes. As we wait, I make a call for a car to go and pick Kyle up and another to pick stalker boy up. I get dressed afterwards. Jazzy is busy watching cartoons. Stalker boy is sitting on the couch in what looks like deep thoughts. He better be thinking about what I said.

 

Zero’s POV

I woke up feeling a little bit better this morning. I’m still not myself. All my pain from my past is sitting right below the surface of my mind. It used to sit at the tip of my toes with a brick wall in front of it. Behind it was a concrete wall just for extra security. When Jazzy showed up on my door step that brick wall started to crumble. When I found out that Alisha is in some kind of trouble, that wall completely shattered. My interview with E.T. was the jackhammer that broke the last wall. Seeing that picture of those thugs from my childhood made me completely loss my cool. Everything came rushing at me all at once. Since then, I have been trying my best to build up those walls again. I haven’t had much success. Last night, when I woke up and Jazz was missing, I panicked and the tiny wall crumbled. 

There is a knock on my door and a nurse comes in.

“Just here to check your incision. How are you doing this morning?”

She opens the curtain. I squint and look away.

“I have been better.”

“You looking forward to the next season?”

“Yes! I wish it was here already.”

“Well, when you leave remember you need to take it easy for a week. Ok?”

“Yes Mama.”

She lifts my hospital gown and takes a looks at my incision.

“Looking good.”

There is a knock at my door. Please let it be Jazzy and Jude.

“Come in.”

I am ready to see my kid and my boyfriend, anyone else right now would just put me in a bad mood. It’s becoming easier to think of Jude as more than just my friend and agent since my walls came down. At least something good has come out of this. Pete and Sloan walk in. My heart sinks as my nurse leaves.

“Hey Zero.”

“Hey coach.”

“Hi Zero. How are you feeling?” Sloan asks.

“Much better, just waiting to get sprung from this place.”

“You are looking better.”

“Thanks coach.”

The knock on the door is different and the door just opens without being told to come in. My bean runs in and climbs into my bed.

“Daddy!”

“Bean!” I smile at her and she beams back at me.

I watch Pete and Jude walk out of the room. I wonder what that’s all about.

 

Jude’s POV

“Thanks for coming Pete.”

“No problem, what’s up?”

“Well, I wanted you to see that his mood is much better now.”

“Yeah, he seems much calmer.”

“I have a favor to ask before I ask Sloane for one.”

I expected him to get weird at this point but he seems calm.

“Do you mind if she checks on him and Jazzy? He’s supposed to be resting and healing. I would do it, but I’m going out of town for a few days on business. I’m just worried he might need a little help with Jazzy. She said she wouldn’t mind helping out with her if he needs it.”

“Sure, I’m sure she would like that.”

“Thanks, that means a lot.”

“You really care about them, don’t you?” Pete says.

I sighed.

“I’m not going to force the issue Jude. I’m just putting it out there that I’m cool. Sloane told me I shouldn’t push it because it’s up to you two when you come out.”

“I wish everyone would think like that.”

I have an urge to tell Pete something. I could use a ally when it comes to Lucas. I stay there looking at Pete.

“Ok, I’m going to tell you this because this can go haywire really quick and as his coach, you should know what’s going on.”

I pull him closer to the door.

“There is someone trying to out us and trying to make a big deal about it. Someone trying to make an even bigger name for himself.”

“Why are you telling me this for?”

“Well, I really doubt you want one of your starters outed and a media circus distracting him and the rest of your players. He doesn’t have any friends in the locker room, imagine what would happen if he was outed.”

“Even more discord within the Devils and we don’t need that.”

“So if you can keep an ear to the ground even deflect anything you hear, that would be great.”

“Will do, but who is making trouble for you two?”

I take a deep breath.

“Lucas.”

“The new agent in the building?”

“Yeah, the one and the same.”

“Thanks for giving me a heads up about this.”

We head back into the room and Jazzy is laying next to Zero with his arms around her.

“Hey Jude.”

I walk over and sit next to him facing him. I pat his hand and ask him how he’s feeling. I leave my hand on top of his and smile.

“Better now.”

He looks at my hand then to me and then to his visitors. He pulls away a little.

I whisper “it’s ok.”

I get up and move to the chair next to his bed.

“Hey Sloane, do you mind looking in on these two for me? I’m going on a business vacation for a little bit and just need someone to check in on them.”

“Jude, I don’t need a babysitter.”

“But you do need a little help.” He rolls his eyes at me.

“Sure, not a problem. I will be happy to help out.”

“Thank you. Now I can relax little.”

“You could relax before. You worry too much.”

It was my turn to shake my head and roll my eyes. A clock catches my eyes. I have three hours until my flight. I better get going.

“I should be heading out soon.”


	34. obsession?

Zero’s  POV

“ Uncle , you just got here.”

I crossed my  arms  across my chest. I’m glad she said something because  that’s  how I  feel  too.

“Well , we will let you two say your good byes.” Pete says.

“ Have a safe trip Jude.” Sloane says.

“ Thanks Sloane , and thanks again for  checking on them for me.”

They  smile  and leave.

“We so need to talk about this trip Jude.”

“ Ok , fine . What do you need to know ? ”

“ Come over here and sit with me.”

He walks over and sits on the edge of my bed.

“Do you really have to go?”

“ Yes , I need a break from LA. I need a breather . ”

“And us, right?” I look down, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

“ I didn’t say that. Hey , look at me . ”

“ You were thinking it.”

“ I didn’t say it.”

I pull him a little closer.

“ Those are your words. I haven’t had a vacation in years.”

 I look down and pick at the hospital blanket.

Jude’s POV

“ Hey , when I get back we can make a day of it. No work , just the three of us. How’s that?”

He scoots a little  closer to me and leans in. He kisses my cheek.

“ What  will  you want to do  that  day?” I  ask .

He kisses a little lower on my cheek.

“We  could  have breakfast at a park so Jazzy can get some fresh air and release a little energy. Then maybe we can drive up the coast or something , get away from the city.” He  puts  his arm around  my  waist pulling me closer resting his head on his shoulder.

Zero’s POV

“ That’s a start.”

I tell him. I kiss a little lower on his neck.

“When you get back , we can have a sport movie marathon?”

“O h , really ? ” I  say.

I look over to Jazzy playing with her phone.

“ Hey Jazzy , you want to watch the Mighty ducks?” He  asks  her. She looks up and smiles.

“ Yeah , ”

“ Cool.” Jude says.

I pull him a little closer and bury my face in his neck. I kiss him between my sentences.

“ I get released at one,” kiss  “ stay,” kiss “we can have our marathon tonight” kiss,  “ Popcorn and blindside?”

He pulls away and looks at me.

“ Blindside , really?”

“ Yeah , and The Replacement.”

“ Yeah , that’s a good one.”

I pull him in by his button up shirt’s collar and kiss him.

“ Oh no you don’t , this isn’t going to work.”

He tries to get up but I grab his hand.

“ Fine. Go walk out that door.”

“ I’m trying to , but you have my hand.”

“ Just turn around now ‘cause _you’re not welcome anymore_.” He wags his finger at me.

“ What?”

_ “ _ _ Weren’t you the one who tried to hurt me with good bye. Did you think I’d crumble _ _? _ _ Did you think I’d lay down and die?” _

I put his hand over my heart dramatically. From being serious to smiling because he was  finally  catching on. It was one of my favorite parts of The Replacement.

_ “ _ _ No not I I will survive.” _

I do my best to start singing a little more then talking it to him. I’m not a singer. I point my finger at him.

“ _Weren’t you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye. Did you think I’d crumble?_ ” He  starts singing  with me.

“ _ Did you think I’d lay down and die? Oh not I, I will survive!” _

Jude’s POV

OMG this man. If I didn’t see this for myself I wouldn’t believe it. He is singing to me. I swear every time I do something he doesn’t like he shows a new side to himself. The mood swings are a little unsettling and make me worry a little but I’m sure it’s nothing. First it was the red envelope, then his real name then the gifts and date and now this. I have to say I love seeing his playful side. This is great. I see Jazzy look up and smile. She starts to sing and dance around the room. We finish the song, well the parts of the song we both know. I lean in and kiss him.

“ I really do need to walk out that door now. ”

“ Not without some ground rules.”

I pull away a little.

“ What do you mean ground rules?”

“No physical contact with the asshole. I don’t want to see any  pictures of the  two of you either in the news or  anywhere  else.”

“ How about one just to unnerve Lucas a little.”

“ Do you really thinking it’s wise to poke a sleeping bear ? ”

“ Just a little , to throw him off his game . ”

“ Just remember  you’re playing a dangerous game Jude , one that  affects both of us.”

“You’re right , and while I’m gone , you stay away from Lucas. Don’t take his  calls  or anything , ok ? ”

“O k, I just hope you know what you’re doing.”

“Who is  worrying now?” I give him a quick kiss and turn to leave.

“ My hand. ”  He  yanks  on my hand.

“ Yes?”

His hand goes to my neck and pulls me into a  deep  kiss.

“ Don’t forget that I….”

“ I get it.”

 I wink at him.

“ And we have a date when you get home.”

 I smile at him, pull away and put my hands in my pocket so he  can’t  grab me again.

“Then it’s a date.”

“ It better be.”

“ You have four  days to  get better,  ok? You have to get back to your old self or  you’re going to stay benched.”

“ I’ll try my best but it would be easier if you  stayed .”

“ Just remember to do it for her.”

I point to Jazzy. Fuck he was trying to be defiant but for  once  he wasn’t pulling it off very well. He actually looks like he  is  trying not to pout.

 I walk over and kiss Jazzy and tell her bye.

“ Be good kiddo and remember what I told you in the car. Love you kiddo.”

I added my number to her phone and showed her how to call me. All she  has  to do is push the green  button . We tried it a few times until I knew she got it then I had to take the phone away because she  kept  calling me. I take the phone out of my pocket and hand it to her.

“ Give daddy his phone back , ok ? ”

If anything bad happens she knows to call me. I hope she gets that. She nods.

“ Don’t go uncle.”

 Oh no , she  is  going to break my heart. I  have  to get out of here if I still  want to  go.

“ Please uncle.”

 She follows me to the door. She  begs  the whole way. I picked her up and  hug her.

“Take good care of daddy ok? And when I get back we will go to the park, ok?”

I  hug  her tightly and put her down. I  know  she  is  crying. I can hear it in her voice.

“ Ok uncle . ”

I  am  this close to joining her in her tears. For the first time in a long time I  feel  like I  am  going to be missed. I  feel  like I have a family now. This is a really big deal but I have to go , I have to do this for us.

“ Love you kiddo.”

She  mumbles it back. I refuse to look at Zero. I’m not going to  feel  guilty for this. I slip out the room and  walk as fast as I  can to the elevator. I see her poke her head out and watch me get in the elevator. I point to the door. She goes back in and I hear the door  slam . I just shake my head and wipe my face. That kid always slamming doors. I took a deep breath and push the lobby level.

When I  arrive at the airport , Jazzy has called me three times  already . She kept asking when I was coming home or if I missed her yet. I told her the truth. That I will  miss her when I get there. She said ok. The last time she called , I told her that I was  turning  off my phone for the flight.

I spot both Kyle and Stalker boy at the terminal. I walk up to Kyle who is fixing her hair using her phone. Thanks to the credit card that Lionel gave me as a gift just after my father was arrested , I was able to get us all the tickets,  transportation , hotel room and everything that I  promised Kyle. Thank you Lionel!

“ Ah , you made it , good.”

I see Stalker boy move closer to us.

“ Of course, do I look like the kind of person  who  would miss  an opportunity like this ? ”

I turn and Trent is standing next to me.

“ Oh hey Trent , how are you?” I shake his hand.  “ Trent this is Kyle. Kyle this is my accountant.”

“ Hi , nice to meet you.”

We make small talk until we board. I  am  in the middle and Kyle has the window seat  leaving  Trent the aisle seat. Kyle looks over to my phone and  sees  my  screen saver.  It’s a picture  of Jazzy and me. We have our eyes crossed and our lip are in a snarl. I think it is cute.

“Who is that?”

I have never  noticed how thick her accent is until now.

“ Oh,  that’s Jazzy , Zero’s daughter.”

“ Oh , she ’s cute.”

For the next 30 minutes I show her pictures. By the last picture she looks bored out of her mind.

“ Please tell me  that’s the last picture  because it’s just that kids aren’t really my thing. You seem obsessed.”

 I  laugh .

“ I  was taking care of all his social media for a while and I had to collect photos for all of his pages.”

What I don’t say is that  she  stole my heart and wrapped me around her little stinky finger. I can’t help it.

“ Oh well , that makes total sense. ”

“ It’s fun , she’s a fun kid.”

“ Well , that’s good I guess . ”

The rest of the flight  is  mostly quite. I can feel Trent watching us talk.

The rest of the trip it’s smooth. We  take  a taxi to the hotel that all three of us just happened to be going too. Kyle and I are sharing a two-bedroom suite looking off the water. The first thing that Kyle does is open the curtains and  walk out to the balcony. She comes back with her hands on her  hips .

“This will do.”

I’m laying on the couch and kicking off my shoes with a sigh. I make quick work of texting Zero that I made it ok and  ask if everything is ok. I don’t get  the  quick response I was hoping for. Maybe he’s at home asleep resting like he should be.

“ Pick your room Kyle , I don’t care.”

“Now  that we are alone , what ’s up with the accountant?”

“ Nothing , why?”

“ He’s weird and he was watching us the whole time.”

“ I didn’t notice.”

“ All this is fishy Jude. What’s going on?”

I sighed.

“ I knew it. There’s something  up . Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! I love a good mystery.”

 She’s sitting on coffee table in front of the couch.

“ All I need is to relax and have someone to spend my time with that isn’t my client.”

“ Normally relaxing means sex Jude and you don’t want that. You need something else.”

She straddles my lap.

“ What are you doing?”

She wiggles her butt and leans back giving me a clear view of her lacy panties under her short skirt.

“ Give me a second.”

My hands are up in the air as she studies me. She gets up and straightens her skirt.

“ Oh , this is going to be fun.”

“W hat is.”

“ Being your beard honey . ”


	35. The book

Jude’s POV

“What? No , what are you talking about. I need peace and quiet. To be able to sleep in . ”

“ I have never grinded on a man that his little head didn’t wake up and say how ya’ll doing . ”

“Maybe I’m not into blondes Kyle, ever thought of that? My soon to be mother of my child isn’t even white. You really aren’t my type.”

“Ah huh sure, everyone likes blondes and pussy is pussy Jude. See, I knew I was getting a vibe off of you. That’s why you didn’t make my book.”

“ Ah , the notorious book.”

“You should have been number one. You are the son of The Devils’ owner but you work too hard and your relationship with your daddy is shit but you are the heir to his thrown. All that money has to go to someone.”

“ Thanks for  pointing out  there are flaws in the  relationship with my father Kyle. Are you forgetting he just  got married ? ”

She  totally ignores what I say.

“ Sorry Jude. There  has to be a  reason for the weird relationship. You’re the only child and he has like , no other family so , what on earth would be the cause of such a thing beside the fact that dear old crazy daddy doesn’t like you for a reason.”

Well fuck , she is a lot smarter then she looks.

“You’re funny Kyle.”

“ I won’t tell anyone , promise.” She crosses her heart with her finger .

“ Your appointment  for  the spa is in 30 min.”

“ Oh goody. But don’t think this is over Jude . ”

She runs off to do whatever women do before they go to the spa. Thank God she  is  leaving. On the way out she tells me that my father marriage  won’t last. I had no clue she was so smart. She knows how to play the sexy little blonde really well. What now? Do I sleep with her? Or do I not say anything.

L.A police station

Lucas walks up to the counter. There is a women sitting behind a desk.

“Hi I’m here for visitation”

“ Name?”

“ Trent Archor”

“ I don’t have a Trent Archor.”

“ What?”

“ It’s says he was released and  the  charges were dropped.”

“ What! ? That ’s not possible.”

She just stares at him like  Lucas is an  idiot.

Back in Hawaii

I spend the time Kyle is at the spa looking at the news and social media. So far nothing, thank God. I order food and drinks from the restaurant downstairs. I sit on the balcony, put my feet up and watch the hot surfers from the distance. There are some cute men here. Every blonde surfer reminds me of my own blonde back home waiting for me to get back to him. Now that I’m here I already miss the chaos that waits for me back home. I don’t know what to do with myself now that I am truly alone for the first time in a year. This is what it must be like for first time moms leaving their kids for the first time. Is it bad that I think of my boyfriend and his child as my children? I just shake my head. As my thoughts go over the past few days. My phone starts to ring. I quickly grab it: it’s Zero.

“ Hey . ”

“ Sorry about that man , I was asleep . I take it you made it safe?”

He sounds tired over the phone.

“ Yeah, good quick flight. How are things there? You guys eat?”

“We’re doing that now. I ’ve got this Jude.”

I can hear Jazzy in the background asking to talk to me.

“ Damn it Jazzy , can’t I talk to Jude for a minute ? ”

I hear her say no. I can just picture her with her hands on her hip telling him that.

“Jude, I swear she is going to drive me up the walls. When’s uncle coming home, I’m hungry daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy.”

“ You know you love it. She gives you purpose off the court , something you need. She will keep you out of trouble . Hell , I wish she was dropped off a year ago.”

He  is  quite.

“ You there?”

“ Yeah , here’s Jazzy . ”

I hear him giving her the phone .

“ Uncle?”

Zero’s POV

The fact that Jude keeps bring up my short  comings isn’t helping myself esteem right now. I can’t bring myself to say anything to him. I know he’s right , but it’s just not needed. I know I’m a fuck up but I’m trying my best to shake myself out of this rut I’m in.

Jude’s POV

“Hey Jazzy.”

“Uncle!”

“ Jazzy! ”

“ Have you eaten?”

“ Cereal . ”

“ Oh , ok are you full?”

“ Yes . ”

“O k , just checking. Everything ok there?”

“ Daddy ’s been sleeping.”

“ That’s good , what have you been doing?”

“Watching movies.”

“Ok . Let me talk to daddy.”

She calls out to Zero and I hear the phone being passed.

“ Hey , you ok?”

“ Yeah , why?”

“You  went quiet on me just  tell me what ’s up”

Silence.

“ If we are going to be a couple then you need to be able to talk to me.  What’s up?”

I wait a little longer.

“ I  could  do without the slut shaming from you , ok ? I know what I am.”

Now it  is  my turn to get quiet.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I don’t mean to shame you. I just want to just remind you not to do it again.”

“ So you think I’ll cheat on you , Jude ? ”

“W ell , you asked Jelena to marry you and  then  cheated on her, why not me?”

“ You really think that low of me ? ”

“ It’s the truth . ”

“Yeah well, you’re different. You should know that.”

“ It ’s hard separating Giddy and Zero sometimes. Being the man that has to help clean up your image and being the man that fell in…” I stop mid sentence.

“ Finish your sentence.”

“ Ah , I’m pretty sure you know the rest. It’s just hard separating the real you and the show you put on.”

“The real me  likes movie  marathons , working out to clear my head, bitching about my kid, eating cereal in my underwear, listening to rap in my car and hanging out with my number one main guy.”

I  have  to smile at that.

Kyle walks in with stalker boy behind her.

“ Look who I found wondering the halls.” She mouths _“go with it.”_

“ I have to go . T alk to you soon.”

“ Ok , call you later. Bye.”

He hangs up.

Kyle walks over and sit on my lap. She kisses my cheek.

“ Thank you darling.”

“ Oh , your welcome. Hey Trent , you settled in?”

“ Yeah , I was just about to go to the beach for some sun while it’s still out.”

“Oh, I love a good tan. Hon, will you rub me down before I go? Unless you want to come with us. You look really comfy and I totally get it if you don’t.”

She rubs my shoulder.

“ Oh , you’re tense.”

I smile up at her and wrap my arms around her waist.

“ Give  us  20 and she’ll meet you  there .”

“ Sure , you can find me soaking my feet and sipping on a piña colada.”

“ Order me one too , hon.”

“ Put them on my tab” I  tell  him.

“ Don’t have to tell me twice.” Trent walks out with a smile on his face.

As soon as the door closes Kyle hops up.

“ Why did you do that for?”

“ You may not be your daddy’s favorite but you are  on  good  terms  with your step mama  who’s not in jail  and  has all the power right now. I can always use a good word with the boss lady.”

“ So you just want a  safety net e ncase  you do something stupid again.”

“ Not stupid but inventive, hon.”

I’ll give her that. She didn’t get fired after the sex tape. As she talks she disappears and comes back topless. She has great boob but the y are a little on the small side. I almost turn away but I  don’t .

“ Oil me up?”

“ Oh , you were serious?”

“ Can’t go home without a tan , it’s Hawaii Jude.”

I walk over and oil her back.

“ Thanks Jude . ”

She bounces out the room.


	36. In the dumps

In L.A

 

It didn’t take long for Lionel and myself to get comfortable with each other. When she wasn’t working, she was hanging out with me watching tv, talking or just doing girl stuff.

It’s Saturday, for the pass two days Lionel has been quite. When she came home from the hospital she just seemed different. She took pictures of Jazzy for me like I asked her to. Instead of telling me about the photos, she just hands me her phone. I watch her plop down in the chair next to the bed. I flip through the pictures in silence. This is the highlight of my day besides finding out I was having twins. I wanted to ask what is wrong but I didn’t want to pry. We are eating breakfast in silent. We usually have toast and eggs but today is different, she actually made pancakes, eggs and fruit salad. We ate in my room like always. This silence is driving me up the walls. It was bad enough to be stuck in this big house just the two of us. I take a deep breath and I take my prenatal vitamins with a glass of milk.

“Ok, I give, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, why.”

She eats a piece of fruit. I think she is stalling.

“You have been really quite for the last couple of days. Did something happen at the hospital? Is Giddy ok?”

I just thought about that and started to panic a little. I just thought that something could have happen with his surgery. Lately I haven’t been thinking about him. It’s not that I don’t miss him, I do but right now all I think about is being pregnant and missing Jazzy.

“Giddy, who’s that?”

“I mean Zero. I didn’t tell you that, ok? Promise me you won’t call him that.”

“I promise. I think he’s ok.”

“You think? You haven’t talked to him?”

She looks down and eats some of her eggs.

“What happened? What did my BBff do now?” Big Brother Fuck Friend. A little gross joke between Giddy and myself.

“Fine, I got into an argument with him and told him off. Now I feel slightly bad and I didn’t want to upset you.”

“What? why?”

“He pissed me off.”

“He does have a knack for that. What did he do?”

“I didn’t like how he was treating Jazzy.”

“What? Did he give her a black eye or push her down the stairs or something?”

She looked at me like I am crazy.

“No, of course not!”

“Then, what is it?”

“He has a dismissive way about him when it comes to her. She wants to be daddy’s girl but he keeps her at arms length and it’s just not right.”

That’s not like him. Even before he knew she was his they were really tight. I wonder what happened.

“That’s it?! Lionel where we come from we call that a great relationship. I would have almost killed to have that kind of relationship with my mother.”

“So, you’re ok with how he’s treating her?”

“Crap, as long as he’s not breaking her arm or any other kind of abuse, she will be fine.” This won’t do. I have to contact him, but how? I try not to show my concern. I just smile back at her.

 

Jude’s POV

After dinner, I spent an hour on the phone with Zero and Jazzy. It was nice but I kept them up way too late. It was normal day stuff for once. He told me stories about Jazzy when she was a new born. It was cute. They were so cute huddled under the covers telling me about Ohio. We ended it when Jazzy fell asleep. We said our goodnights shortly after. It was a nice way to spend a relaxing evening. I already missed them. I came to the conclusion that when it comes to them, I’m screwed.

Today is our first full day in Hawaii and we’ve had breakfast on the balcony. Kyle invited Stalker boy to come have breakfast with us. It was surprisingly nice. Kyle did most of the talking. I just sat back and listened. It was nice not having to say anything. Kyle seems to have made a friend in Stalker boy. They were just two friends hanging out. They both went to their spa appointments after we had breakfast then off to shopping this afternoon.

We are walking around going in and out of shops near the hotel. I am looking for the perfect gift for Jazzy. For some reason, I found myself in the men section of every local store. There are Hawaiian shirts wall to wall. There must be a hundred different colors to pick from. I pick up a blue one in a Large.

”Sug, that’s not going to fit you, you’re more of a X-large. “

We look around and see Trent looking at something that looks like glass across the store.

“It’s for a friend.”

“Oh ok. So you like smaller men. Huh.”

I keep looking. I find one that is its red counterpart.

“Oh, that’s cute. I like that one.”

I smile and keep roaming. I start to walk towards the board short. Damn it, I’m getting my fantasy of a blonde surfer boy when I get back. I smile to myself.

“Jude, what’s that smile all about? That’s a dirty thoughts smile.”

“Oh my gosh! Don’t start with me, please.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to let it go.”

She slides her arm about me. I put my arm around her as I try to find a size 32 to match the blue shirt. I find a white pair lined in the same blue. Perfect. Something for him and something for me. He’s going to think I’m cheesy but I don’t care.

“On to the kids stuff.”

We search the store and I find a tiny little girls swim suit. It’s a two piece. There isn’t much to it but for a kid that doesn’t like clothes, this is perfect.

“Hey Kyle, cute, right?”

“Oh, that so cute I love it! But it’s a little small for me.”

“Isn’t this for a child?”

She shakes her head no.

“You wondered into the women’s section, this is a 1 in women.”

She takes me by the hand and leads me to the kid section.

“How old is she?”

I try to picture her and show Kyle using my hands. She looks at me like I’m crazy with one hand on her hip.

“How old is she?”

“Four, but she’s small and skinny.”

“Oh, ok.”

She digs through the tiny little swim suit and finds a few to pick from.

“Here, what about these?”

Some are two pieces and some are not. I definitely want a two piece. You couldn’t keep her in clothes so with, her less is more. I pick a cute red one with hibiscus flowers on it.

“This will do.”

She nods her approval. We start to walk towards the cash register. She goes off and heads towards something that catches her eye. She grabs a few shell necklaces.

“Are her ears pierced?”

“I have no clue.”

“Here, just in case.”

We walk back to the cash register where Stalker boy is checking out his things.

“Thanks for your help.”

“Your welcome Sug.”

She gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

 

Zero’s POV

In L.a

 

I have been trying to get out of my funk all day. I had a nice time talking to Jude last night but it wasn’t the same as to waking up to him. It’s after 2 pm and I still haven’t gotten out of bed. I haven’t received a text or call from Jude. Jazzy has tried, with no luck, to get me going. All I could do is lay here in bed and stare at the wall. I hear my door open and Jazzy pads in.

“Daddy, I’m hungry.”

“Go away Jazzy, and eat cereal.”

“I did daddy. No more.”

“Fuck, go away Jasmine.”

I turn to face the other side. I hear a ringtone that I have never heard before.

“Answer the damn phone.”

I grab my pillow and cover my head. I hear a squeal of delight come from Jazzy.

“Who the hell is it?”

Then I hear it.

“Momma. Momma.”

That gets me out of bed. I sit up and run to my door knocking Jazzy over. She drops the phone.

“Shit!”

She hit her head on the floor with a whack. Tears swell in her eyes.

“Fuck, Bean! You’re ok. You’re ok. You’re ok. “

I pick her and rock her a little as she cries. I kiss her forehead. You would swear that I cut her leg or something.

“All better?” I ask her.

She curls up in my arms.

I look at her head and don’t see anything.

“Will you stop crying if daddy kisses it?”

She nods her head. I wipe her tears with my thumbs. In the back of my head I know there is a reason I got out bed, then I hear a faint voice now that Jazzy is calming down. I look around to try and find the phone. I spot it almost under the coach and I grab it.

“Hello? Hello?”

  
  



	37. Hello it's me

Alishia’s POV

        I make the decision to call my babies. We need to talk. Well more like I need to threat him with things I would never do but he  doesn’t need to  know that. I  take  a deep breath and  dial my little  one’s phone. I  make sure I  block the number  beforehand . It rings for what feels like forever. I  think  about hanging up but then I  hear her voice.

“Momma?”

“Yes buggerbutt.”

“Momma, Momma, Momma!”

It is so good to hear her voice. I  start to cry.

“Where daddy?”

     All she  can  say is momma. I can hear a loud ass Giddy yell at her. Oh hell no! Who does he think he  is talking to like that ? She’s only four years old. There  are  some noises I  can’t  quite make out in the background. She must have fallen and dropped the phone. I  can  hear her crying and then I hear Gideon try and calm her  dawn . Now that’s the Giddy I know. I sit and listen to the exchange. It ’s sweet. My babies are getting  along now.

“Hello? Hello? Alishia, are you there?”

“Hi.”

“Where are you?”

“Some place safe.”

“I’ll come get you.”

“No, you can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“I can’t bring him to your door Giddy,” he gets quiet. “Just know I’m close by.”

“Are you in California?”

“All I’m going to say is I’m close.”

“How did you get mixed up with that thug again?! You  know better  than  to deal with him. Didn’t you learn from my mistake?”

     He never told me the whole story when I was younger. All of this started because I wanted the whole truth. I thought I could befriend THE Jordan Miller. The guy that broke Giddy heart for the very first time. All he ever told me was that he wasn’t into him, he was just experimenting with him. Something told me there was so much more to the story. Every time I would bring him up he would get the crazy look in his eyes. He would  lose his cool and shut down completely. He was so adamant about me not talking to him.

      Maybe I took the flirting a little too far. Maybe I lead Jordan on a little but flirting was  part of the job. I just wanted to want to know the real story. Now I regret it. I wish I wasn’t so nosy something.

“Is the baby his?”

“I can’t believe you would ask me that!  I’m not even going to answer that question! You know me.”

“Fuck! Why can’t you just tell me?”

“Because you think I would sleep with that piece of shit, come on! I have standards. Best friend with a legal job or violent thug. Hummm. Let me think about that.”

     I  roll my eyes. After I learned the whole truth,  Jordan  wouldn’t leave me alone. I’ll keep the fact that I drugged said drug dealer and made him  think we had sex to myself. I  hoped  if he thought we did he would leave us alone. I figured a man like that is a one-night stand kind of guy so I figured if he thought we slept together then he would leave me alone. At the time I didn’t know I was already pregnant. Had I known, I would have come up with a different plan.

“If you want this baby, we need to change the subject now. My doctor wants me to stay me calm, ok?”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. I’m sorry, I should have known better.”

“Yes, you should have.”

“Are you and my kid ok?”

“I  could  ask the same question. I saw the video of you in the hospital. What  happened ?”

I already  know but I  can’t  tell him or I would give everything away. He tells me everything that happened.

“Then Jude left me.”

 He  sounds so sad.

“Did you try to stop him?” I’m met with silence. 

“No you didn’t, you just let him walk away.”

“I tried.”

I  know Jude was going out of town and the fact that he’ s  coming back and they already  have a date scheduled. Giddy  is  just being dramatic. I don’t know what’s up with the weird mood he’s in.

“Did something else happen?”

I can hear Jazzy  talking to him, she’s asking him if he  is  ok. I can hear him telling her to just leave him alone.

“Hey Gideon, stop snapping at her. I swear to you, you keep being a little asshole to her and I’m calling 696 kids on you.”

It’s an Ohio thing and I don’t know if there is a number here in California or not but I will find it.

“You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t test me Gideon. You and I both know we don’t want her in the system or with my mother. Do you want that for her? What on earth is wrong with you?”

He was really quiet. A little too quiet for my liking.

“Giddy? Honey? Hey, you there?” Still silent. I hear a snuffled sound.  Is  he crying? “Just let it out, ok? Let everything go, you’ll feel better.”

His crying  gets a little louder than before. Wow, this is the first time  I’ve heard him cry in years, probably sense my father’s passing 15 years ago.

“I had a panic attack.”

 His voice is small, nothing like the man that he made himself to be. This is very much like the little boy that was afraid of the dark and life in general. The crazy thing about him is that he was skittish but understood his sexuality early on in his life and knew how to use it. He was almost always dating someone in middle school but it all stopped after Jordan Miller. He became a heart breaker. Before he became Zero, he was Gideon: the slightly tall quiet kid with mousy brown hair and glasses that couldn’t keep weight on him. We lived in a place where if you couldn’t play football, you were considered a zero. That wasn’t exactly how he got it but it’s part of the reason why they call him that. It was also pretty clear he was a foster kid. There is no hiding a white kid in a half black household. They picked on him about that from day one. I was small when he came to live with us, but I remember seeing a lot of pictures of him and I hanging out together. He’s been having panic attacks for at least 11 years if not more. They stopped when he started playing basketball. He quickly gained confidence outside the bedroom which made my mother happy. That’s when he started to slowly turn into Zero and Gideon started to get covered with a smug mask.

“ You’re ok, take a deep breath. Ok, so, what’s wrong?”

“Everything.”

      I hear him ask Jazzy for some toilet paper. He ’s polite about it this time. He even thanks her. He quickly  apologizes to her for earlier. I don’t hear what she says but I did hear a lot of movement in the background. I hear him ask her if daddy’s teddy bear was comfy. I’m picturing them cuddling on the couch with Jazzy tucked under his chin with a huge smile on her face. She is my cuddle bug.

“Sorry about that, I needed to wipe my nose.”

“It’s okay. Feeling better?”

“I guess.”

“You know, once you get back into the gym and Jude comes back, you’ll be fine. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Jazzy needs you. She needs her mother. I need my sister and my friend too. She really misses you a lot.”

His voice cracks

“I miss you both hon.”

“Please come home, I can’t do this by myself.”

“Yes you can, just remember that you have to do it for Jazzy. She loves you so much. Just remember that  not to  push her away. If you do, you are pushing a little piece of yourself away, ok? I know you are having a rough time.”

“They benched me.”

That came out of no where.

“What?!”

“Yeah, coach Pete  benched me because of my attacks.”

Why  has nobody said anything to me?!

“Basketball is my life, you know that. That’s all I’m good at. Without that, I’m nothing. I’m a baller through and through.”

“No,  you’re wrong.  You’re more than basketball, that’s just what you do.”

“ You’re wrong. Without basketball I’m no good to anyone. I’m no one. Jude won’t want me.”

“No,  you’re Gideon. The father of my child, my best friend and family. You are a boyfriend too. I don’t see Jude being like that. Don’t forget  you’re great with your hands. How many people can say they can build a house from scratch! You have more talent in one hand than most people have in their whole body. Every inch of you has talent.”

He’s  quiet again.

“Is something else bothering you? Come on, talk to me baby.”

“It’s Jude.”

“What’s wrong with Jude?”

“He can’t get over the escort thing. I can’t turn off agent Jude so I can spend time with boyfriend Jude.”

I don’t blame Jude for this. I’m having a hard time with the whole thing too if I’m honest with myself. This conversation is making me think he’s depressed or something.

Zero ’s POV

      My phone beeps. I look down and it’s Jude texting me hello. I smile, it  makes me feel a little better. At least he  is  thinking about me. The idea of him on vacation with Lucas’s boyfriend just  doesn’t sit well. It’s not that I don’t trust Jude, I don’t trust stalker boy as far as I can throw him.

“Hon, you ok? You’re not going to do something stupid, are you? Right now isn’t time to scheme, ok? Just sit back and relax. Maybe go pamper  yourself and our daughter. Go get your her hair done like everyone’s been trying to tell you online. That always makes you feel better.” I can hear him sniffle a little.

“You read the comments?”

“Yeah, you don’t? I don’t have much else to do.”

“You know I do  every  once in a while. Oh, you  won’t  believe it but Jude tried his hands at doing Jazzy’s hair.”

“Really? Have you?”

“I wash it.”

“Well, just remember not to put any chemical straighter in it. Ok?”

“Like what?”

“Perms or relaxers stuff like that.”

“Okay. I’ll remember that.”

Jude ’s POV

       It’s Sunday, I get up early so no one  will  follow me. I’m going to meet up with a friend from college. He dabbles in hackling and other illegal activities. It always  came in handy when we didn’t study for exams. I’m sitting at a café called Café Duck Butt on the other other side of the island. I picked it for its name. I’ve bought Jazzy a tiny little t-shirt that says Café Duck Butt. I figured she’ll get a kick out of the name.

    I look up from texting Zero and see Owen walking up to me. I haven’t seen him in almost four years, he still looks the same: black round rimmed glasses like the typical computer geeky. He is even cuter  than I remember ed . I had a slight crush on him but I was so  deep  in the closet I didn’t know if I was straight, bi, gay or pan at the time. Lately, I have been questioning myself. Something I’m not comfortable even  thinking  about.

“Jude, hey.”

    He still has that same great gentle smile. My phone dings. It’s my text alert. Owen has a smile and demeanor of a good boy but deep down he’s a wolf in sheep clothing. I check my message.  

“Hey”

“So, what brings you to my island, mainland boy?”

“A little vacation and business mixed in. “

I slide stalker boy phone to him.

“That’s the business.”

“I saw you texting so you don’t need me to unlock it.”

“Different phone Owen. But no, I don’t need you to unlock it.”

My phone dings again. I  ignore it, I already know who it is.  

“I just need you to tell me how easy it is to enhance the sound on a video.”

“Oh please, tell me it has to do with Zero. He is gorgeous I wouldn’t  mind seeing him in action, even if it’s with a woman. I heard about him and his scandal.”

I  look away. Hoping my tan  hides my blush. I so want to jump down his throat about his comment about Zero. My phone dings again.

“Hey, none of that now. Last I checked you have a boyfriend, right?”

“How  do  you know that? Plus, there is nothing wrong with listening or watching. But enough about my fiance and me.  What’s with you and the mystery texter. You keep touching your pocket.”

I tried not to roll my eyes at him.

“I’m  ignoring him. I found you on Facebook. I was curious about what happen to my old college chum.”

“Ha ha Jude, you just need help. If it ’s juicy, I don’t mind. I’m curious about you too. What have you been up too? How is it to deal with all the athlete type?”

“They are all high maintenance.”

He just shakes his head and laughs.

“Always wanting the impossible.”

I rub the back of my neck trying to relieve the tension that builds up just from thinking about everything I have done for my clients.

“So, tell me something crazy you had to do to keep a client happy.” I’m not telling him about the coke, that’s for sure. I have to come up with something good.

“Well, I been learning how to do hair.”

“What? Really?”


	38. Meeting the friend

Chapter 38

 

Jude’s POV

 

We’ve been talking for the last 45 minutes.

“Why don’t we head to the beach for a walk? That will give you a chance to check your phone. Someone’s missing you.” He just smiles.

“Hahaha, I’m telling you, it just a client.”

So I’m not telling the whole truth, but close enough. For some reason, I don’t want to give up our little secret just yet. Owen isn’t in my circle of friends, not yet anyway.

As we walk, I check my phone: 10 unread texts and 10 missed calls. Half are from Jazzy. I shake my head. I start to read all of his texts. 

Hey Judy I’m sending you a picture of our pedicure. That kid of mine is too funny, she talked me into getting my toes painted.

I start to laugh. The next text was a picture of two set of long toed feet with painted nails in devil colors.

“No way.”

I am now laughing so hard I almost have tears in my eyes.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh, it’s just my b...ahhhh”

I stop and just look at him. He is going to hear the video anyway.

“Your what? Boyfriend?”

I just can’t do it.

“My best friend and his daughter.”

My shoulders slump and I look back to my phone. I feel ashamed of myself. I keep chickening out, the first time I could claim my boyfriend after pushing for a relationship. Hypocrite much?

So what do you think of our toes?

I think your toes are great their pretty;). I answer and keep reading.

Judy, you there?

2 minutes later.

You alright, man?

3 minutes.

Did I say something wrong?

10 minutes later.

My boyfriend is so insecure. I will have to rectify that when I get back.

What’s going on?

2 minutes later. I keep looking at the time stamps.

Hey if you don’t want to talk fine whatever.

10 minutes

Jazzy wants to talk to you. Oh, I talked to Alishia, don’t you want to know what happened?

Now I’m intrigued by the last text message. 

We are sitting in the sand soaking our feet. I found out Owen is engaged to one of the biggest divorce lawyers on the big island. His name is James, he’s 8 years older then Owen. They are getting married in a few months, in September. They already have a baby boy on the way that is due around Halloween. They are going to name him James. He’s also the head of the IT department at his fiancé law firm. He seems happy and I’m happy for him. I would be unfair if I didn’t say I was slightly jealous. A great job, a new home on the beach, a baby on the way and the man of his dreams. What more can a guy want?

My phone starts ringing. 

“You better pick up or your home life is going to be shit. Take it from me. If I ignored my James like you’ve been ignoring whoever it is, I’d sleeping on couch permanently.”

He smiles and laughs at me. I look at my phone.

“High maintenance, see what I have to go through? I’m on vacation. No rest for the wary I guess.”

I sigh and then shrug. I have to think about it everything for a second.

“Hey do you want to meet my most high maintenance client of all time?”

“If he’s hot, sure.”

“I’ll let you be the judge of that.”

 

In L.A

 

Zero’s POV

 

Jazzy and I spent the day at the salon getting daddy / daughter mani, facials and pedis. Then, we went to the park and had a pinic. I had a lot to make up for. I have been rude and a total asshole to my daughter and Alishia is right: she deserves better from me. So a little pampering, some fried chicken, and her favorite park should put a smile back on her face. We had a great time and wanted to share with uncle Jude and mama. For some reason Jude isn’t talking to me. We haven’t have any fights or anything, not that I know of.

We are at home now and Jazzy had a little too much fun at the park with her chicken and beans and rice. I have her in a jerry rigged bath tub. I bought a large metal dog bath tube so Jazzy can have a bath, so far, it has worked out really well. I hope that we will be in our new house by the time she grows out of it. I’m sitting on the floor taking it easy while Jazzy plays in her bath. I have both hers and my phone waiting for Jude’s response. I look over and see Jazzy playing with the conditioner in her hair. She is smiling and making spikes in her hair when my phone starts ringing. I fumble with the phone. He is facetiming us.

 

Jude’s POV

 

“So, who is the mystery client, Jude?”

“Give him a second, it’s ringing now. We are Facetiming.”

Zero’s face appears on my screen. Where is he sitting? I can hear water splashing in the background.

“Hey Jude! Say hi Jazzy.”

The phone is turned to show Jazzy in her little tub.

“Uncle!”

Her hands fly up sling bubbles into the air. That gets a laugh out of Owen who is sitting just off to the side but can still see what’s on the screen.

“Jude, who’s there with you?”

He has the same look on his face he had when he refused to go to that party over a month ago.

“My friend from college, the one I told you about.”

I didn’t tell him about him. I just like messing with him.

“Oh.”

“I’m messing with you. Owen, meet Zero, my first big client.”

I turn camera towards Owen.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I’m just staring at Owen. Why was he with him? Who is he? What kind of relationship did they have in college? He shyly smiles at me and waves.

“Hi. I’m Jude’s old roommate. Nice to meet you.”

That made me smile a little but it doesn’t answer all my questions. I see him turn to Jude and mouth something.

“So, Owen, what’s the dirt on Jude? You have to have something.”

His smile gets bigger.

“Come on!”

I give him my best flirty smile which causes him to blush. This guy is too much fun.

“There isn’t much to tell really, I was the bad influence on him.”

“Whatever man.” Jude says.

I see Jude elbow him. Was he flirting with him?

“Come on, you have to have something on him, was he always so uptight?”

“Hey, I’m not uptight!”

“Jude, give me a break, you’re the most uptight person I know.” I say.

Jude just crosses his arms.

“Jude, you have to admit you were even more uptight in College.” Owen puts his arm around him and shakes him a little. He takes his arm back.

Jude just smiles and leans a little away from him. Owen keeps touching him.

“How’s that possible?” I ask. Owen giggles.

“Does he still wear the bathrobe and slippers to take a shower?”

“Hey, I only did that freshman year because I had to walk down the hall. Tell him Zero!”

“Everyone else used flip flops and a towel around their waists.”

Owen just smiles like he has figured something out.

“So, I was shy, sue me!”

I just laugh at the banter, it’s fun to watch.

“I forgot about that. That’s true, it was only freshman year. Then you upgraded to the two towel system.”

“You sure paid a lot attention to his bathing habits, Owen.” I told him.

 

Jude’s POV

 

He says Owen like he said photographer assistant. It has an edge to it that I don’t like. I want to tell him to be nice but I don’t. I just give him a warning look. He seems to relax a little.

“So, Owen.”

There it is again.

 

Zero’s POV

 

“What have you been up to for the past couple of years?”

“Hey, this isn’t an interrogation of my friend Zero. This is about me catching up with an old friend and the business part of my trip.”

“Do you trust him Jude?” I ask.

“Yes I do. I know things about him that could get him in trouble.”

“Yeah, but I can get you in trouble too, remember.” Owen says.

I smile at him.

“Then tell him what’s on that tape Judy. If you trust him. I’ll trust him too.”

“Ok, cool.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

I take a deep breath and turn to Owen and smile.

“Well Owen, you’ve meet my boyfriend. When do I get to meet your fiancée?”


	39. Crush a little crush

~~~~hapter 39

 

Zero’s POV

 

That was a smooth way to tell someone that has a crush on you since college that you are not only taken but batting for the same team. His eyes get big and he just stares at Jude.

“I knew it!”

I watch Owen playfully punch Jude in the arm.

“I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Why didn’t you tell me? You knew I was. I wasn’t going to be a dick about it.”

“Because I wasn’t sure at the time.”

“What about now?” Owen asks.

Jude shyly smiles and looks away rubbing the back of his neck. There is a hesitation about him that I think is interesting.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

Pretty sure? Interesting choice of words Judy.

“I had the…”

“Big crush on you, I know. Can we get down to business, please Jude?”

“No he didn’t, Zero.”

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Owen looks at him and blushes.

“See, he didn’t say that. Don’t mind him…”

He covers his face with both of his hands and starts to talk.

“Jude he’s right…I.. I had a huge thing for you.”

“I think this guy is one of the smartest men I know but went it comes to someone crushing on him it takes forever to figure this out.” I tell him.

“Hey! I was the one that kissed you first, remember? And I called you out on your feelings too.” Jude defends himself.

I give him my best devilish smile and wink at him. He looks slightly uncomfortable.

“I remember that limo quite fondly.” I chuckle at him.

“Oh, that sounds like an interesting story, do tell.”

“No, not really” Jude tells him.

“What he doesn’t tell you is it took him 9 months of casual touching, a new Porsche, making him my main number one agent and hanging out with him in his apartment eating all his cereal.”

“Oh Jude, really? You’re right, he is a bit slow.”

“Hey, I’m sitting right here you two.”

I glance over to the tub and Jazzy is gone. I almost forgot about Jazzy being in the room. I was so into the conversation that I didn’t even notice her getting out of the tub.

“Hey guys, umm… my kid is running around naked with conditioner in her hair. Give me a sec.”

I get off the floor and head into the living room. My daughter is naked and standing in the doorway with my Coach and his girlfriend standing on the other side.

“Hey, she got away from me.”

“Ah, we are just here to check on you two.” Sloane says.

Coach Pete looks considerably uncomfortable. Sloane looks upset for some reason.

“Zero, you can’t just turn your back on a child in a tub. You have a new baby on the way right, and Jude too?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You just can’t turn your back on a baby.”

“She’s not a newborn and I know that, Sloane. I’m on the phone with Jude.”

“Are you still on the phone with him?” Pete asked.

“Yeah, why?”

I pick Jazzy up and head to the bathroom.

“I just need to talk to him.”

I left the phone on the counter in the bathroom. I walk up and I can hear Jude calling for me.

“Zero, you there?”

“Hey hot stuff, are you coming back?” asks Owen.

“Dude, really? I’m sitting right here.”

“I can’t help it, he’s hot.”

I stand in the doorway for a second to listen.

“Come on Zero, stop feeding your ego and let me talk to your boyfriend.” Pete said behind me.

“Never said he was.” I tell my coach.

“He’s mine and don’t forget it Owen” You’re getting married and you are ogling my boyfriend.”

Pete just smiles smugly at me.

“Hey, I’m back, had to catch this one.”

I hold up Jazzy to show that I found her.

“Hey kiddo.”

“Hi uncle. Who’s that?” She points to Owen.

“Miss nosy, none of your business. Uncle needs to talk to my coach.”

I hand the phone to Pete. I watch him leave with it. Sloane is watching me from the doorway.

“Can I give you some advice?”

I take a deep breath; this is my boss’s girlfriend.

“Sure.”

“Don’t wash all of the conditioner out and don’t wash her hair every day. And used a t-shirt to dry her hair too.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

For some reason, I was staring at coach Pete’s face.

“Hey Pete, how’s it going?”

“I see you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Yeah, it’s been nice. What’s up?”

“I overheard Lucas talking to someone on Friday at the office. He was trying to find out where he was. He was trying to get whoever it was to come home. It sounded like someone was trying to talk him out of the plan. He told him he didn’t care what they thought and should just come home.”

“Thanks for that.”

“What’s going on?”

“He doesn’t know where his boyfriend is and I do.”

“Ah, interesting. What’s your game plan?”

“To stay firmly in the closet and to try and save Zero’s career.”

“Ah, does he know that?”

“I’m sure he will be fine.”

 

 

Zero’s POV

 

I’m drying Jazzy and wrapping an old t-shirt around her head. Apparently, it’s good for curly hair. Coach walks back into the bathroom with my phone.

“Here, he wants to talk to you.”

He hands me the phone. I scoop up Jazzy with my other arm and walk out of the bathroom with coach and his girlfriend in tow.

“Hey man.”

“Uncle!”

“Hey guys. We are going to let you go.”

“We are going out tonight.” Owen says.

“Really, where are you going?” I’m curious about where he will go.

“We are going to dinner with Kyle, and stalkerboy. I get to meet Owen’s fiancée tonight after I find out what about the recording.”

“Ah, ok.”

“I’ll call you before and after, ok? Don’t worry about me alright.”

“Who says I’m worried?”

“Whatever man, call you later.”

“Ok, talk to you later.” He winks and disconnects.

  
2016-02-15 4:04 GMT+01:


	40. Down fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone can guess who Owen is based off of?

40

 

Zero’s POV

 

Jazzy and I spent the rest of the day at home chilling. We called for take out and watched a marathon of My Little Pony. The things I do for my daughter. After a few episodes I figured it wasn’t so bad. I wouldn’t go as far as to say I’m a bronie1 but I wouldn’t be against buying a few ponies for Jazzy if she wanted them.

It’s been two hours since I talked to Jude. I keep checking my phone to see if I have any missed calls. I reach for my egg drop soup and take a sip. The familiar ring tone starts to ring throughout the loft. I changed it from something generic to Lecrae “Give in”. My new favorite song. The first time I heard it I thought of Jude. I can’t help but to play it at least three time a day if not more. I smile and grab my phone.

“Hey.”

There is a lot of noise in the background. I can barely hear him.

“Sorry I didn’t call earlier, we got side tracked with trying to find Kyle and stalker boy.”

“Ah. Where are you?”

“Club hopping with everyone.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m standing in front of Bar Seven, it’s a mixed gay/straight club. When I dialed Zero. I totally forgot about calling them until after we got here. I have been too busy trying to find out about the recording. I also have been trying to find out where Kyle and stalker boy have been hanging out all day. I have explained to Owen and James what is going on with Kyle and stalker boy Trent. They understood and are willing to help. We had some success with the recording but he wasn’t close enough to get good audio, thank God.

“So, what are you up to tonight?”

I try to speak over the noise, he must not hear me.

“Club hopping.”

“Oh ok.”

“I can’t hear you very well and everyone is waiting for me. I’ll try to cut out earlier to get back so we can talk about what we heard.”

“Yeah yeah sure, sounds like a plan. Have fun but not too much!”

“Ok. Talk to you later.”

“Give Jazzy my love.”

“Will do Judy.”

Kyle walks up and wraps her arms around me. They came in a separate car.

“Who are you talking to, lover boy?”

“Lionel.”

“This time of the night?”

“She gets lonely in that big house.”

“I’m sure.”

“So, I call and check on her sometimes.”

“Aren’t you sweet. Let’s go, the party is waiting for us.”

She drags me in by the hand and heads towards our table. I let her do it. It reminds me of Alisha when she did it. It makes me smile. It also reminds me I have to ask Zero about the conversation he had with her today.

The evening is going well. Kyle of course, gets along with both Owen and James. I’m starting to think that she can get along with almost anyone. Owen is telling me story of his great James. Apparently, James is a really big shot lawyer. He’s smooth, like every lawyer I’ve ever met but, on the outside, he reminds me of a mobster. He is tall, at least 6’4, and built like a football player with dark hair. I think he’s Italian. The man works out and you can tell. It’s really nice to see how he treats Owen. He opens doors and holds his hand in public. When they talk to each other it’s babe this and babe that from James. Owen calls him his honey bunny. This massive man is called honey bunny! It’s really cute and sweet to watch them together. So different. A half Asian computer geek and a guy that looks like a mob enforcer. Opposites attract I guess. Like an agent and a basketball player; no, we are different, we’re more alike than these two.

As I look out on the dance floor, I think to myself that I’m ready to go. I see Kyle dancing with stalker boy, having a good time. I look over and see the engaged couple cuddling on the other side of the of the booth.

“Hey honey bunny, I’m getting tired. Let’s go home, I feel like doing dirty things to you tonight. You know how I get when drunk.” Owen says while kissing the hand he’s holding.

He is slurring his words at this point, he has never been able to drink that much, not even in college.

“Babe, that’s a great idea. I like it when you drink. My Pretzle boy.”

Owen giggles and takes another sip of his makers mark.

“You look like you’re ready to go Jude,” James says.

“Yes definitely, I have a phone call to make.”

“Aww, does your stud muffin need you to check in?”

“If you must know, I promised I would.”

“Aww, Honey bunny you should really meet him. He’s really handsome and mysterious. Dum dum dum.”

“Man your really drunk.” I told him.

James laughs.

“Yeah he is, and I need to take him home.” He kisses Owen’s neck.

“Seeing as Trent and Kyle look like they are having fun, do you mind dropping me off at the hotel?”

“No problem Jude, anything for a new friend. Thanks for sending me anyone of your client to me for prenups.” He smiles at me. Not at all threating as you would think.

“No problem. It’s the least I can do. Owen has been a huge help.”

I go over to stalker boy and Kyle to tell them I’m heading out. The music is loud and I just point to the door. I lean over and kiss Kyle on the cheek. They both wave good bye to me as I walk away.

I meet Owen and James outside. A guy bumps into me on the way out. I spot them standing on the corner holding hands. The guy that bumped into me is walking over to some people across the street. There are a group of men staring aback at them. The one in the suit looks like the leader of the gang. I have no clue what’s going on, but I know it’s not good.

“Hey what going on?” I ask James.

“Whatever happens, wear your seatbelt, ok?”

“Who is it?”

“A husband that I beat the crap out of in court. He made some threats after the end of the trial.” James says.

“Oh.” I say as we start to walk quickly towards the car. James pulls Owen closer to him. I look back and see the other guys get in their car.

“They are getting in the car James.”

“Keep moving Jude, this guy is dangerous. He’s done time for assault, domestic abuse and a few other things; the guy has a rap sheet a mile long.” Owen says.

He seems a little less drunk now. We get in their Volvo and do what we are told. Our seat belts click almost at the same time. He pulls out and heads toward the alley. At first he had the lights on then he turns them off.

“Act normal,” Owen said.

“Your right,” James says.

We head out of the downtown. I look back and see that we are being followed.

“Are we being followed?” Owen asks.

“Yes” I tell him.

A few minutes go by and I look back. There is no one behind us.

“I think they’re gone.”

A set of headlights comes out of nowhere stopping us with squeal of the breaks. The man in the suit get out and runs over to the car and starts to beat on the hood.

“Get out of the car you faggot! You hear me. Get the fuck out.”

James backs out and goes around him. He hits the roof of the car as we speed off. I watch him run back to the car. We speed off heading towards the highway around a mountain. They are behind us on a two lane highway. They are catching to us.

“Faster!” I tell him. The souped up Honda easily catches up to us.

“Hold on, I think they are going to ramp us.”

James is right, they where trying to push us over the edge off the cliff. He ramps them back. The other car hits the side of the mountain; they’re trying to push back. James holds us steady on the road for a second before he pushes the other car against the mountain. There’s a turn coming up ahead of us. They try to speed up to get away. James hits the breaks and the car loses control and we go off the cliff.

“Oh my God!” I scream.

We turn the corner before we can switch lanes. The last thing we see are the headlights of a truck.

 

1A brony is a fan of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic that is outside the target demographic of little girls.

 

****

* * *

 


	41. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on guy no guesses who Owen and James is based off of

Chapter 41

 

Zero’s POV

 

I stayed up until 4 in the morning waiting for Jude’s phone call. It never happened. This isn’t like Jude, not to call. He always keeps his promises to me. I reluctantly fell sleep with my phone on vibrate and on the loudest ring tone possible. Something just wasn’t right.

Something is definitely wrong here and I don’t like it.

The next day I woke up alone in my bed. I looked around and I can hear the TV is on in the other room. I searched for my phone on the bed. I found it on the other side of the bed where Jazzy slept. I grab it and check my phone for any missed calls. There wasn’t any or text messages.

“Where are you Jude?”

I lay back in bed staring up at the ceiling. I didn’t want to panic or make anyone else freaked out. I was this close to calling Kyle but I didn’t have her phone number. I thought about calling Lionel but I didn’t even want to talk to her right now.

For the rest of the day I kept Jazz and myself busy with a drive up the coast. We drove until I could clear my head. We made it half way up the state. We stopped at a few stands and picked up a case of strawberry and another of peaches. We ate fruit up the coast of California and sang along with the radio. It’s 10 pm by the time we stopped at a little bed and breakfast. Jazzy was already asleep in her car seat. I gently unbuckle her and grab my “daddy bag”. I have learned that having a 4 year, there are things that you need to have with you all the time: snacks and drinks since it seems she becomes hungry at the drop of a hat, handy wipes for sticky fingers because somehow she can make a mess out of everything she eats; having an extra pair of clothes is a must have (there must be a rule that four year olds will destroy everything they wear). When it comes to clothes, I’m a bit OCD. Any little stain drives me insane. So I also have shout wipes if she messes up on the second pairs. I also have a charger for her phone and iPad: to always keep her busy when she needs to be distracted; tissues for runny noses and tears, Band-Aids in case she gets scratched. I smiled at the thought of adding wipes, diapers, rash creams and a blanky. I may not be a pro at fatherhood yet, but I’m going to try my best to make Alishia and my kids proud of me.

I sling my daddy bag over my shoulder and walk to the bed and breakfast with Jazzy in my other arm.

I get out of the shower with a towel around my waist. Jazzy is still asleep in the bed. I grab my hand washed underwear that I’ve dried with a hairdryer and put them on. I reach for my phone to check it one more time before I go bed. It must have been the thousand time I’ve done it this today. It takes everything in me to not call his phone constantly. I have called at least 20 times today. For a while, it would just ring and then it would go straight to voice mail. At first, it gave me hope but when it started to go straight to voice mail, I started to worry even more. Two more days until he comes home. If I don’t hear from him tomorrow, we are heading to Hawaii.

Our bags are already packed and ready to go and waiting at the door back at the loft. I have already checked flight info. All I need to do is buy the tickets and call for a driver to pick us up. I hope it doesn’t come to that. I hope it’s just a case of his phone just falling into the ocean or a car running it over or something. I hope that’s all it is.

 

In Hawaii

 

Kyle’s POV

 

Kyle wakes up and walks to Jude’s room. She knocks on his door.

“Hey Jude, sug, you there?”

No answer. She cracks open the door and peeks in. No shower running and the bed is still made. This is the second day of not seeing him. He hasn’t come home the last two nights. Strange, I think to myself. They left the club before we did. I would’ve thought he would’ve beat me to the hotel. She hears a knock on the door. She jogs to the door and opens it. It’s Trent.

“Hey, ready for breakfast?”

“Jude still isn’t here. He hasn’t slept in his bed in two days.”

“That’s odd.”

“I’m super worried about him.”

“So, have you asked the hotel staff if they seen him?”

“Yes, I asked everyone yesterday. I’m going to start to call the hospitals because this is just crazy. This isn’t like him. He’s very responsible, this isn’t like him at all.

“Have you called Owen and James?”

“Yes, they aren’t answering their phones.”

“Weird.”

“Let’s go have breakfast and we can think more about this.”

In the hotel restaurant all the TV are on the news channel. This is the first time we watch TV in days.

Apparently, there was a serious accident involving two cars and a truck two nights ago. The driver of the truck wasn’t hurt. Three of the victims are dead. There is a John Doe and the other two have been identified as local bad boy turn business Johnny Clement and Jude Kincade, son of wealthy business man Oscar Kincade. I drop my fork at hearing Jude’s name.

“Oh my god, oh my god.”

Three are in critical condition. A John Doe, the local high profile family lawyer James Tapela and his fiancée IT engineer Owen Hartman.

 

In La.

 

The house phone has been dropped and Lionel is sitting on the floor crying. The person on the line is still talking. To her, it’s just a muffled noise in the background.

“No no it can’t be true. It just can’t be.”

She grabs the phone again.

“Hello, hello Ma’am?”

“I’m here.”

“Can you come and confirm his identity?”

“Of course, I’ll be on the first flight out.”

“She hangs up and dials another number.”

“Hello Zero, it’s Lionel.”


	42. The news

 

Chapter 42

 

Zero’s POV

 

The trip home was nice, we stopped at Disneyland because Jazzy and myself have never been. I figure that she’ll be stuck in a tent for 8 weeks while I renovate our new house.

Watching her eyes light up the first time she met a character was priceless. She was a real trooper, she walked right up to Pluto and shook his hand, he gave her a hug too. She was beaming. Her smile was so big and bright it was blinding. She ran back to me and hugged me. She thanked me on the spot. Her gratitude was so sweet, she made her daddy proud. Sometimes she is incredibly polite.

She loves all the Disney dogs. Goofy, Pluto, The Lady and The Tramp and The 101 Dalmatians were on the list of characters to see. I hope she’s not going to ask for a dog anytime soon. I refuse to buy a tiny fluff ball of a dog. If we ever get a dog, it’s going to be a boxer and if she wants a little dog, maybe a French bulldog, those are cute but not too fluffy.

I took a lot of pictures that I can’t wait to share with Jude and Alishia. I hate that it couldn’t have been the four of us. Our first family mini road trip, it would have been great! Maybe next time they can come with us. As we walk down Main street, I wonder if it’s asking too much. Is wanting my boyfriend and the mother of my child to get along asking too much? Is trying to build a crazy three parent family even a good idea? Yes, the idea is a bit like have your cake and eat too. Is this idea all for Jazz? No, but is it wrong to want everything that life has to offer? Considering I had two parents, then one; then two foster parents then one; then two again and then nothing. I want to give my kids everything. I want a foolproof system so they will never end up like I did. No parent wants that for their kids. I know I don’t.

I think they are going to get a kick out of seeing her try and eat a turkey leg that’s almost the same size as her head. I think it’s a lot of emotional eating if I’m honest with myself. Everything from Mickey Mouse shaped ice cream to popcorn and candy. We could have rolled out of the park. I also got a great video of us on the tea cup ride. She lost her cookies after that. I couldn’t help but chuckle a little. I know it’s mean but I got a little queasy too.

Before leaving, we went shopping and I bought her a few t shirts, a set of ears with her name on them and a couple of those onesies for the babies. I got Jude a Polo and Alishia a pair of yoga pants. I also bought a few stuffed animals for the baby’s room. I’m thinking Disney theme nursery, not sure which movie yet, so I bought Goofy and Pluto. Jazzy helped me picked them out, of course. The trip was a great distraction for the both of us. I didn’t worry about what was going on with Jude. Did I completely go without checking my phone? Of course not. Instead of checking my phone a thousand times an hour, it was more like a hundred times an hour.

We had a great time bonding over our first trip to Disneyland. The whole trip home, she sang “It’s a Small World after all”. Note to self: when we go again: no It’s a Small World ride. I don’t know what is worst; “Let It Go” or “It’s a Small World After All”. We arrived home after midnight. That was the longest trip of my life. I had never been so happy to see my place. After I put Jazzy to bed, I booked our flight to Hawaii.

 

The next day

 

As we walk out the door, my phone starts to ring. I dropped our bags and answer my phone without looking.

“Judy?”

“Zero?”

“Lionel?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Make it quick, I’m heading to airport.”

“You are?”

“Yeah, what’s up.”

“It’s about Jude.”

“What about him?”

“I’m heading to the airport, meet me there.”

“Ah, ok, sure. What gate?”

“C14.”

“You’re going to Hawaii?” It’s the same door as ours.

“Yeah, we can talk on our way there.”

Lionel hangs up before she can elaborate on what she knows about Jude. Why is she going to Hawaii? What does she know about Jude? I grab my bag and shove my phone in my pocket. Jazzy has been standing patient by the door.

“Come on Daddy, I want to see uncle.”

“Me too Bean, me too. Let’s go.”

We rush out to catch our limo to the airport.

We meet Lionel at our gate. I almost don’t recognize her. She’s dressed in a black velour jogging suit with a Devils ball cap. She looks upset, like she has been crying; her eyes are puffy and she’s not completely put together. Is she not wearing make up? Her hair isn’t perfectly done. She’s holding her coffee cup with two hands like she might drop it. Whatever it is, it must be bad. We walk up to her and stand right in front her. She doesn’t notice us until we call out her name.

“Hey Lion!”

It takes her a second to look up.

“Zero; hey Jazzy.” She sounds weak. Is she sick?

She gets up and hugs us. It shocks me a little. She has never hugged me before.

“Follow me.”

She walks us toward one of the high class frequent flights lounges. She walks to a quiet corner.

“Have a seat, we need you talk. You might want to put her headphones on for this.”

“I want to know.” Jazzy says from my arms. Lionel just shakes her head. The look on her face is grim, so I do as she asks.

“If it’s important I’ll tell you, ok? But grown ups need to talk right now.”

She pouts for a second.

“Ok daddy.”

“That’s my girl.”

I dig around and find her phone and ear buds. I plug her in and start a movie for her.

“So, what’s up? Have you heard from Jude?”

“No, I haven’t. I wish I did.”

“What’s this all about? Just tell me what’s going on.”

“I would tell you to sit down, but you already are.”

“Lionel!”

“He’s gone Zero.”


	43. Where's uncle Jude the big island addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not yet one more

Chapter 43

 

Zero’s POV

 

“What do you mean gone?”

“The reason why I’m going to Hawaii is because I received a phone call to identify his body.”

“What do you mean his body?”

What she is telling me isn’t registering with me at all.

“He was in a car accident or something.”

This can’t be real; this is a nightmare and I’m still at home in our bed.

“What? That’s crazy! You don’t believe that, do you? Jude doesn’t do car chases, he too uptight for a car chase.”

Please let me wake up from this. I can’t panic. Calm down, there is no proof.

“They have his wallet and half burned body.”

“No, no… I’ don’t believe it.” I say loudly to myself.

Someone needs to pinch me because this is just a nightmare. Dancing clowns are going to walk in, any minute now; Jazzy’s going to turn into a butterfly and fly away and then I’m going to wake up. This is just wrong. I swear the room is spinning!

“Zero, Zero are you ok?”

I am trying to calm myself down. I don’t need another panic attack, but I think I’m in the middle of one right now. I felt like my world is falling apart. If this is true… no no, this can’t be real, don’t even think that way.

“Zero?”

I feel a hand on my shoulder.

 

Lionel POV

 

I watch as Zero processes the news that I have been dreading to tell him. He zoned out for a minute, then his breathing starts to get short. I kept trying to get his attention but it’s like I am not here. He’s sitting in front of me with his head in his hands. His whole body is shaking. He keeps saying this is all just a dream, over and over.

“Zero, Zero. Calm down.”

He shoots up.

“No. I won’t believe it until I see a body. He’s not dead Lionel! He’s not! You know this isn’t real?”

I have never seen him so emotional in my life. He has tears in his eyes and his voice is surprisingly weak and small.

“They have a body Zero.”

“They can have a thousand bodies and not one will be his, Lionel. I don’t want to talk about this. And not a word to Jazzy about this.”

I hear them announce the boarding of our plane over the speakers.

“Let just go and get this over with, ok? I’m sure he just lost wallet or something.”

He stumbles back a little, grabs Jazzy and walks away. He is still unsteady on his feet. He stops for a second to try and steady himself but he stumbles into the line. He looks down at Jazzy who is busy watching her movie to notice his mood. He hugs her tighter to him. He tucks her head under his chin as they stand in line ready to board the plane. I walk up behind them and put a hand on his shoulder. I must have startled him because he jumps.

“We are going to get through this, ok? Together.”

At that moment I know he loves him more than anything.

In a hushed tone he says to me.

“There is nothing to get through Lionel.”

That is the last thing he says to me until we get on the plane.

 

Zero’s POV

 

We board the plane in silence. Lionel is on my heels and I know it. Her seat is a row behind us. I don’t want to talk to her right now.

Watching Jazzy skipped down the aisle grounds me right now. I have to stop her before she goes too far. I ignore all the flight attendant with the flirty smile and offering earbuds. That seems to satisfy them. I have too much on my mind to be bothered with flirting with flight attendants. I want a nice peaceful plane trip with my daughter. This is her first flight that I know of. I pray it’s a smooth ride. I brought gum just in case. Not sure if she knows how to chew gum or not but I have a feeling I will have to teach her.

Take off is smooth. My ears have popped a few times from yawning during the first 30 minutes. I sit back and watch Jazzy look out the window.

“Clouds, clouds, clouds.”

“Yeah, we are riding the clouds, bean.”

She smiles and keeps looking out the window.

I sit back trying not to cry. What if it’s true? What am I going to do? What are we going to do? What about the baby he wanted? Fuck, I need to stop thinking like this. I wipe my face because I have tears running down my cheeks. I look around hoping that no one saw me cry. I’m glad Jazzy found the clouds fascinating. I don’t want to answer any questions. I am not ready to talk about the possibility of uncle Jude being gone forever.

This isn’t happening, this is all some kind of mistake. I don’t need to upset her over someone’s mistake. I swear if something happened, I would know it. I swear the world would feel different, like it has lost someone important, at least my world would feel different. It just feels like one long nightmare that I can’t wake up from.

Beverage services comes and go. I got Jazzy a snack pack and I got something a whole lot stronger for myself. Lionel leans forward in her chair.

“We need to talk about what the plan is.”

“I don’t want to talk Lionel.”

“I don’t know if I can do this Zero. Promise me if I flake out, you will do this.”

“Fine Lionel. But he’s not gone.” Because I swear I would know somehow.

“You don’t know that, you need to prepare yourself for the worst.”

I take a sip of my jack and coke. I want to put my fingers in my ears and tell her I’m not listening.

“I’m not preparing for nothing Lionel.”

I can hear her sit back in her chair. Finally, some peace and quite and here I thought I was going to have to worry about Jazzy acting up.

We have two more hours on the flight and I’m hoping it flies by, that’s not quite true. A part of me thinks that as soon as I can find him, the better; but on the other hand, I never want to get off this plane. I fall asleep before I know it. I wake up to being told to buckle up and lift your trays for landing. I look over to Jazzy and she isn’t there. I look around and find that Lionel took her to the bathroom. I see them coming up the aisle.

“Sorry about that.”

“Have a little too much to drink?”

I arch an eyebrow at her.

“That was mean I’m sorry. I’m really stressed out right now.”

“Thank you for taking her.”

I buckle Jazzy back in her seat. 

“Stop stressing Lionel, he’s fine.”

“Then explain to me why he is not answering his phone Zero.”

“He could have lost it or dropped it or it was stolen with his wallet.”

I haven’t prayed this much in years. Please God let me be right, I promise I’ll do everything in my power to protect him from everything and everyone, even from myself.

We arrive In Hawaii without a incidents. Jazzy and I didn’t check in a bag. I wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible. We have two carry on. Of course, Lionel checked her bags. So we reluctantly wait for her. After all, they are only going to let the next of kind identify the body.

We have a car waiting for us to take us to the hospital. Lionel calls ahead so someone can escort us to the morgue. The longer we drive, the more my palms sweat. What if I’m wrong? I kept straitening my clothes to hide my sweaty palms. I look over to Jazzy who is too busy playing with her lei. She was so excited to get a necklace of flowers. She sits there, clueless to what is possibly waiting for us there. I envy her at this very moment. She just thinks we are on a scavenger hunt to find uncle Jude. I even bought her a Where’s Waldo book. I just want to keep her in the dark right now. She wouldn’t understand anyway. At least, I don’t think so, you never know with my kid. Sometimes I think she’s like six and other times I swear she’s two. I guess as long as she’s not four going on sixteen, I’m fine.

The hospital comes into view and I have to look away to something else, anything else. I look at Lionel and she brakes my heart. She has tears in her eyes and if I didn’t know any better, I’d say she’s shaking a little. I slide over to her and I cover her hand with mine.

“None of that, Lionel. I’m here, ok? We can do this together; I’ll go with you.”

“Thank you.”

“See, I’m not all bad. I could have said fuck this, I’m going to the beach.” I tell her.

That gets a smile from her. The driver stops in front of the hospital.

“Are you ready?”

I ask her. The driver gets out and opens the door for us. Lionel gets out, Jazzy and I get out last. I take Jazzy’s hand and we are greeted by a very official looking grey haired Asian man. As soon as he starts to talk, I zone out. I am here, let’s get this over with. As we walk in, I want to run in. It takes everything in me to not run ahead and read the sign just to get there quicker. So after about the fifth turn, I finally see what I have been waiting for: MORGUE, in big black bold letters. I take a deep breath. At some point of our walk our hands found each others.

“Daddy, where are we going?”

I don’t know what to say. I stop, bend down and pick her up.”

“Remember I told you we have to go find uncle?”

“yeah”

“Well this is the first stop, ok?”

“Ok.” She smiles at me.

“Where’s uncle!”

She claps her hands. Oh gosh, maybe telling her it was a game was a bad idea.

“Shh, you have to be quiet.”

She looks at me confused.

“Can you sit here in the hall and wait for us?”

“I go too, please?”

“No honey, you have to sit here.” Lionel said.

“Can you do that for me, and be a big girl?” I tell her.

“Yeap.”

She hops up on the grey chair outside of the morgue and starts to swing her legs. Both Lionel and myself muster up the best smile we can for her. We turn around and the hospital representative is waiting in the doorway. I look to Lionel. I don’t know what I’m looking for but I do it anyway.

“Ready?”

I ask her. We walk into the room. I spot a man pulling a gurney into view. I study the figure under with white sheet. I can’s help myself, I start to laugh out loud.


	44. Jude kinkade

Chapter44

 

Zero’s POV

 

I am standing in the middle of the morgue being stared at by everyone but the stiffs. They must think I’m crazy.

“Zero, are you ok?” Lionel asks me.

I step away from her.

“Unless you are going to tell me that his legs were partially severed...” After the words came out, I regretted them because everything was a possibility, “wait a second, is that a possibility?”

The ME just stares at me for a second.

“No, not a possibility, the body has feet”.

“Then this is a joke Lionel.”

“Sir, if you can just help her, we can get this started.”

“There is no need, unless this is the wrong body.”

Lionel pulls me towards the door.

“What are you doing Zero?”

“I know Jude’s body like the back of my hand. He’s 6’2 and weights like 210. That body is maybe 5’9 on a good day. We are wasting our time. Jude’s still out there somewhere. Remember I’ve slept with Jude, I’ve seeing him horizontal more times than I can count.”

I say the last piece in hushed tone.

“I can see your point.”

We turn together. The ME assistant has a bag of clothes in one hand and a wallet in the other. I recognize the wallet: it’s Jude’s. It stops my breath. I take a deep breath.

“That isn’t Jude. He is 6’2, how tall is the dude on the slab?”

“5’9, are you sure he’s 6’2?”

“Yes, it’s a joke with us: he’s taller than me and I’m the pro baller. ”

The assistant doesn’t seem to know what to say.

“Well I...”

“Can I see the wallet?”

As I reach for the wallet, my hand starts to shake. I don’t know how many times I have seen his wallet on the nightstand or on the living room coffee table.

“Ah, sure.”

 

Kyle’s POV

 

After breakfast I told Trent that I was going to the hospital to check on the boys. Something wasn’t right. I get to the hospital and find James and Owen in separate room in the ICU, both on ventilators. I swear they look like they got hit by a truck. I regret thinking that when I find out that’s exactly what happened. I lie and tell them I’m Charlie’s little sister. I figure that’s the only way to get in to see them. Lucky for me, they believe me. After I find them, I start looking for Jude.

I ask the nurses for the other person who was in the car with James and Owen. At first, they don’t know who I’m talking about. I find a hot doctor to ask. Of course, I finally get what I’m looking for. I’m pretty sure Jude in considered a John Doe. He is two rooms down from James. Thank God! I almost had a heart attack! The problem now is how do I tell everyone back in L.A. I don’t have Lionel’s phone number and I can’t call his daddy.

I’m walking down a hall trying to get to the Café. I need food to think. I must have taken a wrong turn because I find myself in front of the morgue and a little girl that looks really familiar. Where do I know her from? I stand there watching her wondering where her parents are.

“Hello little girl.”

She looks up from her Where’s Waldo book. I swear I know her but I can’t seem to remember her. She looks scared for a second.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I can’t talk to strangers.” The lisp, the hair and all that cuteness.

“You’re Jazzy! Omg. Is your daddy here?” Of course he is.

“Yes” She points to the morgue.

“Oh no, I’m not going in there.”

“How  you know me?”

I look down at the little girl.

“I know Jude.”

“You found uncle! You won! You won!” She jumps up and down in her seat. She hops down and runs to the door. She tries to push it open but it won’t open.

“Daddy, let me in! Let me in!”

She starts to smack the door. Her tiny little voice echoes on the empty hall. She’s feisty, I like her. A second later, Zero comes out.

“Jazzy, what are you doing? I told you to have a seat and look at your book.”

She takes his hand and points at me.

“Daddy she knows uncle.”

“Kyle, do you know where Jude is?”

“Yes, he is in the ICU, well I’m about 96% sure. He’s all tapped up and you can’t see his face…”

“Shut up Kyle, just tell me where he is.”

“Excuse me.”

Lionel just walks out.

“Kyle! Have you seen Jude?”

“Yes, at least I think it’s him.”

“Just take us to him, please.” Lionel asks.

“Sure.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

Kyle turns and starts to walk down the opposite way of the hall. Jazzy takes her hand and tries to run pulling her hand.

“What room number is it?” I ask.

“I think ICU 4, I think.”

I start to look around for the ICU signs.

“Ok.”  
“Come on Kyle, move it or lose it.” Lionel says.

I spot the ICU signs and I start to run for it, leaving them behind. I keep following the signs until I get there. There a call box on the wall. I push the call button.

“Hello?! Hello?!”

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“Ah, I think my brother is your John Doe.”

I don’t know if they will let me in unless I say I’m family. I hear a buzz. I grab the handle and push the door open. I jog to the nurses’ station.

“Hi, I think he’s in room 4.”

One of the nurses gets up and takes me to the room.

A much larger figure, with broad shoulders, a bruised face whit what looks like a broken nose that someone fixed is on the bed. He’s on a ventilator. His whole head is wrapped up, just like Kyle said. The built is right, the height is right.

“Where are his clothes?”

“Right here, we had to cut them off.”

“Can I see them?”

I take the bag and open it. Right off the bat I think I recognize the shirt. It’s the same one he was wearing when I first kissed him: pale pink with strips. It was soaked in blood. Jude’s Blood. I bring it to my face and take a deep breath. Under the blood smell, I can smell just a hint of something familiar.

“Do you know the shirt?”

“I think so, but I want to be sure.”

I dig around in the bag and find his pants and underwear. Only Jude would wear a button up and khakis with loafers. I need to introduce him to flip flops and sandals. This has to be him. When I find the Dolce and Gabbana underwear, I know it‘s him. I bought them when we went out shopping before the finals. He argued with me because they were $110 a pair. I laughed at him and told him everyone should have one pair. He kept putting them back.

“Sir, do you know for sure who he is?”

I have to think of something that I would know for sure marked him as Jude. Someone could have stolen his clothes.

“Can I see his…”

I have to think back to the last time I topped him. It was the night Jazzy came to me.

 

-Flashback-

I have Jude pinned to the bed with his hands by his head. His legs wrapped around my waist.

“No, you don’t.”

I let go of his hands and grab his legs. I straighten them out and lean forward. He crosses his ankles behind my neck. I run my hands over his thighs, then his knees. I thrust my hips letting our cocks rub against each other. I lean forward trying to stretch his legs out. I don’t want him to be too sore in the morning. I smile down at him. My hands linger on his knees.

“We’ve been talking a lot about me. I want to know about this scar right here.”

I tap his left knee. I keep rocking on my knees.

“You can’t be serious right now.”

I widen my stance on the bed so I can lick the scar. He seems to like it. I do it again. He moans and his eyes roll to the back of his head.

“I don’t know what feels better: your cock rubbing against mine or you messing with that stupid scar.”

“Where did you get it from Jude?” I lick up the back of his knee.

“I was 12 or 13 when I was riding my bike down a hill and old truck pulled out. My knee connected with his back bumper. There’s your story, now stop toying with me and come here.”

 

The memory fades leaving me with a slight smile on my face. That’s a great memory.

“His knee, I need to see his knee. He has a scar on his left knee. From when he was a kid.”

I doubt they can turn him over so I can see his back. He has a birthmark on his ass shaped like a four leaf clover. The first time I noticed it was our second time, we had fun. I told him he was a lucky piece of ass. He rolled his eyes at me. The memory makes me smile.

“He fell off his bike as a kid. He still has the scar.” I tell the nurse.

I get up and walk over to the bed. The nurse lifts the sheet. I swear I’m shaking. God, please let him have a scar on his knee.

“Sir?”

I take a look and the faint line is among his new bruises.

“Yeah, that’s what I was looking for.”

“So, who is he?”

“Jude Kinkade.”


	45. Come back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I know nothing about being s Doctor I tried researching but it's still all a guest

Chapter 45

 

Zero’s POV

 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

I gently run a finger over the scar. It still feels the same, maybe even better.

“Ok Mr. Kincade, I need you to sign some papers and I’ll need to see a ID too.”

Lionel walks in. Oh man, do I owe her big! I look up: thank you God, I owe you big.

“I’m Jude’s step mother, I’ll take care of everything.”

 

Lionel’s POV

 

She hands me a clipboard full of paperwork. I start to read it.

“Are you sure this is Jude?”

Ah, what do I call Zero to get his attention?

“Hey, hon?”

I look up and see him hovering over Jude. He looks like he’s trying to make sure Jude’s really there. I walk over to him. I rub his back.

“He’s safe, we found him.”

He just smiles.

“I’m going to let you two have some alone time, ok?”

Zero just nods his head.

“Let’s leaves them. They’re close.”

The nurse smiles and we walk out. I look back and see Zero leaning over, looking at him. He’s saying something that I can’t understand. I shrug and walk out with the nurse.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I lean over trying to get a better look at his face. He’s so bruised and he has a gash through his eyebrow and another on his chin. Why isn’t he awake. Does he have a head injury? Why is he on a ventilator?

“I never gave up on you. Never. I had a moment when I …”

I have to stop before I start to bawl like a fucking baby.

“I thought I lost you. Judy, wake up and let me see those hazel eyes I love so much. I promise you, when you wake up, I’m going to fix this shit with Lucas. It might not be pretty, but I’m going to fix it because…I will do whatever it is to keep you safe. This is not safe. You hear me. People threating us is just crazy.”

I step away and try to collect myself. I almost didn’t get this second chance. I should just come out and tell him I love him but it won’t count since he’s unconscious. I walk back to his bed.

“You promised me you would never leave me. You love me, I know you do. Don’t ask me why, but I know it and… I…. love… you too. This is possibly the only time I will ever have the balls to say it. I’m bad at this emotional shit. You know that.” I wipe my face, trying to clear the tears running down my cheeks.

After I say it, I need to step away. I’m going to throw up.

I jog to the bathroom and I lose everything in my stomach, I feel better. I can’t never tell him I love him again. I walk back to the room and a nurse is checking him.

“Why won’t he wake up?”

“He’s in a medically induced coma.”

“Why? What’s wrong with him?”

“He has some swelling in the brain, a concussion and a fractured skull, some lacerations and bruises, a broken nose and a broken arm, internal bleeding and a few fractured ribs.”

Jude has a huge list of problems. I almost zone out. Not because I don’t care, but because my mind just can’t stand the idea of him in so much pain.

“Shit. He’s going to be ok, right?”

“So far, he’s doing well. The swelling is going down pretty quickly. I think a few more days and he should wake up.”

“Wow.” I don’t know what else to say.

I have a few days of worrying before he wakes up. I sit back and watch all the machines that are connected to him. There are so many of them. The door opens and Kyle, Lionel and Jazzy walking in.

“Do you know for sure it’s him?” Kyle asks me.

“Yeah, it’s him.”

“Thank god.” Kyle says.

I’ll deal with Kyle later. Lionel walks over and rubs his hand.

“Hey Jude. It’s me, Lionel.”

“He’s in a coma.” I tell them.

“A what?” Kyle asks.

“A medically induced one. Bean, come to daddy.” Jazzy walks over with Fatso and climbs into my lap. I need something to hold onto because I feel like my world is spinning. “That’s my girl.”

“Uncle’s hurt.” She points to Jude.

“Yeah, uncle’s hurt pretty bad.”

I hold her close to me and kiss her forehead.

“Daddy, let me up please.”

She pulls away and leans over to Jude and places fatso by his pillow.

“He needs him.”

I smile at her and pull her back towards me.

She says very seriously. God, I love how she’s always looking out for someone else, just like her mama and uncle Jude.

  
The next couple of days, I spend the nights by Jude’s bedside. I have to charm the nurses just like Jude when I was the one in the hospital: catered meals for all the ICU staff.

Lionel takes Jazzy for me and goes to Jude’s hotel suite for the night. She brings her back in the morning. Lionel then takes my seat by Jude’s bed so I can spend some time with Jazzy and get some food. We do this for the next two days.

On day three, I walk in after breakfast. I pass Lionel on the my way in. The nurse is changing the bandage around his head. The swelling is almost a thing of the past. He looks like my Jude in a way. He has a Frankenstein Monster thing going on. That’s the only way I can explain it. They had to shave his head to stitch him up. My clean cut, uptight Jude is now scarred with a shaved head and a light brown beard. If it wasn’t for the ventilator and the stitches in his head, and some light bruising, he would look sort of hot.

“Today’s the big day.” The nurse says to me.

“Huh? What did you say?”

I move Jazzy to my other hip.

“We are taking him out of the coma.”

I rub his feet with my other hand.

“That’s great!”

“You’re a really good brother. You’re always here looking after him. He is going to need help when he gets home.”

“I can’t do it; I want to but I … I just can’t.” I tell her.

“Oh,” she says.

“But I’ll make sure he is well cared for when he gets back home. I’ll hire a nurse for him.”

I leave shortly after the awkward talk. They start to take him out of his coma after I leave.

Lionel meets us at the café downstairs.

“Hi guys.”

She has started to greet us with a hug. We have played up the idea of us as a family. Until now, I never knew how much I missed a simple hug and how comforting it is. We take a seat after we grab our food. I start to cut Jazzy hamburger for her.

“I’m glad he has you.” Lionel says after taking a bite of her salad.

Her words make me leaving, even harder.

“Will you be there for him back in LA?” I ask her.

“Of course! We are all going to be there for him.”

“I’m not going to be there Lionel.” I tell her.

“What? Why not? Oh yeah, you start your big project next week. Right.”

She assumes it’s because of the house and I let her.

“Jude would want you to do that. You will need your house soon with the babies on the way.”

“Babies?”

 

Lionel’s POV

 

Crap, did I just say that?

“Jazzy, are you daddy’s baby?” I ask Jazzy as a cover, let’s see if he buys it.

Jazzy looks up with a handful of hamburger in her hand and ketchup all over her face.

“Yes!”

 

Zero’s POV

 

She grins with a mouthful of meat. I reach over and wipe her chin.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, bean.”

Man, I’m starting to actually sound like a parent.

 

Lionel’s POV

 

“Don’t worry about Jude. I’ll move him into the mansion until he gets better. It will be nice to have company. That house is just too big sometimes.” I also think Alisha will like it too.

“So, big day today. I will feel so much better when he opens his eyes.”

“Yeah, me too.” He tells me.

I watch him nervously push his hair back. I’ve noticed that’s something he does when he’s uneasy.

“You ok?” I ask Zero.

“Yeah, I’m great. Why?”

“You seem uneasy.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

I am uneasy but I’m not telling her that. We finish our lunch and head back to the hotel. I want to clean up a little before seeing Jude again.

Jazz and I take a nap that we really needed while Lionel has been shopping. Two hours later, we meet in the hotel lobby to take a car to the hospital. We make a stop at the gift shop to buy balloons and a stuffed animal. On the way up we meet Kyle and Trent in the hallway. I’ve been holding my tongue with these two for the past three days. I thought they had left the island already. I guess I was wrong.

We look in on James and Owen. Kyle sweet talked the hospital into moving them into a room together. That was actually pretty cool of her. They both seem to be doing better now, they have more broken bones and internal bleeding than Jude. James arrived in a coma while the doctors decided to put Owen in a medically induced one, like Jude. Yesterday, the doctor told me they are lucky to be alive. If it wasn’t for the kind of car they had, they all would have been killed. Learning that really unnerved me big time.

We approach Jude’s room as a group. I get to the door first and look in. There are no nurses or doctors. They must have finished whatever it is that they had to do to bring him out of the coma.

“Mr. Kinkade, it’s all right, you can go in.”

I’ve gotten used to being called that. It’s been kind of nice to have a last name again after all this time. I smile and wink at her before walking in.

“Thank you. After you Lionel.” I hold the door open for her and Jazzy to go through.

“Thank you, dear.”

I’m glad that basketball isn’t very big in Hawaii. I have been able to walk around practically unnoticed. Of course women notice me and it gets gotten worst when Jazzy is in my arms. My daughter is a chick magnet. She can’t stand it. She always makes faces at the women that walk up to us. I just laugh and keep moving.

I take a seat to Jude’s right, with Jazzy dozing off in my lap, and Lionel is to his left. I guess our nap wasn’t long enough for her. I watch Lionel take his hand. I am tempted to do the same but we have an audience at the door. I get up and walk over to the nurse that just walked in and is making notes on Jude’s chart.

“So, how long does it normally take to wake up from this?” I wave my hand around towards Jude.

“It depends on him, really. His CT came back normal so it shouldn’t take long. All his organs are functioning well.”

I hear some moaning. It’s the most amazing sound I’ve ever heard. I walk closer to the bed. Lionel gets up, letting the nurse get closer. You can tell he’s fighting the ventilator. The machine makes a lot of strange noises whenever he takes a breath.

“Mr. Kinkade, can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand?” The nurse asks him.


	46. I dreamed a little dream

Chapter 46

 

Zero’s POV

 

Lionel and I leave the room so the nurse can check him out and remove the tube. She gives us the ok to come back in once she’s finished.

“How is he doing?” Lionel asks.

“Did he do it? Did he squeeze your hand?” I ask her.

“Yeah, it was weak.” Lionel says.

“Your brother and step mother are here.” The nurse tells Jude.

“Hey buddy. Welcome to the land of the living, bro.” I walk closer to the bed.

The heart monitor starts to speed up. Is he panicking?

“Hey Judy, man you’re ok.”

I put myself on his line of vision.

“Hey.” I smile at him.

He slowly opens his eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes. I have to turn away before I drip on him. I scrub my face with the palm of my hand. I feel his finger brush against my pants. I turn and see him staring at me.

“Wa..ter.” His voice is horse. Almost a whisper.

“I’ll go get him some.” The nurse walks out.

“You’re.. here.”

“Of course man! Where else would I be?”

“Don’t… know.”

I hold his hand. He gives it a little squeeze.

“Lionel is here too.”

He tries to smile.

“Hi Jude. Honey, how are you feeling?”

“Is ..everyone..ok?”

“They are alive.” I tell him. I don’t know what else to tell him.

He nods his head a little.

“Hydration is good for healing.” The nurse gives me a cup with a straw.

I put Jazzy in the chair and take the cup the nurse offers me. I help him take his first sip of water.

“Easy, killer.”

He takes a few more sips then closes his eyes.

“Hey, Jude? Jude?”

I tap his face with my finger tips.

“Hey, he’s asleep.”

Lionel points to the machine. There are no alarms going off, everything is steady.

“Come sit down.” Lionel tells me. “Let him sleep. He’s ok.”

I nod and take a seat in the chair after I put Jazzy in my lap.

It’s a waiting game for the next few hours. We sit and watch nurses and doctors come in and out. Kyle and Trent both pop their heads in to check on Jude. I keep quite whenever they are around. I sit back and watch him sleep for the rest of the day. After about an hour, Lionel takes Jazzy to the hotel for the rest of the day.

I can tell when he starts to dream by his rapid eye movement. I wonder what he’s dreaming about. I hope he is having a great dream.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m walking alone on a deserted beach. I look down and I’m in swim junks. The same ones I bought for Hawaii, I have no shirt on. I hear laughter coming from behind, at least 6 people are there. I turn and wave. I turn back and almost step on a blanket and food.

“What the...”

I turn back and Zero’s being chased by three little girls who remind me of Jazzy. In the distance, I think I see a tiny little boy. He looks like he’s learning to walk. He keeps falling after a few steps.

Zero is running in circles, trying to dodge the little girls. He then runs straight at me.

“Daddy, come back here daddy!”

The oldest girl says. Zero zooms pass me, almost knocking me over.

“Hey, watch it guys.”

“Sorry Judy.” Zero says in passing.

The older girl is right on his tail. She is kicking up all sorts of sand in the air.

“Out the way Papa!” The oldest girl says as she runs past me.

“Papa?” I whisper to myself.

She looks about 8 or 9 years old. I’m pretty sure that’s Jazzy. Right behind her are two girls who look like 4-year-old. One has light skin and blue eyes while the other is the exact opposite; tanned skin and dark brown eyes. The one thing all three have in common is the frizzy curly hair, just like Jazzy’s.

“Please!” The two younger girls say in unison.

I look back and see my father smiling at me and I smile back. I can’t help it. The little boy who was trying to catch up with Zero and the girls, wasn’t getting very far. I give him an A for effort. He must be less than 1, but I’m not sure. I look behind him and see Lionel walking with Alisha who’s carrying something, or maybe someone, small in a Superman towel. I look the other way and see Zero being tackled by the girls. He’s being really dramatic about it.

“Oh, you got me!” He says.

He throws his hands up as he falls to the ground. I smile and laugh at them.

I hear my father laughing behind me. It’s just an echo to me. I turn and see him holding the toweled wrapped figure. It seems like no matter how much they walk, they still seem so far away. I feel something patting my leg; it’s the little boy. He has Alisha face with hazel eyes, slightly tanned skin and my very serious look on his face. I kneel down to get a better look. He stares at me with my own eyes. It’s very odd feeling.

“Pa!”

He says with his hands stretched out towards me. The look on his face and his hair is all mine.

“Ah, hi.”

I look up and I’m surrounded by my mom, Lionel, my father and Alisha. I pick up the little boy. I kiss him on the forehead.

“Pop.” He points to my father. My father takes him from me.

“You did good Jude. Twin boys on the first try. Proud of you. That’s the good Kinkade genes. You manage to do something your Zero fellow couldn’t do, not even after two tries.”

He says with both boys in his arms. He seems like he actually means it. My boys look identical sitting side by side. I’m surprised that he looks so good with them. I never took my father to be good with kids.

I blink my eyes and I feel myself being kissed, it feels nice. Firm yet soft. That’s odd.

“Our little wants his papa.”

I open my eyes and Alisha is in my arms. In her arms is one of the twins.

“Oh Jude, you have a beautiful family.”

My mom tells me. I turn back and Zero is being buried in the sand by the girls.

 

I blink again and we are all sitting and eating lunch together. I’m sitting in between Zero legs, leaning against his chest with the children playing on the edge of the water. I don’t see my parents or Lionel. I look over and see Alisha sitting next to us, she is nursing both boys.

“Congrats on your new client babe. 19 millions a year plus a 70 million contract with Gatorade for 5 years. Damn, my baby’s banking. I might have to go get a second job just to keep up. I’m proud of you Judy.” Zero says.

He kisses me on the neck.

“We are both proud of you, hon.” Alisha says.

I heard giggling beside me. I turn my head and see Zero kissing a line from one of the twins all the way up to her neck and then to her lips. I don’t feel jealous or anything. It just feels normal.

“Really? You’re trying to make me horny now?”

“Yeah, I can’t help it. There’s something about watching you nurse our boy that turns me on, baby. You are a sexy mama.”

I blink again and it all fades to dark.

 

I look around and I’m in the dark. For some reason my hands wet and stuck under something.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I wake up to something wiggling under my cheek. I quickly sit up and wipe my mouth. I must have fallen asleep with my head on Jude’s hand.

“Ah, sorry.”

Jude chuckles and then flinches, I can’t really see it but I hear the hard intake of air. My eyes start to adjust to the darkness. There is a small beam of light shining above Jude’s head coming from the door. His sleepy smile is contagious even though the room was pretty dark.

“What’s the smile about?”

“I had a dream. A really great dream.”

His voice is much better now after about 12 hours of sleep.

“Oh, really? Want to talk about it?”

“Well, you were there.”

“Were we naked?”

He looks like he’s thinking for a second.

“We were on a beach and there were kids all over the place running and playing. Alisha was there and so was Lionel.”

I watch him think for a moment.

“My father was there too and… he was proud of me.”

I reach out and touch his hand. I can hear the smile in his voice.

“It was nice; you know?”

“Why was he proud of you?”

 

Jude’s POV

 

I don’t know if I should tell him. I hesitate with my answer.

“Come on, tell me.” He says.

“He was proud of his… grandchildren.”

“Sound nice.”

“Yeah, it was. I know it’s not real but it felt real for those few seconds. It felt good, you know? Normal.”

“So, it was you and me. Your father was there too, with a bunch of kids and Lionel with Alisha?”

“Oh, and my mom too.”

I smile at him.

 

Zero’s POV

 

“Sounds like an interesting dream, Jude.”

“It was weird seeing two little boys that look like me.”

“Oh, you had boys?”

“Yeah...”

“What are you not telling me? I swear you’re holding something back. Something juicy.” I get the feeling he’s hiding the best part.

“We were together.”

“Ah, ok. Why is that odd? Unless we somehow had the baby together? Like; did I get you pregnant?”

That makes him laugh so hard that I hear him punch his pain med button.

“Oh gosh. No, please tell me I wasn’t pregnant.” I’m terrified now.

 

Jude’s POV

 

The comment reminded me of the conversation with Alishia when we first met.

“Don’t make me laugh, it hurts too much.”

“Hey, sorry. You ok? Calm down Judy.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

I sit on the edge of the bed. I rub his arms trying to calm him. His strained laugher makes me laugh.

“Man, I’ve missed you.”

He slowly starts to calm down.

“I can’t help it, the idea of you pregnant is just funny to me.”

You can hear the pain in his voice.

“Well, funny or not, you need to stop before you hurt yourself. So, was I your babydaddy?”

“No, no …” He says.

“Say it, what’s the big deal Judy?”

“We were together as in the three of us…. with Alisha. She was the mother of all of them.”

I don’t say anything for a second. If only dreams come true.

“It’s just a dream…” He seems almost sad about that fact.

“I like your dream, a lot. I think you’re more freaked out than I am. Don’t worry about it.”

If dreams came true. It would make my life perfect. I can have my cake and eat it too.

“I don’t know why I like it so much.”

“It’s early, go back to sleep Judy. It doesn’t have to mean anything Judy.”

“You’re right.”

I get up and lean over to press my forehead to his. I gently cup his neck with my hand.

“I’m really glad you’re awake.”

“Me too.”

I brush my lips to his cheek before laying down on the couch across the room.

“Good night, Judy.”

“Good night, Giddy.”

  
  



	47. Bean's Logic

 

Chapter 47

 

Zero’s POV

 

I wake up to the sketching of Jazzy voice.

“Uncle! You’re awake!”

I hear her run across the room.

“Ah.” I groan to sit up and stretch. I can’t even open my eyes yet.

“Hi daddy! We ate a big pig. I got to dance in a grass dress.” She tells me.

“Skirt, she means.”

I groan. It’s too early.

“Here, have some juice.”

Lionel places a cup in my hands. I take a sip without looking at it.

“Inside voice bean, please.” I tell her.

“Hi kiddo. How about we talk in a few, ok? Daddy needs to wake up and so do I. I don’t know how you slept so well last night; those couches aren’t very comfortable.”

Jude’s voice sounds strained. I cracked one eye to look at him. I give him a half smile.

“Well, I wasn’t a needle cushion like you with nurses taking blood and checking up on you all night. And second, growing up like I did, you learn to sleep anywhere. Sitting up, on a couch, on the floor, anywhere.”

That is partly true, the rest is the fact that I know he’s on the mend. I can finally have a good night sleep. I stretch and get up, give Jazzy a hug and kiss her a few times.

“Ok, ok!” Jazzy says with a big smile.

 

Jude’s POV

 

She sits in the chair next to my bed and holds my hand.

 

“Good girl.” I tell her.

I give her the best smile I can muster. There is something wrong with my face but I have no clue what it is. It could be bruise or a cut. I’m not sure which. I watch Jazzy as she bends over and kisses my hand.

“All better,” she says.

I give her another smile.

 

Zero’s POV

 

Lionel walks in with a nurse with a clip board on her hands. They walk over to a corner to talk. I turn my attention back to my daughter and Jude. I watche my daughter kiss Jude’s hand. I know what she’s trying to do and I wish it worked. Despite the bruises on his lips, he still found a way to smile at my daughter. Oh, how much I want to kiss those booboos away. If it really worked, I would gladly spend the whole day doing it.

Every time I see how sweet he is to her, my heart skips a beat. I couldn’t ask for a better person to be in my life. I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.

“Jazzy, we will be here for two days trying to kiss all his booboo.” I tell her.

“I do it.” She tells me.

I pick her up and take the seat next to Jude.

“That’s a sweet offer, my bean.” I give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you Jazzy, but that stops working when you get as old at me.” Jude tells her.

I don’t think she understands what he said because she gives him a look like she thinks he’s crazy. She points to his head.

“Hurt?” She asks me.

She thinks he must have bumped his head a little too hard. I have to laugh.

“Jude, I believe she thinks you must have bumped your head really hard.”

The nurse chuckles.

“Yeah, I did kiddo.”

“See.” She has a look of triumph on her face when she says it. I swear she’s nuts sometimes.

“See uncle don’t understand daddy.”

She points to Jude

“You are your mama’s kid my bean, what am I going to do with you?” I hug her.

“Love me?”

“I do.” I kiss the top of her head and I hug her close me. “Are you happy Uncle’s awake?”

“Yeap. Can we go to the beach?”

“When uncle gets back on his feet, all of us can go to the beach, ok?”

“Ok, daddy. Can we help?” She points to Jude.

“You being here helps.” Jude says weakly.

Jazzy takes Jude’s hand back and holds it.

“Missed you, uncle.”

“I missed you too, kiddo.”

“How are you feeling?” I ask Jude.

“Like hell. I really wish I never left you guys.” He laughs and cringes at the same time.

“See, next time you will have to listen to me.” I point a finger at him. He tries not to laugh. It hurts me to see the pain on his face.

“Hey, hey, calm down, don’t hurt yourself. Click the button for your pain meds.”

“No, I’ve had enough. I don’t want to get hooked on them.”

That makes sense to me.

I feel Jazzy pat me on my leg.

“Can I tell uncle about our trip?”

“Only if you use your inside voice.” I tell her. She has this look on her face like she’s going to scream the story at the top of her lungs.

“We got you a pole.”

“A what?” Jude asks.

“A Polo bean, not pole.” I have to laugh at her.

She starts to jump around and is rambling on about Disney.

“What is she talking about?” Jude asks.

“I took her to Disneyland, we needed to get away.”

I rub the back of my neck. Jazzy is getting a little too excited. Her outside matches my inside. I want to jump and dance around like a madman. Seeing him this way and trying to move his non broken hand, you can see in his eyes he wants to get up. He wants to heal and get out of here.

“Hey bean, chill out.” I rub her back and hug her trying to get her to chill out. She wiggles a little and then starts to calm down.

“Sshh. You can talk uncle’s ear off later, ok? Uncle needs to rest, ok?”

“Ok.” She’s kicking her legs and smiling.

“You have too much energy, bean.” I told her.

“She has been sitting in this room for too long, I’m guessing.” Jude says.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.”

“Go get out of here. I’m awake now. Go see the island. It’s really nice, you should take her to the beach, she’ll like it.”

Kyle walks in and heads towards to the bed.

“Sug, I was so worried when you didn’t come home. I first thought you were with the boys but then they weren’t answering the phone. I didn’t know what to think.” I look around and see Trent.

“I’ll be right back. Chill out and hold uncle’s hand, ok?” I place Jazzy in my seat and slide the seat closer to Jude’s bed.

“Ok.” She rests her head on Jude’s hand.

I leave and Kyle is babbling on about how much she was worried about him.

I put on my game face and walk up to stalker boy. He’s dressed in resort wear.

“Stalker boy. You and me: the hall. Now.”

I brush past him leaving Jude’s room. I walk past the busy nurse’s station to a quite area, just before the exit. I turn and see him follow me out. I cross my arms and lean against the wall.”

“About that..”

“I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.”

“Oh, ok.”

“This is your fault. He wouldn’t be here if you didn’t have that damn audio clip.”

“I tried talking to Lucas, to get him to back down.”

“I don’t care. I want you gone, off the fucking island. Don’t contact Jude or come back to LA. Do you understand me?”

“Yeah, I understand.”

“And word of advice, upgrade your taste in men because your boyfriend is a real dick and he’s going down.”

“Just hear me out, ok? After everything he has done to Jude and to you, with his threats and blackmail, he needs to go down. Jude made me see that Lucas wasn’t a good partner to me.”

“Praise the Lord, the man sees the light! What do you want, a cookie or something?”

“No, I just wanted to tell you that I get it and I’m sorry. If you need help, Kyle has my number. I’d really like to see him become someone’s bitch in jail. Good luck with your plan, Zero.”

I just nod.

“Oh, no one’s going to believe that story about a late night massage by the way. Good try though. Try toning it down a bite, but I don’t blame you for being loud. I’d be loud too if I had him fucking me. You’re very lucky, do you know that? Don’t fuck it up Zero, because there’s a line of men just waiting for it to happen.”

That almost makes me laugh.

“Whatever man, get out of here.” I roll my eyes and push off the wall. I watch him walk away.

“Where’s he going?”

I turn and see Kyle in front of me.

“Where he belongs, far away from here.”

“Wait a second.” She looks to Jude’s room and then to me. Her brain is working on over drive. You can almost see the wheels turning.

“Whatever you think you know Kyle...”

“I’m on your side Zero. Jude and I have an understanding. He wouldn’t tell me anything but it is starting to come together, I think.”

“Whatever you think you know, keep it to yourself please.”

“Sure thing, but you have to tell me what’s going on because I can be useful to you. You’re trying to protect Jude, right? He’s your best friend, right?”

She walks over to me and runs a hand down my chest. She is totally clueless if she thinks this is going to help. I stop her hand before it goes too low.

“Come on handsome.”

“Sorry Kyle, you Devil girls are nothing but trouble for me. I’ll stick to my baby mama and escorts.” I walk away.

I can hear her pout.

“Why don’t you go find a rich man and a beach and go sip on a cocktail somewhere, Kyle? Jude has his family here. He’s good. Go, before I rip you a new asshole for not finding him sooner. Why did you finally come and find him, because someone needed his credit card number?”

I keep walking away from her.

“Hey, he invited me, he wanted me to be he arm candy. Why would I turn a trip down.”

“Bye Kyle. Enjoy the rest of your trip.”

I have been wanting to do that for days.

A second later I was back in Jude’s room smiling to myself.

“Where are Trent and Kyle?”

“They suddenly had other plans.” I tell Jude.

“What did you do?”

“I sent the gold digger and stalker away.”

“Kyle’s cool, she’s been a real help with Trent.”

“Whatever, they are both out of our hair now. You just need to focus on getting healthy enough to go home.”

He looks frustrated with me.

“Judy, don’t worry about it. They are users, not worthy of your time.”

He sighs heavily.

“I wished you didn’t do that. I swear you are so possessive sometimes.”

“What’s mine is mine.” I say out loud to myself and I shrug.

“Did you say something?”

“Well, I’m taking this one for a run around the block to burn off some of this energy. When I get back, you need to be resting.” I point to Jude.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I watch them walk out. I watch Lionel walk around my room.

“Where does he get off!”

“Calm down. He’s just looking out for you, Jude. He really loves, you know.”

“When did Zero becomes your favorite person Lionel?”

“When he didn’t give up on you.

“He didn’t believe you?”

“No, he freaked out after I told him you were dead.”

“How?”

“I think he had panic attack.”

“Crap. not again. I really need to talk him into therapy. I just don’t know how to do it. Any ideas Lionel?”

“I know someone in L.A. I can give him a call for you.”

“Thank you, I’m not sure how I’m going to talk him into it.”

“You shouldn’t worry about that right now, ok? Rest. Get better. The nurse said that they are moving you to a regular room soon.”

“That’s great.”

What I really want is to get this catheter out of me. It’s embarrassing having a bag of piss at the end of my bed. I asked the nurse early today to try and cover it for me. The last thing I want is Jazzy asking about it. She kindly covered it for me. That was a relief in itself.

 


	48. Life in the fast lane!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From here on out it gets crazy just remember what you already know.

Chapter 48

Jude’s POV

I fell asleep shortly after Zero and Jazzy left.

I must have slept for a while because I wake up to Zero talking to who I think is a physical therapist. They are talking about me being getting on my feet. That’s music to my ears. I want off this damn island. I want to be back on the mainland, in my bed or Zero’s. All I want to do is cuddle up with my two favorite people, watching movies and eating pizza. Zero isn’t really much for cuddling, but I don’t care, right now, it’s what I need. The thought brings tears to my eyes. I just want to go home.

Zero’s POV

I have been talking to the physical therapist about trying to get Jude back on his feet, sooner than later.

“I already have a therapist in L.A. that’s going to work with him. Even a cryotherapy lined up for him.”

“That’s impressive.”

I look over to Jude.

“Anything for my little brother.”

I see a tear run down his cheek. I walk over and sit on the edge of his bed.

“Hey, you ok? Do you need anything, Jude?”

I quickly wipe the tear from his cheek. He slowly opens his eyes.

“What?”

“Are you hurting? You had something...” I point to his cheek.

He looks at me funny.

“It’s nothing, ok?” He shrugs and looks around and chuckles. He’s acting strange for some reason.

“Have you seen me? I must look like crap because Jazzy is staring at me.”

I look to see Jazzy, who is indeed staring at him. I give her my best stop it look. 

“Do I look that bad?”

They have taken off all his bandages. This is the longest they have been off.

“Can I see what I look like?”

I look over to Lionel who is on the phone across the room.

“Why don’t you wait a few more days?” I tell Jude.

I watch the doctor leave.

“Jude hon, you still have bruises.” Lionel says.

“Just hand me over the mirror Lionel.”

We look at each other.

“Furry face is nice uncle!” We turn to Jazzy. She’s running her hand up and down her face. “Like daddy!”

I smile at my daughter.

Lionel goes to her purse and gets a compact mirror.

“Are you sure?”

“Lionel, just give me the compact.” She hands him the compact.

Jazzy is climbing up on to the bed.

“Careful” I tell her.

“Looks pretty. Furry hair.” Jude smiles down at her.

We watch him take a deep breath before he opens it. He cringes.

“Don’t do that, you’re still healing.” Lionel tells him.

He groans and looks down.

“Hey, would you feel better if you shaved?” I ask him.

He gets quiet and just stares at the compact in his hand.

“Jude, talk to us, what’s going to make you feel better?”

“I want to go home.” It’s a whisper.

“Well, let’s get you shaved and taking some baby steps. I know how anal you are about shaving habits.”

“Then before you know it you will be home.” Lionel says.

“Home!” Jazzy repeats.

“Sounds good my main number one guy?” He smiles a little.

“That’s settles it then. I’ll get a toothbrush, you get the shaving supplies, ok?” Lionel directs the second part to me.

“Sounds like a game plan to me.” I say.

“I want to help!” Jazzy says.

“Now is your chance to talk his ears off.” She cheers and lays down next to Jude.

“Guess it’s just you and me kiddo.” He says.

She just smiles.

We leave the room while Jazzy is telling the story of how she ate a turkey leg the size of her head. I laugh at the fake surprised look on Jude’s face. Oh, the things I’m going to do when he heals.

I can’t think like that. I keep forgetting what I have to do.

As I drive to get his shaving kit at the hotel, I reflect on all the time I have had to think in the pass week. I have come to the conclusion that I need to make some major and serious changes in my life. I’ve been a lone wolf for too long. I haven’t had to think about anyone but myself since Alisha was young.  I don’t even keep a stocked refrigerator, for fuck sakes. I need to do this for my kids and myself. Maybe one day Jude will forgive me for what I’m about to do to us in a few days. I thought about leaving sooner, but I had to stay to see him wake up. Now that he’s awake, I just can’t break up with him while he’s stuck in a bed. That would be just fucked up, even for me. I couldn’t do that to my Judy.

I sigh to myself. What am I thinking!? I can’t do this, but I need to. He doesn’t need the drama that I’m bringing into his life. I can be a selfish bastard and be happy, but can Jude be happy too? Worrying about someone else’s feelings suck. Life is so much easier being a selfish bastard. If I’m honest with myself, I just can’t handle it all. I’m this close to seriously losing my shit. I’m not ready for any of this. I can’t drag him through my mess.

Plus, I have too much to do right now. Trying to get an image my kids won’t be embarrassed by when they get older. To be a father of two is something I’m having a hard time wrapping my head around. Hell, parenthood is hard to figure out. Getting my house renovated along with the TV show that goes with it. Starting the foundation to teach construction to foster kids that are about to age out of the system. Trying to find Alisha before the baby is born. Not to mention buying everything I need for the new baby. Right now, I need to focus on my kids; their needs have to come first. Their well-being is the most important thing at the moment. Going from play boy to hard working guy focused on my kids isn’t going to be easy. My heart hurts to think this, but Jude is a distraction for me right now.

Everything has happened so fast! Everything has fallen into place too quickly for me. Falling for Jude should have never happened. I don’t do the nice stable caring relationship. I do comfortable off again on again fucking with my best friend and mother of my kids and escorts. Just thinking about her makes me smile. Life was so much easier back then. God, I miss my girl.

If I’m honest with myself, I’m scared and confused. I’m scared I won’t be good enough for him as I am right now, I’m not who he needs to be with. I need to grow and change, and pray he’s still available when I’m ready for him.

My thoughts wonder to the life I want. One where I wake up in the middle of a huge California king bed sandwiched between my two best friends. On one side is my home, my security and part of my heart and on the other is my well being, the other half of my heart, my family and complete understanding. With Jude spooning me from behind me with his arm under my pillow and the other thrown over us. I can feel his erection against my ass, his leg is between my thighs and his head is resting closely to mine. My arm is under the pillow beside me and my face is buried in Alisha’s hair. She smells like that cheap condition she likes and I love it. My hand is entwined with Jude’s cupping her breast. One big happy puppy pile. Jazzy would be down the hall in her room and the new baby(ies) would be in a crib across our room.

Everyone close by, where I can keep an eye on them all. Alisha would stay at home with the kids. Jude would still be an agent and I would be the bread winner. I wouldn’t have to worry about where my kids are when I’m on the road with the Devils. No more trouble for my family. Life would be perfect.


	49. " You're uninvited"

Chapter 49

Lionel’s POV

I watch Zero standing outside Jude’s room, he’s just staring at them as they talk. He looks like he’s deep in thought. For a second, it looks like whatever he’s thinking, it’s something good and then his face seems to darken.

“Hey, you ok?” I ask him as I walk over and place a hand on his shoulder.

“What?”

“One minute I’m talking to you and the next I’m talking to myself. What am I boring you?”

“Ah, I just have a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

“The nurse is going to bring you a razor.”

“I think I’ll go to the hotel and get him his shaving kit.”

He walks away before I can say anything to him. I wonder what that’s about.

Zero’s POV

I took a little me time and drove the long way back to the hospital after picking up the shaving kit from the hotel. I needed to clear my head and get my mind right. I arrive back to his room more focused than before.

The scene isn’t what I thought it would be. Jazzy is crying and sitting alone on the couch across the room. Lionel is sitting on the edge of Jude’s bed.

“Kido your daddy will be back, he didn’t leave you.” Jude tells her.

“Ah huh.” Jazzy says.

“What’s going on?” I ask as I walk into the room.

Jazzy looks up and does that run and cry thing with her arms over her head.

“Where have you been? She started to freak out because you wouldn’t answer the phone. It’s been three hours Zero!” Lionel tells me.  

I check my pockets for my phone. I don’t have it on me.

“That’s strange. I must have left it at the hotel when I picked up the shaving kit.”

I show them the kit in my hand.

“Hey now, I’m here. Slow your roll with the tears Bean. I’m here, see?”

She’s still crying. I take a deep breath and take a seat on the couch.

“You left like mama.”

I look over her head to Jude and Lionel. I don’t know what to say to that. Besides asking for a number to a child therapist.

“No, I came back. I wasn’t gone very long.”

I give her a huge smile. She looks up at me with tears running down her face and snot dripping down her lip.

“Can someone hand me my daddy pack, or a tissue or something?”

My daddy pack is hanging off the chair on the other side of the bed.

“Shhhhh, it’s ok bean.”

Lionel hands me a tissue.

“Thanks.”

I look up and see Jude hand Lionel Fatso. I mouth thank you as I scoop my daughter up and take the bear from Lionel.

Sometimes, I forget she’s only 4 and she hasn’t seen her mother in a while. I haven’t even thought about what this trip and seeing Jude like this is doing to her.

“Look what I have?” I make the bear dance in front of her. She turns away from it. That surprises me. She never turns him down.

"For uncle"She points to Jude.

“What can I do to make you happy? Candy? New toy?”

She shakes her head to both. I should’ve known that wouldn’t work, my child is deeper than that. She’s sucking her thumb with tears rolling down her face. I’m at a loss. I don’t know what else to try. I look up to Jude for any suggestions. I wipe her tears again.Then I pull her closer to me. Can you pass on panic attacks to your child? I guess I need to ask that  question to someone. I rack my brain trying to figure out what to do. I find myself rocking her.

“Ah, how about cuddle time, huh?” Jude says.

“Yes, thanks Jude. How about that?”

She nods her head.

“Good, deal.”

I kick off my shoes and curl up with her on my lap. I gently tell her a story that I pulled out of my ass about Fatso and a trip to a far basketball court on top of a cloudy mountain. It starts to work. Her tears slow down and then stop. She's really is my kid; laughing and eating up my stupid basketball story.

“And Fatso dunks on Wallace the Wombat to win the great championship of Pineappleland.” She smiles up at me around her thumb.

“You silly.” She tells me as she yawns.

I stretch and fake yearn.

“Daddy’s sleepy, are you?”

She nods. She yawns again. I saw Alisha do this before. I can’t believe this works. She turns and tucks her head under my chin as I wrap my arms around her. We are in a tight little ball. I think cuddle time helps me just as much as it helps her.

I actually feel even better, more grounded now in the decision I made earlier. I take my first deep breath in days.

I peek through my lashes and see that she has her eyes are closed and her breathing is slowing. I try not to move until I know she’s asleep. I look up and see Lionel playing along. Making snoring noises at the end of Jude’s bed. She had a small smile on her face. It looks like Jude is playing a long too. I hold her for a few more minutes before I gently kiss her forehead and lay her on couch with her bear.

I get up and get things ready for Jude’s shave. I am as quiet as I can be. I hear the door open and someone come in. I'm ring out the hot water from the towel. I walk out and see that Lionel is gone and a nurse is checking Jude out.

“When you are able to get up on your own, we’ll take out the catheter.”

Jude looks disappointed.

“Ok. I can do this then.”

I see him sit up and take a deep breath. He slowly starts to try to get out of bed.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“Trying to get out of bed.”

He holds his broken arm close to his body. I move in front of him. I hold my hand out to him.

“I’ve got you.”

“No, you shouldn’t be trying to help, you’re still healing.”

“I heal fast.” I tell him.

“Ok, whatever, move out the way.”

I hold my position in front him. He sits back down.

“Move out of the way. Why are you being stubborn?” He asks.

The nurse waits patiently next to me. She has unhooked everything and put it on an IV pole.

“I’m ready when you are.” I tell him.

Jude’s POV

I slowly get up. The nurse has a hand on my back trying to steady me. I take a step forward and Zero doesn’t move. I try to straighten myself out to meet Zero’s eye to eye, well eye to eyebrow. Pain shoots up my side and hits me out of nowhere; I stumble forward. The nurse and Zero keep me from falling. He gives me his cocky smile.

“Hey, you ok?”

“Move.” I tell him.

“No, you’re walking to me.”

I see him take a step back. I meet his with two of my own. I am so focused on walking that I run into him.

“Wow, you’re doing good.”

He gives me a quick hug and steps back.

“Come on baby brother, you can do this.”

I roll my eyes at him. He gives me a small smile. This whole brother thing is just crazy to me. I can’t believe Lionel is playing along.

I finally make it to the bathroom.

“Ok, good job. Are you sure you want to do this? I really don’t want to put it back in.”

“Yes.”

She escorts me in.

“Hey bro, get out.”

I hear him mumble something under his breath.

Zero’s POV

I wait outside for them to be done with removing his catheter. The nurse comes out.

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, he just needs a few minutes to himself.” She answers before leaving.

Jude’s still in the bathroom. A few minutes later, I hear him curse, then the shower comes on. I head to the door and open it.

“Damn it, get out!” Jude says.

I step in and close the door behind me. His cast is wrapped in a plastic bag. He is covered in bruises from head to toe. He looks like someone beat him. He has cuts all over his arms and legs.

“Dude, you can barely stand and you’re trying to add soap to the mix, really?”

“Stop looking at me and get out. I mean it.”

“Or what? Are you going to try and kick my ass, Jude?”

He turns his back to me and faces the corner. I walk closer to him.

“Jude, what’s wrong? This is extreme, even for you man. Who pissed in your cornflakes?”

I grab the shower chair and walk towards the shower.

“Sit Jude, you are going to hurt yourself.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“What are you talking about?” I guide him down into the chair. “Sit. Are you supposed to be getting wet?”

“I’m not getting wet. Can’t I shower in peace?”

“You’ve never complained about me joining you before.” I pull my shirt off.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m not getting this shirt wet.” I give him my best smile.

“Please, put your shirt back on.”

Jude’s POV

Before Zero came in, I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself for a few minutes before stepping in the shower. I can barely look at myself, how can he look at me and give me that sexy smile.

Why is he barging into the bathroom?

I let him guide me into the chair. He’s right about one thing; I need to sit down. I know I shouldn’t be shy with someone who has eaten my ass out before. It’s stupid. I try not to look at him. I feel like shit and I look like it too. Why is he undressing?

“I can wash myself, can you please leave? I don’t have the energy to deal with you.”

He’s standing in his underwear with his arms crossed.

“Ok big shot, wash your feet then.”

I look down and see the long 6-inch incision on my stomach. There’s no way I’m bending down for anything. I look up and see a smug smile on his face. Bastard. I watch him grab the wash cloth and wet it. He starts at my feet. He’s really gentle dabbing at my skin.

“I wish you would just leave me alone.”

“What’s your problem?”

“I just want to be alone, ok?”

“I’m supposed to look after you, it’s my job. So let me.”

He keeps moving up my body with the rag. Despite being in pain, it’s still hard not to get a little aroused having Zero on his knees washing my legs. He’s getting wetter than I am. I close my eyes. Looking at him isn’t going to do me any good. I have to think about the pain just not to get hard. I bend forward a little to really feel the pain. I wind up hitting my forehead on the top of his head.

“Jude, what are you doing?”

“Nothing, you really need to stop.” I am getting uncomfortable.

For once in my live, I hate being 26. I can still get hard at the drop of the hat. Right now, I’m getting hard and I’m almost at half mass. I tuck myself in between my legs.

“I’m half way there Jude, give me a few more minutes”.

He starts to wash my groin. I jump a little and open my legs. I don’t want to give him access. It just happens. Fuck me. It’s my body’s normal reaction to him being this close to me.

“Ah thanks.”

I hear him chuckle. I crack open an eye and he looks a little confused. He keeps cleaning.

“Ok ok, I’m clean there. Now you’re just torturing me.” Fuck me half mass. I start to think of anything that will kill my hard on: grandmas, 100 years old naked man doing the macarena, pups and rainbows. Success! But, how long will it last when his hand is so close to my junk?

“No, just being thorough. You have some dried blood I’m trying to…”

There’s no hint of flirting, just facts in his voice.

“Well, you’re giving me a boner and it hurts, so back off.”

He isn’t doing anything I wouldn’t do, but having him do it, is to much. I grab the rag from his hand.

“Damn it, what the hell?!”

I quickly wash under one arm and then the other and say fuck it. I turn and see him dry off and put his clothes back on. You can hear the faint sound of Jazzy calling out to him. Hell, why didn’t she wake up earlier? She’s a walking talking boner killer.

“Give me a minute Bean.”

A second later, we can hear Jazzy hitting the door.

“Open!”

“No Bean, we’ll be out in a second.”

He turns the shower off. There’s a knock at the door. This time, much higher on the door and louder.

“Hey, I have a robe here for you.” Lionel says, she must have gone to the hotel or the gift shop.

“Thanks.”

Zero opens the door and takes it. Jazzy manages to squeeze her head in.

“Hi.”

I look down at myself and I am covered to a point.

“We’ll be out in a second.”

I hear Lionel tell her that she’s got something for her. Her head disappears from the doorway.

He helps me put the bathrobe on the best that we can considering I have a broken arm and an IV on the other.

“Let’s get you dressed man.”

Zero wraps a towel around his waist. We shuffle into the room. There’s a fresh hospital gown waiting.

“Daddy.”

 She runs over to us with a pack of goldfish in her hand.

“Jazzy, stay over there.”

“Go take care of her. I can do this.”

“She’s fine.”

Zero shake out the gown.

“What do you not understand about the phrase I don’t want your help!”


	50. the end not the end

 

Chapter 50

Jude’s POV

I snatch the robe from him. I hear Lionel gasp behind me.

“Fuck!  What the hell Jude.” Zero says.

“I’m sick of you hovering over me and doing things no one asked you to do. You had no right to come here in the first place. If you paid half the attention you have given me in the pass half hour to your daughter, she wouldn’t have the issues she has with anxiety. Just leave me alone and get out! Go! I don't need you. Leave me alone. I need time to myself.”

It all comes out before I can censor myself. I have been holding it in for the past few days. I look him straight in the eyes. I hold my ground. The look on his face is like someone slapped him, but he recovers quickly. 

“Jude!” Lionel says.

Lionel gets up and walks over to us.

“I’m sure it’s just the pain pills or the pain talking, Zero. He didn’t mean it.”

Zero’s POV                  

I stare at Jude for what feels like forever. I am searching his face for something; I can’t figure out what though. Maybe a hint of him being sorry. I don’t see anything, not even that. I can hear Lionel and Jazzy in the background but nothing is registering. I don’t say anything as I grab my daddy pack from the chair. I walk over and grab Jazzy from the seat next to Lionel. I didn’t expect this at all. I was just trying to be a good boyfriend. Isn’t that what I was suppose to do? This is why I don’t do relationships. I guess being dumped is better then me dumping him.  

“Daddy, stay please.”

“We don’t stay where we aren’t wanted, Bean.”

She looks from me to Jude.

“Uncle?”

Jude’s POV

I watch the first tears fall from Jazzy’s eyes as they leave the room. It rips me apart because I caused it. I never wanted to hurt her or him. I hate seeing her cry.

“What is wrong with you, Jude? Why would you say that to him?”

Lionel gets up and goes after them.

Lionel’s POV

Zero’s almost at the elevator by the time I get to them.

“Come back.”

“Lionel, there is nothing to talk about. He told me how he feels. That’s all I needed to know.”

“You must know he doesn’t mean it, right? It’s the drugs.”

“He hasn’t had any in a day.”

“ Than its the pain.”

I watch him push the button for the elevator.

“He just needs a little time. I’m sure if you come back later, he will apologize to you.”

“I’m not going back, there’s no need to.”

She looks around.

“You two care about each other, this is just a bump for you guys.”

“I’ve mistaken friendship and lust for something more, Lionel. There’s no us anymore, you heard the man.”

The door opens and they walk in. He doesn’t say anything or look at me. He just wipes Jazzy’s tears and hugs her.

“Uncle mad.”

“Don’t worry about it, Bean.”

I walk back to Jude’s room confused. What just happened? Why is he being such an ass? This isn’t like him. I open the door and he looks more upset than anything else. He wipes his face with the back of his hand. He is still naked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Jude, what’s going on with you?”

I grab the gown and try to help him to put it on.

“You’re not going to send me away, are you? It is okay for me to be here?”

He doesn’t say anything, he just looks down. 

“It’s better this way.”

I maneuver the gown over his broken arm.

“Why do you say that for?”

I finally get the gown on him.

“We live in a superficial land called L.A. He can have any beautiful man or women he wants.”

“Jude, are you serious? It’s not that bad! Yes, you have a cut from your brow to the hairline and one on your cheek, but your hair will grow back and cover those scars. You know Harrison Ford has a scar on his chin and he’s actually in show business, it has never stopped him.”

He leans forward, gently resting his head against my stomach.

“I don’t think you know this but he was going to leave soon. You just had to put up with him being all mother hen for maybe one more day, Jude.”

“Well then, I just freed him a little sooner.”

“Do you really mean that?”

Jude’s POV

I can’t answer that question because I don’t know. I’m conflicted because I wanted to be left alone but at the same time, he needed to go home and take care of business. As soon as I said it, I sort of wanted to take it back.

“Well, whenever you want to woo him back, I’m here, ok?”

“Until I’ve had some time to myself, I can’t make up my mind about anything. I’ll just sit back and watch the parade of women come and go.”

“Do you really think he will do that?”

I just give an “I think so” look.

Zero’s POV

We head to the beach. I promised her we would go so we are going.

For about an hour, we play in the water without a care in the world. We build her first sand castle. I make sure to take pictures because she wants to show her mama and uncle. I don’t have the heart to try and explain that we weren’t going to see uncle for a while, if ever again. We walk along the shore line for a while. I sit down and take my phone out as I watch Jazzy splash around in the water that’s ankle deep.

“Don’t go any farther, Bean.”

“Ok.”

My eyes are glued to her as I push call on my phone. It rings and rings.

Police department in L.A.

Detective Antonio O’Hurn is sitting at his desk finishing his nightly paperwork when his phone rings.

“Detective O’Hurn, how can I help you?”

“Tony, hey.”

He still has a great voice just like, I remember. I met him one night at a mixed club when I first got to L.A. He’s 35 years old, 6’2 1/2 brown hair with wide shoulders, boyish charm and dimples. Something drew my attention to him across the bar. At first, I thought he was someone else. I made my way to him and I started to see the muscle under his button up. He is build like a brick shit house.

“Baller? Man, is that you?”

His voice knocks me out of my memory.

“Yeah, man.”

“Congrats on your big win, man.”

“Thanks man.”

“So, what can I do for you?”

“I’m being blackmailed, give me a second. Jazzy, move a little closer to me.”

I sigh, she started to creep a little farther than I’m comfortable with.

“Ok daddy.”

She’s only about 7 feet away from me and I want her to be 5 feet away.

“Sorry about that, my kid is playing in the ocean for the first time.”

“Ah your Kid.”

“Yeah, long story.”

“I have time tonight, my baby is working the night shift so we can have dinner some place and talk if you want.”

Tony and I never did anything. He is totally my type though. Slightly bigger than me, a little uptight with little to no fashion sense. I wanted to but it never came up, I don’t even know it if he’s straight, gay or bi. I guess if you are just friends, it doesn’t matter. Now, it really doesn’t matter; he has someone and I don’t.

“I’m out of town at the moment, but when I get back. Let me take you and your honey to dinner.”

I am playing the pronoun game, as Lionel likes to call it.

“Wow, you don’t sit still, do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Being in the hospital last week.”

“You follow me on social media?”

“No, I’m dating one of your nurses.”

“Really?”

“Don’t worry, he didn’t talk about you.”

That means he’s dating Jake. Interesting, they are like night and day but so are Jude and I. Jake strikes me as a total geek and Tony is definitely a jock.

“He told me he had a Devil player, that was it. The rest was detective work.” He chuckles.

“It’s all good, you’re still my bro, right? I don’t care. You can ask him if you want. It wouldn’t bother me.”

“Why ask him when I can talk to the source?”

“True.” I tell him. “So, how about when I get back tomorrow?”

“Ok, great. He’s off and the four of us can have dinner?”

“Yeah. It will be the four of us. I don’t have a sitter yet.” Fuck, what am I going to do when I have away games?

“Looking forward to catching up with you man.”

“Same here. I have to get going. My flight leaves in 4 hours and we aren‘t packed yet.”

“All, right see you two then.”

“It’s a plan.”

I hang up and put my phone in my pocket. I look over and don’t see Jazzy. Panic sets in. I am frozen, I was sitting in the sand and I looked down for just a second.

“Jasmine!”

A second later, I hear her behind me.

“Daddy, right here””

Relief just floods me. I have the urge to grab her and shake the living hell out her and scream.

“Don’t you ever do that!”

Oh no, I actually did it. I look around. Luckily the beach is empty.

“Sorry daddy, sorry.” She says.

She looks like she’s about to freak out on me.

“No, you just scared me, ok? I’m sorry. Daddy is so sorry.” I hug her tightly. “I can’t lose you, ok? Don’t ever do that again, you hear me? Your mother would kill me. You don’t want daddy to die, right?”

That quick second of not knowing where she was almost made me lose my shit right here on the beach. The thought of losing her scares me more than anything. 

Jude was right about me, like he is about everything. I am buried deep, but I am lost too. Having her is like finding my innocence and curiosity again. Two things that were stolen from me a long time ago. She is truly a part of me.

“No. I protect you, daddy. I love you, daddy and I love uncle Jude too. And he loves me too.”

“Oh really? He told you that?”

“Yeap. You were getting cut up. 

She makes the international sign for scissors and smiles at me.

“That’s good, bean.”

I’m glad someone tells her. Seeing as I can’t bring myself to do it. I don’t know how I thought I could ever call things off with him. I found my home, but it’s with him and Jazzy. I guess I’m glad that he called this off because I have to get rid of Lucas. I don’t know any other way. He’s too sneaky not have us followed again. Who knows how far he will go to get what he wants. I might have to get a new agent. I really don’t want to have to do that.  

I lean back in the sand. I need a second to collect myself. Jazzy tries to wiggle away from me but I won’t let her up.

“Daddy, let go.”

“No, we are going to enjoy the sun and the sand and the water on our feet.”

She slides off my chest to sit in the sand. She starts to dig in the sand next to me. For the next half hour, we play in the sand together.

Lionel’s POV

Jude has been quiet since Zero and Jazzy left. They’ve moved him out of intensive care and into a regular room. I’ve checked in on Owen and James for him; they are both doing much better. Owen is slowly coming to. James is a different story. He’s stable but still in a coma. I’ve brought Jude some food from a laulau at the hotel.

“Trying to make me fat and ugly.” He says.

As I sit next to him reading over a script, I’m thinking about the reason he’s so angry. California is known for plastic surgery, Venice beach and copious amount of beautiful people. I never knew he was so insecure about what people thought about him. He’s an agent, no one looks at him or wants his picture taken. Am I missing something? There has to be more to this. Was this more about what Zero thought than other people? I stop reading and look over at him. He doesn’t even look peaceful in his sleep. What’s going on with you Jude?


	51. You're not uncle

> Chapter 51

 

The flight back was a busy one. We watched movies and ate junk food the whole trip. Jazzy slept in my lap in the back of the limo that came to pick us up at the airport. It was great to be back in L.A again.

When I put my key into the loft’s door, I feel a sense of relief. It’s good to be back home. I toss my keys on the table by the door. Charlie, my favorite night guard, has brought our bags so I could carry Jazzy in, along with my daddy bag. I pull out my wallet and hand him a $20.

“Thanks Charlie. Did that guy I told you about ever show up?”

“Yes, he tried to go up, but the day guy told him you were shopping.”

“Good, man.”

“Welcome home man. I heard about your agent, I’m glad he’s not died.”

“I’m glad too.”

“He’s in my family prayers man.”

“That means a lot to me, thank you.”

He gives us a bro hug and leaves. I close the door after he leaves.

 

As I walk to my room to get Jazzy ready for bed, I can’t help but think about what happened in Hawaii. I will never think about Hawaii the same way. It’s not paradise to me, it’s an island full of drama. In the middle of the flight, I remembered something Lionel said that still keeps coming back to me. She reminded me that he said he needed time. I can give him time; I can do that. This works but, are we broken up? Is he going to date other people? Great, another set of problems.

 

We’ve been busy all day after getting back. I need to keep myself busy. First, it was the gym; I showed her what daddy did when I sneaked away in the middle of the night when she was sleep upstairs. She really liked watching me on the treadmill. She was my cheerleader. Who needs a trainer when you have your 4-year-old bossing you around?

“Run daddy, run! Faster, faster!” She would say.

As sweat dripped down my face, I had to smile. I have my own personal cheerleader now and it feels good. To be able to look up and see her watching me on the court is going to be awesome. I always enjoyed playing in Ohio because they would show up. Now, I get her at every home game.

I’m worried about the away games. What am I going to do about that? Maybe she can come with me somehow. I can always hire a traveling nanny. A grandmother type, maybe. That could work but, who has the time to look for one?

The day flies by and we are heading to dinner with Jake and Tony at their apartment. They live across town, between the police station and the hospital. I look over the balcony before knocking on the door. It’s a nice place to settle down and have kids. I wonder if that’s the reason they live here. There is a playground and a gated pool; nice and safe. I laugh to myself, two weeks ago, I would have never noticed these little things.

I look down at Jazzy with her bear. I had a little fun dressing her for tonight. We are both wearing jeans and matching Jordans. We both have dark purple shirts on. I can see why women like to dress their daughters just like them. I feel like I am marking her as mine and I am proud of that; my little sidekick. She may not be a boy, but a daddy’s girl is just fine with me.

Maybe one day I can get a boy, who knows? In a few months, I could have one. The thought makes me smile. I’m trying my best to find joy and keep the mood light. If I don’t, I most likely would still be in bed and in tears.

I look at the door again. We were a little early, I notice Jazzy is trying to stick her head in between the rails. Fuck. I just shake my head.

“Jazzy, get your head out of there.”

I bend down and pick her up.

“Bean, daddy doesn’t carry Crisco in his bag. You get your head stuck, you’re fucked kid.”

“Bad word.” She says with her eyes fully opened.

I ignore the comment.

“Do you know what I’d have to do if you get stuck?”

She shakes her head no.

“I would have to pop your head off and I’m not sure if I know how to put it back on.”

She starts to laugh at me. That’s a great sound, she’s been really quiet after the gym. She asked about Jude and I didn’t know what to tell her, so I told her the truth; that he’s still in Hawaii and we won’t see him for a while. She said ok, and left it at that.

We have wasted enough time. I check my phone.

“Hey Zero, Jazzy. What are you guys doing out here?”

It’s Jake dressed in Star Wars scrub bottoms and a dark blue top.

“Oh, hey man! We were just hanging out and looking at the great view. Nice place.”

“Man, you are so just saying that.”

He smiles at Jazzy who is acting shy for some reason. We watch as he opens the door. You can smell dinner is cooking. Oh, a home cooked meal, one of the things I missed about hanging out with Tony. The man can cook!

We step in behind Jake and close the door. Tony is looking at a tablet. He is still wearing his suit. For some reason, Jazzy starts to bounce in my arms as soon as the door is closed.

“Down daddy.”

I don’t really stop to think why, I just placed her on the floor. I watch her look at Tony for a second. Jake hangs up his R2D2 bag and place his keys in a bowl in the kitchen.

“Hey babe, how’s dinner coming?”

Jake walks over to Tony, who is still looking down.

“Give me a second, I’m trying to finish this game.”

Jake kisses him on the cheek.

“Why you kissing uncle?”

She wiggles her way in between them and look up.

“Jazzy, come here.” I’m so embarrassed.

Tony looks over his tablet.

“Hello pretty girl.”

Tony says. She backs away and just stares at him.

“Not uncle Jude. I’m kiddo.”

She walks back to me with her head hanging low. She wraps her arm around my leg. Tony walks over and kneels next to her. I’m rubbing the top of her head.

“Hi, I’m Tony. Nice to meet you.”

She looks at him and sniffs him. She doesn’t look very happy. She looks up at me and reaches for me.

“Sorry about this.” I tell them.

“I’m jealous, she’s a real looker. She looks like you.”

“I told you she was adorable.” Jake says.

“Never doubted you, babe.”

As they cooed over Jazzy, I look around and see all of the sport memorabilia and a lot of R2D2 stuff around the apartment.

“I can’t wait to have one of these.” Tony says.

“Are you guys planning to start a family?”

“Yes, along with a wedding” Tony tells me.

“Really? Wow, congrats.”

“Next year the wedding, and we hope to have our surrogate pregnant sooner than later.” Jake says.

“Surrogate?”

“Yeah, my twin’s egg and his sperm.” Tony tells me while he points to Jake.

“And my co-worker’s womb.” Jake says.

“Oh wow, you guys have it all planned out.”

They smile and give each other that goofy look that couples do when they are in love. Now I’m the jealous one.

Dinner is served a few minutes after Jake changes clothes.

The dining room is just outside the kitchen. We have lasagna, salad, mixed vegetables and chocolate cake with chocolate icing. Jake is very proud of the cake he made for dinner. We don’t talk blackmail at dinner.

I find out that they have had an off again on again relationship for 3 years. Jake clears the table while we finish our dessert on the balcony.

“So, what’s going on?”

I look down and Jazzy is busy eating her cake in my lap. I take a deep breath.

“An agent is blackmail me.”

“With what?”

“An audio recording.”

“Of?” Tony asks.

I rub the back of my neck.

“I’m basically shitting where I eat.”

“Ah, you’re hooking up with cheerleaders or something?”

“You can say that, but more like ownership level.”

His eyes got big.

“Lionel Davenport Kincade! Dude, you’re screwing the owner’s wife while he’s in jail?”

I laugh which makes Jazzy look at me funny and offer me a piece of her half eaten cake.

“Closer.”

“Ok, I give up. Who did you get caught with your pants down with this time?”

“Owner’s son and my agent.”

All of his joking is set aside and he just stares at me.

“His son Jude.”

“The one and only.”

“I did a google search on you before you came over, just to catch up on your life a little. You really kept this under wraps, besides at the hospital.”

“Well, I think we covered pretty well there too. I take it you’re surprised.”

“Very much so. I guess I owe Jake a $20.”

“Why?”

“He saw me googling you to see if I could figure out what this could be about and he told me that he had mistaken Jude for your husband.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that.”

“You never talked about him before the accident. How is he doing by the way?”

“Until yesterday, he was ok. He dumped my ass.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Not a big deal, I was going to call it off soon anyway.”

“Oh, ok.”

 

Tony’s POV

 

As he tells me about the break up, I know there is more to this story by his body language. He pulls his daughter closer to him. His words might say one thing but his body is telling me the truth. He wasn’t lying to me about how he was going to breaking up with Jude, but he didn’t want too. I really hope I get to bust this guy. It’s obvious that he misses him and it’s only been a day.

“The first thing we need to do is to flush him out. That’s the only way we can get proof of blackmail.”

“How are we going to do that?”

“First, tell me about the jackass.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

For the next 20 minutes, I tell him everything I can think about Lucas and his boyfriend.

“So, what do you think?”

He sits back and starts to bounce his knee. He looks like he’s in deep thought. The vein on his forehead pops out. He must this be thinking really hard. A second later, he sits up and rest his arms on the patio table.

“I think we have two options: we sit it out and wait for him to come to you, or you find a woman to date.”

“What? Why?”

He sits back and studies me. I wouldn’t be so self conscious if my walls were completely up.

 

Tony’s POV

 

“Question: would it be really so bad if he was your agent instead of Jude?”

I watch for his reaction. There was a slight widening of his eyes and his jaw clinches.

“Why would I change agent against my will man?”

“I mean, to go through all this for what? For a guy that dumped you and an ok looking face.” The same reaction as before, but a little more intense this time.

“He’s not just a fling, is he?”

“I guess you haven’t been looking at the same pictures. That body. He’s a tall thick glass of sexiness and his daddy’s rich.”

We both laugh. Who does he think he’s bull shitting? Why would he care if his father is rich? Zero has lots of money. I watch people for a living. I’m trained to pick up things that aren’t being said. He has changed since the last time we hung out. People keep telling me that parenthood changes you. I guess it’s true.

“So, what do you want to do?”

“I don’t know; I’m going to have to sleep on it.”

“That’s fine, it gives me time to look into him a little more.”

“Thanks.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

I really don’t know what I should do about this. I really wish I could talk to Jude right now he would know what to do. I look out to the courtyard staring at the pool. What if we can’t figure this out? I feel a sticky hand on my arm. I look down and see Jazzy smiling at me with her hand covered with cake. She looks like she has dirt all over her face. I look up and see Tony come closer with a wet wash cloth.

“Good daddy.”

“Yes, it was.”

He hands me the towel.

“Thanks.”

I wipe her hands and face.

“You’re quick on your feet. That’s going to be handy when you have kids.”

“Thanks.”

We spent the rest of the evening talking about kids and sports. Jake is in the bedroom studying for a test he has in the morning. It’s nice catching up with him and having dinner.

 


	52. Naked to the world

Chapter 52

Zero’s POV

It’s been a whole month since Jazzy was left on my door step.

We are doing our weekly grocery shopping at Target. Jazzy is riding in the back of the cart smiling at me as I grab a bag of cookies. I think we have adjusted to each other really well.

I have a ton of mental notes about her floating around in my head, knowing her likes and dislikes makes shopping easier. We head to the candy aisle for treats for her. I toss a bag of neon color sour worms at her, she misses and it smacks her in the face. She starts to giggle.

“My bad, bean.”

I bend down and give her a quick kiss on the forehead and a ruffle her loose curly. I know she loves sour gummy candy, just like her mother.

“It’s ok, daddy.”

She also likes to pick out her own clothes.

We go to the next aisle for cereal. We are huge cereal family; she likes coco puffs over rice crispy cereal just like me, so I grab two of the largest boxes they have and place them in the cart. As we keep shopping, I think about her other likes like pop music over rap, which sucks. I grab a frozen pizza. We both like pepperoni over sausage pizza. I hand it to her and she puts it in the cart. She likes fruit punch over pop so we skip the pop aisle. We zigzag the grocery store because we like going back and forth, it’s fun for us.

Next, comes the fruit and good old veggies. Sloane always reminds me she needs more fruits and vegetables. So I pick a bag of apples, not oranges, because we both like Granny Smith apples. She hates bananas, just like me. Sloane has been a big help with hair tips and parenting advice and recipes.

The more I get to know Jazzy, the more I see she is just like her mother one minute and just like me the next; my little clone.

It’s amazing how two people can create such a perfect little person. I’m excited to see what our next new little project will be like. My chest hurts a little bit when ever we walk past the baby section heading towards kids’ clothes, Jazzy also likes to pick what she’s going to wear. It seems like bright colors are her thing.

It’s been two weeks since I’ve heard from Jude and made the decision to wait it out when it comes to Lucas. Tony also thought it was a good idea to wait it out. After all, Lucas did say he always gets what he wants, he’s not going to give up that easily. At least, that’s what I got from him the last time we talked.

The taping for my reality show started on time and my foundation for kids in the foster care system is up and running. I have four kids that I hand picked from the local foster homes that are working alongside me and a crew to get this house done on time.

It was hard to pick which kids got the opportunity to work with us. I looked over all the kids that had put their name in for the drawing. I picked out any that had violent records or any kind of sexual crime in their pasts. I didn’t want to put Jazzy in harm’s way seeing she was going to be with us all the time. All of them were almost 18 years old and had no plans after high school. At the end of the build, each kid gets the opportunity to go to a trade school and get a paid internship with free housing for a year, college tutorship for 4 years for any school they can get accepted too or a chance to build their own custom tiny house for free with the resting site paid for 2 years. I couldn’t think of anything else on such short notice. Maybe next year, when I pick put four more kids to renovate a house for a family in need, I can come up with something else that is better.

Jude’s POV

I have been back in L.A for a week. I have been staying at Lionel’s. For the first few days, I basically locked myself up in my room. I went out with Lionel for dinner on the third day. I haven’t been back to the office yet. I do have a meeting with a family in Florida about their son who is hunting for an agent. What I have heard about him is that he’s the newest Devil player and he will be the younger and one of the taller ones at 7’0 tall. They asked for me personally for some reason.

My interaction with Alisha has been interesting. Seeing as I didn’t leave my room for the first few days, she would write me notes and Lionel would bring them to me. It was a bit like high school. On my third day, I came out and started to hang out with Lionel and Alisha in her room. For some reason, being with them I didn’t feel as depressed as I have been for the last few weeks. Being around Alisha reminds me of both Jazzy and Zero and the fact that she’s carrying his child, made me feel a little closer to them. I really screwed things up with him.

Alisha’s POV

The fourth day that Jude was here, we both came clean with each other about what was really going on. I wanted to know why he was here and not at Zero’s. He wanted the story behind why I was in trouble. I told him everything he wanted to know.

I caught him saying baby and not babies. Apparently Lionel didn’t tell him what was going on, so I did. Being around Jude was a little hard because of my hormones.

He was being extremely self conscious for some reason. Lionel didn’t tell me what had happened to Jude until they came home. I have been watching Netflix and cable TV, so I haven’t see the news in forever. He has been sitting around in long sleeves, long pants and a beanie in the middle of the summer. I thought his face looked strange but I didn’t say anything to him.

Jude walks in wearing his usual weird attire. He sits carefully on the bed opposite to me. I warned him the first day that he should not sit too close. He just laughed at me. He leans over and give my belly a rub quick.

“Morning kiddo 2 and 3.”

He likes to talk to them even knowing that it’s too soon. They can’t hear him yet but he likes to do it.

“Morning to you too.”

He kisses my nose. It seems to be our thing now. He careful sits back on the bed.

“Are you ok?”

He cringes.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.”

“I know you are hurt, but how bad?”

He has to have bruises but I haven’t seen any.

There is something about his face. Every time I stare, he always looks away or moves away. I have an idea. I get up and head to the bathroom.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I’ll be back.”

I get a clean wash cloth and wet it with a little facial wash. I walk over to the other side and grab his face. He jumps at my touch.

“What are you doing.”

“I’m washing your face. Why are you wearing make up? I didn’t take you for a guy that did that. If so that cool too.”

He tries to move away but I held his face firmly in my hand. I gently wipe his face. He flinches. I start to see what he’s hiding; the remnants of his bruises. I keep wiping and I keep finding more. There is something gooey going across his face. I pick at it until I pull a strip sticking plaster like stuff off the center of his face in two parts. Two scars appears.

“How much make up are you wearing, handsome?”

“Don’t call me that.” His mood darkens.

I take his beanie off. He tries to stop me.

“Oh, Jude honey.” I finally see what his face really looks like. His hair is growing out, but you can see all the scares. He won’t look at me. 

“Look at me.”

“I don’t want to see the pity in your eyes. I don’t need that right now.”

I run my hand gently over his head being mindful of his scars. I know Giddy finds this comforting.

“Oh Jude.”

I wrapped my arms around him being careful of his broken arm. Lionel did tell me about it even though he has been trying to hide it.

“You are one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. I think Giddy thinks the same. Instead of being the cute boy next door, you’re now ruggedly handsome.” I give him a small smile.

“Then, why would he dump me in the hospital?”

“Even you said he had a good reason. That Lucas guy’s threats. The custody case shouldn’t be a problem because his name has always been on Jazzy’s birth certificate. Can you somehow give it to him for me?”

“Lionel can do it.”

“Why don’t you want to see him? There’s more to this break up, isn’t there?”

He moves away from me. He starts to take off his sweater shirt. He carefully tosses it on the bed. He starts to wiggle out of his sweats.

"What are you doing?"

“You wanted to see what I’m hiding. I’m showing you all of it.” If he’s trying to distract me from the real problem, he picked a good way of doing it.

 

Oh god, I should have never asked for this.

“Please, put those back on. Are you trying to get raped by this pregnant woman? I'm serious” I turn my back on him.

“You asked for this, now look at me!”He yells at me.

I did ask for this. I slowly turn around. Thankfully he covered up his manhood.

“You want to know why, this is why!”

He turns around showing me all over him. I can see every scar and what’s left of his bruising. He has a large scars on his chest, head, arms and face.

Everything else will be just be faded memories in a few years. I walk closer to him and touch him. I trace a few of his scars. I wanted to cry. For him and for everything that he has gone through.

“I called it off with him. I lied.” He said quietly.

I looked up at him.

“Why?”I wipe the tears from my cheeks.Damn hormones.

“If he had seen me when he got back here, he was going to notice how flawed I am and he would have left me anyway.”

“He wouldn’t do that. He never once concentrated on your looks Jude. He always talked about how smart you are and how well you take care of him.”

He still wouldn’t look at me. I walk closer to him. I run my hands up his healthy broken arm to his neck. He shutters under my touch and backs away a little.

“Look at me, so you know I’m not lying to you.” I gently turn his chin to look at me. “You are handsome and very desirable.” I quickly wipe face again.

I run my hand over his chest towards his large scar. His eyes follow my hand.

“There is nothing wrong with you.”

He takes my hand and pulls me flush to him. He rests his face on my shoulder. I start to tremble. My emotions are everywhere. A part of me wants to curly up next to him and share a pint of half baked ice cream. Well the other I don't even want to think about it. God, why are you testing me like this? Fuck me, no no don’t, you are not mine to fuck.

“Did you just say something about fucking?” He laughs.

“Fuck, did I say that out loud?” Where's a hole to swallow you up when you need it.

“Afraid so. Giddy would be happy to hear that.” He chuckles. At lets he is smiling now and not upset like before

I rest my head on his chest.

“He would love to have a threesome with us, did you know that?”

“I’m not surprised. He’s a _have your cake and eat it too_ kind of man. What are your feelings about it?

“I must be into kind words and a comforting voice.”

“Why do you say that?” I look up at him.

He takes my hand and pushes it downwards. My hand jerks away as soon as I feel something that I don't want to think about.

“Oh god, Giddy is rubbing off on you!”

“Sorry, I’m bit surprised myself. You telling me everything I needed to hear, most likely did it.”

“Plus, you are young. I bet if I blew on you, you’d get hard. You horny bastard.”

I playfully punch him completely forgetting myself. He doubles over in pain.

“Fuck me, I’m so sorry. Dammit, I need to sit in a corner.”

My phone rings, a text. I step away from him.

“He’s here.”

“What? Who's here?”

He’s starts putting his clothes back on.

“Giddy, he’s downstairs.”

“What!?”

I help him get back into his clothes.

“Get out!”

After he’s dressed, I push him out of the door and close it behind him.


	53. Hijacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.thepetitionsite.com/301/198/444/save-hit-the-floor/
> 
>  
> 
> He guy this is a petition to try and save hit the floor please sign and spread just like zero is about to do to Jude's legs!

Chapter 53

 

Lionel’s POV

 

There’s a knock at the door. I open it because it’s the maid’s day off.

“Zero! Jazzy!”

Wow, Zero looks good. He’s wearing a pair of dark blue jeans so well fitted it shows off his ass like a sign that says I know you’re looking and a shirt so snug it looks painted on.

“Lion!”

Jazzy runs to me.

“Come in, what brings you two to my door step?”

I watch Zero look around like he’s looking for someone.

I take Jazz into the kitchen and sit her at the counter. Zero is behind us looking around. I quickly take out my phone and text Alishia.

“This one here has been asking about her Lion. So I bit the bullet. It’s our first day off since we started filming.”

I hand Jazzy a few homemade chocolate cookies. Maybe I should have given her carrots, it’s Alisha recipe. What if she recognizes them? She’s only 4, she’s not going to know her mother’s cooking. I have been watching Zero. He keeps looking up to the second floor.

“Can I use your upstairs bathroom? I need to make a few phone calls and this will give you two some time to hang out.”

“First door on the right, you can find what you’re looking for.” I wink at him. He runs up the stair with his daddy bag.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I jog up the stairs and run Jude over on the landing. He tumbles back and we both fall. We land with a omph.

“Ah, hi.”

Jude speaks first. He flinches underneath me.

“Oh shit, did I hurt you?”

I quickly get up and pull him with me.

“No, just a little sore still.”

“How is your arm?”

“Still broken. I have at least another month in a hard cast.”

“Good good.”

There’s an awkward moment when I don’t know what to say to him.

“So, why are you here?”

“You owe me something.”

I step closer to him. He doesn’t move. I take another step towards him.

“What are you doing?”

Getting you in bed. I said to myself.  
"Collecting what you owe me.”

Now we are almost nose to nose. He finally takes two steps back.

“What do you think I owe you?”

His voice is a little shaky. I take another step closer. We are chest to chest and groin to groin now. I take a deep breath right at the curve of his neck where it meets his shoulder. I can feel him tremble and take a shaky breath. He still smells as good as I remember. I love his scent. I take another deep breath and relax for the first time in two weeks.

“So, I owe you a sniff?”

“I rather show you then tell you.”

I take him by his hand and pull him into his room then close the door behind us. I toss his beanie across the room.

“What are you doing?”

“Showing you what I want.”

I slowly slide his sweater up his body nice and slow. I see my first target: the long scar on his chest. It has healed nicely. I gently run my lips up the scar and kiss it a few times as I go. He moans and starts to back up.

“Finally, you get what the plan is.”

I walk with him to the bed. I watch him get the rest of the sweater off and toss it on a chair across the room. I walk up and see a few targets on his back. I do the same with those as I did with the first one. I hear him moan. I reach around and put my thumbs on the waist band and slide them around until they get to his hips and slowly push them down his hips.

I’m now on my knees looking at all the tiny little healing targets. I keep kissing my way down his backside until his sweats and the bruises I am following disappear. He steps out of the sweat pants. I find a little target all over his calf. Kiss. Moan. Kiss. Moan. Kiss. Moan.

“You like that, don’t you? Get on the bed.”

He complies without a word. He stretches out placing his broken arm over his head. He cranes his neck like he is trying to see what my next move will be. I crawl up his body kissing my way up. I linger at the crack of his ass. I spread his legs even farther revealing his sweet bits and that warm spot my cock is going to find a home in.

“Open my bag there are condoms and lube next to the kleenex and bandaids.”

I hear him chuckle.

“Have any snack I can eat while you eat me out? Looks like your daddy bag is a hook up bag too?”

He hands me the lube and condom.

“Only for you Judy. Just because I’m a daddy doesn’t mean I have to loss all my swag.”

With that, I bite that little space between his balls and ass.

“Fuck…me.”

“That’s the plan Judy, that’s the plan.”

I take my time kissing and sucking all around his warm spot. I have him begging for me to dive deeper in a few seconds.

“You are driving me crazy.”

“Good.”

“You never do slow and easy. Why now?” His voice is shaky.

“I’m enjoying all your perfect imperfections. Turn over.”

I take my time and kiss every fading bruise and new scar. My daughter had a great idea about kissing all his booboos.

 

Jude’s POV

 

What is going on? Why is he here doing this? Aren’t we broken up? God, this feels great!

Every kiss is electrifying to me. Every touch is like fire. I just want more and he keeps giving me more. My head is spinning. I’m so going to regret this! Man, I’m going to be sore afterwards.


	54. Riding the coasters

 

 

 

http://www.thepetitionsite.com/301/198/444/save-hit-the-floor/

zero spreading those thighs so please enjoy the rides and sign sign sign.

 

Chapter54

 

Zero’s POV

 

After a few minutes, I can tell he is extremely relaxed and putty in my hands. With us, there’s always a lot of kissing, but not those butterfly kisses, they normally are much harder and faster. Kissing relaxes him. He’s always so uptight.

I move up his body to his lips. His eyes are closed and his lips parted. I just stare at him. Oh, how I miss those lips. I kiss along the big scar that goes across his face. He opens his eyes and stares at me. I give him my cockiest smile. I reach down and rub his cock; he is rock hard with precum dripping into a puddle on his stomach. He chuckles. I kiss along his scar again.

“Talk to me, what’s funny?”

“As much as I hate every of these new perfect imperfections, as you call them, it’s ironic that I get off on them being touched.

“I just want you to feel good.”

I quietly put on the condom.

“I do, and you haven’t even really done anything.”

He reaches up and pulls me in for a kiss. It’s a crashing kiss. I wrap his legs around my waist as high as I can without making him flinch. I pop the lube open and reach down. He is trying to take over the pace. I pull away.

“No, you don’t.”

“Please Giddy.”

“In time. Just enjoy it.”

I scissor my fingers and watch his face contour as I add a finger.

He moans. I love hearing him moan.

I replace my fingers with my cock. His eyes light up like the Las Vegas strip. I put his legs on my shoulders and start to thrust. It’s too fast, I have to slow down and make him remember this. I let his leg fall to the bed.

“Ride me.” I tell him.

We switch places on the bed. He starts to turn so he faces away from me.

“No, you don’t. Face me.”

I help him turn to face me.

“Right there.”

He lowers himself onto me nice and slow. He starts to move. I watch him bob up and down with my help seeing he can’t use one of his arms.

“Why on Earth did you pick this position?” He asks.

“Maybe I didn’t think this over completely.”

The conversation made us laugh and stop. He rests his head on my shoulder and wrap his legs around my back.

“I missed you.”

I chuckle and kiss his shoulder and neck. I thrust my hips.

“This is better.”

I rock my hips.

“For now.” He says to me.

So a few moments, we just rock and stare at each other. There are a few shy smiles between us and look aways. Fuck, are we 17 years old again?

He leans back and picks up the pace a little bit using the headboard for leverage.

I think I need to hit the weights a little harder before I’m able to toss him around like a rag doll when we are in bed, but I always like to bite off more than I can chew.

He looks at me with a challenge. I give him my challenge accepted smile. I lunge forward with his legs still around me. I start to thrust as soon and I’m over him. I solder  my lips to his and kiss him long and hard until one of up taps out and it’s not me. He pulls away gasping for air. I give him a smug smile.

I pull him flat on his back and hold his legs off with his ass off the bed, I thrust quick and shallow aiming for that sweet deep spot. I reach down and start to jerk him off. I lean forward and kiss him slowly. He pulls away.

“I’m not going to last.”

“Tell me, do you feel good Judy? I need to know Judy.”

He kisses me and moans into the kiss.

“Yes right there. Harder!”

 

Alisha’s POV

 

I creep out of my room out of curiosity, and go across the hall to Jude’s room. I put my ear to the door and all I can hear are moans and the bed bumping against the wall.

I’m happy for them but this isn’t helping my horniness.Dammit, I can’t win. At least Jude will go home and I don’t have to worry about my urge to jump his bones and fuck his brains out. I guess it’s just me and the B.O.B tonight. Guess I will have to ask Lionel for more batteries. I crept back across the hall smiling to myself.

“Fuck!”

I look back and quietly laugh. That wasn’t Jude.

 

Zero’s POV

 

A few more thrusts and he’s cumming, I find my release a moment later.

I fell next to him on the bed both of us are breathing hard. We look over at each other with the dumbest smile.

“So, I owed you sex?”

I get up and get a wash cloth. I go back and clean him up.

“Thanks you.”

I toss it into the hamper after I wipe myself down.

“For two points.” I say as I make it and go back and lay down.

“Are you going to finally tell me what’s up?”

“Well, if we are broken up, then it’s our last hurray. Good old break up sex.”

He looks frustrated.

“Or..?” He looks at me while he asks.

“Make up sex; you’re choice Jude. But if you choose make up sex, we have to go back to having fun.”

“Get out!”

“No, hear me out Judy. I have a plan to free us.”

“Free us from what?”

“Lucas.”

“Oh.” He looks a little less pissed.

“Now that I have your attention; I have a plan that will legally get rid of Lucas and free us as much as we can be.”

“So, what is the plan?”

“Well, Tony..”

“Who is Tony?” He asks with a jealous tone.

“Oh, just a guy I had having fun with when I first got here from Ohio. " Watching sports, hanging out, playing cards with his co-workers and having home cook meals.

“That doesn’t tell me what you are doing with him.”

“He’s a hot shot detective and he’s going to help me nip this in the butt.”

“Oh.”

“The thing is we can’t be together or be friends with each other in any form Jude, you can’t tell anyone about this, not even Lionel or that friend of yours. Everyone needs to think we are on the outs. Now that I think about it, we can’t even go back to just having fun. That’s off the table too.”

“Tell me, what’s going to happen?”

“Don’t worry about it Jude, I’m trying to take care of it. I just need to keep you pissed off at me and this is why I can’t tell you anything that’s going on.” I say putting my clothes back on.

I roll back over to him and pull him into a quick kiss. He pulls away from me. “Fine, have it your way.” He rolls his eyes and gets up to start getting dressed. “It was fun.”

“Just get out already.” Jude says.

“Good, you’re mad at me. This will make all this process so much easier.” I leave before he can throw something at me.

I jog down the stairs. I see Jazzy and Lionel in the kitchen making what I think is dinner.

“Time to go, my beanie baby.” I tell Jazzy.

She’s coloring on a piece of paper at the counter. She looks up and her smile gets huge. She hops up and runs past me. I turn and see Jude standing behind me.

“Uncle!”

 

Lionel’s POV

 

Jude doesn’t have his beanie or his socks on. The make up is all gone and his shirt is off. He’s looks thoroughly fucked. It looks good on him.

I have grown to really care and love Jude. I will never replace his mom, but I like to think I have my own special place in his life. He has been so depressed since the accident and the break up that I was at my wits end.

Sometimes, he wouldn’t eat anything for a day or two and some days he would binge eat. He’s been moody and abnormally quite even for him. I haven’t seen him smile in forever. I swear he’s acting like a teenager who broke up with his first boyfriend. Was Zero his first boyfriend?

Now he standing barefoot in my kitchen with an actual smile on his face holding a really happy Jazzy. I walk over to Zero and just hug him.

“You must have a magic dick. He hasn’t smiled in forever. Thank you.” I whisper in his ear.

I hear him laugh. We look over to our loved ones. Jazzy is showing him the picture she was coloring. He looks up and eyes us suspiciously.

Jazzy begged to stay for dinner. Zero gives in quickly. We need to figure out how to get the pregnant women upstairs food without them noticing.

“Hey, why don’t we eat on the patio?” Jude suggests.

“Great idea. Zero, why don’t you take Jazzy out on to the patio and Jude and I will finish here.”

“You sure? We can help.”

I quickly make two plates and hand them to Zero.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.” He gives us a weird look.

“Go ahead. We will meet you out there.”

We watch them walk out.

“No, you will meet them outside. I’m eating upstairs.” I tell Jude.

“We aren’t back together if you’re interested in knowing.”

“Are you sure about that?”

I take two plates of baked chicken au gratin potatoes and mixed green salad to Alshia’s room.

“Thanks a lot Lionel.” Jude says in a harsh tone.

“You’re welcome dear.” I answer him as I jog up the stairs to the second floor.

 

Jude’s POV

 

We spend the next 30 minutes talking and eating dinner. Jazzy is telling me how much she likes the little tent in the backyard. He put a fan, a cooler, a little table and a TV and DVD in it. They’ve already put up the swing set and finished the three car garage with an unfinished loft. He seems happy with the progress they are making.

“They are a bunch of good kids and they are hard working too.”

“I like them!” Jazzy says around a mouthful of salad.

“What did I tell you about that?” Zero warns her with a look.

Her eyes get big and make a little o with her mouth. She quickly covers her mouth. She chews and swallows.

“Sorry daddy”.

She smiles at him. I look over to Zero.

“I think she’s grown since the last time I saw her.”

“You think? I can’t tell. I’m pretty sure she’s put on a few pounds. She eats all the time.” Zero tells me. “Just like her daddy.” He smiles and takes a sip of a his beer.

 

Upstairs

 

Alisha’s POV

 

We are watching the Golden Girls and eating dinner.

“Lionel, they were so getting it on.”

She almost spits out her chicken.

“You could hear them?”

“Just the banging of the headboard.”

We start to laugh.

“Ok. I have to ask, how is Zero in bed?”

“Very attentive, always lets me get mine before he cums. Sometimes he won’t even cum. He really enjoys satisfying his partner.”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve had a lover like that.” Lione sighs heavily.

For the rest of the night, we watch TV and talk about loves lost.

 

Jude’s POV

 

As we eat ice cream by the pool after dinner, we don’t say much. I don’t know what to say and I don’t think he had a clue either.

“Will you read me my story before bed, uncle?”

“Hey kiddo... I’m not going back with you guys.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m living here for a while.”

“Why?”

I look over to Zero.

“Oh yeah that’s her new thing. I think why is her new favorite word, welcome to my world. I’d leave the conversation alone or she will drag it out.”

“Why?”

“Because Lion gets lonely.”

“Why uncle?”

“No one lives in this big house with her.”

“Ok.”

After 20 questions, we clean up the patio. It’s so domestic. This is what I want all the time: Jazzy sitting at the counter watching us until she’s big enough to help, Zero asking me where things belong because he leaves the cooking to me. He keeps brushing me when he passes near me; I think he’s deliberately doing that because he keeps smiling at me after. Why can’t life be this good all the time? I sigh.

 

 

http://www.thepetitionsite.com/301/198/444/save-hit-the-floor/

 


	55. Lifes possiblities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.thepetitionsite.com/301/198/444/save-hit-the-floor/  
> Hey guys you guys show me real love all the time and I thank you . The real writer are counting on fan to show Vh1 we want more . We only have 287 signatures. Come on guys we can do it. (Insert zero's voice")

  
<http://www.thepetitionsite.com/301/198/444/save-hit-the-floor/>  


 

Chapter 55

Jude’s POV

It’s a week later and I’m at the airport catching a flight to Miami Florida to meet with the family of one of the newest Devils players.

I wonder why they want to meet with me. I look over and see a woman that is about as pregnant as Alishia, she’s with a little boy that looks about 5 sitting next to her. I wonder if she is having twins. She is reading him a book with a hand resting on her belly.  

It reminds me of last week after dinner with Zero and Jazzy. I spent the rest of the night with the ladies upstairs. In the middle of an episode of Golden Girls, Alishia’s eyes got big and her body got rigid out of nowhere. We were talking and she just stopped.

Flashback

“Ah hon, are you ok?” Lionel says reaching out and touch her arm.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I ask her as I slide closer to her .

Her face goes from shock to a smile.

“They’re moving.”

“Is this the first time you feel them?” Lionel asks her.

“Yeah, it’s so much more intense than with Jazzy. She was like a tiny little flutter, this is like a tiny dance party.”

Her smile is huge as she covers her bump with both hands. I feel a little guilty, a lot guilty for sharing that moment with her. It should have been Zero and Jazzy’s moments; her real family. At that moment I knew I wanted to be there for her just like Zero would be. I sometime feel like they are mine.

I really hope that he will forgive me for keeping all of this from them. Our relationship has been built on trust up until now. I always thought he would be the first one to break that. I guess I was wrong. I sighed to myself I know I need to keep her safe just like Zero would if he knew the whole story.

End flashback

I hear the call for my plane to be boarded. It shakes me out of my thoughts. I grab my carry on and get in line to wait to board the plane.

Miami, FL

The flight was long and tiring. I looked over the file I was given by the office. He seems like a good kid. A tall red head with freckles that looks every bit of his age. He’s a straight A student in high school. He seems like a bit of a nerd to me. He was in almost every club in school; robotics, student government and student alliance. I’m still not sure why they want me. I guess I’ll find out when I get there.

When I arrive, there are two men waiting for me with a sign with my name on it. They don’t look like drivers. That’s different, I have a strange feeling: the day is going to keep being odd. One has a dark pink t-shirt and khaki shorts on with tan flip flops who looks like he’s almost 35. He maybe 6’0 and of Latin descent. The other is a very tall man, 6’7 with red hair around the same age if not a little older. He’s wearing a strip polo and khakis with boater shoes. He reminds me of someone. I look at the file for the kid’s picture, he must be his dad.

“Ah hi, I’m Jude.”

“We know.” The shorter man says. He smiles at me and I smile back. “This is Angel and I’m Nicholas.”

“Is this everything? Did you check any bags?” Angel has a bit of an accent.

“No, this is everything. You’re Nick’s dad, right?”

Both men answer yes at once. Interesting, so he has step dad and they get along. The taller man shots him a look, that’s weird.

“You didn’t have to come pick me up. I could have gotten a rental car.”

We walk to a silver mini van that is parked close by.

All my emails are ringing on my phone after I turn off the plane mode. There is one about them picking me up. It makes me feel better. It takes about a half hour to get to the house. The ride is a lot of question about how my trip was and if it was on time.

We arrive to a condo in a nice area of town. There is a basketball hoop in the drive. We pull up and two little girls run out to greet the car. They come out of the house that doesn’t have the basketball hoop. Right behind them is a massive red haired boy chasing them. They are laughing and giggling. We don’t get out until they stop running around the car.

“He’s not ready for this. It too far away.” Nicholas mutters.

“We will talk about this later.” Angel says.

They are whispering to each other. I get out first leaving them to talk. I look around and see Junior walking back carrying both little girls under each arm.

“Let us down Nicky!”

“Yeah, let us down!”

Both girls look about 8 maybe. Must be neighbors kids but it’s a little strange that an almost 18-year-old is hanging out with two little girls. The door to the house with the basketball hoop opens.

Two very different women walk out. One looks like a stay at home mom in jeans shorts and a green t-shirt with a plate of cookies. She looks about 25 maybe and she has purplish short hair, she’s about the same skin tone as Alshia. The other is slightly taller and is dressed in business attire. She has freckles and auburn hair and looks almost 40. She must be Junior’s mom, he looks like her.

“Hey man, nice to meet you.”

All three kids run past me into the house, heading to the cookies. I follow them to the door.

“Jude hi. I’m Lexi.”

The woman that has the plate of cookies gives me an unexpected hug.

“It’s so nice to meet you.”

“You three better not eat all those cookies.” Lexi tells them.

A few “oh man” and “come on‘s” come from the other room.

“Sorry about that. If I don’t say that, they will eat them all and leave us with none. I hope you like chocolate chips, Lexi makes the best cookies. Hello I’m Tammy.” She shakes my hand.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Come in, come in.” Lexi tells me.

I step in and so does Angel and Nicholas. They close the door behind us.

I notice something right away, the house is much bigger than it looks like from the outside, there should be a wall to my right but there isn’t.

Both Angel and Nicholas come in and kiss each woman on the cheek.

“Where are you running off to?” Angel asked Tammy.

“Yeah, good question.” Nicholas says.

“There’s a problem at the office. I work at a bank and my boss can’t find something. I have to run.” She runs out.

I turn and see all three sitting on the coach looking at me. This is different. I look around.

“You have a nice home.”

“Thank you.” They all answer me.

Angel chuckles and so does Lexi.

“I think we should fill him in.” Lexi says.

“I’m sure he has question, love.” Angel says.

Nicholas, who is sitting in the middle, just sighs.

“Fine, I wanted to wait for Tammy to get home, but I guess that’s out of the question. Have a seat.” Nichols says.

We are sitting in one of two living rooms. There is a large kitchen to my right with a wrap around counter and a large dining room table farther back in the house. There is another living room behind me with a staircase. There is also a staircase on the other side.

Junior walks back with the plate of cookies, it has one cookie left. He hands it to Nicholas.

“You can’t be serious Nicky.”

“I’m playing Shorty.” Nicky says.

He takes the plate and dashes off to the kitchen and fills it. Then brings it back full of cookies. He leaves and brings back milk for everyone.

“I hope you like milk." He says.

“Thanks.”I tell him

Junior takes a seat next to me.

“He’s really a good boy, just playful.” Lexi tells me.

“And that’s why I don’t think he’s ready.” Nicholas says.

“Nick, you worry too much, this will help him grow as a man. Our little Nicky needs to grown up and this will do that.” Angel says.

Angel rubs Nicholas’ leg in a comforting manner.

“So, have they talked you into being my high priced babysitter yet?” He whispers to me.

We sit back and watch them. This is getting crazier by the minute.

“Hey shorty, you are so out numbered, I’m going to Cali. The moms have spoken and pop’s on board too. You and my sisters need to get used to the idea.”

Moms? I thought to myself.

I sit back and try to figure all this out. I look at the décor on both sided of the house. One side looks like a posh man cave while the other side has softer colors and more of a women’s touch to it; interesting set up.

I look back to the couch and the two little girls have join us while I wasn’t looking. They are sitting on both sides of Nicholas.

“Don’t go Nicky.” The one with the freckles, dark wavy hair and blue eyes speaks up.

“Please Nicky.” It’s the other little girl who is a bit taller with curly hair and darker skin who is the next one to say her piece.

“Guys, I’m not going to be gone forever, I’ll come home, promise. You can watch me on TV. That will be great, right? I’ll send you stuff. How about that?”

The door behind me opens and Tammy walks in. The two little girls jump up run to greet her. She hugs them both.

“I guess I’m late to the party.”

“We are just being ourselves hon.” Angel says.

He slides over to make room for her on the couch. The two little girls join us on our couch sitting on Nicky’s lap.

“You are getting sleepy.”

“What are you doing, Nikita?” Nicky asks the curly haired girl.

“She’s trying to hypno…Something.”

“Hypnotize me?”

“Yes, that’s it.” Nikita says.

Nicky rolls his eyes then laughs.

“You guys are silly.” Nicky says.

I look back to the other couch. They are talking among themselves.

“How about we have dinner, everyone hungry?” Tammy suggests.

The girls raise their hands.

“You know I am.” Nicky says.

“Get cleaned up guys.” Nicholas tells them.

The girls head up the stairs behind me and Nicky heads to the other side.

“Guys and girls.” I point the separate sides.

“Only way to keep the peace.” Angel says.

Interesting.

“I have very different tastes then Lexi. I like leather and earth tones.” Angel says.

“We don’t, as you can tell.” Lexi tells me.

She kisses Angel and heads up to the other side.

Wow, what a set up.

I sit down waiting for everyone to come back from getting changed. I loosen my tie and unbutton my suit. I wonder if I’m ever going to get my answers.   

A half an hour later, we are at a restaurant that sits out into the water. It’s an interesting place. If you eat outside, you get your own little hut that sits over the water. It’s a seafood restaurant, not upscale but nice for a first date or a business meeting like this one. It feels strange. I feel like I am being wooed and not the other way around. I’m not supposed to be the client, they are.

We all take our seats and order. The kids take their place sitting in between their parents around the table. I’m sitting in between Nicholas and Nicky.

Tammy speaks up first.

“You have to have question for us.”

“I do. Why me?”

“That’s easy.” Lexi says.

I over hear Angel say “you’re hot.”

“Besides that Angel, you’re one of the youngest agents in the business.” Nicholas says.

“We saw a picture of you and a few of your friends in Hawaii.” Lexi jumps in.

I try to think back.

“Zero posted it with the caption something like _I guess you can have fun without me_. You were at a gay club.”

“It was a mixed club that day.” I say quickly.

“We figured that you would be accepting off our family.” Tammy says.

“We want you to find a place where he can live close to you, so you can keep an eye on him. We want you to hang out with him and keep him away from drugs and drinking on the weekend.” Nicholas says.

“Until he 21.” Angel adds.

“They want you to be my handler.” Nicky says.

“I’m gathering that.” I say.

“I’m willing to pay you really well. I really want to go and do this thing.”

“Is a 10% good enough?” Angel speaks up.

I almost spit out my drink.

“There is a cap that says I can’t earn more than 3%.”

“We know.” Tammy says.

“We would transfer the money to a Swiss account. I’m an accountant. We can work something out. Even if it’s cash, hand to hand. Birthday bonus, Christmas bonus, that kind of thing.”

“I could get into a lot of trouble.”

“Please Mr.Kincade.” Nicky says.

“First, never call me that again; that’s my father and if I do this, you have to listen to me, ok? No arguing with me.” Nicky sighs heavily next to me.

“Your wish is my command, dude.”

“So, do we have a deal?” Tammy asks.

“There is one thing you guys forgot.” Angel said.

“Oh yeah, we almost forgot.” Lexi says. Tammy looks to Lexi and Angel, then to Nicholas.”

“They want to meet Zero, your only major client. Don’t worry, no matter what, it’s a done deal.”

Oh great.

“Sure.” I tell them.

No problem.

This is just great, I’m trying to separate myself from him and now I have to call him.


	56. A Father's gut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.thepetitionsite.com/301/198/444/save-hit-the-floor/ 
> 
> Hey guy please show the great writers at hit the floor we love them

Chapter 56

Jude’s POV  
During the rest of dinner, the only conversation was how excited Nicky was about going to LA. All the adults tried to comfort Nicholas with words and looks. After a while, Nicholas seemed a lot calmer about the whole situation. He was actually smiling for the first time since I meet him. He seemed like the serious type.  
It was interesting watching the family interact with each other. All the kids seem well adjusted, smart, a little mischievous and with a little teenage angst. Nicky is slightly awkward, he most likely got picked on for a lot of reasons. I think looking after him shouldn’t be too hard. He doesn’t seem to be very interested in women or even men. Strange but, whatever. He seems more interested in movies, video games, food and basketball. I can handle this, I think. I hope.  
We went back to the house for dessert which was homemade brownies and ice cream that Lexie made. After dessert, they announced that it was time for bed. Nicky huffed and puffed before he hugged and kissed all of his parents. The girls ran up the stairs with Lexi and Tammy following them up.

“You look like you could use a drink.”  
I look over to see Angel pulling out glasses and a few bottles of alcohol. Nicholas is sitting at the counter next to me. Angel starts to make rum and cokes.  
“Rum?” He asks.  
“Sure, thank you.”  
“We were glad to hear that you didn’t died in the accident.”  
“Lexi cried when she heard you died.” Nichols said.  
“I’m flattered.”  
Angel places a glass in front of Nicholas and myself.  
“Salud.” Angel says as we raise our glasses.  
“To good health.” Nicholas says.  
“Cheers.” I say.  
Angel hugs Nicholas from behind and kisses him on the side of his head.  
“Ok, I have to ask…” I don’t know how to ask what I want to know.  
“How does this all work?” Nichols says.  
“Yeah, I’m curious. I have a friend that might be in a similar situation but with three.”  
“Really, do tell.” Angel says.  
“It’s ok. Everyone that’s in our small group of friends always want to know.” Nichols says.  
“I don’t want to pry.”  
“It’s fine.” Nichols says.  
I hear the ladies coming down the stairs.  
“Did we miss anything good?” Lexi asks.  
They walked down holding hands.  
“Finally, they are down for the night.” Tammy says.  
“But they want their hugs and kisses from you guys.” Lexi says.  
“Go, you guys have hogged Jude enough.”  
It’s weird that everyone wants to talk to me and get to know me.  
“So, tell us about you.” Tammy asks.  
They walk me to the couch we were sitting at earlier.  
“Well, what do you want to know?”  
“Are you a partier?” Tammy asked.  
“No, I’m a homebody. Zero likes to say I’m uptight.”  
“Ah, Zero. He’s really handsome.” Lexi says while Tammy laughs.  
“My Lady has a thing for bad boys.”  
I laugh at that.  
“He’s really not that much of a bad boy. You wouldn’t believe it, but he likes to watch sport center and eat cereal.” In his underwear, I say to myself.  
“So, you guys hang out a lot?” Lexi asks.  
“We are good friends.”  
“He’s calmed now that he has a daughter, right?” Tammy says.  
“Yeah he’s a totally different guy now. He even carries a daddy bag.”  
“Aw, that’s so sweet.” Tammy says.  
“He’s a good daddy.” Lexie adds.  
“He tries.”  
“Well, that’s good. It’s nice to know Nick will be around good people.” Tammy says.  
“Enough about Zero.” Tammy says. “Tell me more about you.”  
“We apologize if Nicky becomes a bit of a cock block.” Lexi says.  
“A good looking guy like you must have a love life and babysitting is going to cramp your style.” Tammy says.  
“No, it’s fine. I don’t have a love life not anymore.” I try to smile about it but I’m not doing a very good job.  
“Aww, did you just have a break up?” Lexi asks.  
“Yeah, last week. It wasn’t very serious, we are off and on. No big deal.” I tell them.  
I hear the guys come downstairs behind me.  
“They talked us in to another story.” Angel tells us.  
They join the ladies on the couch.  
“So, what did we miss?” Angel asks.  
“He was telling us about his break up.” Lexi informs them.  
“Sorry to hear that.” Nicholas says.  
“It’s really not a big deal. I’m sure it will be back on one of these days.” I tell them.  
“This is making you uncomfortable. How about we change the subject?” Angel says.  
“Yeah, good idea.” Tammy says.  
“So, you want our details, or to tell us about your friend and his possible polyamorous relationship?”  
“How about you guys tell me about all of this. I have never meet a family like yours before.”

For the next hour, they tell me about their story. I was right Tammy and Nicholas are Nicky biological parents. They were young when they meet. They came from a religion background that wouldn’t accept who they really are. They knew they were bisexual when they married. They got married to get their families off their backs. They had Nicky a year later. They meet Angel first at a club 3 years later and then meet Lexi a year later, she was Tammy yoga instructor. They worked on their relationship for a few years. They figured out that living together was better than leaving apart. That’s when they built this place.  
After four years, they were settled in their relationship and wanted more kids. So they wanted to somehow mesh the four of them together. Nikita is the daughter of Nicholas and Lexi. Angel and Tammy had Angelica together. The girls are actually 7 and are only two months apart in age. Lexi isn’t as young as I thought she was. She’s older than me but she is the youngest out of all of them. Their story is very interesting.  
I don’t know if I can give Zero this kind of life. Would I be jealous whenever he spent time with her? Would I be able to spend “quality time” with her? What if I can’t be with Alisha? I have never been with a woman. What if she isn’t interested in this kind of life? Why am I even thinking about this?  
I’m thinking about this because I like this set up. I want a family like this where all the kids are related. I want a family with him, Jazzy and the babies. I want it all: family dinners, birthday parties and holidays. I even want more children; a biological one that reminds me of Jazzy. That dream I had was nice, really nice. I have had more since and I always wake smiling.  
I don’t know where Alisha fits into all of this but I consider her a good friend. We are growing closer everyday. I don’t think it’s a fair set up for Alisha. What does she get out of this besides being the mother of our kids and a home? I couldn’t ask her to live like this without a fourth party involved. For me, that’s one person too many. I don’t know if Zero could handle that either. He’s territorial with her and myself. An extra woman is pointless because as far as I know Alisha is as straight as they come. A extra man in the relationship would complicate things for everyone.  
“Earth to Jude?” Lexi says. She shakes me out of my selfish thoughts.  
“Sorry just thinking. I was just about to call Zero for you.” I get out my phone and find his number. This is the first time I have called him in a week.

In L.A.

Zero’s POV  
Today has been a long and hot day of construction. We finished building the loft above of the garage. I figured I’d give Alisha a second option if she doesn’t want to stay at the main house.  
If I’m going to be a barbarian when it comes to her and my children, the least I can do give her options to where she lives. All I know is this house is going to be my family’s home. All of my kids will be under one roof and that’s how it’s going to stay weather she likes it or not.  
It was too hot for Jazzy to be onsite so Sloane was kind enough to take her for the day. I tried Lionel first but she had meetings all day. I got home a few minutes ago. I’ve just kicked my work boots off and I got the call from security that Sloane just arrived to bring Jazzy home. I wanted to change clothes before she got here but I don’t have enough time. I guess it will have to wait. I toss the dirty shirt in the room and grab a towel to wipe off all the sweat. I hear two knocks on the door, one higher than the other. I guess the second one isn’t exactly a knock, more of a slap I guess. For some reason, my little girl just can’t get down how to knock on a door.  
I chuckle and I put the towel around my bare neck.  
“Daddy, I’m home! Let me in please!”  
I jog to the door to open it. Jazzy pushes through to get to me.  
This is one of the things I love about being a parent. She misses me when I’m not around. Never in my life have I had someone that missed me like she does. Being missed is always a small thrill for me whenever we are apart.  
She runs up to me and hugs my leg. I bend down and pick her up.  
I have always been expendable to everyone in my life until now. I thought her mother may have missed me at one time but not anymore. If she had missed me, she would call me once in a while just so I know she’s ok. What is she thinking? She’s pregnant and in trouble and I can’t do anything about it. She has to know I worry about her. I never knew she was so heartless. Everyday I think about making a huge billboard, offer a reward to anyone that has any information about her whereabouts. I do try talking to her directly in some of the videos I post on Facebook. She never replies.  
“Daddy I missed you.” Jazzy says in a sing song voice.  
I smile at her and raise her above my head then bring her down to blow raspberries all over her face.  
“Were you good?”  
“Ah, I think so.”  
“Yes, she was wonderful. She even tried all the new veggies and fruits that we picked up at a farmer’s market today. She had jicama, arugula, radish, mango, guava and purple carrots.” Sloan says.  
“Yup, I tried them daddy.”  
“Wow! Very cool bean.”  
“I made a slaw for you guys to have with dinner.” Sloane sets the bowl on the counter.  
“You didn’t have to do that Sloane.”  
“It’s no big deal, I miss cooking for Ahsha. I enjoy doing it. I figured she could use some variety in her eating.”  
She points to the empty pizza boxes and Burger King bags.  
“Guilty as charged.”  
“We can go food shopping, if you like?”  
“Sloane, I know what you are doing and I’m fine.”  
“I’m not doing this to help Pete.”  
I just give her a yeah right look.  
“Ok, I’m only partially doing this for him but I really want to just help you with your little girl.  
“Well, I’m doing just fine. I really appreciate you wanting to help but we are cool. Thanks for watching her today.”  
“I was surprised you called. I would have thought Jude would have stepped in.”  
I don’t say anything. I just put Jazzy down and straighten her clothes out.  
“He’s out of town right now.”  
“So soon after the accident?”  
“You know Jude; Mr. Workaholic.”  
“I want to see uncle.”  
As if on Q that familiar ring tone echoes in the room. I feel like my face is going to crack from the smile. I want to run into the bathroom where I left my phone but Jazzy beats me too it.  
“I got it.” She jumps up and down.  
“Answer it bean!”

Jude’s POV

I decided to Facetime Zero so they can meet him. It rings and rings. I check the time; it shouldn’t be that late. It takes what felt like a minute but it connects.  
“Uncle Jude!”  
“Hey kiddo!”  
“Oh, it’s his daughter.” Lexi says.  
“Aww, she so cute.” Tammy says.  
“Uncle, who’s that?”  
Everyone says hi to her.  
“Uncle’s new clients. Kiddo, can I talk to daddy?”  
“When you coming over?”  
“Hand me the phone, bean.”  
I can hear him but I can’t see him. I hear a door slam. She is smiling and I can tell she in the bedroom now.  
“Jasmine, you didn’t just run into the bedroom with my phone!”  
She’s giggling and he sounds muffled.  
“Kiddo, daddy’s going to be mad if you don’t give him the phone.”  
I can’t see her but I can hear her.

Jazzy’s POV

“When you coming home?”  
“Jasmine Jillian Smith! Where are you?”  
Daddy can’t find me. Oh no he said my full name!  
“Daddy going to get you kiddo.”  
“Oh no.” I’m hiding under the bed. “Mine.” No no no. I want to talk to uncle!  
“No, daddy’s.” Daddy grabs the phone.  
I start to cry. I want to talk to uncle!  
“I want uncle Jude.” I tell daddy through my tears.  
“Hey Jude I don’t know what has gotten into her. Give me a second.”

Zero’s POV

I put the phone down for a second.  
“Look at me. You don’t run away from me; do you hear me? Mommy would be mad at you right now. You don’t do that. Ok?”  
She starts to cry even harder.  
“Go sit in the corner and think about your behavior.”  
“Sorry.”  
I put her down and point to the corner. I hate seeing her cry so I leave her in the room and close the door behind me. Sloane is standing at the door.  
“I’m just going to go.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem tell Jude I said hello.” She leaves smiling.  
“Hey sorry about that.”  
“No problem.”  
“What’s up, you missed me?”  
“Ah the parents of my new client want to say hi.”  
Oh shit, was that a little too flirty? Who cares!  
Everyone says hi. I put on my best smile and talked up Jude for the next 10 minutes. They seem like a nice family. Should be interesting to play with a kid that young.  
The phone gets passed back to Jude.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”

Jude’s POV

I walk out the room into the kitchen.  
“Thanks for doing that for me.”  
“Anytime.”  
“Is Jazzy ok?”  
“She just acting out. I was waiting for it actually.”  
“You sound like a parent.”  
“I am a parent and former dump-a-kid alumni. We all do it. We all act like we have lost our minds sometimes.”  
“Sometimes I forget about what you went through.”  
That was a bit of a lie. It would be impossible to forget anything that he has told me. I just try not to think about it.

Zero’s POV

“Well it is getting late there so I better get going.”  
“Give kiddo a hug for me and tell her uncle loves her.”  
“Will do man. Do you have an answer for Jazzy’s question?”  
There is an awkward silence.  
“That up to you, isn’t it? Good night Zero.”  
The phone goes black.  
He does have a point. Doesn’t mean I don’t want him to answer anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.thepetitionsite.com/301/198/444/save-hit-the-floor/


	57. always and forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.thepetitionsite.com/301/198/444/save-hit-the-floor/ Please guy

 

 

 

Chapter 57

 

Jude’s POV

 

I spent the first full day enjoying Miami and getting to know Junior and his family.

The next day, I spent the day trying to find housing for Junior that is close to my apartment. I guess I have to leave the mansion because there is no way I can bring him there. I can’t bring him into the Alishia drama. It’s bad enough that I know about it.

Junior’s parent’s took me to Southbeach for dinner that night. It was nice to see a different night life for a change. L.A is all about being seen, it seems here it’s more important to having fun and if you’re seen, that’s ok to but it’s not a priority.

 

Outside of L.A

 

Zero’s POV

 

The weather has been a little better, so Jazzy has been at the site. Hanging out in her tent she loves so much. The work crew don’t seem to mind the monitor that I have set up so I can keep an eye on her anywhere I am in the house. There are too many strange people walking about not to want to keep an eye on her.

We are working on the kitchen and living room. I can see the back yard from my work station. I’m showing Sirvonno how to place the backsplash on the wall. I look up from placing down a piece to check on Jazzy.

I can see her peeking her head out of her tent looking at something but I can’t tell what. Something tells me to check on her. As I walk to the back of the house, I can see the fear in her eyes. I rush past a few workers to get out of the house. I look and see a man standing by one of the work trucks in the driveway. I have never seen him before. I don’t think he sees me yet because he takes a few steps towards her and he reaches for her across the yard. I step out into the yard. Jazzy is screaming and backing away. You wouldn’t have heard her screaming over the hammers, saws and drills.

“Hey, who are you?”

He looks over to me. He doesn’t say anything, he just backs up and runs off. I run after him. I see him hop into a black SUV and speed off.

“Fuck!” It all happened too fast for me to get the license plate.

A bunch of workers come out and see what’s going on.

“Go back to work, I’ll take care of it.” I’ll call Tony in a minute to tell him what’s going on. I go back to check on Jazzy. “Beanie baby, where are you?”

I start to look around the backyard. I check her tent and find it empty. I call out to her and there is no response.

“Jasmine!”

Fuck where is she? After 2 minutes I start to panic. We check every room in the house; she’s nowhere to be found. I’m looking in the cabinets in the kitchen that were installed this morning when I hear the foreman call out to me from the backyard.

“She’s over here in the loft.”

I get up and run outside and up the stairs. I meet the foreman at the top of the stairs.

“Where is she?”

He walks me to the bathroom and opens up the cabinet under the sinks, in the corner balled up in a tight ball asleep is Jazzy.

“Thank God.”

I reach in and pull her out. She jerks awake and screams. She throws her fists at me trying to hit me.

“Hey, it’s me Bean. Daddy”

She stops and blinks at me.

“You’re safe my Bean.”

“Daddy!”

She lunges at me almost hitting her head on the plumbing.

“Thanks for finding her for me.”

“Man, I have a little one and I know they like to hid in small spaces. I don’t know why I didn’t think of this before. Sorry about that.”

“No problem, she’s safe. That’s all that counts.”

I hold her tightly against me.

“You’re safe, you’re ok.” I’m trying to calm her down. I sit on the tile floor rocking her in my arms. “You are ok Bean.”

She is crying into my chest trying to talk to me.

“What is it? Do you know who that man was?”

She shakes her yes.

“Who is he?”

She’s crying so hard she can’t talk. She’s shaking. Oh no, she’s having a panic attack. She keeps trying to talk.

“Shhh don’t talk, just breath, ok?”

I have had enough of them to know what they look like. She isn’t calming down. She starts to hyperventilate. I sit her down and rub her back.

“Come on, breath for me, ok?”

I’m trying to figure out what I could do to help her. I pick her up and take her downstairs to get her bear. Maybe a little fresh air will do her some good. I find her bear in the tent.

“Hey, look what daddy has.”

I give her the bear and walk over to the swing set and start to swing.

“How’s this, you feeling better?”

She stars to calm down a little. I am running out of ideas. Jude, that is the only thing that I can think of at the moment. He would know what to do. I quickly pull out my phone. I quickly Facetime him.

 

In Miami

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m sitting at the airport waiting to board my plane when my phone goes off. I’m too busy going over Junior contract to even bother with checking my caller Id.

“Hello?”

“Jude, we are on Facetime.”

“Zero?”

“What?’

I look down at my phone and see Jazzy. She is in tears, no; she is balling like something is really wrong.

“What’s wrong kiddo? It’s ok kiddo, calm down. Where’s daddy?”

“I’m here Jude.” His voice is shaky.

“What’s going on?”

“Some ass hat tried to snatch Bean from the back yard about an hour ago.”

He comes into view. I can see him taking a few deep breaths.

“You have to keep it together. No time to have a panic attack. Ok?”

He shakes his head.

“How do you …”

“Calm you down when you’re like this?”

“Yeah.” He looks embarrassed to ask; he’s looking down and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Just hug her and calmly talk to her. If you are not calm, she won’t be. Look her straight in the eye and tell her everything is ok. You can do this, ok?”

 

Zero’s POV

 

Out of nowhere, Jazzy throws up.

“Crap, she just threw up Jude!”

I wiped her mouth with the bottom of my t-shirt.

“You feel better Bean?”

She seems like she calmed down some. Her breathing is more even but she is still crying.

“Just rock her and hold her close ok. Tell her you love her. Reassure her.”

“Hey, you never told me you loved me, did you?”

“Just do what I say ok. This is about her, not us.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

He looks slightly confused. I am going to let him keep wondering about it. I can tell he is doing what I’m suggesting. Watching the feed is nauseating. Back and forth, back and forth. I can hear him talking to her in the background. I always enjoy seeing this side of him, he can be so sweet with her.

 

Zero’s POV

 

This is all my fault, her being like this; I gave her this problem. I’m not cracked up to be a father or even reproduce. I keep swinging us hoping she would relax.

“It’s ok Bean. I got you. Daddy’s going to keep you safe. You know that, right? Do you trust me Bean?” She nods her head.

“That’s my girl. I’ll do anything to keep you safe. You know that, right?”

I get a small nod out of her. I take a deep breath. I almost didn’t get the change to do this. Jude’s right. Jude is always right.

“Jazzy.”

She looks up at me with wide eyes. She’s still shaking in my arms.

“You…know daddy...” That’s not how this should go. I wipe her tears away with one hand.

“I love you Bean. Always have and always will.”

 


	58. Deal with the devil

 

Chapter 58

 

Jude’s POV

 

It actually worked. He said it! Alisha will be so happy! It’s nice to see that he actually listens to me. I hope that means that he knows I would never steer him wrong. His phone drops and the screen goes black. I can hear him shuffling to pick it up.

“Hey Jude, it all worked!”

I can’t see his face but I can hear his happiness in his voice. A second later he comes in to view. Jazzy is resting her head on his chest sucking her thumb. She looks a lot calmer than a few minutes ago. There are a few tears still running down her face.

“Thank you Jude, I owe you.”

He kisses the top of her head.

“No big deal.”

“Do you think I can get her to tell me who the man was?”

“Why do you think she knows?”

“She told me so.”

“What?!”

“Should I ask her now, or later?”

“She seems calm enough.” I tell him.

“I’ll wait a few more minutes.”

They swing in silence for a few seconds before he starts to tickle her.

“Can I get a smile? Huh? Huh?”

She wiggles a few times before she shyly smiles into his chest.

“You want to talk to me?”

“Ok.” Her voice is small as she is.

“Maybe you should ask her. She misses you a lot.”

“Yeah sure, why not?”

He turns the phone so she can see me.

“Hi my kiddo. How’s the cutest little girl ever?” That gets a smile out of her. “Wish you were here so we could go to this really cool restaurant that sits on the water. Does that sound cool?” She shakes her head.

“When are you coming home, uncle?”

“I’m about to get on a big plane and come home now, I’m at the airport.”

I show her the airport.

“You coming home?”

“To LA, yes.” I know that’s not what she is asking.

“Hey kiddo, can I ask you a question?”

“Yup.”

“Who was that man from earlier?”

She points her finger.

“Bang.”

“Bang?” Zero repeats.

“Bang. What does that mean?” He asks me.

“I don’t know, but I’m racking my brain to figure this out.” I say.

“Bean, use your words baby.”

She shakes her head no.

“Maybe I should try talking to her later.”

“Well, I have to go. They’re calling to board my flight.”

“Have a safe flight, man.”

“Will do. I lov…”

His face turns smug. I quickly hang up.

Fuck me. I can’t believe I almost did that. I need a drink now!

 

Zero’s POV

 

We walk back to the house. I keep her close putting her hard hat on. We call it an early day.

I call Tony on the way to dinner. He tells me to be careful. He asks if I want to hire a bodyguard, I tell him I would think about it.

 

Jazzy has been really quiet for the last few hours. We finally make it to the restaurant. Just a little neighborhood place with a bar, a few TV’s and the best pizza. It is pretty full, only a few tables left. We take a seat and order for us to share. Sloane’s voice rings in my head about green veggies. If I want a female baller, I better start feeding her like a champ.

As we finish up with dinner, the waiter comes over with a brownie sundae that we didn’t order and a note.

“The guys at the bar sent this to you.”

He points to the bar across the room, I look up and see three men sitting at the there. One is the guy that tried to snatch Jazzy earlier today. I don’t know the third one but I would know the second one anywhere. It’s him, the one that knows everything about me. He’s here in L.A.

I do a mental check. I have been working on my walls for the last few weeks. They are partially back up. If they weren’t, I would have completely lost my shit to the point that I would be rocking in a corner with Jazzy next me doing the same. I take a deep breath and crack my neck. I’m ready for this. I look to Jazzy who is eyeballing the dessert that is siting in the middle of the table. She looks to me. I slide it over to her. I cut it in half and give her half of it. She dives in with a smile. I look at the note. I am curious about what it says. I open it.

 

5 minutes of your time. We need to talk.

 

I have no idea what we could possible have to talk about. I owe him nothing.

“Hurry up kiddo, we need to leave very soon.”

I’m trying my best to not look up and see if the men at the bar are watching us. I take a few calming breaths. I figure we can slip out the back or even the front. They are on the other side of the room and the place is pretty busy. As I sit here, I have to think quick but I can’t do that when I have my Bean with me. They tried to snatch her once, I can’t take that chance again. Why didn’t I think of this sooner? I pull out my phone and call Tony. He answers on the first ring.

 

Tony is sitting at his desk eating a sandwich that Jake kindly packed for him for dinner. His phone rings on his desk and it’s Zero.

“Hey, is everything ok?”

“No. He’s here, the guy from this afternoon, they must have followed us.”

“Stay there, I’m coming to get you guys.”

“I have a feeling that he’s not going to leave me alone if I don’t speak to him.”

“Do you think that’s wise?”

“I’m not going to take a chance with Jazzy.”

“Then I’ll just bring them in.”

“No, I’m no snitch man. Where I’m from, that’s how you get messed up.”

“Fine. Then why are you calling me?”

“I just need someone that can watch my back.”

“Fine, but if you get your ass beaten, don’t come crying to me about it.”

“I may be a pretty boy but I have a few tricks.”

“Don’t go and fuck your hands up or your agent is going to kick your ass.”

“Ha ha, I can handle him. Don’t you worry.”

“I’m on my way.”

I sit back and watch the bar. I only see two out of three. The man that tried to snatch Jazzy is gone. I’m not going to let that phase me. Maybe he went to the bathroom? I calmly look around looking for him. I look back at the bar and then there’s only one. He is staring at me from across the room.

“I’m done daddy. We go home now?”

“Not yet.”

“Ok.”

I look over to her and she’s covered in ice cream. I pull out my wipes and clean her face.

“There, that’s better.”

I look back to the bar and I don’t see anyone. Now I’m nervous. I quickly pay our bill and flirt with the waitress so she remembers us being there in case something happens.

I calmly pick Jazzy up and walk to the car. I look around to see if I can spot anyone. I think I might have spotted someone across the street. So I have maybe a minute to get Jazzy safe. I quickly open the back door. I put her in the backseat.

“Listen to me, if anything happens Tony coming for you. You remember him?”

She nods her head.

“If someone comes that’s not me or Tony, you don’t open the door. Got it? I have to go, I love you.” I try talking as fast as I can.

I look up and see one standing next to the car on the other side. I’m pretty sure the guy from across the street is behind me by now. I lock the car, toss the keys inside and close the door. I turn around and cross my arms over my chest.

“Now, why did you go and do that?”

It’s the man from earlier. He’s about 5’11 with dark skin and a bald head. The more I look at him, the more I think I have seen him before. I think he was in the picture from the interview.

“His beef is with me and not her.”

“Getta move on it asshole. The boss is in the back.”

I don’t move right away. He grabs me by the arm and walks me to the back of the restaurant. I yank my arm away from him.

“So, do you always do what he tells you? Like a good little lap dog.”

“Shut up and just walk.”

“Does he at least give you good treats when you’re a good boy?”

Pops always said to piss off your opponents before a fight. They won’t be able to think clearly in the fight. We finally get to the back of the restaurant; he’s standing by the dumpster. He hasn’t changed much sense high school. He’s still a tall, chunky guy rocking afro. Luckily, I have. I’m not the same lanky glasses wearing brown headed kid wearing goodwill clothes.

“Do you know who I am?”

“Nope. We don’t exactly run in the same circles.”

“I think we do.”

“Why is that.”

“I know that little girl and her mother.” He points to the direction of my car.

“Oh well, congrats. Want a cookie?”

“You’re not going to be such a smartass bastard when I’m done with you.”

“If you try to beat the crap out of me how are you going to get the information if I’m all jacked up big man?”

“Boss man, don’t hurt him too bad, I’m betting on the Devils this year.”

The first punch is unexpected and it comes too fast. I barely dodge it. He hits his hand on the building behind me.

“I don’t have all day, what is this about?”

“Alisha, where is she?”

“I have no idea and I could care less. She’s a bitch in my book. Nothing but a damn egg donor. I promise if I knew, I’d let you know. I’m done with her. Why do you want her? You want my left overs? You can have them.”

Do I truly mean it? Hell no. Does he know that? No.

“She has something that is mine and I should know where she is.”

“What, she owes you money or something?”

“Stop playing dumb, I saw the interview.”

“You look different than the picture. You’re not very photogenic, are you?”

I am grab from behind and my arms are being held behind my back.

“Tell me where she is.”

“Do you honestly think I would be raising a 4-year-old by myself if I knew where the bitch is?”

He throws a punch that I dodge and it causes him to hit the goon behind me. We stumble backwards. When is he going to get tired of this? I don’t see the right hook that comes after that, it hits me square in the jaw. After that, it’s hit after hit.

“Where is she?”

“I don’t have a fucking clue and if I did, why would I tell you?”

“She’s carrying my kid.”

“Are you stupid?”

My arms are freed and I roll away. My vision is a little blurry. I must be bleeding. He grabs me by my hair and yanks my head up.

“I’m going to ask you one more time: where is she?”

“I have no clue. I’m sure my daughter would love to know. So would I. My life would be so much easier If I didn’t have to deal with the baggage she left behind.”

Everything is clicking into place. Bang means shooting.

“You try dealing with the nightmares she has because your goons shot at her! She saw it happen. Did they tell you that? She had blood on her shoes when she got to LA. She’s 4 and saw her mother shot!”

He lets me go. I get off the ground and stumble a little. He says something that I don’t hear.

“Man, did you say something?”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“So you sent someone to kidnap her too. I should send you her therapy bills.”

“I was trying to get your attention.”

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

“That baby is mine, she was pregnant already before she was with you.”

“How do you know that if you don’t know where she is?”

“Ah, she calls from a burner phone, she blocks her number. She has only called once man. I wanted answers and she answered most but the one you’re asking me.”

“If you want me to end all this and not break into that car and take that little girl of yours in exchange for my kid, you’ll do what I ask.

 

 

 

Hey guys please do the wonderful people at hit the floor a favor and sign the petition please! Thank you


	59. The real Kinkade please shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised its about to get nut. This is just the beginning.

Chapter 59

Tony’s POV 

I finally make it across town and find Jazzy locked in the car. She’s crying in her car seat and sucking her thumb.  
“I’m going to go find your dad, ok?” I tell her.  
I run off to look for Zero. Before I can get too far he walks out from the shadows. I hear a car speed off. He stumbles a little then straightens.  
“See, I told you I could handle myself.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“Well, don’t you look like shit? You crazy bastard.”  
“I have had worse beating than this. This is like a bad day on the court.”  
“Where are they?”  
“Gone.”  
“Are they going to leave you alone?”  
He looks over to the car.  
“Yes I believe so.”  
He smiles but there’s something dark about it.  
“Well, come back to my place and Jake can check you out and bandage you up.”

Jude’s POV

My plane finally landed in LA. I spent the whole trip drinking and sleeping. After the craziness of the last few days in Florida, I am more confused than ever. I thought I was over this confusion about who I am and what I want. This trip has opened my eyes to a whole new world and possibilities.  
I carefully step into the limo that Lionel sent for me. There was a bottle of champagne waiting for me with a glass and a note: Congrats on your new client, L&A. I smile as I pop the bottle.  
I really enjoy being a part of a household. It’s going to suck going back to living alone. It was so lonely; no more Golden Girls marathons, no more movie nights and no more getting to know them so well.  
On my way home, to Lionel’s, I have a lot of time to think. As much as I try to fight my attraction for Zero, I can’t get away from my feelings for him. It doesn’t help that I fell head over heels over Jazzy and the twins even though they aren’t even here yet. I’m so screwed.  
He hinted at a future with me some day. Am I interested? Yes. Does he completely know that? I’m not sure, maybe. Am I going to drunk dial him tonight and tell him? I’m going to try not to.  
Then there is Alisha. She’s great; funny, bossy, beautiful, caring, self-sacrificing, manipulating and the right amount of crazy. The more I’m around her, the more I remember I am a Kinkade.  
Kinkade do whatever we have to do to get what we want and I want everything. I could be ruthless about everything but kids are involved and I actually really care about Alisha. I will not kill to get what I want but this can work out for all of us.  
I want the man, the kids, a mother for my children and a home. If I can handle sharing my partner with someone, she would mostly be it. I don’t think I would have to tell her who would come first in the relationship. She already puts me first when it comes to him. I sigh heavily. I have always wanted a family of my own. I have found who I want it with. It’s just more complicated than I ever thought it would be.  
I finish off the bottle before I get there. I ask the driver to take me to the liquor store for a new bottle. This is the only way I think I’ll have the nerve to see if I can try something I have never done before.  
Is it crazy to want to try this? Yes. Will Zero be mad that I did it? Yes, because he wasn’t invited to join in. He has hinted about a threesome with her more than once. After he finds out about me knowing where she is I’m going to need something in my back pocket. If this can happen, this can be my last play to salvage the situation. Well, I’m going to see if that can even happen. 

Alisha’s POV

I’ve spent the last few days tracking down my egg donor and the step monster. They are in Georgia now after moving from Michigan. I wonder if she feels like she ran far enough from the drugs and scandal. She was surprisingly pleasant at first until I told her about Jazzy. She gave me a line about I’m your mother you should have told me, I could have helped you. I asked her where was she when I started my period? Oh right, she was in a drugged stuper on the couch.  
It went downhill from there. In her head, I should have forgiven her by now. Is she crazy? I told her that if she does this I would let her have a 5 minutes with Jazzy and a picture. She quickly said yes. She won’t get a chance to have anytime with Jazzy because Giddy would never let her near her. I sent her a plane ticket for Thursday. The Devils are having a two-day meet and greet with the new players. I’ll have her meet Zero at the arena. She knows what she needs to do.  
I hear the front door open from the kitchen. Lionel is looking through the cabinets for glasses. She wanted to have a toast with Jude to celebrate his new client. This is a big deal. We are really proud of him. I get up and meet him at the door.  
“Welcome home handsome!” I throw my arms around him and hug him.  
“Hey.” He stumbles back a little.  
“Wow, party much?”  
I take a deep breath and I can smell the alcohol on him. How much has he drank? He pulls me closer and kisses my nose. I kiss his nose back. He stares at me for a second, for a minute I though he was going to kiss me kiss me. What’s going on?  
“Jude!” Lionel says.  
I back away and his eyes follow me.  
“Lionel, hey!” He hugs her.  
“Are you hungry?”  
He looks at me and says yes. What is wrong with him? They walk hand in hand into the kitchen.  
“How about a grilled cheese and ham. I even have those pickles you like.”  
“That sounds great!”  
I take a seat next to him. He turns his attention to me.  
“How much have you had?”  
“A lot.” He laughs a little.  
Did he just giggle?  
“Look at you, you look huge? No they look bigger. I have been gone for three days!”  
Wow he’s drunk. Lionel looks over and he leaning over rubbing my belly, something he loves to do. I think the babies like it because they will kick up a storm.  
“See, I thought I looked bigger this morning.”  
“I was trying to be nice.” Lionel says.  
I give her a look, the one that Jazzy gets from me, where she cringles her nose when she’s not happy about something. Lionel tries to hide her laughter.  
“Aww. You’re just as cute as Jazzy when she does that.”  
Now they are both laughing at me. Lionel comes over and hugs me.  
“Just remember it means they are growing, it’s a good thing hon.” She pats my belly lovingly.  
“Stay put you two.” She tells them.  
She smiles and finishes making the sandwich. We watch her cut it and place it on the plate with the pickles. She places it in front of Jude and he attacks like he hasn’t eaten in days. I have never seen him so messy. He eats like it was sex. He moans and his eyes roll to the back of his head.  
“Lionel, this is the best grilled cheese I have ever had.”  
“Oh, I’ll have one of those too.” It looks so good.  
I am hungry in more than one way now. Fucking Jude!  
Lionel smiles and gladly makes more sandwiches. We sit and eat together at the counter. We toast with a bottle of champagne and sparkling apple cider for me. We talk about his trip and now he is really slurring. He says he really wants to take Jazzy to one of the places he ate at. He also wants to do a Florida trip so she can go to Disneyworld seeing she has been to Disneyland. Something I didn’t even know about.  
I help him up the stairs; well, Lionel does. I just lead the way. I take over at his door. Luckily, he already has a bottle of water with him so he just needs a few Advil and he’s good.  
“You cooked. I can put drunky to bed.”  
Lionels kisses his cheek.  
“Congrats Jude.” She pats him on his arm.  
“If he falls, leave his ass on the floor. He’s too heavy so don’t hurt yourself.” She points at me.  
“I promise, thanks for dinner” I say.  
“Yeah. It was great!” Jude said overly excited.  
Lionel walks away laughing.  
“Good luck with that dear.”  
“Come on, let’s get you to bed.”  
“Maybe I don’t want to go to bed. Oh, I need to call and check on something.”  
“Oh, no you don’t.”  
“I have to, it’s important, it’s about Jazzy.”  
“What! What’s wrong with my baby?”  
“I shouldn’t have said anything, just let me call him.”  
He fumbles with his phone a little. It starts to ring. Is he facetiming them? I step into his closet and sit down on the floor.

Zero’s POV

Jake is finishing cleaning me and looking me over to make sure I am ok when my phone starts to ring. It’s Jude and he’s facetiming me.  
“Hey man.”  
“Well, what the hell happen to your face me?”  
“Are you laying down?”  
“Yeah, I’m trying to make the room stop spinning. You look how I feel.”  
“Jude Kinkade, this is the first time I have seen you drunk.”  
“Well, I’m just checking on you guys before I get laid, I mean pass out.” He starts to laugh.  
I get up and go to the bathroom.  
“Ah, is there’s someone there with you?”  
“Yes. No. Why does it matter? I’m doing it for you.”  
“Huh, what are you talking about Jude?”  
“Ah woman. I’m talking about woman. You’re always saying something about you Alisha and me.”  
“Because you want to make me happy you‘re going to sleep with a woman?”  
“Yes, because I want you... happy.”  
“Ah Jude, why don’t you wait and we can talk to Alisha about it, I want to be there. It will be fun.”

Alisha’s POV

Oh god, I have to stop this conversation! I knew this would be a bad idea but I need to know if she’s ok. I guess I need to play along with this craziness.  
What the fuck Jude, you are so never getting drunk around me again!

Zero’s POV 

I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with him. Wow this man really loves me.  
“Who is she?”  
“My friend. She is great.”  
“The one from the picture? The pregnant one?”  
“Yes she is really big now. I shouldn’t have said that. I think she might hurt me now.”  
He covers his mouth to try to hid his laughter.  
“Can I meet her?”  
I see him look pass the phone.  
“She’s getting naked.”  
I guess he’s serious about this and who am I to stop him from sleeping with someone.  
“Are you sure I can’t swing by? It would be fun.”  
“Nope, no fun for you. I’m still mad at you.”  
A drunk Jude is an interesting Jude.  
“Well, have fun and no catching feelings, those belong to someone already. Right?”  
“I wanted to ask you something about earlier today but I can’t remember.”

Alisha’s POV

I let my braids out and strip down. He thinks he’s about to get laid so I’m playing along. I crawl up on to the bed hoping I can get him to hang up. I crawl up his body and whisper in his ears.  
“Ask about Jazzy and his face.”

Zero’s POV 

Something or should I say someone is distracting Jude. I see the top of a woman’s head come in to view. Her braids are covering her face. She’s kissing his cheek.  
“Well, hello beautiful.”  
She whispers something in his ear.  
“Oh right, what happened to your face and is Jazzy ok?”  
She sits back. He looks up at her and smile.  
“Wow, your boobs are huge!”

Alisha’s POV

I sit up and straddle his waist after reminding him what he needs to remember. I can’t believe he just said that! I quickly cover my breast with my hands. Seriously Jude!  
“Check them out.”  
He turns his phone towards me. Oh god Jude! I cover my face with my hands and lean forward trying to cover my side because the “tattoos” aren’t there. I start to unbuckle his belt; I can’t think of anything else to do.  
“We are both fine. I’ll tell you later what it’s about. I just got in a little fight. Nothing to worry about. I think your lady means...”  
I reach up and grab the phone and end the call.  
“Hey, why did you do that? If he got in a fight this could be a PR nightmare!”  
So him getting into a fight is what sobers Jude up a little. I laugh to myself and climb off him.  
“GO to sleep Jude. You’re drunk.”  
He grabs my hand.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Back to my room so I can take care of a little problem you gave me.”  
“What? Come back and talk to me.”  
“Were you serious about what you said on the phone?”  
“Huh?”  
“Oh my god Jude, let me go because you are going to regret this if you do it.”  
I warned him about being too close, things will happen.  
He still doesn’t let me got.  
“Oh, about the sex with a women thing? I was serious.”  
“You can’t be serious!” I quickly turn to look at him. “You would really sleep with me for him, wouldn’t you?”  
“Yes, and I’m curious to know if I can do it.”  
“So, I’m a curiosity now?”  
“No, ever since I met you I have had a weird thing going on in the back of my head. Visiting with this family this weekend and Zero’s hinting at things just make me think. Oh don't forget my dreams.” He takes a sip of his water.  
“What’s with the family?”  
He explains about the family, the more he talks the more I think he’s sobering up. But he isn’t.  
“Do you see why I want to try this?”  
“Why would you do that?”  
“You’re more than the mother of his kids, you are family, to him and me. I want you to be the mother of my kid too.”  
“I’m flattered, but Giddy and I always said that our kids would be by the same person.”  
“You have always felt Giddy and I will end up together. Then his kids will be mine and mine will be his. Wouldn’t you want all the kids to be related in some way? What if something happens to me and my child has a different mother, he would have no true connection to them. If you are their mom, they will be connected, all of them.”  
He pulls me closer. That gives me a lot to think about. He has a point.  
He hugs my belly. He starts to talk to them like he always does.  
“Wouldn’t it be great? If this all goes how you want? Giddy and I are together. You can have your own suite in the house. You can do whatever you want in your spare time. Whenever you have an itch to be scratch, we would be down the hall. The kids would be safely tucked in bed with two loving fathers and a mother all under the same roof.   
Somehow, I found myself on my back and Jude is above me. Am I really considering doing this? Am I crazy enough to do it? My body is screaming at me to do it. Giddy won’t mind. They aren’t together right now. This is just a bump.  
He starts to rub my feet. He has great hands. My mind goes blank and all I can do is feel. Fuck! I would be happy with him rubbing my feet and back, screw the sex.  
“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I really like your boobs. Boobs are great. Now if you had a cock to go with them…” He reaches up and fluffs them. Like they are pillows.  
I laugh. He nuzzles his face in between them.  
“Big squishy pillows.”  
Oh, he’s one of those gay men that like breast. Mommy issues much. I don’t know how many times I have been at a gay club and I gotten compliments on them or ask to touch them. It’s too weird.  
Did he just motor boat me? This is going to be a hell of a weird night. Fuck it.  
“Do you have condoms?”  
“No, he brought them with him.”  
“Get up, if we are going to do this we need to do this right. Let me up.”  
I creep naked to my room and grab condoms, B.o.B and lube. I come back and drop everything on the bed.  
“What’s all that for?”  
“For your and my enjoyment.”  
He picks up B.o.B.  
“Why does this look familiar? I know this cock.”  
He was waving it at me. God, he’s drunk. Why isn’t he sobering up? H take another sip of water from his bottle.  
“Because that goofball we both know and love so dearly, cloned his cock and sent it to me for my birthday. It even vibrates.”  
“Nice, I like it. The real thing can’t do that.”  
“Good, because you are getting it up your ass.”


	60. Reeling her in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.thepetitionsite.com/301/198/444/save-hit-the-floor/

http://www.thepetitionsite.com/301/198/444/save-hit-the-floor/

Chapter 60

Zero’s POV

Jazzy fell asleep on the couch while I was cleaning up.  
We decide to play poker for a while. I keep losing because I can’t get the mental picture of Jude and his lady friend out of my mind. I am getting hard just thinking about it. I don’t know if I’m mad because he’s having fun without me or if I’m just jealous that she gets to be with him when I can’t.  
“Zero, you’re off your game if Jake is doing better than you.”  
“It’s the phone call, isn’t it?” Jake says.  
“What phone call?” Tony asks.  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help but to over hear it.” Jake answers.  
“What? Sorry my mind is still in the alley.”  
“Who was the call from?” Tony says.  
“Jude, my friend is getting laid tonight. I’m happy for him.”  
“Ok Zero. I’m not going to call you out one the bs you just said. You’ve had a long night.”  
I look over and see Jake chuckling.  
“Whatever man. I’m out.” I toss my cards down on the table. “Thanks for the checkup Jake and thanks for having my back tonight Tony.”  
“Remember what I told you about waking up every two hours” Jake says.  
“No problem” Tony says.  
“Remember, Thursday is mostly going to be D-day. Are you going to be about to get me that wire? I want this shit to be over with. I’m too tired and busy for this mess.” And I really need to get Jude back in my life Asap.  
“I did one better, I got a warrant to bug his office.”  
“Good man.”

Alisha’s POV

I am trying to drag this out as much as I can. I’m hoping he will fall asleep before anything really happens. We took a bath and it was nice. He rubbed my back and talked.  
Even though we have spent some time talking, he still doesn’t seem to sober up. My plan is backfiring on me.  
“So, are we going to do this?” He says rubbing my belly. I slide back and I feel something hard.  
“Damn it, why are you so hard?”  
“Thinking about what life could be. I guess in your own way, you turn me on with this.”  
He points to my head and heart.  
“I haven’t meet anyone so determined to see me happy and that means a lot to me. Because of you, we have Jazzy. I love that little girl so much. You gave me a lot of joy in my life. You help the man we love grow up. You remind me of who I am.”  
He is killing me. The speech would have been better if he wasn’t so drunk. I sigh and stand up. Let’s get this over with.  
“You are all talk; you know that?  
“Wait, what?”  
Oh hell it’s on. This fucker here is about to learn tonight!  
“Get up handsome, let’s do this.” We wash off. I toss the lube at him.  
“Prep yourself.”  
For a second his eyes get big. I grab a towel and walk out.  
A minute later he walks out.  
“So, where do you want me?”  
“On the bed, sitting against the head board.”  
He does as he is told.  
“Does Giddy let you do this to him?”  
“No. I’d love to though; does he bottom for you?” I’m so nosy sometimes.  
“He has once. Drunk off his butt.”  
“High five. Go Jude!”  
We high five and start to laugh.  
“Are you ready to do this? You can still say no.”  
“You scared?” He says.  
“Oh, I’ll show you. This bad boy has new batteries; this is so on.”


	61. Welcome to L.A

Chapter 61

Jude’s POV

I woke up to my head pounding and my ass sore. I took a deep breath and the smell was fruity and sweet. It’s not what I’m used to. I opened my eyes to long black braids and a soft body in front of me. What the hell?!  
It all comes back to me quickly. I smiled to myself. I think we did pretty good. I had fun and most likely made Giddy jealous too. Payback sucks.  
“Are you awake?”Alisha asked.  
“You’re a light sleeper.” I tell her.  
“When you have a little one and two buns in the oven, you aren’t a sound sleeper at all.”  
I reached down and run my hand over her growing belly.  
“Morning kidos.”  
“You already love them, don’t you?”  
She places her hand over mine.  
“Yes I do, they are a part of you and Giddy. I have had fun researching and watching you grow bigger.  
"Ass. Let me up they are dancing on my blander"  
I roll over letting her get up.  
"Do you think they will know noise when they are born?”  
"Your around enough."  
"I swear this is the longest 40 weeks of my life."

Alisha’s POV

I laugh at him.  
“Who are you telling? Jude I'm the one that has to carry them."  
I tell him through the door.  
“I think we did okay.” He calls out to me from bed.  
I finish up and walk out and I high five him.  
“Well, I can’t get you off with traditional sex but I sure got you off other ways. You are such a bottom.”  
Which works for me. I got mine a few times before I got him off.  
“Well, we have a thing now, this can work you know.”  
“I still think your plan is crazy but I thought about it and I’ll be your baby mama. You’re right about the kids needing to be connected but I don’t need to be a part of your relationship.”  
He had a serious look on his face.  
“I’m afraid he will wander if he only has me. I trust you to be an outlet. For him.” Jude says.  
I climbed back into bed and lay next to him. He reached out and walks his fingers over my belly.  
“Plus, with you around we can be a good influence on him.”He wouldn't look at me.  
“The two manipulators and the misguided self-destructive baller. Wow, we would make a crazy combination. You know that, right? Don’t think for a second that in your drunkenness, I didn’t know you were manipulating me last night.”  
He doesn’t say anything.  
“You had fun, right?”He asked  
“Yeah. It would be funnier if I had a proper strap on.”  
He reached behind him and playfully hits me with a pillow.  
“We can get one then.” He says.  
I smiled back at him and shake my head.  
“What am I going to do with you?”  
He smiled at me.  
“Don’t answer that.”

The next couple of days go by pretty quickly.  
I’m 22 weeks now and Jude is came with me to my doctor's appointment because Lionel had to work. We are going to try and see the genders again. The babies weren’t cooperating in the past appointments. His eyes light up at the sight of the sonogram. He took a video with his phone.  
I thought it’s was a good idea so when all hell breaks loose with Giddy he can soften him up with a video of the sonogram. We both knew he would be pissed when he finds out everything that was going on.  
This time, we had success with at least one of them. The other one just keeps their legs in the way hiding what we are trying to see. My bet is on two girls, I honestly think that Giddy will never have the boy Jude says he wants so badly. Jude was betting on a boy. He's so going to owe me a $20 in a few months.

Zero’s POV

I had lunch with Pete and talked about an idea that has been floating around in my head.He tells me that he doesn’t know if the rumors are true but if they are, I owed someone an apology. He thought it would go a long way with the team.Jude was right, I don’t have any friends in the locker room and Pete knew that too. 

This is the biggest decision I have made in a long time.I’m tired of hiding and I’m tired of having something that people can hold over my head. What I am planning on doing is crazy but if I can get the team behind me then no matter what happens it can all be denied by my teammates. It’s the only way I can try and do what Jude wants from me; to be more open.

Jude’s POV

It’s finally Thursday and Jr. is flying in today. I found an apartment that is close by. It wasn’t going to be ready, they found mold from some water damage they didn’t know was under the carpet, so I need to find someplace for him to stay. I figured the guest house at the mansion will do for a few days. Lionel doesn’t mind and Alisha said she will be staying upstairs.  
I picked him up at the airport, he is easily spotted among all the short people. He’s busy talking to a tall older black woman with a single carry on and a blue tin. I notice one of Lionel's regular drivers is parked behind my car holding a sign that says Mrs. Fitch. The woman said her goodbyes and walked to the car behind us, interesting.  
I waved him down.  
“Hey man!”  
He waved back and jogged over to me with his two suitcases. Why did I bring the Porsche? I walk over to the limo behind me and knock on the window. I asked if he is going back to the house. He is, so I have him take his bags back for me.  
We have three hours to waste before heading to the new stadium for the meet and greet. I look over to Jr and see he’s taking in the view. His eyes are full of wonder and possibilities.  
“Man, this is so cool! This is a sweet ride, man too!”  
“Thanks.”

Zero POV

We arrive at the stadium early. There is no anyone here yet. I wanted to show up early for a few reasons; one, I want to catch a glimpse of Jude; two, I want to get a feel of the new stadium; three, I figured Lucas would make a move if I was alone. Tony is close by keeping an eye on things from someplace in the building.  
I let Jazzy run up and down the hall by the locker room. She has been talking about walls for some reason ever since we got here. I didn’t know what that is all about. She keeps saying walls over and over again. I just shrug it off.  
It’s been 30 minutes of walking around when we find ourselves back at the locker rooms. I lean against the wall watching Jazzy look at a poster of the team. I have a strange feeling as if I’m being watched. I look over to where Jazzy is looking and she’s staring at my poster on the wall. I smile at her.  
“Daddy!” She pointed at the picture and smiled.  
“You’re right bean.”  
I look to the other end of the hallway and I find the reason that the hairs on my arms are standing on end.

Janet's POV

Lionel Davenport meet me at the security office. She was kind enough to check me in and point me in the right direction. As I walk around trying to find my baby. I notice how big and quite this place is. I wonder what he does here.I turn the corner and could hear a little girl laughing at something. Is that her? What does she look like? Does she look like her mama or her daddy? Now that I thought about it what does he look like? It's been such a longtime.  
The last clear memory I have of him was when he was 14, I think. I could be wrong. He was tall and thin with dark brown hair.  
I come around another corner and spot them. He still has a bad posture, just like I remember. I don't know how many times I told that boy to stand up straight.  
Jazzy, my first granddaughter is the cutest little thing I have ever seen. She looks like she had a cheerleader outfit on. I stand off to the side hoping he doesn’t spot me just yet. I can’t believe how big he has gotten, he’s gorgeous. Does he work here? Alisha didn’t tell me much about him. I googled his name and I couldn’t find anything that wasn’t 15 years old. It’s like he doesn’t exist anymore. I step out into the hall to get a better look. He looks up and sees me.  
I couldn't move.

Zero’s POV

It’s HER. Why was she here? I kept my eyes on her as I walk toward Jazzy. I quickly text Jude,Lionel and sloane to look for Jazzy because I'm sending her to look for anyone she knows.  
“Jazzy, we are going to play a game. Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Shhh, you have to talk quietly, okay?”  
“Okay.” She whispered.  
“Go find Lion or coach Pete or Sloan or Uncle Jude. Can you do that?”  
“Yeah.”  
She runs off into the direction that I pointed , I’m sure she will be fine. I watch her run out of sight. I turn my attention to the woman behind me. She has moved closer to me.  
“Can I help you?”  
“Yes, I want my granddaughter.”


	62. Outed?

Chapter 62

Zero’s POV

My worst nightmare had come true.

The woman that is the reason that I am so broken is standing in front of me staring at me. The same woman that helped raise me, at least part of the time, is standing in front of me.

Prison time hadn’t changed her like you would think. She still looks the same, just a few wrinkles, maybe. I guess it’s true what they say: black don’t crack. Alishia was still going to be fine when she got older.

I stared back not knowing if I should run like the child I used to be or call for security. She takes a step towards me and I take a step back. I try to hold my ground but I couldn't. 

“Who are you?” I knew darn well who she was.

She walked closer to me.

“It’s you, I knew it was you. You have changed a lot but not enough for me to not know who you are. I raised you, remember? I wiped your tears when you found out your daddy was never coming for you. I wiped the blood off your face when papa was killed. I know those eyes. It’s you, Gideon.”

I grab her arm and quickly walk her to Jude’s office around the corner.

It’s a small office with a desk and three chairs.  I walked her to a seat and then walked around to the other side of the office which isn’t far enough. I didn’t want her to touch me. It would be a done deal. There is something about a woman that has wiped your tears and bandaged your booboos; she will always have a spot in your heart, even after the neglect. She never physically hurt me but she never stopped the abuse either. She was too high and too drunk to care after papa died. It was the way she coped with his death.

“What is it that you want? Is it money? I have money.”

“No, I came for that baby girl.”

I take three steps and I am thisclose to being in her face.

“Over. My. Dead. Body!”

“I’m sure the courts will look at the fact that a single whorish man isn’t an ideal daddy. I can give her a two parent home.”

She can’t be serious!

“No, she’s not going with you. I can give you money, that’s what you want anyway, isn’t it? You can buy yourself enough crack to forget about us.”

Why won’t she take the money? She waves off my statement with her hand.

“No, that’s not what best for her.”

“What would you know about what’s best for a child?! We went days of you not feeding us or having food in the house, locking us out because you were afraid of us stealing your stash. I had to go to my classmate's house to eat and ask for a plate just to feed Alisha.”

“When Papa was alive, you and Alisha were happy and good kids. You have always been a little wild. I see nothing has changed.”

She does have a point; life was good back then but there is no way I would ever let Jazzy go anywhere with her.

“Listen , I don’t care if you marry the woman of your dreams or the man of your dreams baby.”

I back away from her and just stare at her.

“Oh, you didn’t know I knew about those little boyfriends of yours in middle school? Baby, mama knows all.”

I stiffen even more.

“My grandbaby needs another parent. Is there a special person in your life? I’m thinking it’s not a woman, why else would you be using whores?”

“Maybe a nice tall dark hair man, you always did have a type. Every little boy that came to the house always looked the same to me. They all look a little like papa. Tall handsome dark brown haired and Italian, just like papa. You have a type, you know?  Besides that one boy.”

Am I that transparent? Well damn. She gets up and looked around the office, there isn’t much to look at.

She holds up a magazine that was sitting on Jude’s table.

“Zero?”

“Yeah.”

“Baby, why would you use that name?”

“Because I wanted to show everybody how big I could be. I have two rings so far.”

“I’m really proud of you Gideon, really proud.”

That one word dug deep into my skin. I can feel myself wanting to just fall into her arms. Just like that little boy she first met. For someone like me. Having anyone proud of you is a big deal. I just can’t tell her how much it meant to me. She has never been to a game or even watched me practice. She was in prison or in rehab while I was in college.

“I don’t go by that anymore.”

She tries to reach out and touch my face. I had to step back.

“NO.”

She steps back and looks away from me. She busies herself with straightening her floral t-shirt that she was wearing.

“We are getting off topic baby. You know I’m right, that baby needs two parents. What are you going to do when you go on the road? Take her with you? This isn’t high school; you can’t take her on the plane. She’s not Alisha.”

She does know everything. Does this mean she knows what her husband put me through?

“So, tell me about this young man. There is one, right? I would prefer him to be a nice man that loves her just like you do.”

“Why would you want that?”

“Well, if she is anything like you and her mother, he is going to have to be strict with her. She already has a mama. You can’t replace her.”

“But I’m replaceable?”

“No. A little girl can never have enough daddies. Daddies are protectors and providers. Tell me, am I right baby?”

I can’t deal with this. She can’t walk back in my life like this!

“So you think you can roll up in here and think we can talk about boys?”

“Yes, that’s a great idea. Come sit next to mama baby and tell me all about him.”

She pats the chair next to her. When she wasn’t drinking or smoking or doing drugs she was great. A little over baring, no wonder where Alisha has gotten it from. I wanted to sit down but I made myself stay standing.

“Sit down, don’t be rude. I didn’t raise you to be rude. Is this what you’re teaching her?”

Mother fucker, I sigh heavily and take a seat next to her.

“I know I have done wrong by you. I’m just trying to make sure you don’t do the same by her. She deserves better. You deserved better back then.” She looks off in the distance. She looks like she actually means it.

“Alisha too."

She waves her hand dismissing what I just said.

"Are you apologizing?”

“Yes, I should have done it years ago but I just got myself together and I started the program about two years ago. I couldn’t find you and Alisha refused to speak to me so I could apologize to you. I knew she would know where you were. You two have always loved each other so much; I just never thought you would have a child together.”

She opens her large bag and pulls out her AA chips.

“So, is there someone special that you can count on and who is trustworthy?”

I look away. I don’t want her to be right. I haven’t thought about what will happen once the season starts.

“There is a nice man in your life.”

I take a deep breath.

“His name is Jude.”

“Is this his office?” She points to his name plate on his desk.

“Yes. The problem is he’s my agent. You can’t marry your agent. He would lose his job.”

“What’s more important. your daughter’s well being or him being your agent?”

“I’m his only major client.”

“Give him a nice severance package baby. I’m sure he will forgive you. Plus, he gets you. Does he love you or even care about you?”

“Yeah he does but we aren’t together right now.”

“Well, you better start wooing him to get him back. I’m giving you a month to get married, the whole nine yards: a wedding and not some justice of the peace, you hear me?! Or I go to the courts. The way I see it, the court would be crazy to let either one of us have her. You and I both know what that means. The foster system.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.” God, I don’t have the energy for this.

“Good boy, that’s what I wanted to hear. Now, start by writing a letter of recommendation and drop him as your agent. That’s the best start. Don’t forget the severance pay too.”

I sit at Jude’s desk for the next hour making phone calls and writing him a recommendation letter. I send everything thing to the main office by a courier. I get a text from Lionel that she found Jazzy. It makes me feel better knowing she isn’t lost in the stadium.

“Good good, you did well. Now let’s grab that grandbaby of mine and go for some supper.”

I check my watch. I didn't have the time for this.

“It’s too late. I have to get going.”

We head to the door. I’m the first to step out. I see Lucas coming towards us.

“Stay here, please.” I usher her back in.

“Why, is that him?”

“No, but I need to take care of something and I don’t want you involved.”

“Fine, but you need to get me some food after this. It was on a very long flight baby.”

“Fine, whatever sit tight.”

I close the door behind me. There are now people in the halls.

“Hey Lucas. Looking for Jude? I haven’t seen or heard from him in a while.”

“Actually I’m looking for you I saw you go in there with a woman a little while ago.”

“Oh, trying to take care of some family business.”

I walk away from him and start to head towards his office.

“So, you want to talk?”

“Yes, I do.”

He opens the door and we walk in. We take a seat at his desk.

“You’re a hard man to track down, Zero.”

“I’m a very busy man.”

“I can see that. I received a call about you dropping Jude as your agent. Does this mean that you have given more thought about what I said?”

“Yeah I have and I’m still not interested. I think I’m going to see about going with Melon. He seems like a nice enough guy.”

“Wrong answer.”

He shakes his head.

“You do remember what I told you? You do understand what that means, right?”

“You are going to try and play hard ball now right.”

“Right, very good, you were listening.”

I sit back and try not to show how nervous I am about all of this.

“Are you nervous?”

“Why should I be?”

“You should be. I have a very interesting recording of Jude and you.”

“I have no clue what you are talking about.”

“So the words fuck. harder Jude doesn’t ring a bell?”

“He was giving me a massage.That's all”

“Come on now! Who would ever believe that at that time of the night or was it in morning?” He starts to laugh. 

“Sign the papers or the recording gets blasted through the whole stadium. For all your new and old teammates and their families to hear. I’m sure they would love to hear the headboard slapping against the wall. I rather enjoyed that part myself.”

“You’re bluffing.”

He looks at his watch.

“Right now your teammates are gathering on the court as we speak.”

Well fuck, I don’t think he is bluffing. He picks up the phone and dials an extention.

“Hey Michael, can you play that special welcoming message that I gave you in 4 minutes exactly? Thanks have a great day” He hangs up.

“You now have less than 4 minutes to sign the paper work.”

“Or 3 million dollars to stop him?”

“No, there is no or.”

I jump up and run out the door. I find the closest fire alarm and pull it. I run thought the crowd of families leaving the building. I make my way to the court to telling all the players to stay and not to go. I see all the coaching staff, players and all the higher ups in the organization sitting in a line on center court.I spot Lionel who had Jazzy sitting on her lap. I don’t see Jude anywhere.

Players are starting to get up. I catch Coach Pete’s eye, I’m yelling over the fire alarm to stay. They start to listen and turn back and sit down. I jog up to coach Pete.

“He’s going to play a recording, I had to pull the alarm or everyone would hear it.”

“So, you're going to talk to them?”

“I’m going to have to.”

I walk up to the center court. Jazzy runs up to me with her hands over her ears.

“Where to start? Welcome to the Devils.” I look back to Pete for help.

He gets up and walks up to me.

“What he’s trying to say is he wants to welcome you to the Devils organization. We Devils are a family. If one of us is in trouble, we help each other out.”

I step up next to Pete.

“I think I got this now.”

He nods. I had to raise my voice to speak over the alarm that keeps going off.

“I want to first apologize for the way I acted last season. I did something I regret now. I look Terrence straight in the eyes. 

"I wronged you Terrence Wall on and off the court. You have every reason to hate me and I’m sorry.”

I walk closer to him.

“Will you accept my apology?” I offer him my hand.

“Why should I accept an apology from someone that I know nothing about?”

I take a deep breath.

“You can call me Gee if it makes you feel better. I can’t tell you much because it would cause too much drama for the team.”

Lionel stands up.

“Before he goes any farther, I just want you all to know that the Devil's organization will not stand for any bullying. If there are any reports, there will be consequences to be paid to a charity of my choosing.”

Everyone starts to look around. Most have questions on their faces.

I look back to Terrence. He grabs my hand and pulls me in a breath taking grip of a hug.

“I don’t know what you are up to but I will never trust you. You hear me.” He pulls away smiling.

“I get it, I do and I don’t blame you.”

“So, what’s the trouble?” Terrence speaks up.

I pick up Jazzy and walk away.

“I’m being blackmailed.”

Someone shouts by who.

“Someone who is trying to make a name for themselves using my personal life. He is trying to steal the glory from our win last season for his own gain.”

Someone shouts out “You fucking whores again?”

“No, but it does have to do with who I have been having an off again on again thing with.”

Everyone’s eyes go to above us. I turn and see Jude, no, it’s Tony with Lucas in handcuffs.

Someone asks what’s going on?

“He was the problem.”

“So what did he have on you?”

He must have been one of the new guys because I didn’t recognize him.

“We won’t know what to cover  for you if we don’t know the problem is.”

“Yeah, what is it that you’re hiding?” Derek asks.

I walk over to Derek and Terrence.

“I’m bi. I don’t think it’s as bad as what you’re hiding.” I lean towards Derek and  while I sniff loudly and step away.

“What, you lie!” Terrance must have heard what I said too.

“Not about this.”

Another unknown person speaks up to ask, what did he say?

Terrance looks to the crowd.

“He said he’s bi.”

I hear a few no ways, really and that’s hard to believe.

“Coach, you’re not believing this, are you?” Terence asks.

Pete stands up and walk towards me.

“I have known for a while. I hope you agree that this doesn’t leave center court.”

“When did he tell you?” Derek asks.

“I have met and seen him with his partner.”

“Naw man, He's full of crap. I’m not believing this shit.” Terrence says and sits back down.

“Man, I don’t care what you do off the court.” One of the new players steps up and says.

“Dude I’m cool, I don't careless what you do at home.” One of the bench riders. Jeffrey, said.

A few other guys, both new and old speak up; most are saying that they don’t care or it doesn’t bother them. Tyron says that as long as I don’t hit on him, he’s good.

“You don’t have to worry about that. You’re not my type, man.”

The alarm finally gets shut off.

Pete steps up next to me.

“So, if the question ever gets asked, the official answer is I don’t know anything about that. Are we all on the same page?”

The group agrees.

I spot Jude walking down the stairs towards us. He doesn't look happy.You can just tell by the look in his eyes. I take a seat on the opposite side, away from him. They quickly wrap up the meeting. All the new players linger a little on the court. Some are talking to the coaches and some are talking with other players. I feel surprisingly good about all of this. It’s like a weight has been lifted.

I see Jude making his way toward us.

Jazzy wants to be let down and when I did, she runs straight to him. I see him bend down and point toward Lionel. That is something he has never done before. She doesn’t look too happy walking over to Lionel.

I’m speaking with a few of the new guys about winning my rings. He brushed past me and I excuse myself and walk over to him.

In a hushed tone, he starts talking to me.

“What’s this?” He holds up the envelope that I sent.

“Not bad money, right? I thought it was fair.”

“What money? I’m worried about my reputation.”

“Calm down Jude, you’re over reacting.”

“What!”

“You’re making a scene.”

A few of the newer players walk over.

“Yo Zero, he has beef with you?”

“He’s cool. Thanks.”

Jude gets up and starts to walk up the stairs. I follow him up.

“Come on, don’t walk away. You don’t know the best part.”

“Just leave me alone!” He says in a hissed tone.

He keeps walking. I reach out and grab his arm trying to get him to stop and look at me. He has never been this mad at me before.

“Leave me alone!” He yells at me.

He quickly turns around and shoves me away.


	63. What's happening now?

Chapter 62

Jude’s POV

It keeps playing in my head over and over like a bad song. Me turning around and shoving him away from me. It was a split second of bad judgement. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I was frozen in the moment. I couldn’t reach out to grab him as watched he lost his footing on the step. The look on his face must have mirrored mine because he looked shocked as he fell backward. His body twisted like he tried to straighten himself out but he fell anyway, he rolled down about 10 steps before hitting the court. His head landed with a smack.

When I was able to move, I rushed down towards him. I didn’t get a change to touch him because two of his teammates grabbed me and pulled me away from him.

I sat there watching him. At first he didn’t move. He must have knocked himself out. It took a few minutes before he tried to get up. Pete was already there trying to get him to keep still just in case he hurt himself. Lionel was holding Jazzy back.

Two people that I have never seen before, rush over to him to be at his side. The man in a suit is tall with dark brown hair and built like a brick house. The other is a woman that’s in tears. She’s an older black woman; wait a second, I know her from someplace, but where? When Jr walks up to her I recognize her; she is the woman from the airport, what is she doing here?

“Baby, are you all right?” She says to him

She kneels down next to him by his head.

“Did someone call 911?” Pete says then looks over to her. “Ah, who are you?”

“His mama, that’s who I am.”

I see Terrence and Derek look at her and then look to Zero. The unknown man was next to speak.

“Detective Antonio O’Hurn, what happened?”

No one says anything but they look at me. Then Derek speaks up.

“Jude pushed him down the stairs.”

Man, I hate that guy! The woman looks up.

“Where is he?” She asks.

Derek points to me.

The detective gets up and walks over to me.

“Follow me.”

I get up and follow him away from everyone.

“Have a seat please.”

I take a seat and look back to Zero laying there, I see the paramedics with a stretch coming towards him. The woman claiming to be his mother just stares at me. Something breaks her attention. She looks down and Zero says something to her. Her face goes from a why would you do that to something lighter and more determined. She walks quickly over to us.

“My son says it was an accident, he slipped.”

“Ma’am, who are you?”

“I’m Janet Fitch, his mama. He just wanted me to tell you that before he was taken to the hospital.”

I watch her quickly walk away to follow the paramedics.

“I’m going to take your statement now if you don’t mind.”

“All due respect, but I need to go to the hospital.”

“Fine, but tell me one thing.”

“What?”

“Was this a domestic incident?”

“What? Why would you say that?”

“I know the kind of relationship the two of you have.”

As soon as he says that, I make the connection: Antonio = Tony

“You’re Tony?”

“Yes.”

“I thought he and you were an item.”

“No! No! I’m a happily engaged.”

“What? Really? He made it seem like the you two have fun together.”

 We get up and start to talk as we walk.

“We do.”

“I’m confused.”

“Board games, card games, watching baseball games: fun.”

He looks at me like I am crazy. Zero’s such a bastard for making me think that. We walk in silent out of the arena to his parked unmarked car.

“We can take my car.”He tells me

Zero’s POV

I wake up in a hospital bed. I can always tell because the sheets suck and the pillows are flat. I’m colder than normal because the blankets are too thin in hospitals.

Damn, what the hell just happened? My head is killing me even more than before and I’m sore all over again. I look over and see Her sitting next to my bed reading a Jet magazine. My door opens before she can say anything to me or even notice that I’m a wake. Jude, Jake and Tony walk in.

“Welcome back Zero.”

Jake walks over and checks my vitals. I notice Jude sinks into the background of the room. 

She slided her chair even closer to the bed. She reaches out and touches my hand.

“Baby, how are you feeling?”

I don’t say anything to her, I just look at Jude.

“Where’s Jazzy?” I ask.

Everyone looks to Jude.

“She’s with Lionel, she’s took her to get something to eat. I called her and she is on her way over now.”

Jake leaves and comes back with a female doctor.

“Mr. Zero, how are you feeling? I’m Linda Cho.”

“Sore but ok. When can I get out of here?”

“Before we get to that I have some questions.” She looks to Jake.

“Jude and Mrs.… can you come with me?”

She looks to me and then to Jude.

“Go, please.” I tell her.

She stands up and pats me on my shoulder before following them out. Tony is the last one to leave.

“What’s up?”

“I wanted to talk to you about all the remodeling and your concussion and fractured skull.”

“I knew about the concussion. It happened a few days ago, I got in a fight.”

“I see. All right, what about all the remodeling? From what I saw, you have a pattern of someone who has been abused from an early age.”

“What do you want me to say? That I was beaten, starved, raped and pushed down a few flights of stairs? Or that I had a great magical childhood but just happened to be in a lot of car accidents and suffer sport injuries?”

“I can see this is a sore subject with you. I just wanted to ask because I haven’t been on the job very long but I have never see this before.”

“Well, I’m glad to be a learning experience for you. So, when can I leave?”

“Tomorrow, we want to keep you overnight. From here on out, you need to be careful; no more fights, ok?”

“I promise you I don’t plan on it.”

Alisha’s POV

I have waited all day for a phone call from the egg donor. I need to know how things turned out. I am laying on the bed with a bag of baby carrots on my belly when I finally get my phone call.

“Hey baby, sorry for not calling sooner.”

I hate when she calls me that.

“Where are you?”

“We are at the hospital. That little girl of yours is so cute.”

“Hey, why are you at the hospital? Is my baby ok?

“Your baby girl is fine. Giddy fell down some stairs.”

“Damn it. he can’t stay out of the hospital! What the fuck?!”

“Alishia, watch your mouth.”

Jude’s POV

I see the woman that calls herself Zero’s mother dial her flip phone. I wonder who she is talking to.

I get a tapped on my shoulder. I turn around and see Jr, he is sipping a can of Sprite.

“Hey, do you want a drink?”

Yes if You only had a Jack and coke on you.

He hands me an unopened can of the same.

“Thanks.”

“So, what really happened up there?”

“What do you mean? It was an accident.”

“You didn’t look very happy with him. You looked like he pissed in your coffee of something.”

“I wasn't very happy with him.”

I sigh heavily.

“I don’t know what’s going on.”I told him

I watch the doctor stand in the doorway talking to Zero.

Zero’s POV

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk to the detective about the fall or the fight? He’s right outside the door.”

“I’m sure.”

“Fine, have it your way.”

Tony is the first to come into the room.

“Hey, is there something you want to talk about?”

“No, there’s not.”

“So… firing your agent and sometimes boyfriend isn’t something I should know about.”

“I know what you are thinking but you’re wrong Tony; Jude would never do anything to hurt me.”

“So that’s your official statement then.”

“Yes, Jude is innocent.”

“Fine, have it your way but if he is ever near you when some shit happens to you, I’m going to go after him, you know that, right? Those Kinkade are a shady bunch.”

He turns and walks out of the room and Jude walks pass him as he is leaving.

“I’m watching you Kinkade.” Tony tells Jude as he leaves.

She walks in behind Jude.

“How are you feeling baby?”

She brushes my hair off my forehead. I’m trying my best not to take the comfort that she is offering. God knows I could use it. I just want to go home, cuddle up with my daughter, a pizza and an episode of Bones. I look over to HER.

“I’m sure you must be tired. You had a long flight. I’ll call a car and I’ll have him take you to the Ritz-Carlton. You can order some room service. How long is your stay?”

“I leave in the afternoon but I’ll be back in a month, right?”

“Yes, I’ll send you a ticket and details. Just give me all your details.”

I watch as she writes down all her information, she rips off the piece of paper from the note pad by the phone.

“That’s everything baby.”

She hands it to me and steps closer.

“We have things that need to be done in the morning, ok? I Just need to be at the airport by 9pm.”

“I’ll pick you up and we can have lunch.”

“Perfect.”

She leans over and kisses my forehead. I wanted so badly to just hug her. She gives the best hugs. I swear I’m confused about everyone in my life but my daughter. She is the only person that makes my life simple. She loves me because I’m daddy and nothing more.

“See you in the morning. I really need to find a bathroom and vending machine, baby”

She pats my leg and walks out the door. I pick up my phone and call for a car and pay for reservation at the Ritz -Calrton.

After half an hour, everything is set up and Jude is still sitting by my bed quietly. I put my phone down and turn to him.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to; I just wanted to be left alone.”

Is he going to cry? He is looks really distraught.

“Jude, you didn’t mean it. It was an accident and I know that. I shouldn’t have followed you. Chill out man.” I reach over and lightly slap him on the shoulder.

“I pushed you and you told them I didn’t. You protected me.”

“Jude, don’t worry about it, it’s handled.”

“That means a lot to me. I own you big. Your detective friend wants to nail me to the wall.”

“Good, I have a few favors to ask you.”

“Sure, anything.”

“Lucas was arrested today. I hope he won’t be bother us again. I just need him to go away. I don’t care what you do. File for restraining order with the courts and file a complaint with your job. I just don’t want this to go to court. I just want him to disappear.”

Jude’s POV

I must have missed all of this.Arrested when?

“Give me a few seconds and I’ll think of something. The restraining order sounds good and the complaint at work too. I’ll call a lawyer and see what I can do. Question: why don’t you want this to go to court?”

“I don’t want the reason he was trying to blackmail me to get out.”

“Ah ok, I understand completely. Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why did you fire me?”

“Just think of it as a promotion. Did you like the money and the recommendation letter?”

“I still haven’t opened it yet.”

“What are you wait for?! Open it.”

I watch him open the large envelop. He takes everything out and quickly reads over it.

“1.2 million dollars?!”

“That has to be good enough, right?”

“This is too much.”

“Well, if I have to get rid of my main number one guy I can at least make sure he is taken care of.”

“Wow, thank you. Can I ask you another question?”

“What is this, 20 questions?”

“Just one more.”

“Shoot.”

“What’s the deal with that woman?”

“How about you come to lunch with me and you can’t ask her. I don’t have the energy for this conversation right now.”

I watch him rub his forehead.

“Fine, it’s been a long day.”

I get up from my sit and head towards the door.

“I am truly sorry about this.”

“I’ll call you with the time in the morning.”

“All right, I’ll bring Jazzy with me and we can go from there.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Good night.”

“Good night Jude.”

Zero’s POV

I watched him walk out. My brain is screaming at me to ask him to stay. I just want him to climb into bed so I can complain that I am cold. I need that more than anything right now besides being at home with my bean.


	64. May I have his hand....

  
Chapter 63

 

Zero’s POV

 

It was 10 o’clock in the morning when I was finally released.

 

I’m putting on my shoes when Jazzy and Jude walk in. She does a little happy dance that she likes to do when she’s excited and then runs to me.

“I take it you missed me?”

“Yes daddy!”

“Guess what, I missed you too.” I gave her kisses all over her face.

“Uncle, you want a kiss too?”

“I don’t think I deserve a kiss Jazzy.” Jude answers.

“Why not?”

Oh, here we go with the questions.

“Jude, just come over here really quick, I don’t think you want to explain it.”

He walks over and leans in. I give him a quick peck on the cheek. He gives me a shy smile and backs away.

“How’s your head?”

“It’s ok.”

There is a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

My doctor walks in and gives me the once over.

“Remember what I said about no fights and no more falling.”

“Gotcha.”

She signs my release papers on the spot.

“Take it easy for the next couple of days.”

“Ok, will do.”

 

Alisha’s POV - At the Mansion

 

Lionel and I are having breakfast in my room. I can hear Jr, as Jude calls him, in the pool splashing around.

“So, your mother is interesting.” Lionel says.

“Oh. Thank you for pointing her in the right direction.” I don’t look at her as I take a sip of my orange juice.

“What do you have up your sleeve?”

“Me? Nothing! Why?”

“Oh please, you always have something up your sleeve.”

“Fine, let’s just say I’m giving the boys a little push towards each other.”

She high fives me.

“Good. I’m tired of seeing Jude mopping around here. Does he know?”

“No, I’m not telling him anything and please don’t say anything. Just sit back and watch.”

 

Zero’s POV - At the hospital

 

We are mobbed by the press as we make our way to the car.

“Zero, how are you?” Asks one journalist.

“I’m fine, just a bump on the head.” I answer.

“Daddy has a booboo.” Jazzy says from my arms.

A few of the reporters who have met Jazzy before wave and speak to her directly. She waves back at them.

“Why did you fire Jude?” Another one asks.

“Is the bromance over?”

“Who is your new agent?”

“Have you gotten a new agent yet?”

The questions keep coming.

“One question at a time guys. Firing is a brutal word. I have a more important role that I need him to play.”

“You do?” Jude ask.

I punch Jude in the arm.

“We’re cool, right? We’re still bromancing it up, right?”

“I’m standing here with your car keys, aren’t I?”

“Smart ass.” I tell him.

“Bad word daddy.”

That got a few laughs out of the TMZ guys.

“Ops, my bad baby girl. Yes, I have a new agent; he is Jude’s mentor James Melon.”

“What’s the role that he’s going to play?”

“My life manager.”

“I am?” Jude asks in between questions from the reporters.

“Is it true you two were fighting at the meet and greet yesterday?”

I guess someone talked to the press.

“It’s more like a disagreement because I have a habit of doing things and not telling anyone.”

“What is a life manager?”

“I need someone to manage my life when I’m on the road; my house and my kid. I need the most trusted person in my life taking care of my most important girl.”

We finally make it to my car.

“Thanks for the well wishes guys, but I’m in the need of some grub.”

We climb into the car after buckling Jazzy in her car seat who is waving at them.

“Did you really mean what you said back there?” Jude asks as we drive away.

“Which part?”

“Is that really why you canned me?”

“Jude, it’s complicated. Do you mind dropping me off at the hotel and taking Jazzy to visit Lionel for me? I need to run an errand with Her before we have lunch. I really don’t want her around Jazzy.”

“Ah, ok sure.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

He almost seems nervous for some reason. He was all smiles a few minute ago and now he won’t even look at me. He just stares out the window like he is thinking about something important. I wanted to ask what’s wrong but after being canned, I’m afraid to find out what he’s thinking.

“Jude, I’m going to ask you something after lunch and I need you to say yes no matter what, just say yes.”

“That’s cryptic, don’t you think? Just tell me what’s going on.”

“No, I can’t talk about it right now. It’s just important that you say yes, for Jazzy.”

“Anything for her.”

“That’s the answer; right there. It tells me I’m doing the right thing for once in my life. Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

What am I getting myself in?

We drive in silence for a few miles and I park the car in front of the Hotel parking lot. I see him rub his forehead. He must have a headache.

“Did you take care of the Lucas problem? No one asked about him.”

“Yes, I went to the court house and talked to him early this morning. I told him that you will drop the charges and the restraining order as well as the complain if he leaves L.A for good and never speaks of the any of this to the press.”

“Good glad to hear it. I take it he took the deal.”

“Yes, he did.” And the million dollars you gave me.

“I knew I could count on you.”

He pats me on the knee and gets out the car.

“Do you have a pair of sun glasses I can use?”

I hand him the pair that I have on the dashboard.

“Thanks.”

I watch him slide them on.

 

Zero’s POV

 

“Daddy, I go too.” She tries to get out of her car seat.

“No and don’t you ask why because I said no. I promise you will get me to yourself for a little while tonight.”

She starts to whine.

“None of that, do you want a spanking?”

“No.”

“Good girl.”

I wipe her tears and give her a kiss.

“Be good for uncle, ok? Love you.”

“Love you, daddy.”

She gives me a bright smile.

“That’s my girl.”

I close the door and head towards the hotel.

 

I call an Uber to pick us up as I walk towards the hotel. She’s sitting in the lobby waiting for me, in her light blue t-shirt and blue jeans shorts. She has never been very stylish. She has a round tin in lap from yesterday and her large purse on her shoulder. That always meant something good when I was growing up. I wonder what she made me.

“Hi.”

I shove my hands in my pockets as she gets up and walks towards me.

“Hey baby, you are looking much better. Have a sit.”

She gives me a one arm hug before sitting down. I follow her and sit next to her.

“So…what’s in the tin?”

She smiles at me.

“You know I had to bring you something good but you can’t have it until after lunch. You have to share with Mr. man and that grandbaby of mine.”

“Can I get a peak...Please?” She sighs and smiles.

“All right, but you can only one.”

She cracks the tin open to relieve my favorite cookies. This is warfare on my soul dammit. No wonder where Alisha gets her manipulation skills from.

“Pecan pie bar, do you still like them?”

“I don’t know; I haven’t had them in 16 years.” I hesitate in taking one. Man, I miss her cooking.

“Go ahead, take a bite baby.”

She closes the tin and watches me. I take a bite and instantly I want more. God, they still taste the same. I notice a car pull up. I think it’s the Uber.

“I think the car is here.”

I point to the car in front of us.

“Anyone looking for an Uber?” The driver asks.

 

I have the driver take us to a jewelry store outside of L.A. It gives her a chance to see a little of L.A before she heads back to the other coast. She is died set on me doing this as traditional as possible. She is making me ask Lionel for permission to ask Jude to marry me. I didn’t tell her why his real parents aren’t available. That’s not important. It’s crazy, but I’m starting to not mind it.

It probably would have taken me 20 years to ask him and by then I would have lost him. This could be a good thing. It’s kind of nice having someone telling me what to do. I seem to make a mess of my life on my own.

This is different from what Lucas did to me. She isn’t gaining anything out of this. The stress of being responsible of Jazzy and life in general is crushing to me. I feel like a weight has been lifted in a way. It was quickly lifted and replaced with nervousness. I can handle that.

I look over at her and smile. As we drive, we don’t say anything to each other. She is busy looking out the window and she doesn’t see me smiling at her.

“You still with Joe?”

“Yeah.”

“Seriously!!”

“Don’t you start with me, it was a long time ago, we both have changed.”

I look at the driver and know we can’t talk here. He has this look like he is trying to place me.

“We need to talk about this later.”

“There is nothing to talk about baby. We are two different people now.”

I sit back and shake my head.

“No, we are talking about this because you need to know what happened to me.”

I say in a hushed whisper. I watch her face to see her reaction; first it’s confused then she tries to cover it up. I don’t think she has a clue, I’m not surprised. She was so messed up back then she couldn’t even tell you her name. I look up and see that we have stopped in front of the jewelry’s. Here goes nothing.

 

It takes us an hour to pick out the ring and order two costumed rings for next month. I was doodling last night and I liked the design so I figured it would look nice on a ring. We ordered them under the pretense that she wanted matching rings for the men in her life. Everyone seems to buy it.

We made a stop at the mall to buy a change of clothes. I don’t want to propose in the same clothes we argued the night before and we don’t have enough time to go across the city to pick up some clean clothes and take a shower. Plus, I don’t want to show her my place. It’s a wreck with dirty clothes everywhere.

It’s time to call Lionel. I tell her that we don’t have enough time to see her in person and she’s ok with me calling. I place the ring in the front pocket of my slacks. I roll my phone around in the palm of my hand a few times out of nervousness.

“I can’t do this in the backseat of a car.”

My palms are sweating and my heart is racing inside of my chest.

“Well, time’s a ticking baby.”

We pull up to the arena and see Jude waiting for us. Fuck, I’m running out of time. I pay the driver and we get out.

I jog pass Jude and I couldn’t even look at him.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“I need to wash my hands.”

“Oh, ok.”

I find the nearest bathroom and lock myself in. I look to make sure no one else is in here before making the call.

It rings three times.

“Pick up pick up! Come on!”

It seems like it’s taking forever.

“Hello? Zero?”

“Hey, ah is everything ok there?”

“Yeah, everything is great! We are playing in the pool.”

“What?! I don’t know if she can swim?! Where is she? You didn’t leave her in the pool did you?!”

“Of course not, she’s right here. Tell your father to chill out Jazzy.”

“Chill out daddy.” She always giggles when she’s being sassy.

My heart is racing even faster now. I don’t even know how to ask her this.

“I’m sure you aren’t calling just to ask me if everything is ok. What up?”

“Ah I...”

“Is the great Zero nervous?”

“Fuck yeah.” I didn’t mean to blurt it out but I couldn’t help it.

“What’s going on?”

Here goes nothing. This is so stupid! I take a deep breath. You can do it for Jazzy. Everything is for her.

“Can I have Jude’s hand in marriage?”

 

Lionel’s POV

 

“What?!”

“I want to ask Jude to marry me.”

This can’t be happening. Did he just ask me for permission to marry Jude?

“Are you serious?”

Alisha and I need to have a little talk asap.

“Please Lionel, just say yes.”

“Do you love him?”

There is a pause. That’s not a good sign.

“I think he has some idea how I feel about him Lionel.”

“If this is some kind of...”

“Listen Lionel, if I don’t get married in a month Alisha’s mother is going to try and take Jazzy away from me, away from all of us. I don’t have the energy for a court fight. Lionel, I don’t want to drag Jazzy through that. The press would have a field day with it.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, she in town and she wants to take Jazzy away from me.”

“You have my permission but only if you tell him what’s going on.”

“Fine, I promise to tell him what’s going on after I ask him.”

“Then you have permission to marry my step son and his father will pay for it all and I will plan it.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Zero, you hurt him in any way and there isn’t a place you can hide from me.”

“I hear you loud and clear Lionel.”

“Good, when are you going to ask him?”

“Today, after lunch in his office.”

“We’ll be there.”

“What!”

“Oh, we have to be there.”

“Fine.”

I say my goodbyes and shove my phone into my pocket. My hands are clammy and I swear I have beads of sweat on my forehead. I splash some cold water on my face and grab a paper towel before leaving. I jog out of the bathroom and almost run smack dab into Jude.

 

Jude’s POV

 

“You ok?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine.”

For some reason he isn’t looking at me again. Can he not stand to look at me anymore?

“Let’s go, I’m starved.”

He slaps me on the back and quickly walks away. I shrug and try to catch up to him.

 

Lionel’s POV

 

I give Jazzy a cookie and sit her down at the table before going to talk to Alisha. I pass Junior who is headed to the kitchen, on my way to talk to Alisha in her room.

“Do you mind keeping an eye on her for a few?”

“Sure.”

I gently knock on Alisha’s door before coming in. She is walking out of the bathroom.

“Hey Lionel, what’s up?”

“What’s up? Your mother is what's up!”

“Ah, ok; what’s up with her?”

I watch her take a seat on the bed.

“Why do you seem upset?”

“Did you know Zero is proposing to him today?”

“What?!”

“Is this what you planned?”

“No!” She looks confused.

“What was your mother supposed to do when she got here?”

“She was just supposed to say that if he didn’t find a boyfriend or a girlfriend that she was going to move here to help him or she was going to take her back to Georgia with her.”

“Well, I guess your mother had her own agenda then because Zero just asked me for Jude hand in marriage.”

“What? You’re kidding me!”

She actually looks shocked and not the fake shocked.

“This is great, right!”

“Do you think they are ready for this?”

“They can have a long engagement, maybe for a year or 2.”

“Your mother doesn’t think so.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because they only have a month to get married!”

“What?!”

 


	65. The Pop Questions Game

Chapter 64

Zude’s POV

As we wait for our food at a small Chinese’s restaurant close to the new arena, I keep looking at my watch. It’s only 3:05 pm, good; we have time.

“What’s wrong? Why are you so antsy?”

I turn my head and his face is right there, causing me to jump a little and look away. I’m antsy because I’m nervous as hell Jude, that’s why, I want to say.

“Me antsy? Nah, I’m cool like a cucumber man.”

“For someone so cool, you can be really cheesy, you know that?”

I give him a small smile.

I look up and see her coming out of the bathroom. She’s smiling as she walks towards us to take her seat. The food shows up a second later. She insists on holding hands and saying grace, something I haven’t done in the longest time. It’s the first time I have been able to hold Jude’s hand in public so I don’t mind it and I don’t think Jude minds it either because he kept a hold of my hand under the table.

“So Jude, tell me about yourself! Do you have any kids? Do you like kids? Do you have any brothers or sisters?”

“I have two sisters, much younger. I love kids, and well, I really love Jazzy.”

Two sisters, really? I didn’t know that.

“He’s adopting a baby in a few months.” I say interrupting Jude.

“The man can talk for himself baby.”

“It’s ok.”

“That’s wonderful, do you know what you are having?”

“Yeah, a little girl.” Jude’s says.

“What! When did you find out?”

“A few days ago, she’s in town for a little while, remember?”

“Congrats man! Do I finally get to meet her?”

“That’s just wonderful if you want a girl. I personally wished Alisha was a boy. I prayed so hard when I was pregnant. When I found out I couldn’t have any more I was devastated.”

Jude’s POV

Well, that explains so much about her and Alisha’s relationship, I say to myself.

“I was just glad papa was happy about having a little girl.”

“What was she like as a baby?” Jude asks.

Zero’s POV

What a weird question for someone to ask when they don’t know them.

“You know her?” She asks.

“No, just really curious about her and anything to do with this one.” He points his thumb at me.

“Oh, ok. Well she was born with an attitude, that girl; a true daddy’s girl. Talk about stubborn!”

“She’s wasn’t that bad.”

“Not for you and papa, trust me. You didn’t have to try and nurse her when she was a baby.” She just shakes her head.

“Enough about my troublemaker, tell me more about yourself. Are you single? What about your folks?”

Jude’s POV

This is one of the most uncomfortable conversations I have had in a while. What am I supposed to say?

By the way I’m currently sleeping/experimenting with your pregnant daughter, the same one you don’t seem to like very much. Not to mention that I’m madly and truly in love with your son too.

“I have an off again on again thing. My mother is remarried and my father is in jail.”

“Oh, sorry to hear that.”

Zero’s POV

I’m glad the conversation keeps going toward Jude and not me. I’m trying to sit as still as I can and not make eye contact with either one hoping they forget I’m even here. Is this the logic of a 4-year-old? Yes. I guess my daughter is rubbing off on me.

I am too busy looking around the restaurant and eating my honey chicken to notice that she has pulled out a small album from her purse. I can feel Jude’s hand tighten around mine. I look over to him and see he has a picture in his hand. I’m afraid of what it is.

“Wow, look at you.” He shows me a picture of a little boy with hair the color of a brown mouse.

My arm is in a cast and so is my right leg. My clothes look dirty and my hair is a mess.

Thank you so much for airing my dirty laundry to my soon to be fiancé.

“That was the first day he came to us.”

“I can’t believe you still have that picture.” I say through clenched teeth.

I look away not wanting to remember my almost 5-year-old self or why I was so messed up that day.

I get up.

“Will you come with me for a second?” I offer her my hand.

I grab the pictures off the table and walk her to the hallway by the bathroom.

“What is this about? Why did you bring theses here?” I say in a hushed whisper.

“I thought he should see them; he has the right too. You shouldn’t hide from him. He should know all of you. If you want this to last, he needs to know and love all of you baby, not just the pretty fake pieces.”

She takes the pictures back and walks away from me leaving me alone in the hallway. I watch her take her seat across from Jude.

Jude’s POV

I take a bite of my egg roll as I watch them try not to argue in the bathroom hallway. The pictures are more insight into his childhood than I could’ve ever asked for. I watch her leave him standing there. He doesn't look happy. She smiles at me and hands me the pictures back. She points out a picture to me.

“This one was papa’s favorite picture.”

It was her in the kitchen with Giddy standing next to her while she cooked and Alisha in a highchair eating a cookie, she looks around 2 or a small 3. Giddy looks much cleaner standing next to her. Jazzy really does looks like both of them. You can see a little bit of her here and there on both of them.

“My baby knows how to cook!”

“What?! Mister king of cereal eating can cook? No way!”

“Don’t believe that.” He tells me.

Zero sits back in the booth next to me.

“He was such a mama’s boy; my baby was always in the kitchen.”

Zero’s POV

I can feel Jude’s hand on my thigh, his thumb is making comforting little circles. He doesn’t look at me.

“I was there for the food; I was a growing boy.”

“Ask him to cook fried chicken and mac and cheese.”

That’s when Jude looks at me. I can feel it, I turn and give a quick look back as if to say “what?”

Jude’s POV

I never knew I was sitting next to a cook. I just can’t picture it. I look over to him and I can tell he is uncomfortable with the pictures; after the second one, I slide them back to her. I can feel him relax next to me. I just keep drawing little circles on his thigh with my thumb.

“I don’t want them to get anything on them.”

I watch her put them away.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

I can hear him mumble something under his breath; I think it was a _thank you_. I look over at him. His shoulders are slumped with his head hanging low and he is picking at his food.

I want to pull him into a one arm hug and tell him that it’s almost over. I didn’t do it because I didn’t want him to freak out even more.

He drives us back to the arena. I don’t know why we are going there for. I figured we would just head to the airport after lunch but Zero said something about wanting to show her the arena for some reason. Didn’t she see it yesterday?

As soon as we pull up to the employee parking, I see Lionel and Jazzy. I wonder why they are here. He pulls up next to the limo and parks.

Lionel’s POV

I promised that I would find a way to record the grand gesture so Alisha could see it for herself. I grabbed the nanny cam bear that Alisha keeps in the living room so she can watch Jazz when she is watching TV or playing whenever she is at the house. I put it on record, I can plug it in to the computer when I get home. I talked Jazzy into carrying it around when we arrive at the arena instead of her other bear.

I put Jazzy down so she can run to her father when they get out of the car.

“Daddy Daddy Daddy!”

“Hey my bean.”

She starts to talk about the red headed giant living in the guest house.

“Daddy, he’s really big big big big.” I watch her raise her hand over her head.

“Oh, is he nice?”

“Yeap, he likes to watch cartoons too and eat cookies.”

That seems to make her excited for some reason.

“Who is she talking about?”

“My new client; Jr, I mean Nicholas.”

Zero’s POV

We start to walk toward Jude’s office. I am thankful for the chatter on the way there.

“Daddy?”

Jazzy whispers all of a sudden as she looks beside me. She is looking at Her walking beside us.

“Who is that lady?” She whispers and point to her. I quickly grab her hand and put it down.

“I’ll tell you later.”

I look over and she’s gone. I look behind me and she is looking at one of my large posters hanging on the wall. I see Jude taking her picture in front of it. I feel like an ass for some reason. I put Jazzy down and tell her to stay put and walk over to Her and the poster.

“Do you want a picture of the real deal?”

They look up and see me walking towards them.

“Of course baby.”

I walk over to her and put my arm around her like she’s just one of my fans. She’s just a fan, I can do this. Her smell brings back many good memories. I give my best smug smile as Jude takes the picture. I feel something and I look down; Jazzy is hugging my leg. She smiles up at me.

“Cheese?”

I just smile back and roll my eyes. Jude takes a few steps back to make sure she’s in the picture.

“Everyone say cheese.” Lionel says. She has her phone out taking pictures too.

After the pictures I give her a hug and quickly walk away. I can’t have that moment with HER. I felt the word mama on the tip of my tongue and I refuse to let it slip. I have blocked too many things from my past from my mind. When you do that, I think you cling to the good parts. She happens to be part of the good and bad. I need to get this over with and now, I really need to get her away from me and fast.

Jazzy and I are the first to arrive with everyone else trailing behind us. I open the door and walk in. I wonder why he never locks his door. He comes in after us and goes straight to his phone to check his messages.

I hand Jazzy to Lionel. They take a seat in one of the chairs and She takes the other. I look to both women and take a deep breath. I turn my attention to Jude who is watching us from the other side of the desk. He has a questioning look on his face. I put my hand in my pocket and grab the box I have been avoiding this whole time. He looks down to write something. I take the opportunity to walk around to his side.

“Jude, I have a question to ask you.”

“Ok, give me a second, okay?”

I watch him push a few buttons on his phone. I get down on one knee beside the chair he’s sitting in. He shoots his hand out searching for a pen because the one he was using is empty. I grab it and hand it to him. I am really close to losing my nerve. He looks over my head and then looks down at me.

“Thank you… did I drop something?”

“No, you didn’t drop anything but you did knock me off my feet a year ago.”

He drops the pen and the phone at the same time. He’s right, I am a cheesy bastard.

“What’s going on?”

“I have a question that I’d like to ask you.”

I watch him look to the ladies in the room.

“What..wh.. are you doing?”

I fumble with the ring box trying to open it on the wrong side. His eyes are as big as the moon. I turn it around and face it towards him.

“Ah, what are you doing? What are you doing?!”

“Jude, shut up and let the man talk.” Lionel says.

“Thank you.”

Is he shaking? He keeps looking at the box than to me.

“We started on the arena floor in Ohio so I thought it was fitting to ask you in your new office in the new arena. Jude Kinkade, will you make me the happiest baller The Devils have ever seen and become my husband?”

I open the box to reveal a simple platinum ring.

“This is just an engagement ring, your wedding band will be much better, much more binged out.” Jude just stares at me.

“Ah, you’re leaving me hanging Jude.”

Jude’s POV

When I turned and saw him on one knee all I could think of was that I was dreaming or I has dropped something and he was being nice and picking it up for me. When he said I didn’t drop anything and gave me that cheesy line my mouth went dry. I couldn’t find my voice. Is this the question he told me about? His eyes plead with me to say something. My heart is in my throat.

“Earth to Jude.”

He waves the ring box in my face.


	66. Yes!

Chapter 65

 

Jude’s POV

 

“Yes, I’ll marry you.”

A second later I have a ring on my finger and his clammy hands on the sides of my face kissing me.

“Congrats guys!” Lionel tells us.

“My baby’s getting married!”

He breaks away from me and hugs me.

“Thank you so much.”

He whispers in my ear. I look down and see Jazzy looking confused.

“Daddy, up.”

“What do you say?” He tells her.

“Please.”

He scoops her up with one arm.

“I don’t think she understands what just happened.” He tells me.

“Well, I’m going to take…”

“Janet.” Zero tells Lionel.

“Ok, I’m going to take Janet to the airport so you two can talk.” She points to the three of us.

“Can a grandma get a hug from her granddaughter?”

“No! No! Get away! Get away!”

She has a death grip around Zero’s neck and her legs wrapped around his chest. He could have dropped his arms and she would have stayed in place.

“Hey, you’re not going anywhere. Ok?” He tells her.

“I think you two need to go and fast.” I tell them as I walk them out of my office.

“It was really nice to meet you and have a safe flight.” I give her a quick hug. She hands me a tin from her purse.

“Make sure my son shares, he can be a hog some times.”

“Thank you.” I walk back into my office.

“How is she doing?”

“She’s better, well. At least I know that she can never just walk off with her. I have a feeling she would scream and fight to get away from her.”

He has her in his lap. I think he’s getting better at calming her down. I kneel in front of them with the tin.

“Hey kiddo, you ok?”

“I want to stay with daddy and you. I don’t want to go bye bye. She’s a bad lady. Right daddy?”

At this point I don’t know.

“Right.”

“Well, Daddy and I are going to do everything in our power to keep you here with us.” I kiss her on the forehead.

I take the seat next them and he turns and faces me.

“How are you doing?”

 

Zero’s POV

 

Confused, emotional, conflicted, do I need to go on? I think to myself.

“Tired, I just want to go home and chill. I know we need to talk about everything, but can you come over in a few hours? I can get her to take a nap and then we can get down to business.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I owe you everything Jude.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

He leans in and kisses me, it is a nice kiss; gentle with no demands, just a kiss. He pulls away and give me one on his smug smiles.

“I bet you didn’t expect me to ask you that. Did you?”

I sit back and laugh at him.

“No, I didn’t.” I look down at my hand.

“It looks good on that hand of yours.”

“Don’t start making fun of me. Go home and rest up because we are going to need to talk about this.” I raise my hand showing him the ring.

“Shiny.” Jazzy points to my hand.

“Yes it is, and I have no clue how to hide it.” I don’t want to hide it though.

“I doubt anyone will notice it Jude. Relax."

I watched him takes a deep breath.  
“Let’s get out of here” He says  
We leave my office to head to the garage.

As we walk you could just tell a lot needs to be said. It should be interesting conversation.

We finally make it to the garage.

“Well, see you in a few hours.”

“I might be in bed, just use your keys.”

I kiss Jazzy and wave goodbye to them. As I get into my car I think to myself. Jude Kinkade, what have I gotten myself in?

 


	67. Not what I wanted to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG Thank you guys for hitting 300 Kudos it means alot!

Chapter 66

Jude’s POV

As I’m driving back to Lionel’s, I am talking to Alisha on the phone. She swears she didn’t know what was going on until Lionel filled her in. I don’t know if I believe her or not.  
Our conversation gets cut off by a text from Jr., he wants to hang out tonight. I make him a deal and tell him that I will drop him off at the movies and have dinner with him. I don’t know if I am coming home tonight or if I’m going to be staying at the loft.  
After having dinner with Jr., I order take out. We are at an Italian restaurant and I can’t tell you what Zero eats besides what he likes on his pizza. I decide to go with a large salad, two pieces of lasagna, garlic bread and a piece of chocolate cake. The one thing I know about my Fiancé is that he eats like a race horse.  
Fiancé, I try not to get my hopes up high about the word until I know the whole story about why I’m even using the word in the first place. It’s so out of the blue. I never thought he would propose, not in a million years. Despite my reservations about the word, I can’t help myself, I must have said it to myself a hundred times in the last hour.  
As I grab the take out, Jr starts to talk.  
“Man, what’s up with you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’ve barely said anything during dinner. You are taking most of your food home and you’re ordering more. What’s up man?”  
“My life has just got complicated and I’m dropping you off at the movies, then going to go sort all of this out.”  
“Oh ok. I gotcha homie. It’s all good dude.”  
“Let’s get you to that movie of yours.”

Zero’s POV

Jazzy is tucked under my arm asleep when something wakes me. It’s my phone. I’ve received a text from someone. I reach over Jazzy’s head to check it, it’s from Her.

Made it home safe. You ok baby?  
My head still hurts.  
Get some rest.

I put my phone back on the nightstand. She texts interesting. The texts reminds me of my cookies sitting on the coffee table. If I’m careful, I can get up without waking Jazzy, then I can have them to myself.  
It takes me a minute of slow moving to get out of bed without waking her. I tip toe to the door and slowly close it. I make it to the couch and have a seat. I slowly open the tin and just double fist it. I put my feet on my coffee table and relax while taking my first bite.  
“Oh yeah, that’s the shit. Still taste the same.” Did I say that too loud?

We have been home for the last 4 hours and Jude hasn’t showed up yet. I gave Jazzy a snack before both of us took a much needed 1-hour nap. My head has been killing me all day. I think I have been thinking too much, my brain needs a rest. I’m supposed to be relaxing after the fall but I have been on the go all day. We did the laundry during the other three hours. Something I hate to do, but we really needed to. You can only let your 4-year-old wear the same pair of shorts so many times before they start to smell. This is the first chance I’ve had to sit and relax and I’m enjoying my cookies without my little mini me giving me that look that makes me melt.

My daughter has two sleep modes; dead mode, which takes an act of God and Congress to wake and, I’m my mother’s child, that one she will wake her up at a pin dropping. I’m really hoping it’s dead mode. I’m savoring the buttery goodness when I hear the knock on my door. I can’t get up fast enough. I can hear the sheets moving as she gets out of bed, fuck. I meet her at the door.  
When did she become the flash?

Jude’s POV

I kick on the door because my hands are full. I can hear Jazzy telling him she would open the door. The door opens and I have to laugh. Jazzy’s in a pair of pink flower panties with her hair all over the place. He’s behind her in mismatched socks, boxers and a white t-shirt with a cookie in each hand. He looks like he’s pouting for some reason. Alisha would call them Ragamuffins. Jazzy hugs my leg.  
“Let him in Bean.”  
She lets go of me and lets me in. I head to the table and put down dinner. I turn to find myself in a hug with a pouting Zero.  
“Oh hi, is this a perk of being engaged?”  
He shakes his head no. I can feel him chewing against my neck.  
“I needed the hug because of Her being in town.”  
“Oh? Why are you pouting?”  
“Jazzy’s going to want to eat my cookies and I don’t want to share them.” He says through a mouth full of cookies.  
I finally laugh out loud. I swear he is much funnier than I ever thought possible.  
“It’s not funny.”  
“Her being in town isn’t funny, but you and your cookies are. She told me you were going to be a pig about them.” I hug him a little tighter before letting him go.  
“She told me you have to share.”  
He licks his fingers clean and walks over to Jazzy who is staring at the cookies.  
“Give me a beak. After everything she put me through I shouldn't have to share.” He tells me.  
“Please Daddy.” She gives him the most pathetic look ever.  
“I’m about to save you from sharing.”  
“Huh, how so?”  
“No cookie without having dinner first. Can I say that?”  
He takes a deep breath smelling what I brought.  
“YES! Fooood.” He says making me laugh again. A tired Zero is a funny Zero.  
“Food!” Jazzy says.  
“Between the food and that ass ….”  
He whispers walking pass me. He gives me a pat on my ass. I don’t know how he can do that without it feeling sexual after what he just said to me.  
I follow them to the kitchen table and start to unpack everything.  
“So I figured we can eat and talk.”  
“That’s fine, but I really need to talk first to explain everything.”  
“Bean, go put on a shirt kid.”  
She looks down and hops up and runs to the bedroom. A second later she comes out wearing the nightshirt that he made her on the first night. I smile thinking about the memory. Zero looks up from cutting up the food on the plate in front of him.  
“What are you smiling about over there?”  
“Nothing, just remembering one of the first moments I saw there was much more to you than anyone could imagine.”  
“Is that a good thing?”  
“Yes, of course.” He shrugs and goes back to what he was doing.  
We take the plates and sit on the couch next to Jazzy.  
“Well, I’m not sure where to start.”  
“The beginning is fine.” I move to the corner of the couch so I can see him while he talks to me.  
“Well, she wants Jazzy to have a family, something I really want to give her. I want the best for her and having a real family is what she needs. She told me that if I didn’t marry within a month, she’s going to take her from me. I don’t have time for a court fight right now nor the energy for it. Jude, you’re the only person that I trust. I know the position that I’ve put you in is messed up.”  
“We can’t let that happen. I would never let that happen. I promise you. okay?”  
I knew it wasn’t because he wanted to be with me. I try my best not to show my disappointment. None of this is about me. I should have known better.At least he was honest about it.


	68. Dealing with the truth

Zero's POV

 

“Don’t think I don’t want to marry you, because I do! Just in the future,I just don’t have any choice in the matter right now"

I can’t believe I just told him that. It just came out and now it’s too late to take it back. I look over to him, he’s staring out into space, he’s definitely thinking about something. I don’t think he’s even listening to me right now. Maybe he didn’t hear me.

Jude's Pov

I just have to separate my feeling from this. Is it so wrong to want to hear 3 little words? Is it wrong to want to explore the relationship more? I have gladly sacrificed having an out of the closet relationship for Jazzy. I’m not mad, I would gladly do it again for her. A hidden boyfriend is one thing, but a hidden husband that hasn’t even told me how he feels is completely a different story.

I can do this for Jazzy. I love that little girl and I hate to think that she would be thousands of miles away from him or me. He would be devastated if he lost another person in his life, I can’t let that happen to him or myself. If he loses her, I just know his game would suffer for it. I know I’m no longer his agent but I feel myself switch to agent mode.

“Earth to Jude. Hey man, did you hear me?”

“Yeah yeah. I get it. We are just two people solving a problem that we need to solve.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

“Yeah, ok. You alright?”

Jude’s demeanor has completely changed. What just happened?

“Yeah, I’m perfect. There is just so much do.”

“Lionel says she will pay for everything. I’m pretty sure she wants to plan it too.”

“Uhhhh, she’s going to have us picking out china and wedding cake flavors. Why can’t we just go to city hall?”

“I’m looking forward to that. I love cake! She won’t let us go to city hall, this has to be as traditional as possible.”

He rolls his eyes at me.

We sit in silence as we eat our dinner and watch Fixer Upper. I’m surprised Jazzy likes to watch it. She is my daughter through and through. I think she likes Chip and all the animals that the Gaines have. Her grandpa would have loved her.

I look to Jude who has been quiet for the last 20 minutes. I wonder what he is thinking about.

“Just to let you know, I’m getting a prenup for you.”

Is that what’s he was thinking about?

“What?! You can’t be serious Jude.” Why was he thinking about this?

“Are we going to be legally married?” Jude asks me.

I take Jazzy’s empty plate along with mine and take it to the kitchen.

“Well, it’s legal now in California, right?”

“Yes. So you need to protect yourself.” He hands me his half eaten plate to take to the kitchen. I eat the last to bites as I walk.

“From you?” I laugh at him around the food in my mouth “You can’t be serious Jude.”

“I am. Why won’t you take me seriously about this?”

“Because you’re Jude, my best friend. Why would I need protection from you?”

“Everyone needs protection.”

Well, that sounds ominous.

Right now my heart is pounding. I have a secret that will make him want to end things with me or at least loose his trust in me forever. I’m dreading the day that it all comes out.

“Hey, where’s your head Jude?”

“Just thinking, that’s all. Will you please sign it for me?” He sighs heavily.

“If it makes you happy fine, I’ll sign it.”

He thinks he’s winning this, he’s wrong.

“Thank you.”

Why does he have to make this a thing?

“Can we now enjoy our evening together? I need some normalcy after the last few days.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

I didn’t think that right now was a good time to bring Her up. I can tell he’s emotionally drain, it’s written all over his face and body. He looks tired, you can see it in the way his shoulders slump, even his walk is slow. I suggest we move our TV watching to the bedroom. I have no plans to watch it, I just need to think.

“What do you want to watch Jazzy?”

He asks as I kick my shoes off and toss my blazer on a chair. I sit on my side of the bed and stretch. I watch Zero and Jazzy climb in from the other side. Jazzy settles at the bottom of the bed wrapping herself around my leg.

“So… my legs are nice and warm, what about the rest of me?”

I might not be happy about this but I understand why he is doing it. I’m not upset with Zero, I’m upset at the situation. If I was in his shoes, I would do the same thing.

“Daddy, I got this you warm up there.” She points up to me.

He sighs and rolls his eyes. I wasn’t cold but I figured he could use some cuddle time. His pride wouldn’t let him ask for what he needs. That’s why the hug was so surprising to me.

“Fine, if I have to.” He slides over and drapes his arm and leg over me and rests his head on my shoulder.

“I’m only doing this because I know how cold it gets in here.”

“Oh, the burden of cuddling with me the Ogre.”

“Ogre? Really Jude?” He sits up and looks at me. “I swear if I hear you say shit like that again I’m kicking your ass. You are fine the way you are and you need to stop wearing all that shit on your face too. You look fake!”

He sounds just like Alisha. I sit up and kiss him. It’s a just a thank you kiss but he takes it farther. I pull away.

“Hey, I’m really tired. How about we just chill?”

I wrap my arm around him and pulling him closer. I am not tired but I know he is. He weakly smiles at me and rest his head back on my shoulder. I can feel him relaxing against me.

“So… you want to talk about her?”

I start to rub his back in small circles hoping it will relax him enough to talk.

“There isn’t much to say, she raised me. It’s complicated.”

“Tell me about it. Talk to me so I know what is going on. You put me in the middle of all of this.” Anything to get my mine off all of this.  



	69. all for kido

Chapter 69

 

Jude’s POV

 

“You’re right.”

“So, you’ll tell me everything?”

He sighs heavily and pulls me closer as he buries his face in my neck.

“Well I should tell you the beginning. Why I’m called Zero.”

I’m getting THE STORY, I never thought he would tell me.

He sighs again.

“Well, I had to have a plan to keep Alisha safe once I went off to college. I had to leave, I couldn’t stay for her. I had to get away to make something out of myself. So after I found the aunt I told you about, I called child services and reported them both. With all the drug use, the fraud, and child abuse, it made the newspaper. The idiot reporter put my name in the article. Plus, I had to testify against them in court. My name is everywhere connected to the scandal. I needed to make a fresh start and with a new name.”

“So… you choose Zero.”

“Yeah, people were already calling me that anyway. I showed them how big Zero could be.”

“You could have sued him for putting your name in the paper, you were a minor.”

He laughs at me.

“What’s funny?”

“Always looking out for me. You have no idea what that means to me. No one else ever cares about me.”

“Alisha does it too. You can’t forget  about her.”

He looks up from my shoulder and sees Jazzy has fallen asleep. In a whisper he speaks.

“Fuck her, she abandoned our bean. She abandoned me.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that. She’s doing what she has to.”

“She got me beat up by that thug asshole and our daughter has been traumatized more than once because of her.”

“So that’s what that fight was about.”

“Yes, he found me and beat my ass because I couldn’t tell him where she was. I held me own."

“Oh, how did you get him to back off?”

“I had to strike a deal with him.”

“What kind of deal?”

“Don’t worry about it Jude.”

“This sounds like something that could be shady.”

“Well, as long as that baby is mine, she will be fine. Don’t worry about this Jude. I can see it on your face. Don’t think about it.”

I don’t like the sound of this at all. What does he have plan

He sits up and pats me on the stomach. He has this devilish look on his face.

“Stop thinking about all that dumb shit. Tonight is our night. Hey, I want to celebrate our engagement properly.”

He straddles my waist and starts to unbutton my shirt.

I could handle the cuddling; I’m just trying to comforting him. He wants more and my plan to separate my feelings from the situation just isn’t cohesive with that.

“Ah, aren’t you supposed to be relaxing? Doctor’s orders, right?”

He doesn’t stop taking my shirt off.

“What if Jazzy wakes up or I kick her off the bed?”

Nothing seems to be working. He finally stops and turns to put Jazzy in the living room. I start to button my shirt back.

“What are you doing?”

“Leaving.”

“Why?”

“I need to get up early for work, I really need to get going. My new clients and all.”

I grab my blazer and head for the door.

“Oh come on Judy, stay for a while. If you’re tired, we can just sleep and keep doing what we were doing. Please.”

Please, he never says please! I really need to say no. If I’m honest, I just want to leave so I can go lick my wounds.

“You just want sex, right? How about we have a quickie in the bathroom and then I can just go home.”

“I’ll never turn you down if you are offering, but you’re right, I need to just chill and hang out.”

“Well, like I said, I really need to leave. I’ll call you later or something.” I rush out the room to leave.

 

Zero’s POV

 

“Well, what was that about?”

That was the first time I have seen anyone run out of my bedroom like that since my threesome at 16. Normally my sex appeal can make escorts want to work for free. This was new. I went over what just happened in my head.

Do I need to apologize for something? This is the one thing about Jude that I hate, maybe the only thing: he makes me second guess myself. It makes me uncomfortable but the only cure is being with him. Fuck, this is why sex is so much easier: I don’t have to think about it, I just have to do.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I left the loft so quickly he didn’t have time to react for once. I need to get back to Lionel’s and quick before I change my mind. I need to do my job when it comes to Jr and I need to talk to someone that isn’t Zero.

I found that Jr wasn’t home yet so I jogged up the stairs to Alisha’s room. I knock once and open the door.

“Hey.”

She’s getting ready for bed.

“Jude! What are you doing here?”

She gets up from taking her shirt off and walks to me and kisses my nose. I give her a wary smile.

 

Alisha’s POV

 

Why was he here? I figured after getting engaged to your dream man, he would be on cloud nine somewhere with him, not standing in the doorway of a woman that you experimented with. Something is going on.

“Can we talk?”

 

Jude’s POV

 

“I was about to hop in the shower.” She points to the bathroom door.

“Great, can I join you? I could really use one.”

Before she can say yes, I start to strip down.

“Ah sure. Can’t say no to a naked man.”

I follow her to the shower.

“So, what’s going on handsome?”

She hands me the soap and her loofa.

“Putting me to work, huh?”

“Well, this pregnant chick doesn’t feel like bending down to wash her feet and back so it’s your duty, for taking a shower with me. Why are you showering with me and not having celebratory sex with your fiancé?”

“Is that all you think we do?”

“Well, that and eating.”

I roll my eyes at her and get back to soaping up her legs.

“Ok, what’s the deal hon?”

“I just don’t know what I’m going to do about this wedding.”

“Ah, just do it, duh.”

Finally; one of my girls gives me a duh! I smile to myself as I wash up her legs.

“It’s not that simple.”

“Why not?”

“Then why don’t you come out of hiding and solve all my problems?”

“Negative, I don’t feel like being kidnapped. That crazy son of a bitch will do it. I can’t until these babies are evicted! You know that. One paternity test and I’m free of him.” She rubs her constantly growing belly.

I sit back on my heels and look up at her. I reach up and palm her belly. I wish the 9 month was up.

“Tell me one more time, why we can’t say anything to Giddy again?”

“First: he’s a lousy liar. Second: he needs to bond with Jazzy before the babies get here. Third: he needs to grow up. Fourth: this is good for his image and last but not least, he needs to get his life ready for two more babies.”

“Gotta you.”

“And don’t worry about the down fall, I will take it all the heat. I’ll make him see this is for the best.”

“I hope you are right, because he is livid at you right now.”

“Really?”

“Yes, he is.”

 

Alisha’s POV

 

I just shake my head, not surprised if I’m being honest with myself. The downfall is going to be major. I can feel it.

We finish up and step out of the shower. I hand him a towel and I grab mine.

“So, what is your problem? Why are you darkening my door tonight? Don’t get me wrong, I love the company but I really think you should be banging your brains out with him and not washing my slightly swollen feet. Thank you by the way.”

I watch him sit down on my bed and dry off.

“Don’t get too comfortable there handsome, you’re not staying.” I grab my robe, surprised it still fits. I wait for him to speak up. I cross my arms under my breast and stare at him as he thoroughly dries each one of his toes.

“Why are you ignoring me?”

“I really don’t want to talk.”

“You said you wanted to talk!”

“Can we just hang out tonight?”

I walk over and grab his hand.

“You said yes, what’s the problem Jude? It’s this what you want? He’s yours. End of story.”

“But he doesn’t want to marry me! Your mother’s forcing him to.” He looks at me like he’s going to cry.

“Oh Jude.”

The look in his eyes made me want to cry, even though it doesn’t take much nowadays to accomplish that. I go and sit next to him. I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and rest my head on his shoulder.

“I just want him to want me, not because someone is forcing him to.”

“Oh Jude, you have to know that he does. He’s complicated, he’s not going to say it but he will show you. It’s the little things with him Jude. It’s always been like that with him. I know he cares a lot. If you’re waiting for the words, I don’t know if he will ever say them.”

He sits up a little straighter and gives me a sad smile.

“What?”

“I forgot to tell you. He finally did it?”

“Did what?”

“He finally told Jazzy he loves her.”

 

Jude’s POV

 

I can’t believe it, I almost forgot to tell her about that. How could I do that? This was a major event she needed to know about. Why is she cry though?

“Hey, why are you crying? I thought you would be happy.”

“I am. I just upset that I wasn’t there, that I missed it. This is major, you know?”

I wipe her tears and hug her.

“You don’t know how much I hate myself for doing this to us all. I miss them so much.”

“I know you do. Just think you can always schedule a C-section at 38 or get induced. That’s only 16 more weeks. Then you can get back to us.”

“I don’t want to have a C-section Jude, and the idea of inducing it doesn’t sit well with me. I like my babies fully cooked.”

“Well, I just wanted to put it out there. I take it you have a birth plan?”

She laughs at me and kisses my nose.

“You have done your research, haven’t you?”

“Of course I have. All of this fascinates me. You’re the first pregnant woman I have even been around. I’m an only child, sort of, and I wasn’t around when my mom was pregnant with my sisters, so I’m curious about it.”

 

Alisha’s POV

 

We spend the next hour talking about my birthing plan. He didn’t know the whole reason why I wanted him and Zero there for the birth. This is my end game when it comes to messing with their love life. I have a plan that will change everything for the better. Giddy will have to forgive me for everything after this. I have a feeling that both Jude and Giddy will think I’m crazy for this idea but this is a way to give him everything he wants.

After everything that he has done for me as a child, he deserves every bit of happiness that I can give him. He doesn’t know this, but my aunt and that thug told me everything that happen at the trial. This is the least I can do for him.

“Do you hear that?”

“Yeah, I think he’s back. I’ll be right back.”

He stands up with his towel around his hips and runs across the hall to grab a pair of sleeper pants and a t-shirt. I watch him leave and head down the stair to Jr.

 

It takes about 20 minutes of catching up before he makes it back to my room with a few DVD’s.

“Up for a marathon?”

“Always, but you know I’m going to need snacks, right?”

“Ok, what do you need?”

“Ahhh… popcorn.”

“That’s easy. Be right back.”

The slick bastard weaseled his way under my covers. He definitely has no plans to leave. I guess he thinks that they just need a little space. That whole grows fonder thing maybe.

So we cuddled and watch a marathon of Indiana Jones, something I think he needs just as much as I do. It’s nice having him here just as a friend, but I still think he shouldn’t be here.


	70. Lost with out you

 

Zero’s POV

 

It’s been two days since we got engaged and I haven’t heard from Jude except for a text that said he was too busy to talk to me.

I am at my wits end and have no clue what is supposed to happen next so I decide to contact Lionel. We have been going back and forth about the wedding through emails. I’m sitting on the couch with Jazzy watching My Little Ponies and answering emails from the foreman. It takes a few rings before she answers.

“Hey Zero, glad you called, I’ve booked my brother in law as the DJ.”

“That’s great but, is Jude around?”

 

Lionel’s POV

 

Why is he asking me about Jude? Are they not talking? I look out at the pool. Jude is enjoying the pool with Alisha before he heads off to work on the house for some good PR, seeing Zero can’t be there for the next few days. Jr is going to go with him.

We figured that since Jr is going to be staying longer than a few days, it isn’t fair that Alisha had to stay upstairs. We are going to tell him that she’s Jude’s pregnant girlfriend staying with us for a week or so before leaving town.

How they acted it was believable.

Jude has been watching Jr like a hawk after he found out that he tried to get the driver to buy him alcohol the night he went to the movies by himself. Right now, he is strictly focused on Jr, but I didn’t think that meant he was ignoring his soon to be husband.

 

Jude’s POV

 

It’s great floating in the pool with Alisha. We updated the Devil webpage with a new picture of the growing Kinkade baby. She is wearing a black bikini, black wedges and a wide rimmed hat, her braids are sweep to one side. Her arms are cradling the sides of her growing bump covering up where the tattoos should be. All of this is her idea. I don’t know what she’s up to but it can’t hurt; with the wedding coming, this would be a good idea.

“How’s your back?”

“Better, this is relaxing. Did you see the cute video he posted?” She hands me her phone.

Zero is laying on the couch with Jazzy asleep on his bare chest. Well, that just made my day.

“This is my favorite part of the day: just me and my girl chilling. No Tv, no one telling me they are hungry. Just peace and...” Zero gets interrupted by a small hand covering his mouth. I’m pretty sure this wasn’t planned. The shock on his face looks real to me.

“Shhhhh daddy.”

It takes him a second to turn the phone towards her. She doesn’t look happy. She looks like she just woke up too. I guess that’s the end of that video. He fumbles around and drops his phone before he can turn it off. You can hear him apologizing for waking her up in the background. You can barely hear her telling him “it’s ok daddy” before he turns off the video. It’s cute and it makes me miss them even more.

“Why are you frowning?”

I hand her the phone back.

“I might be missing them, just a little.”

She reaches out and takes my hand.

“Same here, at least you can go and give them all the hugs and kisses you want.”

“I’ll make you a deal: next time I see them, I’ll give them both extras.”

She gives me a small smile. I look up and see Jr manifest out of the garden dressed and looking for breakfast.

“Welcome to the land of the living.”

He does a double take when he notices Alishia. I guess it’s the barely there bikini top, it doesn’t leave much to the imagination. I guess he’s a normal teenager after all. Most teenage guys his age are all about the ladies. Not him, he doesn’t say much about it. He does have a person he is always texting and playing video games with. Maybe it his girlfriend.

“Hey.” He stretches and gives us a quick wave. He speeds off before I can introduce him to her.

“Aw, he’s a shy giant.”

“Is that what that was about?”

“Come on Jude, he’s a teenage boy and he just saw a half-naked woman in a pool. Plus, my boobs look great!”

“I could say something but I’m keeping it to myself.”

“Spit it out!”

“They’re huge”” I laugh at her.

She shoves me away.

“Ass.”

“What?!”

 

Lionel’s POV

 

This conversation was going to be a long one. He’s asked me if I’ve noticed anything weird about Jude. I take a seat at the counter, what should I say? I think that your fiancée is sleeping with your pregnant baby mama? I heard some strange noises coming from his door a few nights ago and this morning I saw him leaving her room to get dressed. I haven’t said anything.

“So, has he really been that busy?”

“He has a new client Zero, that needs a lot of his attention. He’s not your agent anymore. Your access to him isn’t going to be his priority anymore. Do you expect him to be at your beck and call all the time?”

I see Jr heading towards me. I get up and leave heading towards Oscar’s office. There is a long silence on his end.

“Well no, but he could at least help with this wedding. I’m not the only one getting married here, am I?”

“Why does it matter Zero? As long as it gets done. This is just for show anyway, right? Just to let you know, you’re not at the top of the list of men I’d like to see him with.”

There was another long silence from him. I guess Jude was right, I sighed. Yesterday Jude filled both of us in on what happened. We had to act like we didn’t already know.

“It’s…”

“It’s what Zero? Speak up, I don’t have a lot of time for this. I’m busy trying to plan your wedding. Don’t forget I also have the Devils to run.”

I really hoped that he would have told him how he felt when they talked after he proposed.

“Just tell me how to get his attention, that’s all I really called for.”

“What? When was the last time you showed interest in what he was doing? When was the last time you made him feel special? Make him feel like he matters to you. Not because you need something from him but just because.”

I swear I wish Jude would have fallen in love with a man that wasn’t so clueless. I can’t believe the smooth Zero is asking me how to get Jude attention.

“I have no clue what’s going on with him.”

“For Pete’s sake Zero. Just try be sweet to him. Show him you care. You do care for him, right?”

“Seriously Lionel, you’re going to ask me that. I trust him with everything valuable in my life. Of course I care about him. He’s one of my best friends.”

“That’s the only thing you have said in this whole conversation that I actually like so I’m going to help you out.”

“Thank you.”

“I hear that you’re a bit of a cheesy guy, I think he likes that. So, why don’t you make him something personal like a mixed tape or something like that? Send him a cute little video or something. Tell him how you feel.”

 

Zero’s POV

 

I thought we were over all the hostility after all this time, but after she’s done, she has some really good ideas. I think I could come up with something that will get his attention.

“Thank you. You gave me a lot to think about. Do you think you can stall Jude from going anywhere for about an hour?”

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks again. I have to go.”

“Wait, I need the ring design for the cake.”

“I’ll email it to you.”

The line goes dead.

“Well, that was just plain weird.”

I get off the phone since I have to work fast. I call a courier to come and pick up a few things to be taken to Lionel’s. I grab my laptop and start to go through my music looking for songs that can explain how I’m feeling at the moment. This is a great idea since expressing my feelings isn’t something that comes


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know the song I would play them as you read.  
> Play list  
> Jealous by Nick Jonas  
> Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls  
> Somebody I use to know by Gotye  
> Say something byt A great big world  
> Nothin on you by B.O.B featuring Bruno Mars  
> Do you know? Enrique Iglesias  
> Bound to you By Christina Aguilera  
> If you leave me Now by Chicago  
> Hot n Cold by Katy Perry  
> Take me to church by Hozier  
> Let's Stay Together by Al green  
> Hero By enrique iglesias  
> Where'd you go by Fort minor  
> Rather be by Clean Bandit  
> Lost without you by Robin thick

Chapter 71

Jude’s POV

After a large breakfast and a few business calls, Junior and I are finally heading to the house. I have been nervous about it because neither one of us has a clue what we were doing.

We head out the front door and almost trip over a bag. I reach down and pick it up. It has my name written on a little white tag. I look inside the bag and there is a stuffed Lion with a note attached to it.

“What does it say?” Junior asks.

“So you talk too.”

“A Lion. That’s it?”

“Yeah.”

I walk to my car and see a balloon that says _“thinking of you”_ tied to the steering wheel. On top of my car seat is a box of saltine crackers and a red bag. I pick up the bag and look inside: there is a block of Colby Jack cheese with an ice pack and a note.

“You told her I was.”

“Cheesy?” Junior said.

I just shake my head and smile.

“So, someone’s trying to get your attention.”

I hand the bag and balloon to Junior.

“Hey, there’s a note on the balloon.”

He rips the envelope off the balloon and hands it to me. I open it, read it and then flip it over. There is a picture of a S’more on the back.

_ “There’s s’more to come” _ is written on the card.

“Ok, I don’t know who this is, but it’s really cheesy dude.”

I just smile. I think it’s cute and endearing but I am not going to tell him that. I don’t want to hear about it for the rest of the day.

We drive in silence for a few minutes before Junior’s phone starts ringing.

“Dude, who’s calling me from Ohio?”

“What’s the number?”

“216..”

Zero?

“Pick it up and see who it is.”

“Ok. Hello?”

Zero’s POV

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind, Lionel gave me your number. It’s Zero.”

“Oh yeah, man. No no, it’s cool, really cool.”

“Cool. I figured if you’re going to work on my house, I should invite you and Jude to dinner.”

“Really?! That is awesome man. Yeah sure, we will totally be there.”

“Great, how about you guys come around 6:30?”

“That’s great, sure.”

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Sure.”

“Keep the radio on. The crew works better listening to 95.1.”

“Yeah okay, sure. Anything.”

“See you guys then?”

“Ok, see you then.”

Jude’s POV

“What did you just say yes for us?”

“Dinner at Zero’s, isn’t that fuckin cool?”

“Oh great!” I guess I’m not going to be able to avoid him now.

“I’m making my first friend on the team. This is good, right?”

“Yeah, that’s great!”

I try to be as excited as he is. I don’t think he picked up on my sarcasm. This is going to be a long day.

We arrive at the house and the camera crew is already there setting up for our interview. This will be the first one Junior has ever done one. He’s really excited about it.

After I coach him on how to answer the questions, I walk away and start to look about the property. It’s a modest home in a modest neighborhood. I like it.

I can picture myself pushing Jazzy on the swing while Zero is relaxing on the back porch sipping a beer. I smile at him as Alisha steps out with a baby on each hip. She’s smiling at Zero as she sits at the table next to him.

My daydream is interrupted by the radio; I recognize the voice of the DJ. He’s almost at every home game.

_ For the next hour, I’m getting paid a lot of money to play this poor sap named Giddy’s playlist for his bae Judy. _

__

Did I just hear that right? The first song that comes on is Jealous by Nick Jonas. I leave the back yard and go looking for Junior. Everywhere I go, the radio is on the same channel. The song is over and the DJ comes back on.

_ Sounds like someone has a jealousy problem. Next up is Iris by The Goo Goo dolls. _

I find Junior at the front of the house doing some landscaping. I get pulled to the side for my interview for the show. The radio gets turned off but unfortunately my hearing is excellent and can still faintly hear it from all the different parts of the house. I’m trying my best to focus on the interview but a part of me wants to know what the next song will be. Somebody I Used to Know by Gotye comes on.

I think I am hearing that right. Now he’s just being dramatic. I finally make it through the interview. It feels like the longest 10 minutes of my life. I want the radio back on my curiosity is getting the best of me so I quickly flip the radio back on and Say Something by A Great Big World is on. I don’t know if he knows how many times I’ve listened to this song and thought about him after he won the championship.

I leave to search out the foreman and a quiet place to gather my thoughts. This song cuts me to the core. I head to the garage looking for the loft.

_ Man, this guy seems like he has no hope for this relationship or does he? Next up is Nothin’ on you by B.O.B. featuring Bruno Mars. _

Are there radios in every room of the house? I sigh and leave the loft.

I will have to ask Zero if it’s ok if Junior can stay here until he’s 21. He shouldn’t protest, I’m just bring work home for a couple of years. I head back down the stairs. I feel better thinking about work. It’s so much easier dealing with work than with him.

_ Aww this guy a hopeless romantic, don’t you think people? I got a new one coming for you. Do you know it? By Enrique Iglesias. _

I find the foreman as I walk across the back yard.

“Jude, I have been looking for you.”

“Hey, just checking the place out a bit.”

“How about I show you around first, then we can put you to work.”

“Sounds great.”

As we walk to the master bathroom Bound To You by Christina Aguilera comes on. As we go to each room he explains everything they did to it. The bathroom is huge! The tub is orgy size with double sinks and a toilet in its own closet. Does he think that this is going to give him privacy in the bathroom? My soon to be daughter will have something to say about that.

He shows me the living room and kitchen next.

In the background If You Leave Me Now by Chicago is playing.

The kitchen is in front of the dining room. It’s all an open concept. There is a counter that can seat 6 people looking to the kitchen. If you’re in the kitchen you can see everything going on in the living room and most of the backyard. The front door is a way off to the right of the kitchen along with a closet and guest bathroom.

The next song comes on and is Hot n Cold by Katy Perry.

He takes me to what he calls the office space, it’s behind the living room. There are built in shelves across from the door. To the right is a window and I can see the garage and the back yard. There is also a door that leads to the patio. So far, what I have seen the house is well planned out. The master bedroom is next to the office. I’m sure he planned it that way so he can shout at me to come to bed when I’m working late easily.  

The foreman walks me pass the kitchen to the other side of the house where the other three bedrooms and, one of them is the mother-in-law suite.

Take Me to Church by Hozier comes on.

As I walk through what should be Jazzy room, there are samples of paints on the walls. It looks like they might go with a mint green or a super pale, almost white, pink. Not sure if she’s going to like either color. She likes bright colors. What is he thinking? We walk out and head to the next two rooms.

Let’s Stay Together by Al Green .

I just shake my head as I walk to the mother-in-law suite.

My phone starts to ring; I dig it out of my jeans pocket: it’s Lionel.

“Excuse me for a minute, I need to take this. Hey Lionel, what’s up?”

“Are you listening to the radio?”

“Yes I’m listening. So this is for me?”

“Of course it is. I pulled some strings for him at the radio station. Are you sure this is just for show?”

“Yes, he’s just trying to get my attention, that’s all it is Lionel.”

“If he’s not serious about his feelings, why go through all of this and more to come?”

She laughs at me.

“You must be talking about dinner.”

“Yes I am.”

“I’m sure it’s just pizza and beer. Hey, I have to go.”

“Fine, but think about what I said; he’s making an effort.”

As I get off the phone, I notice Hero by Enrique Iqlesias is playing now.

We head to the mother-in-law suite next.

Where’d You Go by Fort Minor comes on as I look around.

It’s spacious. It’s large enough to have multiple cribs and a play pen. It has a window seat that has a view of the front yard. The bathroom is to the right. The sterile white tub isn’t as big at the master’s, but it’s still could fit at least two adults or 5 little ones. The shower almost reminds me of a locker. All white tile and multiples shower heads. There is no closet for the toilet in this backroom. It’s next to the shower like it’s an afterthought. All of the walls are made of white tile. I wonder what he was thinking, not adding color to the bathroom. I shrug and leave the bathroom.

I notice that the song has changed, as I leave the suite, Rather Be by Clean Bandit is playing.

The hour is almost up. I look up from the flooring the foreman has me working on in the hallway when the DJ comes back on.

_ Well, the sappy love fest is almost over people. This has been an interesting ride in the relationship of Judy and Giddy. Judy if you’re listening call us and tell us what’s going on and are you coming back to your Giddy. _

I rolled my eyes at the DJ comments. Yes, I’m having dinner with him.

_ Drum roll please for the last song. Someone actually hit the sound machine for it.  And the song is Lost Without U by Robin Thicke. Judy do you hear this man? He is lost without you! _

I shake my head. Does he really feel lost without me? I’m pretty sure I know the answer to that. Yes, he does.

I figure I’d take this time to check on Junior. It’s been an hour and I am wondering what he is doing now.

I look out the dining room window and see him planting a tree in the front yard. He looks like he’s having a good time helping out. As I watch him, I figured Zero would have texted or even call me maybe, but nothing.

All the songs kept playing over and over in my head. What plans does he have for us tonight? What can he possibly do to top this?

It was sweet and cheesy, just like him. I just don’t know if I should take it at face value. A part of me wants to. Each one of these songs says so much if you just listen to them. I definitely listened while I ignored the foreman’s walk through the house. I had no interest in how they changed the house. I just wanted to know what he had to say to me. And it seems like he had a lot to say. Why can’t he come out and just say it to me? I guess that’s just part of the mystery that is Zero.

  


 


	72. Pizza?

Jude’s POV

 

The rest of the day flows by, thank God. I want to know what the next surprise is going to be. We leave and head straight to Lionel’s to wash up and change clothes. We are both dirty and hungry and as much as I like our pizza place, I’m really hoping Zero comes up with something different.

 

As we walk down the hallway to Zero’s door, I can feel Junior’s excitement, he’s practically bouncing. I figured meeting Lionel would have cured him of the excitement of having dinner with Zero, I guess not. We finally reach the door and I can smell something.

“That’s not pizza.” I tell Junior.

“No, it’s not.”

I watch him take a deep breath as he smells the air and knocks on the door.

“I wonder what we are having.” Junior says.

The door opens and it’s Zero standing in the doorway wearing the outfit I bought him in Hawaii, this is the first time I have seen him wear it. I notice he has white powder all over the front of his board shorts. Between the smells and the sweetness from earlier today, I am ready for a little alone time with my fiancée. I just don’t think I will have a chance to get it with Junior here.

“Hey, you’re early. Come in, come in.” He shakes Junior’s hand.

“Wow, it smells so good man.”

Zero looks tired and frazzled. I wonder what’s up.

“Well, I hope everything tastes as good as it smells. It’s been a while since I’ve cooked.”

“You cooked?” I ask.

Junior walks farther in, looking around.

“Yes, I cooked.”

He kisses my cheek.

Ok, I wasn’t expecting that.

All he does is give me a smug smile and walks pass Junior who pokes his head in the kitchen. I’ll think about that later.

Something isn’t right. Jazzy always meets me at the door. 

“Ah, where’s Jazzy?”

“On the couch.”

I look over and see a lump on the couch.

“Is she sick or something?” Junior asks.

In the kitchen, Zero is pulling something out of the oven, whatever it is, it smells great.

“No, I don’t think so. I think it might be a growth spurt.”

“So, she’s been eating you out of the house and home and she’s been moody? Oh, and been sleeping a lot too?”

“Yeah, how do you know?” Zero says.

“I have two little sisters. They did the same thing a couple of years ago man. Some time it hurts a little too.”

“Man, we need to keep him around. A kid whisperer, good deal.”

“I didn’t know you knew that much about kids.” I say.

“Yeah, my moms are real knowledgeable, if you ever need help with anything dude, just let me know.”

“Thanks man, I might have to take you up on that offer some day.”

Zero places what looks like mac and cheese on the fully set tables.

Junior takes a seat on the other end of the couch.

I still can’t get over the fact that he cooked. For once, the trashcan is full in the kitchen, I see everything from an empty noodle box to some kind of meat package.

“Why are you staring at my trash? You want to take it out for me?”

“Because I’m trying to find the take out containers.”

“Very funny Jude, I slaved for the last 5 hours. Jazzy and I went to Target, then came home and started to cook.”

“I’m impressed.”

There are real plates, forks and glasses. There is a large aluminum pan covered in aluminum foil, next to it, there’s a plate with biscuits. Are those homemade? I look over to Zero who is walking over with a stick of butter and honey.

“You made these too?” I point to the biscuits.

He leans a little too close to me, placing the butter and honey on the table. There’s that smug little look again. Ok, I think he’s hiding something, why is he so touchy feeling in front of Junior? I don’t have a problem with it, but it’s just a little unreal. I look over to Junior, he is busy on his phone texting.

“Yes I did. Don’t they look deformed enough? Jazzy made one that looks like a mouse. It was deformed but cute and she ate it. My little fucking monster.”

“Hey man, is it just going to be just the four of us?” Junior asks from the empty end of the couch.

Who else would be coming? I look to Zero and he looks like they are having a private conversation. What are they hiding?

I follow him back into the kitchen where he is fulling a pitch with water then sugar. What is he making now?

“Can we talk alone, please?”

“What, you can’t wait until after dinner?”

“Please.”

“Sure, I need to move Jazzy to the bed anyway.”

He quickly dumps the packet of fruit punch Kool aid into the pitch and stirs it.

“He needs to move Jazzy to the bed, we will be right back. Can you do Zero a favor and grab the trash? The dumpster’s in the parking garage.” I tell Junior.

He looks up from his phone.

“Yeah, sure.”

“There’s a nice gym down there. Check it out. Maybe you can come over and work out with me sometime.”

“Totally man.”

He was so into his phone; I don’t think he would’ve missed us if we hadn’t said anything.

I watch him gently scoops Jazzy and the green throw and take her to the bedroom.

“I’m just putting you to bed.” He tells her.

She doesn’t even moan or move. I love watching him in full DILF mode. He’s even sexier cuddling his daughter than being half dressed. Well, close enough. I’m close behind him following him to the room. I gently kick the door closed behind us.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I lay Jazzy on the bed and turn to see Jude standing there looking at me with pure hunger on his face. It’s a good look on him.

“So, you wanted to talk: so talk.”

“Shut up.”

Before I know it, I am up against the wall and my mouth is being devoured, in the best of ways. Thank you Jazzy for sleeping dead mode. Daddy need this. Daddy has been craving this.

His hands are all over me like he’s looking for something he has lost. He pulls away long enough for a breath. His hands seem to find what they are looking for in my back pockets. He found the spot on my neck with his mouth. My heart is beating so fast that I think it’s going to jump out and say what’s up to us both.

It takes me a second to find my voice. It’s shaky but it’sthere.

“So…you...like my gift?”

He kisses my neck up to my chin where he gentle bits; oh, that’s new.

“Yeah, every last cheesy gift. Thank you, it was sweet.”

“Hell, if I get this kind of reaction to cheese and crackers and a mix tap; damn, you might become the most stopped up man in L.A.”

That gets a laugh out of him.

“Are you trying to ruin our sex life?”

“We would have to have a sex life to ruin it, but you have a point. And dinner is getting cold.”

“I’m sorry, I have been busy and you should be resting. You can’t have it both ways.”

He takes a step away from me and palms my face and kisses me. I intertwine our hands searching for his ring, I don’t find one. I pull back and look at him.

“Jude, where’s your ring?”

I look at our intertwined hands.

“About that, I need to know if we are on the same page.”


	73. outed

Chapter 73

 

Zero’s POV

 

“Ok, why is it that the rookie over here gets to meet your GIRLFRIEND but I don’t?”

Jude wasn’t looking at me for some reason.

 

Jude’s POV

 

Why did he have to bring her up? Now I have to figure out how to get around this.

“I rather not have you meet her.”

“Why’s that?”

“You’ll upset her. She doesn’t need that right now.”

“What?”

“I don’t want her to get upset so you too shouldn’t meet.”

“Is she the reason you flew out of here like a bat out of hell a couple of days ago?”

He has the same I don’t care but I’m jealous look on his face he had the first time he kissed me in my apartment.

“I saw her that night, yes.”

“Oh, did someone catch feeling?” Zero says.

He sits back and just looks at me. Oh, he is definitely pissed.

“Ah, I feel like I just stepped in something.” Junior says.

“We can talk about this later, this is about welcoming Junior to the Devils.”

“Now is a good time.”

“Great chicken Zero!” Junior pipes up.

Saved by small wonders.

“Yummy Daddy.” Jazzy says.

Jazzy holds her chicken bone up almost smacking Zero in the face, I had to laugh at him dodging her hand.

 

After that, we ate in silence for the rest of dinner. I could feel him looking at me from across the table. The food was actually really good; the chicken was a little cold but still tasted pretty good; the mac and cheese was awesome; the spinach was good and the biscuits needed a little help. Over all, I’m really impressed with his cooking skills. I wonder what else he can cook.

Will I ever get lucky and have breakfast in bed that isn’t cereal? I look up and he’s helping Jazzy get more mac and cheese. Junior is also helping himself to seconds. I have lost my appetite. I push my plate away a little and wipe my mouth with my napkin.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I look up and see Jude has pushed his half eaten plate away.

Did he not like my cooking? My heart sunks a little at the sight of the half eaten plate. I spent the whole day working on it for him. This wasn’t about Junior, this was about Jude and trying to impress him and get his attention. We need privacy and now.

I’m really pissed and I want to know what going on. We need a night alone, just to clean up whatever is going on between us. Jazzy is counting on me to make this right. I get up and sit Jazzy on the chair.

“I’ll be right back, ok? I’m not going anywhere.”

She shakes her head and goes back to eating.

I leave the table and go out into the hall.

 

Junior’s POV

 

I’m texting my friend Bobby from back home about  dinner.

This is the craziest dinner ever.

What’s going on?

My agent is having some kind of beef with Zero.

Omg, didn’t they just get into it at the stadium?

Yeah, but they swear he didn’t push him.

There is so something going on.

I know, right!

Well gtg ttyl.

Ttyl.

 

I look up from my phone and see Jazzy standing on the chair eating a piece of chicken, silly kid. Where’s a highchair when you need it. I look over to Jude and he’s on his phone; must be checking his email or something because he isn’t texting.

“Hey Nick, who did you think might join us for dinner tonight?”

“Ah, I’m not sure if I can tell you.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Coach said that we had to leave the conversation on the court.”

“I promise you can tell me. I can protect you from Pete. Remember Lionel is the owner and my step mother.”

“Promise?”

“You have my word.”

“Fine, but if I get in trouble you are so paying my fines.”

“Fine, whatever it takes. So what is this big secret?”

“He has a boyfriend and I was wondering if I was going to get to meet him.”

Jude’s eyes get big and his mouth hangs open for a second. He had no clue from the look on his face.


	74. Dr Sloane paging Dr sloane

Jr’s POV

The front door opens and Zero walks in.

“I have a car coming for you man, he’ll take you back to Lionel, it should be here in a hour. You’ll have to come back when things aren’t so crazy and half the food isn’t cold.”

“It’s cool man, shit happens.”

“Good, good.”

I take my plate and dump the bones in the trash. I look over to Jude to take his plate and he’s watching Zero packing a Dora backpack with clothes and toiletries. I take his plate and dump it. Jazzy taps me on the back of my leg, I turn and see her holding her plate up to me. I take it and dump it for her.

“Thank you.” Jazzy says.

“No problem short stuff.”

She runs off towards Zero.

Zero’s POV

I look up from putting Jazzy’s toothbrush in her bag and see Jazzy bouncing towards me.

“What you doing daddy?”

“I’m packing an overnight bag for you.”

Sloane is kind enough to take Jazzy for the night for me. Apparently Pete and Ahsha are on a trip to meet her grandparents for the first time so she doesn’t mind the company.

“Why?”

“You are going to be a big girl and spent the night with Sloane. Can you do that for me?”

She doesn’t say anything. She looks sad for some reason.

“You have two choices Bean, you go for one night or you leave me and uncle Jude forever.”

Her eyes get big and she runs off.

“Fuck Jazzy, where are you going?”

She runs off to the bedroom. I get up and follow her. She is climbing up on the bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Fatso.”

“Oh.”

“See.”

She holds up her bear. She slides off and runs to the living. I follow her out and see her looking for something.

“I got my shoes daddy. See.”

My bean is growing up. I smile to myself.

My phone beeps.

“Hey Junior. Just got a text: The car will be here in 10 minutes.”

“Ok, cool.”

Jude’s POV

He did it. Well, kind of did it. The team knows about him. I can’t believe this. When did this happen? How did I not know about it?

On one hand I’m mad at him and on the other hand, I’m proud, flattered and impressed all at the same time. This emotional roller coaster is getting out of hand. I just need to get out of here and think about it because I doubt he will want to talk about it tonight.

I am shaken out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I see Zero answer it: it’s Sloane. Why is she here?

Jazzy runs over too me and hugs me.

“Bye bye uncle, got to go or I’ll never come back. Love you!”

That’s an odd thing to say.

“Bye kido, love you too.”

I kiss her and watch her run to her father.

Zero’s POV

Jazzy runs up to me and hugs me.

“You’ll be good for me, right?!

“Yeap.”

Sloane bends down next to me.

“Hey baby girl, you up to watch Mary Poppins with me?”

“Yes!”

“Don’t worry about her, I got her. Just focus on Jude for tonight. Talk to him. Listen to what he has so say and try and see it from his point of view. If you can do that, you two should be fine.” She hugs me. “You guys have something special. You need to fight for it, okay?” She whispers.

I just smile and nod.

“Thanks.”

“Oh, there is a car for you downstairs?” Sloane says.

“Car’s here Nick.”

“Cool.”

“Can you stay for a second? I’d like you to hear this too.” I tell Sloane.

“Sure.”

“Where are you going Nick?” Jude asks.

“Lionel’s.”

“Oh, ok.”

“I called a car for him Jude, we need to talk.”

“Oh ok, fine. Straight to Lionel’s man. No stopping.”

“Ok ok, I get it man.”

“Hey Junior, before you go I want you to meet my fiancée Jude.”

“You two are engaged? That’s wonderful! Congrats.” Sloane says.

“Fiancée? Cool!”

I watch him give Jude a weird look.

I look over to Jude who is still sitting at the table. He looks shocked to say the least.

“Congrats man! You should have said something.”

“Ah, I didn’t know we were going to tell anyone at the moment.”

“What?! I can’t be excited about catching the man of my dreams?”

He gives me this yeah right look. I may have sounded fake but I am always honest with him.

I hand Sloane Jazzy’s bag and Junior follows them to the elevator.

I close the door behind me and turn to Jude who looks shell shocked. I lock the door and lean against it.

“Hey, it’s just you and me now. For 24 hours. No kid, I mean no kids, no nothing.”

“Haha, I really need to keep an eye on Junior, if something happens I need to be there.”

I walk to the table and lean on it.

He gets up and tries to walk pass me, I stop him with a hand on his chest.

“Jude, don’t worry about it. I gave the driver twice as much to not go anywhere but to Lionel’s. He’s safe, ok? I get your concern when it comes to him, I know your job is important. I can’t have his parents think my man is a slacker. You’re the best and I can’t have anyone think any less.”

Jude’s POV

I want to grab and kiss him, but I know we would get side tracked and never clear the air.

“You finally get it, what changed?”

“Let’s just say someone opened my eyes.”

“Oh.”

I need to walk away from him or we aren’t going to be talking for much longer. I step away and head to the kitchen table. There isn’t much left besides a few biscuits and about 20 drumettes.

“Who has been giving you advice?”

Zero’s POV

He grabs the empty mac and cheese dish.

“This was really good by the way.” He waves the dish at me and smiles.

I shrug as I start to put the dishes in the dish washer.

“I mean it.”

“Whatever Jude, just hand it over.”

He hands me the dish to rise.

Jude’s POV

“I’m serious, everything was good but the biscuits are a little sketchy. I’m impress with your cooking skills. They are way better than mine. It’s good to know our children won’t starve. Thank you for peeling a lay away for me.”

He shrugs and keeps cleaning. I thought we were supposed to be talking.

“No biggie. She taught me well and I should have thrown those biscuits away.”

“Why didn’t you?” He’s a perfectionist, there has to be a good reason.

He’s silent for a second.

“We made them together.”

I can barely make out what he said. It was like a whisper. He was acting shy for some reason.

“This was the first time we cooked together. I didn’t want to just throw them away because they weren’t good enough. I don’t want her to think she’s not good enough. She was so proud of them Jude, you should have seen her face.”

I smile at him and kiss his cheek.

We finish up cleaning the kitchen together as team.

“So, what now?” I ask as we wipe our hands on a dish towel.

“We sit, talk and listen to each other.”


	75. Deeper

  
Jude‘s POV

 

“Whoever you talked to, they seem really wise. I feel like I need to send them some flowers or something.”

I get a little chuckle out of him. I don’t know why his mood is so grim.

“Sloane. I talked to Sloane. If coach and her can get over everything they went through, we can get through this too.”

“Oh, I didn’t know we were going through something.”

We take a seat on the couch. He turns towards me and I decide to do the same.

“Come on Jude, who are you trying to kid here?”

“What are you talking about?”

“That mystery women that doesn’t like me but you picked to sleep with over me on the day we get engaged.”

“You only proposed because you need me to keep Jazzy, that’s it. Why are you making it a big deal? Why should I stay and celebrate a fake engagement?”

 

Zero’s POV

 

Because you wanted to be with me, not her. Because it means something to me and I hope it means something to you.

“Is that the real reason?”

“I wasn’t in the mood to have sex that night anyway.”

“We didn’t have to have sex. So you left to sleep with her, I’m confused. You would rather fuck her than me?”

“No, hold up, never. I can sleep with someone and not fuck them. I just wanted someone to talk to and hang out with and I have to deal with Junior, plus, it’s simple with her. She’s not always trying to get in my pants. We spent the night talking about birthing plans and we had a movie marathon, it was nice. Oh, by the way, she wants you at the birth.”

Since when is trying to get in his pants a bad thing?

“She does? Wow, ok. When is she due?”

“Around Christmas, maybe a little earlier.”

“If I did my calculation right, Alisha is due around then too. Sounds like we need a game plan. I’m hoping Alisha calls me and I’m hopping I’m not on the court or on the road. I’d really hate to miss my kid being born.”

“Kids you mean. We will be married for months by the time she arrives, my munchkin and I are a package deal, just like Jazzy and you are.”

“I’m all in man. We are in this together, right?”

“Right. So, are we good?” He asks me.

“No, not really. There are a few more things we need to talk about.”

“Like what?”

 

Jude’s POV

 

I watch him take a deep breath and curve into himself a little, wrapping his arms around his knees. This can’t be good.

“What do you need from me to be happy?”

He has that lost puppy look on his face. It makes me want to kiss him and do other things to wipe that look off his face.

I move closer and palm his face with both hands. I missed the bristly feel of his face, kissing a smooth face just isn’t the same. I like being able to feel the reminder of a kiss minutes later. I can’t help but to run my hand up and down his face a little.

“What is it with my facial hair today? First it was the…”

I don’t let him finish he sentence. I push him back taking his mouth with my own. I kiss him with a hunger that I have been holding all day. I want to wrap him round me. I wiggle my way in between his legs to lay him flat on the couch. His hands went to my back, holding me in place as I try to devour him with my mouth. He tastes like chicken and Kool-aid, a surprisingly good combination. He wraps his legs around me like he knows I need to have him as close as possible. I feel his hand creep down my back slowly, like it’s his way of saying anticipation from The Rocky Horror Show. His hand stops and my body is screaming at him to keep going. He is giving me goosebumps. I move my assault to his neck, two can play this game. I’m slow and deliberate in my kisses. I jump around avoiding his spot. I can feel him growing harder by the minute. I can’t help myself, I push our hips together to try and move his hand down farther and to rub our growing cocks together for some friction. I can feel his frustration through the jerking of his hips and his impatience moans.

“You know what I want.” I say.

I arch up on my hands pushing us closer from the waist down. I look him straight in the eyes and find nothing but a friendly challenge.

Yes, his hands are on the move only problem is they are moving in the wrong direction. They are on my chest, trying to pull my shirt up. I try to use one hand to pull it off but my fiancée has other things in mind. He sits up pushing me back. Before I know it, he has flipped us. I’m looking up at him and my shirt is on the floor. I start to work on his shirt when he latches on to my nipple. I curse when he bites down a little.

“Fuck.” I shiver and twitch under him. My breaths are ragged as he grinds against me.

“Damn!”

He lets go of my nipple and reaches between us to undo our pants.

“I want you so bad.” He tells me as he frees me from my pants.

“I know.” I reach down and squeeze him through his pants to give him a light rub. He smiles.

”I bet you miss that, huh?” He says stroking me.

“Miss what?” I lean back to watch him stroke me.

“My cock. She can’t give you that, can she?”

I don’t want to burst his bubble with a talk of birthday gifts so I let it slide.

“Of course not, but she has great breasts.”

He kisses my neck; I wiggle out of my pants.

“Enough talk about breast and fuck me already.” I tell him.

I watch as he strips while I stroke myself and watch him grab his keys and open the end table.

“What are you doing?”

“I keep supplies in here.”

“Do I even want to know?”

“Hey, this was a bachelor pad Jude. I had to lock the drawer once Jazzy came. She got into my condom stash, you should have seen her. Sticky balloons, daddy.” He says putting on a condom.

I don’t want to think about how many people he’s fucked on this furniture.

I have to laugh at him, I miss these talks. I reach for him and pull him to me.

“Just to let you know, we are getting new furniture, and no more condoms and lube in the end tables, ok?”

“Is that going to make you happy?”

“It’s a start. Now shut up and let’s do this.” He laughs and mumbles something about having a major case of blue balls.

It’s nice to get back in the saddle after dealing with a women’s body. This is familiar. I don’t have to guess what feels good. Or ask her what she wants. Sometimes a challenge is nice, other times you just want to go on instinct and ride the roller coast that is sex with Zero


	76. Never will I ever .....

Chapter 76

 

Jude‘s POV

 

We collapse on the couch basking in the afterglow. He pulls out and tosses the condom to the floor.

“Wow,” He says breathing heavily on top of me. He kisses me and rest his head on my shoulder.

“What?”

“You’re different.”

“Is that a good thing?” What is he talking about?

“You have this new confidence that you didn’t have before. Seeing we are being honest right now. I was a little…” I cut him off before he can finish his sentence.

“Jealous. I just want you to admit it, just once.” I run my hand through his sweat damped hair.

“Me? Jealous?” He looks up at me.

I playfully smack him on the ass.

“Be truthful or I’m pushing you off this couch and leaving.”

He sighs.

“Fine, I’m a bit jealous.”

“I can die a happy man now.” I kiss the top of Zero’s head.

“Laugh it up, wise guy.”

We are lying in comfortable silence, enjoying the darkness of the room when I get the urge to answer the question he asked.

“You know what? I need to be happy.”

He suddenly goes still on top of me.

I start to rub his back in small circles hoping it relaxes him.

“I need to see more of Gideon and less of Zero. Before you protest, I want to clarify what I just said. I want to get to know the real you. I need that. I don’t care how ugly you think he is or how flawed, I want to know him. Don’t think that I want to make Zero disappear. It not that that’s, he is who I first met and found out I had feelings for.”

Why is it so easy to talk in the dark when you’re naked? It’s like your clothes hold back the truth or something.

“Is that all?” He says almost in a whisper.

“Well, I need you to understand that my work is important and I have no interest in Junior.”

“Ok, I get that now; is that all?”

“This is a two-way street, what do you need from me to be happy?”

“Who said I am not happy?”

“Give me a break, don’t bs me. I’m lying in both of our sweat on a leather couch for a reason.”

He laughs and gets up. He finds my hand and pulls me off the couch. I bend down and feel around for the condom. After the last time Alisha found it, I’m not taking the chance of it getting kicked some place and Jazzy finding it.

“What are you doing?”

“Grabbing the condom. We don’t need Jazzy finding it.”

“Good idea.”

I follow him to the bathroom, toss the condom in the toilet as he starts the shower.

“So, what do you need from me to be happy?” I touch his shoulder.

“I thought I expressed myself pretty well today.”

“Ok. So you want more of my attention.”

I grab the loofa and body wash. I start to think of all the songs I heard today and what they mean. I absentmindedly start to wash his feet.

“I’m not complaining, and I’ll never turn down a chance to see you on your knees before me, but what are you doing?”

I look up at him through the darkness. I can’t see him very well but it must be a reflex to look toward who is speaking to you.

“Ah, sorry, this is sort of my thing with her. We talk and I help her wash her back and legs.”

“Ah, HER.”

There it is the second issue. It’s all in the way he said HER. It’s the same way he talks about his foster mom.

“And there is the second issue.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t like my relationship with Christie.” We came up with a name on the fly because of Junior.

“I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to. I know how to read between the lines.”

“Fine, I want you to put me first when it comes to HER.”

“You think I’m going to replace you, don’t you?” He doesn’t say anything. “You do, don’t you?”

I stand up and place my hands on his shoulders to turn him towards me. The nightlight is enough to barely make out his facial features. I fucking hate that look on his face. It brings me back to the limo all those months ago. He has that same lost look.

“I’m going to tell you this once, so please listen to me closely. You can never be replaced, you hear me? Never! She hasn’t replaced you, not for a second. Think of her as my Alishia but maybe less. I care about her and I will always look after her if she needs it but never will she hold a place in my life or my heart like you and Jazzy do.

I pull him to me and hold him. At first he’s stiff and then he relaxes and puts his arms around me.

“Thank you.”

“Ah, you’re welcome?! Why are you thanking me?”

“For not abandoning me like everyone does.”

“Never will I ever replace or abandon you.” I kiss the side of his head. He tightens his grip around like I was a buoy in the middle of the ocean and he couldn’t swim. For the first time I can actually feel him crying again my shoulder. This was more of a sob. I don’t dare say anything or acknowledge it. I didn’t want him to end the emotional release he very much needs. I slide us to the bottom of the shower and just held him. I figured that’s what he needs from me.

 

Zero’s POV

 

Ever since Jude has been spending time with his mystery woman, I have had a fear that he was going to pick her. I thought he was going to abandon me and the family that we are building together. I have had nightmares ever since he walked out my door. I thought he was ghosting me when he cut communication. I felt like he was slipping away from me. If he would just let me meet her, I would feel so much better. If he would have waited for Alishia to show up, I wouldn’t be so worried.

My dream of having my cake and eating it too was coming true. It’s not all about me. This is about my kids too. It’s always good to have a backup plan, even when it comes to parents; if something was to ever happen to me or to their mother, they would have Jude. I really hope that Jude and Alisha will be able to get along. Three parents are better than one, but two parents is best. I only want what best for them. Having Jude and Alisha getting along is the best thing that can happen.

All my insecurities about not being good enough for him and everything from my past has just built up to the point that I just can’t hold it in any longer. To hear him say that he would never replace or abandon me is the straw that broke me. I have yearned to hear those words from some of the people that I have loved in the past. Not one has ever told me that and kept their word. To know he cares that much and to know he is all in with me, feels like winning my first ring all over again, no: this is better than that. It’s like watching Jazzy’s birth, winning my first ring and seeing papa killed all rolled in to one day.

I cried at each event. Maybe not a lot, but I still cried. I feel like if I don’t hold on to that, I am going to lose myself in my tears or that this is a dream and I am going to wake and be alone in my bed.

When he slides us to the floor, I wrap myself around him and hide my face from the shower on his neck. At this moment, he couldn’t be more perfect to me. He is mine and now I can rest easy.


	77. Power couple?

Chapter 77

 

Zero’s POV

 

For the first time in a long time, I’ve slept in. I look over Jude’s shoulder at the alarm and see that it’s 10:12 am. I kiss Jude’s shoulder before getting up. He turns and looks up at me.

“Where are you going?”

“Need to go work out a little.”

“I would have figured last night and this morning was enough cardio for you.”

“Just need to think a little Judy.”

He looks worried. I walk back to the bed and crawl to him to kiss his frown away.

“Relax Judy. I’ll be back. Oh, what do you want to eat?”

“Cold chicken?” He smiles at me.

“Already ate it. I didn’t think you liked my cooking. You barely ate anything last night.”

“I told you I was mad and lost my appetite last night.”

“So, you like my cooking then?”

He sits up and grabs my face.

“Look at me. I love your cooking, you can cook for me every day once we are married, ok?”

“Ok, I get it, you like my cooking. But fried chicken everyday isn’t good for you Judy.”

“Very funny, I’m sure you can cook other things.”

I sit back on my heels and looked everywhere but at him.

“No, not really. I can do scrambled eggs and toast, but it’s been a while.”

“All this food talk is making me hungry. Get out of here so you can come back with food.”

“What do you want to eat?”

“I don’t care, surprise me.”

“I can do that.”

I give him one more kiss and head to his favorite donut spot. I figured that I will be a nice fiancée and get food first. Can’t let my baby go hungry now, can I?

 

Jude’s POV

 

I lay back down and watch my baller leave for the gym. Last night was crazy. So many emotions rolled into one night! After we got out of the shower, we spent time looking at all the stuff for the babies.

I think he is as excited as I am. I had no clue he was buying so much stuff for them. It was really sweet. I love this side of him. After seeing everything he bought, my conscious decided to rear its ugly head.

What kind of person listens to a father that is worried about the mother of his child and doesn’t say anything? Maybe I can get her to call him again or maybe write a letter just to tell him that she’s ok. It’s the least I can do. I’m torn between the two of them because I’m loyal to both, something that is making this really hard. I understand both sides of this story. After finding out about the fight, I know I can’t say anything. The last thing I want is for that man to get a hold of Alisha, who knows what he would do to her? I don’t think she is exaggerating about the danger she’s in.

She’s right about Giddy needing to make up for the time he didn’t have with Jazzy. I think this has changed him for the good a lot. He has made friends with people he normally would never have talked to. All because he has Jazzy now. I would have to say he has grown as a person and as a parent.

We sat on the couch and tried to figure out how we could spend more time together with Junior in the picture. He suggested they could have daily gym sessions together, which was a great idea. We also decided to have date nights. We will take advantage of Junior being new to the coast and we’ll go sightseeing with him since it will give us a reason to hang out. He finally agreed to let Junior live in the loft. He was even kind enough to order one of those giant bean bag chairs for him to sit on so he can be comfortable when he is spending time at the loft. At that moment, I made a mental note to send Sloane some flowers. If it wasn’t for her little talk with him, I would have walked out on him again. We would have never cleared the air.

He promised me that we will work on being a better couple. That one day we will truly be a married couple and have a wedding that wasn’t so gunshot like. We also set a date for the wedding: October 1. We are going to have to check with Her, Zero’s foster mom, to make sure it’s ok since we are going go over the allowed month because of the fall and being behind schedule at the house.

He told me that he has no problem with me keeping my apartment, which is fine by me. I will have a place to stay closer to the arena if I work late. I had a feeling he has a plan for it, but I didn’t want to know. Who does he want to move in to my place?

I figured that since we were clearing the air, I had to bring up the prenup. Zero is still holding his ground and won’t budge about it. What he doesn’t know is that I have already contacted James’s law firm about it and they are sending it in a few days for us to sign.

I talked to Owen and found out that James is doing much better. He is out of the coma and is breathing on his own. It looks like he is going to have a long road in front of him. They had to reschedule their wedding for next year and they won’t be able to come to our wedding because their baby is due in less than a month. It’s a relief that James is going to be all right. It has been touch and go for a while. I feel bad that Owen is going to be dealing with a new born and a wheel chair bound fiancée at the same time; it’s really going to test their relationship. I really hope they survive this.

After a half an hour, Zero walks in with a box of donuts. I’m just getting out of bed when he walks in.

“You’re back early.”

“I couldn’t leave you starving, could I?” He hands me a cup of coffee.

“Well, thanks.” I give him a smile.

“So, are you going to the gym soon?”

“I think I want to go get that kid of mine.”

“Do you miss her already?”

I know I do. I got so used to having her with us that it’s become normal. I laugh to myself since I have wanted normal for so long that I now have it two normals. The home and family I have created with Lionel and Alishia, and the home here. I really hope that when my two worlds collide, it doesn’t turn into World War 3.

I have been getting a weird vibe from Alishia for some reason. I have a feeling she is planning something but I’m not sure what. I’m afraid to ask her. I swear those two are a lot alike in ways but so different in others.

“How about we get the kids and go take a drive up the coast or something?” He suggests.

“Kids, when did Jazzy multiply?”

“Junior is not legal for shit; I can’t even go to the strip club with him.”

“And when he is of age, you’re not taking him to the strip club.”

“Oh, come on Jude! It will be fun, you don’t have to come.”

“He’s a good kid, you’re not going to corrupt him.” I give him a quick kiss and take the donuts to the kitchen.

“Hey, that’s what teammates are for.”

I roll my eyes and take a bite out of my apple fritter. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist as he leans against me. He takes a bite out of the other end of it and smiles.

“Eating my donut isn’t going to soften me up.” I say rubbing his butt.

“I don’t think there is anything soft about you at this moment.” He says thrusting his hips a little.

“Hey, none of that. Have you forgotten you wanted to go get the kids?”

He jumps back like I am on fire.

“You’re right. We need to save one of those for my baby girl.”

I smile as he runs off to change clothes so we can head to Sloane’s.

 

We spend the rest of the day as an odd family. We decide to go to a beach two hours away. Zero and Junior are getting along much better now. I think he doesn’t see him as a threat anymore, which is a good thing. I don’t need him having issues with another team mate. It’s also great to see that Jazzy is having fun with him on the beach. She spends the afternoon building sand castles and burying us all in the sand.

 


	78. Momma issues

Chapter 78

 

Los Angeles

 

Alisha’s POV

 

I received a text from Jude this morning. He asked me if I could text or send a letter to Giddy today or sometime soon. I wasn’t expecting this. He didn’t give me any details to why I should do it; all he said was that if I loved Giddy, I would do it. Well, how was I supposed to argue with that? So I took the time to take a few pictures of me lying in bed only showing my growing belly and nothing else. I went to my Facebook paged and tagged him on the pictures. I wrote a cap above the pictures:

 

4 months to go.

#feelinglikeabeachedwhale

#can’twaittomeetdaddy

#babygirl

#daddysgirlinthemaking.

 

I really hope that it’s good enough.

 

At a rest area outside of Los Angeles

 

Jude’s POV

 

After a long day of playing and eating junk food, we decide it’s time to head back.

 

Half hour in to the drive, Jazzy speaks up and says she needs to go to the bathroom so we drive to the closest rest stop. Zero jumps out and gets Jazzy out of her car seat. Junior and I sit back and wait for them to come back.

I start to hear something ringing, I pull out my phone. I have a notification letting me know I have a text from Alisha telling me that she has posted pictures on Facebook. I don’t have Facebook so I’m going to start uploading all the pictures to his social media pages as he drives so I can point out what I found to him. I’m just starting to download a picture when the door opens and both Jazzy and Zero are sitting next to me. He looks shook up and Jazzy is smiling ear to ear.

“Are you guys ok?”

He turns and looks at me.

“She’s ok.” He smiles and hugs Jazzy.

“Momma momma momma momma.” Jazzy say hugging her fathers’ phone to her.

“Hey, you want to show Uncle?” He says to her.

“No. Momma. Daddy I want momma!” She shows him the picture then quickly hugs the phone again.

He looks to me for help. Maybe this was a bad I idea. It’s been a while since she has asked for her and I didn’t think about Jazzy when I asked her to do this.

“Hey, momma said four more months.” He tells her. He counted them off to her using her fingers. We have been trying to work with her so she can learn her numbers. So far she knows 10 but a few are out of order.

“Yeah, Momma can’t come home until the house is done and the baby is here, ok?” I add.

He looks at me as if to say thanks, I didn’t know what else to say.

Zero gets up and puts her in her car seat. He kisses her and closes the door. He climbs back into the car and just sits there staring out the windshield. In the back, I see Jazzy is babbling on and on about her momma.

“Hey, you ok?”

“She’s having a girl.”

“Congrats man.” Junior pips up from the back seat.

“We are going to be so outnumbered: 4 to 3.” He says.

“Just think, if it wasn’t for Nick living in the loft, it would be 2 to 4.” I slap him on the thigh.

“Haha Jude. You want boy kids, right?”

“Yes, definitely more than anything.”

“Good, maybe we can even this out a little.” It’s his turn to smack my thigh.

“But if it doesn’t happen, then I’m totally fine with three little girls running around.”

“Well, I’d love to have to have a little boy running around that looks like you. Nice and tall. I can groom the little guy to be the next baller. Right Junior, you want be my assistant coach?”

“Totally man.”

“Why not a three or four WMBA hopefuls. Jazzy, you want to be a baller like Daddy?”

“Yes!” She says with ethusiasm.

“See, that would be great! I can add three more jerseys to my wall of fame.”

On the way home, we talk about the future and what it could be like. I had no idea that Zero would like to be a coach one day. In our imagination, the future looks pretty great.

 

After we dropped off Junior at Lionel’s, the three of us head home. We decided it was time to call Her about the plan to delay the wedding. We had dinner as a family then we put Jazzy to bed together. Nice and normal. I’m starting to think he is stalling after the third bedtime story.

“I think she’s a sleep now, you can stop reading.”

“Don’t you want to find out what’s going to happen?”

I reach over and take the book from him.

“I’ll put her down in the bedroom for you.”

“No, I can do it Jude.”

“It’s ok I already have her.”

“She’s my daughter, not yours!” He actually looks pissed as he says it.

“I know that but we are in this together, aren’t we?”

His shoulders slump and he look away.

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. I’m just on edge.”

I walk out carrying Jazzy to the bedroom. I tuck her in, give her a quick kiss on the forehead and walk back out closing the door behind me. He’s standing in the middle of the room staring at his phone. I walk over and hug him from behind.

“It’s just a phone call.”

“I know. You know how Oscar has that hold on you. Well, she’s my Oscar. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to avoid certain feelings.”

“Have you had much contact with her since you saw her?”

It takes a second for him to reply. For some reason. he is refusing to look at me .

“Yeah. we text every once in a while. She always wants to know how Jazzy and I are doing.”

“Maybe there is a chance you two can have a relationship.”

“Alishia would kill me for letting her around Jazzy.”

Alishia is going to kill me for saying this. I know her relationship is crappy when it comes to her mother but I think Zero wants a relationship with her.

“Don’t worry about her. Do what you think is right. What do you want?”

He shrugs and sits downs. I hope I don’t regret this.

“if you don’t know how you feel, then let me talk to her.”

“No, she might not want to talk to you.”

“What? I thought she liked me.”

“She does, but she’ll mostly want to talk to me.”

I watch him take a deep breath before pushing sent. He puts it on speaker. He seems almost excited about it. He has a small smile on his face as he takes a seat on the couch. It rings for a while until it clicks over. All we hear is yelling. It’s a man voice. His face goes from smiling to white as a ghost.


	79. Repeat

Jude’s POV

 

“Hello, hello?”

You can barely hear her.

“Hello?”

“Baby, I can’t talk right now.”

“Who is on the phone, bitch?” We hear in the background.

“Get out of there and don’t hang up!” Zero tells her.

We can hear the phone sliding across the floor. For the next two minutes, I watch him pace the floor.

You can hear her yelling at him to stop. Zero's face goes distant and he stops pacing. It’s like he is frozen some place in time. I get up and walk over to him. I can still hear her crying on the phone. I wave my hand in front of his face. He is still in his own little ugly world. I touch his shoulder. His eyes go wild and he drops to the floor and crabs walks backwards. He drops his phone as he goes backwards. I don’t want to disconnect so I shove it in my back pocket to muffle the sound. I slowly approach him.

“Hey Zero. Hey, look at me.”

He is shielding his head with his hands as if I am going to hit him.

“Hey, it’s me, Judy. Your main number one guy. Your fiancée.”

I cautiously reach out and touch his head. He flinched then shutters a little.

He slowly looks up and makes eye contact with me for the first time in a few minutes.

“Hey you.”

“Judy.” He grabs me and hugs me. He holds onto me like his life depends on it.

“Where’s my phone?” He pulls away and starts to look for his phone.

I pull it out of my pocket and hand it to him. The phone’s now silent. She either hung up or I accidently hung up on her. I watch him call her again. He looks frustrated as he waits for her to pick up.

“Why isn’t she picking up?”

“I don’t know. Do you have her home number?”

“I don’t know if she has one.”

“Maybe she will call you back.”

“I hope so.”

I get up and take a seat on the couch.

“Come sit. Where did you just go?”

I watch him pace the room. He doesn’t say anything for a few seconds.

“I was just remembering something that happened a long time ago.”

I pat the seat next to me. It takes him a few moments before he joins me on the couch.

He curls up next to me staring at his phone. I reach out and lay a comforting hand on him. It takes a second for him to start to talk.

“It happened for the first time a few months after pops died. She didn’t wait long to replace him. He wasn’t even cold in the grave before she moved that fucker in.”

I rubbed his back trying to get him to keep talking. Out of nowhere, his phone rings.

He quickly answers the phone.

“Hello? Mama?”

She’s back on speaker.

“Baby, I’ll call you when I can.” She hangs up on him.

“Hello? Mama??”

He looks like a lost little boy.

“Hey, she called you back. You know she’s ok.”

“True.” He turns and stretches out on the couch letting his head rest on my lap and curls up on his side facing the back of the couch. This is new. I’m not going to lie. The new more vulnerable Zero is a little bit of a turn on. Maybe it’s wrong for me to want to see this side of him, but it’s the only way to get him to open up to me. I don’t want to spook him so I don’t touch his face or his chest like I wanted to. I just let him take comfort in me just being here.

“I’ll try and call her later.” He says.

“Do you think that’s wise?” I tell him.

“What do you mean?”

“What if you calling her again sets him off?”

“You’re right. He’s a touchy asshole and that would probably set him off. I would not be surprised if he kills her one day.”

He says it in a matter of fact way. He is back to being cool and calm. He’s getting quicker at it. His recovery time is almost a blink of an eye. I’m proud of him for being able to do that.

“You are my rock Jude; you know that?”

Well, that’s random. I guess it’s his way of saying thanks for being here. I smile modestly at him. I reach for his hand and he gives it to me. I run my thumb over his knuckles and then kiss his them.

“I will always have your back.” He sits up and kisses me. It’s a hungry kiss, a devouring kiss. He climbs into my lap and starts to take off my shirt.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting you naked, stupid.”

He fiddles around with the end table to takes out the supplies.

He hands everything to me. He stands up and drops his pants and tosses them at the end of the couch. He gets on his knees and starts to undress me. He gets my shoes and pants off and throws them with his. He disappears to the bathroom; I don’t know what to do. This isn’t how it normally goes.

“What are you waiting for?”

He points to the condom. He’s serious.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got it.”

He straddles my lap and puts the condom on as he kisses me. He slowly lowers himself onto my cock. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding when he finally starts to move. He’s slow and deliberate in his movements. God, he is tight, his head falls back as he rides me.

“Jude, fuck.”

I kiss from his bare chest to his neck and nibble on his neck. He grabs my face and roughly kisses me. This is so much better with him than anything with Alisha. This is where my heart is at. The chaffing of he’s beard, his large hand gripping me and fighting for control. His cock rubbing against my stomach leaving a trail of precum.

“I miss you so much Jude.”

He picks up the pace a little, causing our bodies to slap loudly against each other. I can see him become more alert as our moans become louder. I see him watching the bedroom door. I catch him off guard by flipping him on his back.

“Jude, I can’t see the door.”

I stop in mid stroke to throw the blanket that is over the back of the couch over us.

“A little insurance.”

I pick up the pace up and kiss him. He moans into our kiss.

“I’m close.” I tell him. I put his leg over my shoulder and change position a little.

I reached down and start to stroke him. I lean in and start to bite his neck. He wraps his arms around me and he cums with a curse.

“Fuck Jude.”

I pull out and discard the condom and finish off by hand cuming all over his chest. We stare at each other panting. A smile creeps up on both of our faces. We start to laugh. I bend down and kiss him.

“I’ll be back.”

I get up and head to the bathroom to clean up.

“We should do this more often Jude.”

I come out of the bathroom and almost run Jazzy over. I duck back into the bathroom to grab a towel to wrap around my waist. I head back to the couch. Jazzy keeps walking to the front door passing the couch. I could hear the blanket being moved quickly around.

“Jazzy, what are you going?”

“Hey, she’s sleep walking.”

I hand him the washcloth before following Jazzy to the door.

“Where do you think you’re going kiddo?”

“Mama.” It is the only thing she mumbles.

I scoop her up and take her to the bathroom and sit her on the toilet before waking her up. Maybe she had to go and got confused. I turn and see Zero standing in the door way.

“I thought she was over this.”

“I thought she was over this too.”

I guess the picture brought up something for Jazzy too. I really didn’t think this through. I’m starting to think maybe keeping this secret was a bad idea.


	80. The big move

Chapter 80

 

Zero had been keeping regular tabs on his “Mama”. Alisha is going to kill me when she finds out that he wants her to move to Los Angeles. I knew he had plans for my apartment. He left it up to me to decide if she can move in or not. I personally wanted to keep it as at getaway house. I’m really going to have to think about it because it’s something he really wants. I have a feeling she’s not going to move without that crazy abusive husband of hers.

 

For the next few weeks, we’ve tried to keep the schedule we made. We have doing pretty good. We somehow worked the house into the weekly schedule; so every Saturday for the past three weeks, we’ve grabbed the “kids” and headed to work at the house. We were able to get the house back on track with Junior’s help.

I have somehow found time to get some work done on the scars on my face. I hope to be healed up before the ceremony. I didn’t like hiding behind all the makeup, it isn’t me. My insecurities have been driving everyone up the walls. Zero found the best plastic surgeon in LA and handed me his card. He told me not to do this for him because to him, I was hot no matter what. I told Alisha what was going on and she felt the same way, I should have known. They are like two faces of the same coin sometimes. They both care about me in their own way. I made the appointment and had the surgery done. Everything turned out great. I look better and I feel better about myself too. The scaring is like a thick line now and it’s easy to overlook even without make up.

Zero and my relationship is getting back to normal, maybe even better than that. His nightmares have come and gone along with Jazzy’s sleep walking. I’m really proud of them both.

The wedding is coming along great. I still don’t see a reason to help out with it, Zero and Lionel seem to be having a great time doing it themselves. Zero had so many plans about this wedding that he even invited Coach Pete and Sloane to the wedding along with the rest of the team. So far, no one has rsvp yet beside Pete and Sloane and of course Junior and “mama.” I’m not holding my breath on anyone else showing up.

When this becomes a real wedding, I will have plenty to say in everything. Right now, I feel like this is a green card marriage. It feels as if I don’t marry him, he will have to go back to his home country. It will be real when we are able to tell each other that we love one another. If I can’t have an outed Boyfriend/ Fiancée, I just want this one thing.

Despite being extremely busy, we have become a texting couple. Some people may think it’s a bad thing but it has actual brought us closer together. I told Zero, for every dick pic he sends me, he has to send me a fact about himself, I thought that it would deter him from sexting me. It actually opened up conversation. I have learned so much from the fact that he sucks at tennis to his last memory of his real mom, to his favorite cartoon. I received two things out of it: info and enough material for those lonely nights when he’s on the road. I would have to say win-win situation.

 

It’s two days before the wedding and it is pure chaos. Zero and Junior now have practice every day instead of every other day. Lionel had to hire an assistant to help finish the wedding plans and the decorating of the house.

 

At the arena

 

“Jude, just the person I wanted to see.” Lionel says.

“Hey, I was just heading out to grab lunch. Do you want something?”

“Who has time for lunch when you’re planning your wedding, decorating your house, and running our NBA team?” She has a point.

“What’s up?”

She reaches into her pocket and hands me a small necklace box.

“What’s this?”

“It’s for you to give to Jazzy. You’re not just marrying her father, it’s a package deal, Jude. Jazzy needs to know she’s a part of this.” She waves her hands around.

“Oh ok, of course. We are doing this for her anyway.” I tell her.

“Ah huh, whatever you say Jude.” She gives me her who are you kidding look. “I don’t care what you say to her, just make it sweet. Ok? You’re going to be a papa in two days Jude!” She holds two fingers up at me.

That is the one thing I’m looking forward to out of all of this. A hidden husband isn’t at the top of the list but the family that I am getting out of this is a plus.

“Don’t forget that Jude.”

“I won’t, I never could.”

I put it in my breast pocket. I figured I’d take a look at it while I ate lunch.

“Oh, don’t forget to make your playlist for the reception, my brother-in law is dijeing at my house, and remember to bring your swim trunks.”

As she turns to leave, I see Zero and Jazzy walking up behind her. Jazzy runs up to her for a hug.

“Lion!”

“Jazzy!”

She picks her up and kisses her cheeks.

“Hey Zero, don’t forget your playlist.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She hands Jazzy to me.

“Good man. I have to run. Jude remember you have to be back at the office in an hour for that conference call.”

With that she leaves me with my fiancée and soon to be daughter alone.

“When are you coming home?” Jazzy asks me.

“I have been busy. I have a lot to do right now.” I tell her.

“We all do Jazzy.” Zero tells her.

“How’s the packing going?” I ask Zero.

Jazzy hugs me around my neck and starts to randomly kiss my face. I can see Zero is trying to not to laugh at me.

“I’m almost done. The movers are picking up everything tonight.” Zero says.

I lean against the wall and shift Jazzy on my hip.

“What about you; have you packed a few bags?” He asks.

“My suit case is packed and your jersey is wrapped up in bubble wrap.”

“Good good. I’m looking forward to seeing that in our home. It’s going to look great in your office.”

I smile at him as Jazzy changes cheeks to kiss. He steps closer to me and Jazzy.

“What are you doing to uncle?”

He reaches out and tickles her. She starts to giggle as she kisses my cheek. Her laugher is contagious. It lifts my spirits and makes me smile.

“Kissing him.” He keeps on tickling her.

“Are you loving on uncle? Huh? Huh?”

“Yes.” She says sweetly.

“We missed you Jude.”

“Missed you guys too.”

“I’m really going to hate being on the road for a month without you guys.”

“Maybe we can meet you in Cleveland. We should go to the police and make a statement.”

“No. I doubt she even remembers anything. I don’t want to put her through that. She’s four Jude, I’m sure that’s why they haven’t contacted me.”

“Fine. I understand.” I still would like to see if we could put this guy away. The bastard shot Alisha and Jazzy and tried to take her. How is he being so calm about this?

“What about when we play Orlando. You two can go to Disneyworld?”

“Something like that would be a family trip with the 6 of us. Maybe when Jazzy 7 and the girls are 3.”

“You put a lot of thought into that trip already, haven’t you?”

“Yeah, Alisha and I missed Disneyland, I’d hate for her to miss Disneyworld.” The trip is completely planned. Alisha and I planned it out one night when we were hanging out. We are going to take Lionel with us. We have already asked her.

“Why do you have to bring her up?” He gives me his arrogant look like he doesn’t care about her anymore.

“Why shouldn’t I? She’s pregnant with our baby and she’s Jazzy’s mom.”

“Give me a second.” He pulls out a pair of headphones and Jazzy’s phone. I watch him put on a video and hand it to Jazzy. He takes her and sits her on the ground next to us.

“Because I don’t think she’s coming back and what if I never get to see either one of them again?”

“You really don’t think she’s coming back? Come on! That photo online from just a couple of weeks ago means nothing? What are you really mad about?”

He sighs heavily. He doesn’t say anything for a second. I cross my arms and wait.

“She’s going to miss the wedding. We made a promise to each other that we would be at each other’s wedding no matter what.”

I wish we were at home; I would hug him right now. I wish I can tell him that she’s showing up no matter what.

“Why don’t you send her a private message on Facebook with the time, place and date and see what happens. Maybe she will surprise you.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

I reach out and rub his arm.

Zero had this crazy idea that he wanted his “Mama” and Alisha at the wedding together. Alisha would freak being in the same room with her mother. I think it’s a bad idea having her at the wedding. If I could pick one, I would pick Alisha. The stress isn’t good for her or the babies. I told her that if she was to show up, it would mean a lot to him. She told me that she was already going to be there, but he wouldn’t know it until after. She said she always keeps her word, especially to him. Well now she did seeing how everything has turned out.

 

At the new house

 

Zero’s POV

 

Today has been one hell of a day, dealing with the movers.

As promised I got rid of all the furniture that I have fuck on with other people. Junior is cheap and wanted everything, which made it easy on me, I just hope Jude doesn’t notice it.

We followed the movers back to the house. The rest of the day I spent directing them to where the boxes went. After that, we ordered pizza and had lunch while we unpacked the house and the garage loft. It took him 2 hours to finish and then he came and helped me with all the boxes. I had to give Junior all of my kitchen stuff because Lionel bought everything that we needed already. My few pots and pans were not needed.

After everything, well almost everything, was put away, it was around 5pm already. Jazzy is passed out on the couch and Junior and I are sitting on the porch taking a breather, drinking a beer and a can of pop.

“Hey, you have plans tonight?”

“Naw, just going to chill in my place and sleep.”

“Scratch that man. I need your help.”

“Sure man, what’s up?”

“I need a playlist for the wedding.”

“You want my help?”

“Yeah, four ears are better than two.”

 

Jude’s apartment

 

Jude’s POV

 

I’m cleaning out what little I have in my refrigerator when I hear my phone ring. I dug it out the back pocket of my jeans.

“Hello?”

“Hey, you coming over tonight?”

“Alisha hey, I don’t think so, I have too much stuff to do here before I move into the new house. How are you and my girls?”

“We are finally 27 weeks today.” She says.

“Wow, that’s great! That means if something happened, they might have a fighting chance, right?” I ask.

“You can say that.”

“So, what are your plans when it comes to the wedding tomorrow?”

“I coming with Lionel, her brother and brother in law. You said that there are rooms that I can see the wedding from, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll bring in a chair.”

“Is there a bathroom in one of these rooms?” She asks me.

“Yes.”

“Then I’m good, I’ll have snacks and when you’re kissing your husband, I’ll sneak out and have the driver take me back to Lionel’s. So you better make that kiss good.”

“Will do. What’s your plan for the party at Lionel’s?”

“I’ll watch from the balcony in the dark or the gardens.”

“Can you think about coming down for a little while? It would mean the world to us all.”

“If you promise to keep the bitch away from me.”

“How about just wait until she’s gone then”

“Well, I guess that works then. You just have to play a song telling me that it’s ok. Staying Alive by The Bee Gees or something. I just need a Q.”

“I got you.”

“Go get some rest, ok? You have a big day tomorrow. You don’t want bags under your eye do you?”

“Fine fine, I’ll get everything done here and go straight to bed.”

“Hey, you guys aren’t having a bachelor party.”

“I think Zero and Nick are going out or something.”

“Oh, you’re not going?”

“I wasn’t invited. Plus, I have to make a playlist for Lionel.”

“Oh ok. Enjoy your freedom because you’re getting hitched tomorrow night.”

“Very funny. Good night, give the girls a rub for me.”

“Will do, they are kicking as we speak.”

“Nice.”

That made my night. These next three months can’t go by fast enough. I’m ready to meet our girls, I wonder what they will look like.

“Have a good night.”

“I’m going see you tomorrow, right?” She asks.

“Will do. I’ll come over for breakfast.”

“I will see you then.”

We hang up. I find a bottle of champagne in the back of the refrigerator that I was keeping for a special occasion. I shrug and pop it open, head to the living room to where my iPod is. I’m going to spent the next 30 minutes drinking and picking songs for my sham wedding. I don’t really care because no one but close friends and family are going to be there


	81. Presents

  
Chapter 81

 

Past time

 

Jude came for breakfast like he said he would. He got to meet the pastor from west Hollywood, Lionel’s brother and his husband from Rhode Island. We all had breakfast outside going over the last plans for the wedding. The pastor is being kept in the dark about who the other groom is and has to sign confidentiality papers on top of it.

 

Present time

 

Alisha’s POV

 

The wedding is over and it is time to go. I quietly clean up the snack wrappers and head to the bathroom before I leave. I take my last look around at Jazzy’s bedroom. I like that everything is in Devil’s colors. There is a fathead of Zero on the wall with Disney dog characters at his feet. It’s a cute idea. It’s like he can watch over her when he’s away. I smile and quietly close the door to the room. I walk towards the living room and kitchen. There has to be half the team and half of the Devil’s Girls spread out between the two rooms, I thought I heard voices coming from down the hall. I should not have a hard time sneaking out seeing the outside has more light than the inside and the blinds aren’t completely open. I look outside and I can barely see what’s going on. As I leave, I try not to make eye contact with anyone. I reach for the door knob and someone grabs my arm. I slowly turn and see Junior. Good, it’s only Junior.

“Hey.”

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“Do me a favor and don’t tell anyone you’ve seen me, please.”

“Ok. No problem.” He looks confused.

“I can’t talk right now, I have to go.”

“Sure thing.”

I quickly leave to go find the car I came in.

 

Jude’s POV

 

We watch Lionel’s brother in law set up for the pictures in the back yard. Apparently, not only was he a biker, he is also a professional photographer too. I see Lionel talking to “Mama” so Alisha can slip out the front door. I’m carrying Jazzy around with me so I don’t have to worry about her going inside for anything. I watch as Zero gives the pastor a thick envelope by the tree in the middle of the yard. I watch them shake hands and turn and head toward the house.

“Hey, why don’t you take Jazzy and I’ll walk him out.”

“I can do it.”

“How about you three go take pictures and I’ll take care of the pastor.”

“Great Idea.” I say.

A second later, I feel my phone go off in my pocket. It must be Alisha telling me she’s safely out. I quickly peak at my phone. It has one unread text.

I’m out, but Junior saw me.

I relax letting out a breath I didn’t know I was holding.

“Hey Jude, you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just glad it’s over with. No more worries, right?” I give him a smile.

“Not quite, you still have a reception to go to.” Lionel says as she walks toward us.

“Papa?” Jazzy says.

I’m too busy thinking about what just happened. It’s weird to think I’m actually married to Zero. We just signed the paper work. I told him that we didn’t have too. Mama didn’t have to know. He said no, we had to do it right.

“What’s up baby girl?” Zero asks from beside me.

“Not you, daddy. Papa!” She says patting me on my chest.

“No, remember what we talked about this morning. Uncle Jude is going to be your papa but you have to get used to calling him what name now?” Zero says.

She thinks for a second.

 

Zero’s POV

 

“Papa!” I shake my head no.

“Puncle!” Her hands fly up and almost smacks me in the face. It startles me out of my thoughts.

 

Jude’s POV

 

“Hey, my kiddo. Sorry about that, not used to be called Puncle.” I kiss her forehead. It’s a funny little name but it makes her happy.

Papa meets uncle. I received a text this morning about it. Apparently, she woke him up a 6 in the morning wanting to know if she could call me papa today. Luckily, he didn’t text me that early about it.

“I don’t want to wear this!” She pulls on her dress.

“You don’t want to keep your pretty dress on?” I ask her.

“No.” She says as she tries to pull her dress off her.

Lionel walks away from her brother who is helping his husband set up the lights.

“Oh, some packages were delivered earlier today.” Lionel tells us.

“Oh, really?” Zero says.

“I put them on your bed guys.” Lionel says.

“Well, seeing he looks like it’s going to be a while before he finishes setting up the lights, why don’t we check the packages out?” I tell Zero.

I sort of already know what is in it seeing Alisha told me.

“That’s fine. We can change her clothes too.”

“What about pictures?” Lionel says.

“Baby, give me the dress to hold. Poor baby must be hot.” Mama says.

We all look at her as she drinks on the water Junior gave her. Jazzy shies away from her. She seems to be ok as long as she’s not left alone with her. Something I will make sure never happens. Alisha asked me to make sure it never happens.

“Off please.” She holds her arms above her head.

“Ok, ok.” Zero says as he unzips the dress and then pulls the white and red fabric off of her. She smiles at me after it comes off.

“Better?”

“Yes! Hot!” She fans herself.

She rests her head on my chest and takes a deep breath. I use my free hand to fan her. It’s getting a little humid out here. Zero leads the way to the door of the house.

Surprise!

Zero stops in his tracks.

There must have been like 12 people in our kitchen and living room congratulating us: Kyle, Raquel, Otis, Peyton, Larosa, Johnson, Pete and Sloane must have slipped inside after the wedding because they were talking to Derek and Asha. Everywhere we turn, I see new faces.

“Thank you for coming guys.” Zero says.

“This is really awesome” I say.

We slowly make it to our bedroom through the small crowd.

We close the door behind us and see a good sized box on the bed. Something catches Zero’s eye and he walks around to the other side and picks up something from in between the pillows.

“Jude, look.”

“What is it?”

“Sonogram pictures.”

He holds it up to reveal 10 pictures. I play dumb.

“Who would have left them here?” I smile.

“Alisha’s stupid. She was here in the house. She made it.”

I smile.

“I know. Are you happy now? My gift to you.”

“Seriously? Thank you. Come over here and look at them.”

I walk over with Jazzy in my arms. He pulls me into a kiss.

“Thank you so much Jude.” He kisses me once more before pulling away.

“Look at your sister, bean.”

“Look at her lips in this one.” I point out.

“Oh wow, she has really pouty lips in this one.” Zero says.

“Like you.”

“Daddy got big lips.” Jazzy says.

“I do?”

“Yes, you do.” He smiles at me.

For the next few minutes, we look at the pictures. He hasn’t picked up why the baby is marked with A in some pictures and B in other pictures. I’ll leave that for her to explain. I’m not going to say anything.

Jazzy lost interest in the pictures quicker than the two of us do. She crawls over to the box.

“Open open.” She chants as she smacks top of the box. “Please Puncle!” She smiles and rests her head on the box.

Zero takes a seat on the bed and puts her in his lap.

“Are you getting sleepy, bean?” She shakes her head no.

I look around the room and spot a few unopened boxes in a corner. I see a box cutter on top of one. I walk over to the boxes and grab it.

“Well, let’s see what it is.”

I cut open the box. They help me pull all the papers out. At the bottom of the boxes are red t-shirts with black lettering. I can’t tell what it says.

“T-shirts? Who would have bought us t-shirts?”

I don’t say anything as I pull our three t-shirts. We start to unfold them. The front is blank. I turn over the largest one and it has a number one on the back with a number sign next to it and team above it. The second largest is a zero and the smallest shirt has a zero on also. Both have team above the number.

“Look you got a new t-shirt Jazzy.” I tell her.

I look over and see she has dozed off sitting on her father lap sucking her thumb.

“My main number one guy.” Zero says smiling at me.

“You’re right, I like it.”

“Are you sure you didn’t send them?”

“Maybe there’s a card.”

I dig around and find an envelope.

“You know something. Don’t you?” He says to me.

Before I can give it to him, there is a knock at the door. Save by the knock. I guess it can wait. I put it in my pocket.

“He’s ready for you guys.” It was Junior.

“You can come in.” Zero say.

“Nah man, I’m cool.”

“Jazzy is with us, it’s ok.” I tell him.

“Oh ok, cool.” He cracks the door open and pokes his head in.

“Dudes, let’s go! Aren’t you getting hungry?”

“You’re always hungry.” I tell him.

“We’ll be out in a second.”

We watch him close the door.

“Ready?” I ask him.

“Definitely. You want to wear them to the reception?” Zero says holding up his t-shirt.

“Yeah, that works.”

We head out carrying a sleeping Jazzy. Everyone that was in the kitchen and living room are heading toward the door. I see Lionel ushering everyone out.

“What’s with the exodus? I ask.

“There is food and an open bar waiting for them at the house.”

Mama and Junior are the last to leave.

“Ah Mama, do you mind taking a picture with us?” Zero asks in an unsure way.

“Baby, I was hoping you would ask.” She hands the dress to Zero.

As a team, we are able to put it on a sleeping Jazzy without waking her. Even if these are fake pictures for our fake wedding. It still stinks that she’s going to be asleep for all the pictures, but I don’t think she will be very happy if she is woken up with no food around. There is no way she’s eating in a white dress.

We start by taking pictures with “Mama”. First it was just the two of them. Then they added Jazzy then myself. Everything is centered around the tree in the back yard. After the last picture is taken with her, Junior and Lionel escort her to the car so the three of them can go to the house. It’s our turn now.

“Zero, do you mind leaning on the tree. Just look at Jazzy in your arms.” Kevin says. The whole time you can hear the clicking of the camera.

“Jude, stand in front of them and kiss the top of Jazzy head.”

I step in to the view of the camera and lean in to kiss the top of Jazzy head.

“Just act like I’m not here, just be a family.”

That makes both smile.

“Good, good. Now change it up a little. Swap places guys.”

I’m standing against the tree now. I pull the neckless out of the top of Jazzy‘s dress.

“Do you like it?” I ask.

“Yeah, I do, a lot. It’s perfect.” This is the first time he’s really seen it. I’m glad Lionel gave it to me. I’m a little mad that I didn’t think of it myself.

For the next few minutes, Kevin keeps taking pictures of our rings and her necklace.

“Great job guys. I just need two more: one holding hands and I need a kissing photo.”

He walks over and places our hands where he wants them. My hand is on his neck and he’s looking up at me. His free hands are holding Jazzy to him.

“Jude, go ahead and kiss him slow. Hold it right there.”

We can’t help but smile. Our lips are barely touching. I can feel him smile against me. It’s electrifying. I want to push him against the tree and kiss him like no one is looking.

“Can I just get a kiss him already?” Zero asks.

“Of course.”

I gently push him against the tree and take his face in my hands. The clicking of the camera is rapid fire. A second later, we pull away.

“Ok now, walk into the house holding hands and we are good.”

We do as we are told. I turn back.

“Got it?” Zero asks.

“Yes, all good.” We pull away from each other.

We head to our bedroom to change in to our t-shirts and swimwear.

 

We arrive at Lionel’s. The party started without us. People are drinking and dancing and even playing in the pool. As we approach, we are announced to everyone by Lionel’s brother.

“Now, give a round of applause for your grooms.”

We walk out to everyone clapping.

We look at each other and smile. We never imagined we would have so many people here to celebrate with us.

We look around and see the cake and the buffet already set up. There are tables everywhere with red table cloths, white candles and a bowl of red and black candies. I spot our table where Mama and Junior are sitting. We walk over to them.

“Guys, check out the candy.” Junior says popping a few in his mouth.

We both reach for the bowl.

“They have the date and your faces on them.”

“Well, that’s cool.” I say.

“Ow, I get to eat you more than one way tonight.” He says popping an M&M into his mouth.

I just shake my head and look over to Lionel who is walking over to the “DJ booth” and takes the mic.

“Well, I know everyone is hungry and the grooms are finally here, so let’s eat. Grooms first.”

“Why don’t you guys give me Jazzy, and you two go grab a plate.” Lionel tells us.

“That works. Mama come with us.” Zero says.

I watch as he holds his hand out to her. I follow them to the beginning of the buffet.

“Baby you two go ahead.”

She doesn’t have to tell me twice as I step ahead of her grabbing two plates. We work as a team making three plates and head back to our table where Lionel is gently waking Jazzy up for us.

“Come on pretty girl, your daddies brought you food.”

That got her to stretch and look around.

She crawls off Lionel lap into mine once I settle in at the table.

“You hungry?” I ask her. She nods her head yes.

Zero comes back and sets three cups in front of us and kisses Jazzy forehead.

“Thanks for the drinks.”

“No problem.”

He sees me struggling to cut up Jazz’s food so he takes Jazzy’s plate and cuts up her steak and the large prawn on her plate. Lionel didn’t lie about going all out about the food. We had New York strips, roasted chicken, prawns, lobster tails, salad, shrimp cocktail, boiled potatoes, rice pilaf, dinner rolls, mixed veggies, veggie platters, a fruit platter and tiny crab cakes.

“So, you like the menu?” Zero asks me.

“Yeah, it’s great.”

“My idea, well some of it.”

“Nice.”

“Daddy, it’s good.”

Jazzy says with a mouth full of food.

“Hey, close your mouth bean.” She swallows.

“Sorry daddy.”

I try my best to not look up. I swear I can feel her staring at me. I’m excited and slightly scares at what’s going to happen when she shows her face. How will he react? Will he try and start World War III with her. I hope not. I really just want Jazzy and Zero to have her back for a little while. They can’t have that with her here.

I look over to Junior and Mama. I am hoping she is tired and will want to go back to the hotel soon. They are talking and having a good enough time eating dinner.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah bean.” Zero says before popping a piece of steak in his mouth.

“We get to keep him?” She pats me on the chest.

Everyone at the table starts to laugh. Lionel, who has finally sat down next to me, speaks up first.

“The things that come out of her mouth will never get old to me.”

I just keep eating as I wait to see what Zero says after he stops laughing. He reaches out and takes my hand. It’s half way to my mouth with a shrimp when he eats it right out of my hand.

“Hey!”

“See this?”

He shows her my wedding band.

“This here means puncle is ours forever. I have one too, see.” He shows her his ring. She is totally memorized by them.

“Shiny and pretty.”

“It means the same thing.”

“You keep daddy too.”

“Yeap, I get to keep him to.”

She frowns.

“Hey, what’s wrong bean? Why are you crying?”

“I want ring!”

“Why? You have the pretty necklace puncle gave you.”

“Ring means kept.”

“Your special, you get to wear your necklace. It means the same thing, remember that.” I tell her.

“You keep me too?”

At that, I have to wipe my face because I have tears in my own eyes. I hate seeing her cry over something she is feeling so strongly about.

“Yes silly girl.” Zero says wiping her tears away.

Jazzy turns in my lap.

“Lion, he’s keeping me too!”

“I know, it’s great, right?”

“Yeap!” That has everyone at the table chuckling.

We finish eating while we listen to the DJ spin Zero’s playlist.

Get lucky by Draft Punk comes on.

I look over to Zero who is innocently eating some shrimp. I lean over and whisper in his ear.

“So you think you’re going to get lucky, huh?” A good amount of his play list is about sex so far. I’m starting to see a pattern. He just keeps eating.

We finish eating to More By Usher.

“Hope you guys are ready, it’s time for the newlywed game


	82. Game on

hapter 82

 

Jude’s POV

 

I have been dreading this moment the whole time. I watch as Lionel gets handed the mic.

“Now that the grooms are finished eating, it’s time for the Newlywed Game: how well do you know your husband?”

She gives us a suspicious look.

Two chairs are pulled to the middle of the dance floor by Otis and we are handed two white boards and markers.

“Have a seat, boys.”

We are sitting back to back in the middle of the dance floor.

“I’m going to wipe the floor with you.” Zero tells me.

“We’ll see about that.”

“So here are the rules: whoever wins gets to pick the honeymoon destination after the season is over, of course think of it as a wedding gift from your father!”

“Nice, I got this in the bag. There is no way you know me better than I know you. I hope you like Bora Bora in the summer.” Zero tells me.

“We’ll see about that. New York city here we come.”

“New York?”

Lionel has a bowl of full of paper squares in her hand.

“These are the questions that your guests and myself have come up with. Are you ready boys?”

“As ready as I’m going to be.” I say.

“Bring it on, Boss lady.” Zero tells her.

“Here Junior, keep the score.” She hands him a pen and paper.

I put Jazzy down so I can write.

“No, I want stay” She whines.

“I have to write kiddo. Be a good girl and sit with Sloane and Coach and show them your pretty necklace.”

She quickly hops over to Sloane’s table, she is sharing it with a few Devil Girls and Pete.

“First question: who is the bottom?” She stops and looks at the small crowd.

“You guys couldn’t keep this clean? There is a child here!”

“Sorry, I’m nosey.” Kyle says.

“Next. Ah, this is a good one. Who is most likely to cook dinner?”

Zero is quick to answer.

“Ok, so the chef in the family is? Me and him.” He’s written.

“A point for both Junior. Next question: what are your guys pet names? Good question who ever asked it.”

Raquel raises her hand.

I quickly scribble my answer.

“Giddy and Judy and Main Number One Guy. Seriously Jude, nicknames are supposed to be short and sweet. Is Zero right?”

“Yeah, but so am I.” I point to my T-shirt.

“Junior, give them both an extra point. Next question, who the messy one?”

This is easy.

“Jude says you are Zero, correct?”

“Me.” He says.

I turn my head to see him wave his white board.

“A point for both. Next question, how does he like his coffee?”

On shit, I have no clue.

“Clock is ticking Jude.”

I hear Zero scribbling away.

“Answers?”

I turn and see Zero hold up his white board.

“Grande caramel hazelnut ice coffee with whip cream and nonfat milk, Jude is that right?”

“Yes.” I hang my head low because of my shame.

“Your answer Jude?”

“I have nothing.”

“Zero, how do you like you coffee?”

“I don’t drink coffee, I like tea.”

“What type of tea Jude?”

“Lemon?”

“Zero?”

“Sweet ice tea, no lemon.” Zero answers.

“Point for Zero. Let’s see, what will be the next question?”

She digs around in the bowl.

“Who said I Love You first and where were you when it happened.”

“Fuck.” I say.

“Ok, this is going to be good Jude, you almost never curse.” Lionel announces to our guests.

I heard Jazzy at the table closest to us comment on it.

“Time is almost up guys, ready?”

I quickly write it down.

“Zero, your answer is?”

I need to see this so I turn in my chair.

“Hospital room in Hawaii.”

“You did?” I ask.

He turns towards me.

“I thought you were dying on me Judy.”

“Jude, your answer?”

“At my apartment. It was me, I said it before Hawaii.”

“What? When?” Zero asks.

“You really don’t want to know.”

“No, I want to know. When?” He completely turns around to look at me.

“You were drunk and something different happened and it just came out.” I tell him.

“What? That makes no sense.”

“Fine, I told you I loved you around 2 in the morning when you were sleeping over.”

“Well, me being asleep doesn’t count. My point.”

“No, coma doesn’t count and I promise you, you were definitely not asleep when I told you.” He gives me his keep talking look.

“Fine, we were having fun trying something new and it just happened at the end.”

I hear who I think is Otis yell out: “it happens to the best of us Jude, that’s how you know she, I mean he, is a keeper!”

That gets the crowd laughing and me blushing.

We don’t say anything, we just stare at each other.

“Ah, I think they need a little time to talk after this one.” Lionel says to the crowd.

 

Alisha’s POV

 

I’m down in the garden listening to the game. That last question was mine. I told Lionel that she had to ask it for me because I knew about Jude telling him that he loved him. He needs to be reminded of what he said and Giddy needs to know. I don’t know if Giddy ever told him or not. I always knew he loved Jude and Jude has been in denial this whole time. I am personally tired of these two jumping around about it. I tried telling him this wedding isn’t a sham but, did he want to listen to me? No, of course not. Those two can be so hardheaded. I hope our children aren’t as bad as their fathers, because all their little asses are going to be sore all the time in this family.

I move over to hear Lionel tell the guys they should go talk to the garden. I get up as quickly as I can from the ground and move deeper into the garden. Right now isn’t the time to show my face. They REALLY need to talk.

 

Zero’s POV

 

Jude gets up and heads towards the opening of the garden. It’s a small labyrinth of plants that leads to the guest house. I follow behind him. He sits down in the grass and looks up at me. I do the same and sit next to him, almost touching. I let him speak first.

“So, you love me?” He asks me.

“Yeah, of course stupid.”

He gives me a small smile.

“You know; I could ask you the same thing.” I tell Jude.

“I have loved you for so long, I forgot what’s it is like not too.” He tells me.

I slide closer to him.

“So stupid, is this real enough for you now?” I ask him.

He gives me a toothy grin.

“I feel like an ass.” He looks away from me.

Bullet Proof by Laroux comes on.

“No, not my playlist!”

I watch him hop up and run out of the garden. I look around the wall and see him talking to Lionel’s brother. He nods to Jude about something. Jude starts to walk back. I hear Jazzy call out to him.

“Papa… Puncle.”

I see her in the pool sitting on coach Pete’s shoulders trying to throw a basketball in a pool side hoop. Sloane is cheering her on, standing next to the hoop.

“You can do it!” Jude tells her.

She tries again, this time making it.

“That’s my girl!”

She smiles.

“Daddy, you see me?

“Good job bean, just like me “

He smiles and keeps walking.

“Hey, what was that all about Hubby?”

“My not so happy wedding playlist.”

“Ah.”

We sit back and hear All of Me by John Legend come on.

“You know, this is sort of the perfect song for us.” I tell him.

“You think?”

I take his hand and kiss it.

“All your perfect imperfections. Even when I lose I’m winning because I get to come home to you, Jude.” I tell him while I smile and keep listening to the song.

“My head underwater but I’m breathing fine. I love all your edges. You’re my end and my beginning. All of me loves all of you. I can’t pin you down.” He tells me.

I pull him into a kiss. It’s a sweet and slow kiss.

“I really do like this song.” He tells me.

“I give you all of me and you’re definitely crazy.” I tell him.

“And you’re definitely out of your mind.”

We look at each other and just laugh.

“Everything turned out great.” Jude says.

“Lionel did an amazing job.” I say.

“Oh, I almost forgot!”

I watch as Jude pulls out the card from the shirt.

“Here, open it.”

He hands me the letter.

“I almost forgot about this.”

 

Hey Giddy

What do you get a couple that has everything? The hell if I know, so I got you guys shirts. I would love to show my face if only my mother wasn’t there. I will come out when she leaves

Love,

Alshia

 

“Wait a second, how did she know about mama being here?”

“I invited her using your Facebook to come to the wedding and I told her who was coming. I saw that you didn’t do it.”

“Oh, ok. Thank you.” I pull him into a kiss. “You always are looking out for me. Don’t you?”

 

Jude’s POV

 

“Of course, I love you stupid.” I tell him.

I hope he remembers that once he sees Alisha.

He smiles at me.

“I wonder if mama is ready to go to her hotel room.” He says with a huge smile.

“Maybe you want to take her on a spin on the dance floor, tire her out a little?!”

“Let’s go, this means Alisha is close by. Do you think she will really show up?”

“I think so.”

He quickly walks over to where Mama is fanning herself and talking to a few Devil Girls.

“Hey Mama, you look like you’re getting tired. Want to take a spin on the dance floor before I get a car to drive you back to the hotel?”

“Baby, I can’t leave until I get a piece of that cake.”

“Of course.”

 

Alisha’s POV

 

I’m sitting one row behind them in the garden. Thank goodness Jude entered first or Giddy would have seen me. As I listen to them talk, I’m finding it really hard not to cry my eyes out. My best friend, the father of my children, finally has the happiness he deserves. I am so happy right now. All my hard work has finally paid off. They are together at last.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I watch Jude head towards the DJ’s booth.

Summertime by DJ’s Jazzy Jeff and the Fresh Prince comes on.

“Good song baby.” She says.

She follows me out and it is on.

 

Jude’s POV

 

I watch them dance and laugh together. A few more people join them on the dance floor. Out of nowhere, Jazzy runs up and joins in.

“Dance Daddy, dance.” She jumps in and twirls around.

They are having a great time together.

“So, are you enjoying your reception, Jude?”

I turn my attention to find Lionel by my side.

“It’s perfect, just need Alisha to show her face and it will be complete, thank you.” I give her a hug.

“Good, now we need to cut the cake so we can get her out of here.”

The song ends.

I watch as Zero hugs her and walks her back to the table.

“Zero, it’s time to cut the cake.” Lionel says over the mic.

He is getting her a glass of water and then walks over to us. For some reason, he’s taking his shirt off.

“Ah, why are you take your shirt off.”

“Well someone looks like they are ready for a cake fight.” Lionel says.

“No no no, this will be the only time I will ever say this: please put your shirt back on.”

You can hear a few people chuckling at what I just said.

“We are the only ones wearing shirts Jude. Look around.”

We have talked about me taking off my shirt off. I haven’t been shirtless in front of anyone beside Alisha and Zero since the accident. He told me that no one will ask about my scars because everyone knows what happened to me. He also thinks my last bit of confidence will come back when I face my final fear. I take a deep breath. He nods at me to follow his lead. His face softens a little at my hesitation. He steps closer to me.

“You can do it. She might not know it, but you’re teaching Jazzy to face her fears.”

I look down to see Jazzy staring up at me.

“Cake!” She says. God, I love this kid.

I smile and just do it. I pull my shirt off and hand it to Jazzy who is wearing the bathing suit I bought for her. She smiles at me and holds it close to her. I pick up Jazzy and put her on my hip.

“You want cake?” I ask her.

“Yes. Pleeeease!”

“Ready?” Zero asks me.

“Yes.” Jazzy answers him with a smile.

Lionel hands us a knife. It’s a three teared cake with red roses in between the tiers. On the top one, there’s one blonde and one brown-haired groom. Something catches my eye on the middle of the flowers: there is a figure of a little girl dressed like Jazzy.

“Did you see this?” I point out the little figure to the two of them.

“No, I didn’t look. Jazzy, you’re on the cake.”

Lionel leans in.

“Any day now boys.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Go ahead, you know what to do.” Lionel says.

We cut the cake together.

“Please behave.” I tell him as I nod to Jazzy in my arms.

“Why? It’s just cake Jude, loosen up.” He tells me.

“Loosen up Puncle!” Jazzy says in a matter of a fact way.

I watch him pick up half of the cake and offer it to me, I follow his lead. It’s like he’s daring me to take the bite. We cautiously lean in and take a bite from each other. What is he up to? While we eat the cake, he pulls me into a kiss causing the crowd to applaud us. A second later, we pull away. The next thing I know is the cake being smash into my cheek.

“What the hell?”

“Oww, Daddy!”

He chuckles and runs his finger through the cake on my shocked face and taps her on the nose.

“Daddy!”

Lionel ushers us away from the cake. Her brother is helping her pass out cake.

“Ha ha, very funny.” I tell him.

“Relax Jude, have some fun.”

We are walking pass the pool towards our table. I stop causing Zero to stop behind me.

“What‘s up Jude?”

“You’re right, we should have fun. Jazzy do you think Daddy should go for a swim?”

“Yes.”

I give my husband a quick push into the pool. We feel the splash of the water as he hits the bottom. I watch him surface a second later.

Jazzy starts to laugh.

He climbs out and shakes his head causing his hair to flip water everywhere.

“Ok. I guess I had it coming.” He says with a smile.

He joins me as we head towards the table.

“Mama, you ready?”

“Baby, I got my cake so yes, it’s getting late.”

“I’ll have the driver take you to the hotel.”

She says her goodbyes as we walk her to the front door.

I watch them hug. Zero walks away to check on the driver. She tries to hug me and Jazzy but she quickly makes sure that doesn’t happen with one word.

“NO!” Then turns her head and hugs me around my neck.

“Well, maybe next time.” She says.

“No no no.” Jazzy answers.

I step back putting some space between us. I still don’t know how I feel about her either.

“A good whooping will fix that mouth of hers.” She points at her in my arms.

“She does get spanking. Don’t worry, she’s disciplines by her father, her mother and when he is on the road, I’ll be doing it.” I want to say something else but I bit my tongue. I don’t get the warm fuzz when I’m around Her, there is just something about her.

She shakes her head. I hear her mumble to herself something about being a pain in her ass just like her mother. I let her walk away without a second thought. There is no way she is living in my apartment or being around Jazzy often.

We step out into the back yard where a few of the players are getting ready to go home because it’s getting late. I watch as Sloane and Pete say good bye to a few of the players. Sloane walks up to us.

“I’m really happy for you.”

“I have been wanting to thank you for the relationship advice you gave to Zero.”

“No problem, every great couple needs a little help some times to go in the right direction Jude.” She tells me.

“Congrats Jude.”

“Thanks Pete.”

“Ready Sloane.”

“Yes. Bye pretty girl.”

Jazzy hugs her back and wants to hug Pete too.

“Bye.” She waves at them as they walk out.

“I have a surprise for you.”

She squeals in delight. I watch as Zero walks back into the house. I’m about to pass Junior.

“Do me a favor and don’t say a word to Zero about anything.”

“Ah ok, sure.”

He looks confused. Good, I don’t need him to upset Zero about this. Alisha and I aren’t sure what we are going to tell him. A part of me wants her to tell him everything so if he gets mad, he has a month to cool off. The guilt of keeping her away from Jazzy has been eating me alive. This has caused too much stress in all of our lives.

We walk up to the DJ’s booth and request a song: The Bee Gee’s Staying Alive Disco Remix starts to play.


	83. This is not the end only the beginning

  
Chapter 82

 

Alisha’s POV

 

I’m sitting on a blanket, eating a piece of cake Lionel was kind enough to sneak me when I hear it. My song, well it’s sort of my song. He took me literally, I guess the bitch is gone. I take a deep breath.

“Alisha, come out where ever you are. I know you’re here.” Giddy is calling me out.

The sound of his voice over the speaker brings tears to my eyes.

“Mama, where are you?”

Jazzy’s voice is too much. Tears start to flow like a damn breaking. I can’t stop them as I step out of the garden and into the reception. The first person I see is Giddy, his face is pure shock.

 

Zero’s POV

 

I look around not knowing where she is hiding. Maybe somewhere in the house? A burst of sound comes from Jazzy who is trying to wiggle her way out of my arms.

“Daddy down! Please!”

Jazzy is wearing nothing but a green bikini and tears. I let her down. I quickly follow her to Allisha. I don’t want to take a chance of her disappearing on me again. I try my best not to run over my daughter trying to get to her because Bean doesn’t run very fast.

I grab her and run to her as fast as my bare feet can take me. A part of me has 20 question to ask that could lead to a fight but the other part of me just wants to hold her and make her promise not to leave us ever again. By the time I get to her, she is walking towards us with her arms stretched out and tears running down her face. We run straight into her arms.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so very sorry” She keeps chanting.

“Shhhhhh. Let’s not talk about this right now.”

She weeps into my shoulder.

She starts to giggle a little.

“I hate being hormonal all the time.”

“It’s ok mama. Daddy can kiss your booboos. Right daddy?”

“That’s what got us here in the first place.” She says.

I can’t help but to laugh a little.

We pull away a little. I wipe her tears with my thumbs.

“You’re ok, you’re safe now. Take a deep breath and calm yourself, ok?” I tell her.

I give her my best smile before kissing her on the forehead. I start to check her over to make sure she’s alright. I find the bullet wound scar and run my thumb over it. Her tears start up again and that when I lose it. Knowing they were shot at and seeing it are two very different things. Now my tears start to flow freely.

 

 

To be continue ... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank all of my readers and hanging in there with me . Hank you to my two beta readers I have had so far. I really hope you stick with me. So please keep reading to see what happens to zero and Jude's growing family in team 100:Zero back on top


	84. I have started to post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 100 : Zero back on top. Is up and running

Thanks again for reading


	85. The continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8253587/chapters/18912059

http://archiveofourown.org/works/8253587/chapters/18912059


End file.
